


Adapt 2.0

by alpineshoodratt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brainwashed Castiel (Supernatural), Conspiracy, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 102,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpineshoodratt/pseuds/alpineshoodratt
Summary: The human race is always evolving, adapting to survive.Women are becoming increasingly infertile.Infant mortality rates are the highest they've been in recorded history.Scientist predict the extinction of our species within the next hundred years.Mother Nature loves nothing more than to prove science wrong.What doctors initially diagnosed as a hermaphrodite is now referred to as an Omega.Males able to birth children.Strong, healthy offspring that, somehow, survive.And while these 'Omegas' are rare, their numbers will increase over time and save the human race.Castiel Lange and Samuel Winchester are two of the first Omegas in history.Some will call them 'miracles', other refer to them as 'mutants' or 'abominations'.
Relationships: Cassie Robinson/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gadreel/Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 246
Kudos: 46





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story in 2017 and then suffered a serious bout of writer's block, got frustrated and deleted it. I recently found a copy in my archived emails and thought I'd give it another go. Those who follow me will find the first 20 chapters very familiar but heavily edited. Since I haven't written in three years, honest feedback is appreciated as I attempt to regain my 'mojo'. 
> 
> All my love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegas meet for the first time

Sam hated being the new kid at school. You'd think after 5 transfers in 3 years he'd have the 'making new friends' thing down pat.  
But he didn't.  
As he stared out through the sea of strangers in the cafeteria, searching for an empty table to eat this square thing that kind of looked like pizza, a high pitched female voice called his name.

"Sam!"

It took him a minute to find the source, a bubbly brunette from second hour.  
He thinks her name might be 'Laura' or 'Linda' or something.  
The girl waves him over, patting the plastic blue seat next to her.

"Guys, this is Sam. He's in my independent living class. Sam, this is Kevin and Cassie." 

Sam offered an awkward wave, settling in his chair. 

"So, what do you think of MidWest High so far?" The curly-haired girl, Cassie, asked.

The tall sophomore shrugged, tugging his carton of milk open, "It's alright, I guess."

"Where'd you go before?" Kevin asked between bites of mystery pizza.

The conversation continued, uncomfortable small talk until Lisa eyes landed on a kid sitting alone across the room.

"See that guy?" She whispered loudly, "An omega M. Can you believe it? At our school! My dad said they're an abomination made by Satan himself. They're all going to Hell. Mutant mistakes." Lisa shook her head.

Sam watched the boy. Kid dressed all in black, matching the shiny onyx of his hair. He wasn't eating, seemingly very interested in the book laying open on the table in front of him.Sam cleared his throat,

"I...I'll see you guys later."

He picked up his tray and headed towards the guy.

He dropped in to the seat across from the kid, catching the other boy's attention.

The bluest eyes he had ever seen looked up, "You may want to reconsider your seating arrangement."

"Why's that?"

"If Lisa Braden has not already informed you, I am going to burn for eternity in Hell. Sitting at my table may be risking your salvation as well."

Sam couldn't fight the grin that spread across his face, "Well, the way she thinks, I'm pretty sure I'm going to Hell too. Be nice to have a friend there."

Blue eyes raised a brow. Sam reached across the table, offering a hand.

"Samuel Winchester, omega M, presented two years ago."

Now it was blue eye's turn to smile as he shook Sam's hand.

"Castiel Lange, omega M, presented nine months ago."

"Nice to meet you, Castiel."

"You as well."


	2. Castiel One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creepy Crowley

Castiel had never met another omega M, and maybe it was selfish, but he found himself comforted by the fact that he was no longer the only 'freak' at MidWest High.

He had grown up here, went to the same schools with the same people since kindergarten. When word got out of his gender presentation last year, all his friends disappeared. At first they gave polite excuses as to why they couldn't hang out with him anymore. That was until Pastor Braden began comparing omegas to the AntiChrist and his followers jumped right on that bandwagon.

Cas sat with Sam at lunch the rest of the week. They exchanged numbers, sharing bored text all day and made plans to hang out Saturday.

Saturday afternoon found Castiel and his new friend sitting at a booth in Benny’s diner when the most beautiful man Cas had ever laid eyes on strolled over to them. He was tall, brown leather jacket, emerald eyes and short caramel colored hair.

"Heya Sammy!" The guy slapped Sam on back before stealing a French fry and dropping to the seat next to him.   
  
"It's Sam. And get your own fries."   
  
"Your's taste better."   
  
Sam rolled his eyes, "Castiel, this is my brother Dean. Dean, Castiel."

Dean reached a fist across the table, knuckles out and Cas tilted his head. With a chuckle, Sam reached over, curled Castiel's hand in to a fist and bumped their knuckles together.

"Is that like shaking hands where you come from?" The younger omega asked with an arched brow.

"Where we come from?" Dean shook his head with a grin, "We're from Kansas, dude."

"Have you explained to your brother the dangers of sitting at our table?" Cas asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, Dean. We're going to Hell. Wanna come?"

"Beat you there and save ya a seat, Sammy. What'd you two do?"

"We were born." Castiel sighed, looking over Dean's shoulder to where Lisa and her friends were staring. "Mutant abominations."

"That Braden chic, huh? She's insane. Sexy but crazy as shit. I hear she does yoga, gonna have to check that out."

"Can you knock her up while you're at it?" Sam spouted, causing Dean to spit French fry bits across the table.

"That would certainly take some of the pressure off of us." Castiel smiled.

"You know how many female pregnancies go full term?" Dean asked knowingly.

"20 percent." Sam grumbled.

"You know how many omega pregnancies go full term?" The older boy continued.

"90 percent. And you only know that because I told you." Sam dropping his head back.

"Exactly. So when I'm ready to spread my seed," pausing for his little brother's exaggerated gagging noise, "I'll find an omega. Until then, I'm gonna have a little fun with Bendy Braden over there."

"Bendy Braden the Beautiful Bigot." Cas offered sarcastically.

"Nah, she's pretty, I guess,” Dean glancing over his shoulder at the girl, " _You're_ beautiful." he announced to Castiel without a hint of insincere flirtation.

"I swear, Dean, if you say 'it's what's inside that counts' I'm gonna fucking punch you." Sam growled.

The older boy roughed up his brother's hair, leaned down by his ear and whispered loudly,

"It's what's inside that counts."

Laughing as he ran away from the omegas towards Lisa's table.

"I like him." Castiel declared.

"Everyone likes him." Sam answered, trying to pat down his wayward locks.

Castiel's favorite teacher was Mrs. Barnes (call me Pamela). Biology class was the best part of the day, Pam was funny and smart.

She's also a pregnant female.

And although she sits with her feet up through class, eats right and never misses a doctor's appointment, Mrs. Barnes is put on bedrest halfway through her pregnancy, leaving her class in the care of a substitute.

The first day Mr. Crowley takes over as Castiel's teacher, he stares. Cas spends the entire hour pretending not to notice the way the handsome older man seems fascinated with him, watching the clock slowly tick away the minutes until he can escape. Unfortunately, when the bell rings, Mr. Crowley's accented voice sounds over it.

"Castiel. Would you please stay a moment?"

Cas nods as the other students look at him curiously before leaving the room.

"I'd like to apologize." Crowley offers.

"Sir?"

"Staring is very rude and I normally pride myself on good manners. As someone who has studied biology extensively, meeting an omega M in person is fascinating."

Great. Now Cas is a science experiment.

"I understand." Castiel offering a small smile, moving towards the door only to be intercepted by Mr. Crowley round his desk.

"Have your parents given any thought to your future?"

"Excuse me?"

"Will you complete your education?"

"Yes...why would I not?"

"It's sometimes in an omega's best interest to reproduce as young as possible."

Castiel found himself increasingly uncomfortable, 'reproduce' means 'sex' and no way did he want to discuss sex with this man.

"I am sorry, Mr. Crowley. If I do not leave now, I will be late for algebra." Edging towards the exit.

"Oh, yes, of course. We'll talk again soon."

Cas sincerely hoped not.

On Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, Castiel volunteered at the local animal shelter. He entertained the notion of becoming a veterinarian until Ash, one of the assistants, pointed out that he would occasionally have to put a suffering or dying animal to sleep.

That squashed the idea.

About a month after meeting Sam, two weeks after Mrs. Barnes went on medical leave, Castiel made his way home from the shelter on a Thursday afternoon to find Mr. Crowley sitting at the kitchen table with his parents.

"Hey, sweetheart." Naomi leaned back a bit for Cas to peck her on the cheek. Zachariah nodded at his son over his cup of coffee and Mr. Crowley actually stood to shake Castiel's hand.

"Is everything alright? Have I done something wrong?" The omega asked in confusion.

"No, no. Nothing like that." The teacher assured, "I just wanted to get to know your parents better. Perhaps find out a bit more about your life outside of school."

Castiel looked from Mr. Crowley, to his mother, his father and back again. No one seemed to find that as odd as he did.

"He helps out at the animal shelter. Has a soft spot for dogs." Zachariah added.

"Go get cleaned up, Cas honey, Mr. Crowley is joining us for dinner."

In the next hour and a half, Castiel enjoyed to most awkwardly uncomfortable meal of his life. Mr. Crowley's questions grew more and more personal as Naomi and Zachariah seemed more and more clueless.

After politely excusing himself, Cas rushed to his room. There was really no reason to lock his door but it made him feel better anyway. Tugging his phone from his pocket, he messaged Sam.

-Mr. C was here  
-Mr. C your teacher?  
-yes  
-wtf  
-ikr  
-that dude is creepy AF man  
-my parents seem to like him  
-another reason to avoid him

  
And Castiel tried to do just that.  
He came to class seconds before it began, practically ran out the door when the bell rang. When he spotted Mr. Crowley's car in his driveway after school, Cas would detour to Sam's house and hide until he was sure the man was gone. Mr. and Mrs. Winchester were always welcoming and Dean had a tight knit group of friends that hung out on a regular basis. None of them dared treat Sam or Cas any differently because of their gender status. 

It the Friday before Christmas break and Castiel wasn't scheduled to volunteer that day but the shelter was putting Chief down. Chief was an old German Shepherd Cas had fallen in love with over the past month. No amount of begging would change his parent's stance of 'zero pets'. The elderly canine had been given the standard 30 days to be adopted and now...

Castiel was determined that Chief not die alone. He deserved to be with someone who loved him when he went to sleep for the last time. Cas summoned his courage, promised himself he wouldn't cry until it was over and headed to the shelter.

It was snowing hard, his parents sending a text that he should hurry home afterwards before the predicted blizzard hit. Castiel barely felt the damp cold, stomping his boots off at the door and making his way past all the other barking dogs to Chief's pen.

It was empty.

NO! Ash promised they would wait for him before putting the old dog down. Dr. Harvelle had agreed. With tears threatening to escape, Cas went to the office, finding Ellen behind her desk.

"When...when did you...?"

The doctor looked up from her paperwork with a smile.

"Didn't have to." She announced happily, "Guy came in and adopted Chief this morning."

Castiel fell into the chair across from her.

"Seriously? That is....that is wonderful."

"It's a freaking miracle is what it is. I told him how much our favorite volunteer loved him and he left his address. Said you can come visit anytime you like, even check in on him tonight if you want."

Cas reached across the desk to take the slip of paper she offered.

"Thanks Ellen." Moving to leave her office, "I want to stop by before the storm hits."

The omega compared the address on the paper to the house number twice before knocking. Wind blew the snow sideways, pricking at his face like needles. The heavy oak door opened slowly and Castiel took a moment to blink rapidly, doubting his eyes.

Mr. Crowley.

"Oh...I am so sorry, Mr. Crowley. I, uh, I think I have the wrong address."

"Looking for Chief?"

"Yes, sir."

The teacher opened the door wider, moving to the side in a silent invitation for Cas to enter. Biting his bottom lip and glancing around, Castiel stomped off his boots and stepping over the threshold.  
Mr. Crowley tugged the back of Cas's coat, helping him out of it before hanging it on a peg in the hallway. The omega kicked off his boots and followed the teacher further into the house in his socked feet.

"Chief has made himself at home by the fireplace." Mr. Crowley pointed as they entered the man's living room.

He was right. The old gray German Shepherd lay sleepily by the hearth, lifting his head at Castiel's voice.

"Hey there, big guy." Cas dropping to his knees next to the dog, reaching to stroke behind the animal's ear, "Look at you. Spoiled already."

"He's a very beautiful animal." Mr. Crowley offered from behind him, "Couldn't let such a creature leave this world before his time."

"Thank you, Mr. Crowley. Sincerely. This is...this is amazing. You saved his life."

The teacher smiled broadly, "You, on the other hand, should not be out in this weather. Your parents must be worried sick."

"I just really wanted to see him." Cas explained.

"Tell you what. I'll phone your mother, let her know you're safe. We'll warm you up with some hot cocoa and I'll drive you home."

Castiel answered with a grin, turning his attention back to Chief who was drifting off to sleep once again.

Mr. Crowley's hot chocolate was rich, minty and probably the best Cas had ever tasted. The teacher pulled Castiel in to a conversation about the animal shelter, never mentioning his omega status as he usually seemed to obsess over.

The man left to return their mugs to the kitchen, announcing that Cas's mom had asked for Castiel to stay a little longer, until the worst of the snow had fallen.  
That didn't seem quite right to the omega but he was so relaxed, warm by the fire with Chief as the sun set and the room grew dark.

And then it was just dark.


	3. Castiel Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving Chief

The feeling of waking is gradual, like climbing through mud. Castiel's skull is vibrating against something cold and hard on the right side. His shoulders feel stiff, hands somewhere between tingling and numbness.

And he's thirsty.

Before Cas can even find the strength to open his eyes, a pleading for water scratches out of his raw throat.

"Sssshhhh...." A quiet voice answers a heartbeat before a straw magically appears at his lips. Castiel sucks blindly until the source runs dry. Allowing his head to fall back in relief as he finally finds the strength to lift his eyelids.

Windshield wipers arching across glass, clearing thick, wet snow from his view. A few slow blinks and he finds his hands. They're stuck together, pulled up and over to his right. Squeezing his eyes shut, shaking his head he focuses again, trying to understand what he sees.

Wrists wrapped in duct tape, twisted through the handle above a car door. Castiel stares in confusion, mind slowly defining his situation.

"How are you feeling?"

It takes more effort than it should to turn his head to the left, towards the source of a familiar voice.

Mr. Crowley is driving.

Good, that's good, right? Taking him home. He said he'd take him home. After the snow...after the storm...

"Castiel?"

A few hard swallows and the omega finds the will to answer, "Sir?"

"How are you feeling?"

'How am I feeling?' Cas thinks to himself, 'Good question'

He's still unbelievably thirsty, head pounding, more than a little dizzy and very, very tired.

"M'okay" he replies, closing his eyes and resting against the passenger side window.

It takes a few more fumbled minutes before Castiel remembers his hands are tied.

"Misser Cwolwy? M' stuck..." tugging at the tape to demonstrate.

"Just for awhile." His teacher answers, "Next time you wake up, we should be home."

Home.

Home is good.

With a nod and a weak smile, Castiel allows himself to drift off to the tempo of wiper blades.

The next time Cas wakes up, his hands are free but his headache has increased a hundredfold. He's laying on something soft and warm. It's quieter than the car, darker and the scent of fabric softener teases his nose.

"Mom?" He whispers out hoarsely, throat raw and desert dry.

Another enchanted straw appears at his mouth and he sips eagerly.

"Better?" A voice, not Naomi's, answers.

"Head..." Castiel whimpers, "Head hurts so bad..."

"I know, I apologize for that. You'll feel better once the drugs are out of your system. Try to rest."

Drugs?

Cas doesn't do drugs. Doesn't even drink. But rest? Rest sounds good. Rest sounds very good.

So that's what he does.

"Castiel"

It's that voice again, the one that's not Naomi's.

"Castiel. You need to wake up, Love."

He opens his eyes to a textured white ceiling. With a little effort he can turn his head to the right, towards the voice that's not Naomi's.

Mr. Crowley sits there.

The man has loosened his tie and his every present suit jacket is missing.

"There you are. I can give you some medication for your headache but you'll need to eat something first."

He says this as if nothing is wrong. As if it's completely normal and acceptable for Castiel to be laying on a bed with his biology teacher nearby.

"Where..." Cas swallows a few times to moisten his throat, "where am I?"

"My home. Well, our home now."

As the omega's heart speeds up, the pounding in his temples increases to near agony.

"Try and sit up for me, Love." Mr. Crowley reaching to coax Castiel up.

Cas closes his eyes, fighting off an overwhelming sense of vertigo as he pushes himself upright. With loud gulp and a sigh,

"Why...?"

"I'll explain after you eat."

There's a sandwich pressed to his lips, Castiel reaches up to grab Mr. Crowley's wrist and pull the food away. Shaking his head is a huge mistake but he manages the slight act of defiance with his eyes closed.

"No..." He pants, "Explain...explain now."

The teacher huffs, setting the sandwich on Cas's blanket covered lap and cupping the boy's face with warm palms.

"This is my attempt at patience and understanding. I'd rather not hurt you over something as trivial as eating."

"Hurt me? Why..." pausing to clear his throat, "Why would you hurt me?"

With an exaggerated sigh, Mr. Crowley stands to walk to the corner of the room. As Castiel's eyes follow him he spots Chief, sleeping soundly on a large pillow. Without warning the teacher pulls his foot back and kicks the animal hard in the ribs.

Chief's yips of pain are barely heard over the omega's screams.

"No! Do not hurt him. I will eat. I will."

Taking a huge bite of the sandwich to demonstrate, the ham and cheese taste like ash in his mouth and he only chews twice before swallowing it down. Locking pleading indigo eyes with the older man's.

"Good. Hopefully your obedience won't require the animal pain each time I ask for it."

Castiel is shaking his head, shoving more food into his mouth and fighting the reflex to gag.

The teacher has moved back to his seat by the bed, cruel expression melting just a little.

"Slow now, Love. I'll not have you making yourself ill."

Cas forces himself to take smaller bites, unaware of a single fat tear tracing down his cheek.

When he manages to choke down the sandwich and most of a glass of milk Mr. Crowley holds out two white tablets.

Castiel looks at the pills suspiciously, raising his brows in an unspoken question.

"Just Tylenol, Love."

Although Cas still has his doubts, he swallows both down with the last of his milk as the teacher nods in approval. The older man leads him to the bathroom, keeping a hand on his upper arm as Castiel sways, still dizzy.

The bathroom is windowless and, after relieving himself, Cas inspects the cabinets and drawers, searching for a weapon of some sort and coming up empty handed.

Watching his twin in the mirror, he splashes cold water on his face and takes a few deep breaths before opening the door.

Mr. Crowley stands waiting for him and Castiel glances over at Chief.

"Can I...?"

The smile he receives is almost sincere when the man nods. Cas drops down next to Chief, the old dog having dozed off once again. He pets thinning gray fur slowly, mumbling apologies to the animal.

"How's your head?"

Castiel refuses to look up at the man when he answers, "A little better."

"Good. Would you join me downstairs? I'll give you that explanation you wanted."

It's not really a question or request, the threat of violence to the German Shepherd hangs over Cas like a storm cloud. He responds with a nod, giving Chief one more light touch where Mr. Crowley kicked him and following the teacher down a long hallway.

He holds onto the banister in order to keep his footing on the steps. It's made obvious when he reaches the bottom behind the older man that this isn't the same house he blacked out in.

The ceilings are higher, furnishings more expensive and there's a grand portrait of a red haired woman hung over a much larger stone fireplace.

Mr. Crowley settles at the end of a red velour sofa, an obvious invitation that Castiel finds the courage to ignore, moving to sit across from him in a matching chair.

The older man allows Cas that tiny victory, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, chin propped on folded hands.

"First and foremost, my name is not Crowley and, although I have researched omega Ms extensively, I am certainly not a biology teacher."

Castiel's heart speeds up a bit, his mouth open slightly in disbelief.

"I am Fergus Roderick MacLeod, sole heir to the MacLeod fortune."

"Rowena MacLeod..." Cas mumbles to himself, sparing another glance at the painting.

Rowena was a billionaire many times over, a real estate investor. Many people spoke of having her run for president but because she was born in Scotland, not the U.S., she's ineligible.

"Exactly." the man, Fergus, nodded. "You can imagine how important it is to Mother, and myself, that our bloodline not end with me. I need an heir, of course. And seeing as producing children has become rarity these days, my only solution is to partner with an omega."

Cas blinked slowly several times, attempting to wrap his mind around what Fergus was suggesting.

"You intend to rape me and force me to birth your children?" He gasped in horror.

"Come now, it needn't be as sinister as all that. I've met several omegas before you, you are simply the most compatible. When I bed you it will be with your full consent. I am equally as confident that you will love and care for our child as much, if not more, than any other parent would."

Castiel dipped his head a bit, making eye contact with the man, "You are insane. You do realize that, right? You have to know this fantasy of your's will not come true. You cannot just...kidnap people, Mr. MacLeod."

"I would prefer you continue to call me 'Crowley'. I was never a fan of my given name. I understand that you will need time to adjust and will be as patient as possible. But I cannot overlook disobedience and I'm afraid your dog will suffer the brunt of your punishment for now. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you will hurt a helpless animal?"

"Only when you force my hand, Love. Now," Crowley stood, rubbing his hands together, "I believe you'd like a shower and a change of clothing before dinner, yes?"

Castiel could only sit and stare at the man in disbelief.

True to his word, Crowley kept his hands to himself that week. A week Cas wandered around the large house, (mansion?) with the man's eyes forever fixated on him. Castiel missed Christmas with his parents.

He knew his parents were looking for him. Knew that the police could easily figure out it was Crowley that took him. After all the man's extra attention and subsequent disappearance, it would be obvious to anyone.

Castiel managed to keep Chief safe, eating and sleeping when he was told. Careful not to talk back or argue when Crowley spouted off his plans for the future. They would move to Scotland, Crowley to take over the business from his mother as soon as he could provide the woman with a grandchild. Cas would be happy and well cared for. He would even send for the omega's parents once the baby was born.

Crowley was obviously delusional and all Castiel could do was bide his time. Maybe once the man was comfortable, more confident in Cas's submission, he'd lower his guard and the omega could escape, taking Chief with him.

They're watching television, Castiel's picture in the top right-hand corner as the anchor woman drones on about the 'missing omega M'. Cas sitting at the end of the sofa, Chief's head resting lazily on his lap when Crowley brings out two mugs of hot chocolate.

"What is that?"

"Hot cocoa, of course. You seem to enjoy it."

Eyeing the cups suspiciously, "No, thank you."

"Come now, Castiel. Don't be difficult."

"I am not being difficult, your recipe seems to make me sleepy."

"As well it should. You know I'd never do anything to harm you, I only need you relaxed for a bit."

"Why?"

Crowley sighed, "We'll need to change houses once again."

Castiel stared at the mugs a moment before shaking his head, "No."

With that, the older man stood, moving his right hand behind his back to produce a revolver. Cas pushed further back on the couch.

"Your well being is very important to me, Love. His is not."

Crowley pointed the weapon directly at the dog's head, Castiel uselessly moving his hands to block the man's aim.

"I have been good, I have done everything you asked me to. You do not need to do this."

"You choose. The dog dies or you take a little nap."

Castiel hadn't allowed himself to cry since his first day with Crowley, now a pair of tears slipped from his eyes. With a deep breath and a glare, the omega reached for the drink, taking a sip. Crowley moved the gun back to his waistband, settling in the chair across from Cas.

"Good boy."


	4. Castiel Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I published a story called 'A Little Runaway' some time ago and through sharing a computer and failing to log off it was deleted. Some of the plot points/ideas from that story are recycled in this chapter so if it looks familiar I am plagiarizing myself, no one else.

There was nothing but blackness.

Castiel was sure he was awake, positive his eyes were open but there was nothing to see.

No sound.

And he couldn't move.

Arms, wrists, legs, feet, chest and head, all held immobile by invisible bindings.  
  
His skin felt sensitive, cold, bare and he could only guess at his nudity.

Something in his mouth keeping his screams of terror and frustration from escaping.

There was no sense of time in here, alone in the dark with only his thoughts and memories.

Hands on his skin.

Cold, clammy palms on his arm and then a sharp pinch, his surprised whimper soundless against the obstruction in his mouth.  
  
Nothingness.

Something removed from his ears and he could hear breathing.

Ragged nasally pants reverberating through his skull after spending so much time in silence.

The reprieve only lasted a few heartbeats, what had muffled his hearing before was now replaced with large headphones.

Crowley's voice in stereo on a never ending loop.

"Crowley loves you."  
"Crowley keeps you safe."  
"Crowley takes care of you."  
"No one else will love you."  
"No one else will keep you safe."  
"No one else will take care of you."

Castiel couldn't escape the constant chanting.

He tried to think of other things, his parents, his dog, his friends Sam and Dean but Crowley's voice drowned everything else out.

Cas's throat was soon raw from shrieking into the gag. Whatever held his head in place quickly rubbed the skin bloody as he tried to shake the words from his brain.

"Crowley loves you."  
"Crowley keeps you safe."  
"Crowley takes care of you."  
"No one else will love you."  
"No one else will keep you safe."  
"No one else will take care of you."

It could have been hours, could have been months before the voice stopped, the gag was removed from his mouth and then a different voice whispered in his ear.

"Castiel. Who loves you?"

Cas swallowed a few more times, throat raw and tone hoarse.

"My mom."

He heard a split second of buzzing before an electric shock traveled from his temples to lock up every muscle in his body. It lasted only a few moments, leaving him with an aching jaw, gasping for air.

"Castiel. Who loves you?"

After a few deep breaths, he answered again,

"My dad."

Another buzz, another jolt and Cas thought he heard his wisdom teeth crack as they clenched.  
  
The whispered questions continued, Castiel knew what he was expected to say but continued to resist. His parents loved him. They took care of him. They kept him safe.

Crowley was a bad dream and listening to his ramblings wouldn't change that.

Some time later Cas realized he had to pee, painfully so.

The headphones had been reattached, Crowley's voice droning on and on and any sound that might have escape the reappearance of the gag was ignored.

Shame and humiliation spread like a warm blanket across his body when he finally lost control of his bladder.

Only then did he feel the diaper he had been laying in.

Tears soaked his blindfold, his nose dripped unhindered down the side of his face, drying itchy on his cheeks.

Phantom hands appeared once again, the diaper changed, a damp cloth wiping his skin clean as the mantra continued.

"Crowley loves you."  
"Crowley keeps you safe."  
"Crowley takes care of you."  
"No one else will love you."  
"No one else will keep you safe."  
"No one else will take care of you."

The next time his headphones and gag disappeared the whispers returned, as well as the electricity to Castiel's temples.

"Castiel. Who loves you?"

"Fuck you."

-ZAP-

"Castiel. Who keeps you safe?"

"Fuck you!”

-ZAP-

"Castiel. Who takes care of you?"

"Fuck you!”

-ZAP-

It wasn't long after he found he could actually sink even lower.

  
If shitting your diaper at 15 years old isn't rock bottom, Castiel Lange doesn't know what is.

Time.

Dreams.

Reality.

Awake.

Asleep.

Real voices.

Recorded voices.

Inner voices.

None of it meant anything.

Days, maybe weeks have gone by when the whispered tone asked those questions in his ear, he simply begged.

"Castiel. Who loves you?"

"Please..."

-ZAP-

"Castiel. Who keeps you safe?"

"Kill me..."

-ZAP-

"Castiel. Who takes care of you?"

"Just kill me..."

-ZAP-

Everyone has their breaking point.

Even the strongest minds will eventually crack. It's not a sign of weakness or cowardliness. It's a sign of being human.

"Castiel. Who loves you?"

The omega gave up. 

"Crowley. Crowley loves me."

A straw.

A drink.

Juice.

Wonderfully sweet, refreshing apples.

No shock.

No pain.

"Castiel. Who keeps you safe?"

The omega gave in.

"Crowley. Crowley keeps me safe."

More juice.

No pain.

The omega let go. 

  
"Castiel. Who takes care of you?"

"Crowley. Crowley takes care of me."

The headphones stay off and after awhile, so does the gag. Cas can't move and doesn't speak unless asked one of the questions that gets him a rewarded.

After the apple juice he gets Jell-O.

A little longer and the head of the bed is raised and he gets warm chicken broth spooned into his mouth.

  
"Crowley loves me, Crowley keeps me safe, Crowley takes care of me."

These magic words, these beliefs, are Castiel salvation.

Castiel can move his head, hands and arms now but is told not to remove his blindfold and he obeys without question.  
Oatmeal, scrambled eggs, pudding and the IV is removed from his arm.

  
"No one else loves me, no one else keeps me safe, no one else takes care of me."

  
The diaper is gone, legs and feet untied and there are guided trips to the bathroom.

  
Ginger Ale, ice cream, noodle soup and Cas stands under soothing hot water while clammy hands help him wash.

"I love Crowley."

He's clean.

No diaper, no gag, no bindings. Castiel sits in a chair, he has clothes on, no hunger, no thirst.

He can hear the door open, expects a nasally voice and clammy palms.

Soft breathes and a familiar aftershave just a moment before warm hands move his blindfold away.

The room is, thankfully, dimmly lit. Floating in darkness for an unknown period of time, even the slightest change is painful. Once Cas's eyes can focus, he finds kind brown irises gazing at him with concern.

Crowley.

Crowley is all.

Crowley is Castiel's whole world.

He is the only one who loves him, the only one that will keep him safe, the only one who will take care of him.

Castiel loves Crowley.

The omega wraps weakened arms around the man's neck, sobbing with relief.

Crowley is here now.

Eventually, Crowley tugs himself out of the embrace, moving to cup Castiel's face.

"How are you feeling, Love?"

Cas's cheeks are soaked with tear and he has to hiccup a few times before finding his voice.

"Please do not leave me. Please...please take me with you. I love you. I love you so much."

The omega presses his lips to Crowley's in desperation. The older man opens his mouth eagerly, Cas pushing a soft, pink tongue inside to lap and lick and tangle with Crowley's. There are moans, whimpers and whines before the man breaks them apart, resting his forehead against Castiel's.

"Let's go home, shall we?"

The room and the halls are stark white, spotless. Cas keeps his grip tightly wound through Crowley's arm, resting his head on the man's shoulder as they walk towards a door marked 'EXIT' in red neon. There's a tall man with graying hair and a beaked nose dressed in white scrubs.

"Happy with your services, Sir?"

"Very satisfied, Alastair. I'll be sure to send a bonus your way."

Turning his attention to Castiel, the stranger offers a large pair of sunglasses.

"Light will hurt your eyes for awhile. Stay with Crowley, he's take care of you and keep you safe."

Cas reluctantly loosens his hold on Crowley's arm to put the dark glasses on.

"Crowley loves me."

He answers with a nod and a smile and then allows the object of his affection to lead him out of his former Hell and into the 'real world'.

But to Castiel this man is his 'real world'.

The drive home he sits in the middle of the front seat, Crowley's arm around him as he lays his head on the man's shoulder, leaning up to gift a kiss on his cheek at every stoplight.

Cas holds his love's hand when they walk up the cobblestone path of yet another house. Chief greets him at the door but Castiel only rubs the dog's head absently, his attention remains on Crowley.

Crowley insists he shower alone, even as Castiel begs him to stay. Instead the man waits outside the bathroom door until Cas reappears in the clothing Crowley picked out for him.

Castiel's love has arranged a celebratory dinner, nothing too heavy or spicy because Cas's stomach is still very sensitive. The omega moves from spot opposite Crowley to sit next to him, touching him whenever he can. The older man soaks in Castiel's adoration.

This is exactly what he wanted.

A beautiful, healthy, obedient omega to worship him. The small fortune he spent for Alastair to brainwash the boy was well worth it, although waiting three and a half months for the programming to take hold was more than a little bit frustrating.

They sit in the living room after supper, Castiel settled on the floor between Crowley's legs as the man runs his fingers through Cas's ebony locks, grown longer since his time away.

There are no reports of the missing omega M anymore, the news is boring and inconsequential to Castiel now. His only interest is staying close to Crowley. And when the man finally declares time for bed, Cas happily shadows him up the stairs, securely holding his hand as if he may float away at any moment.

Castiel can't help trembling as Crowley slowly undresses him. It's his first time and he wants this, desperately wants this but...what if he isn't good enough? What if Crowley isn't happy with him? What if he does something wrong?

"Sssshhhh, Love. Relax now, no need to be nervous. You are perfection."

Crowley kisses him tenderly and Cas allows himself to be lost in the wet warmth, the push and pull of tongue and lips. He throws his head back, leaving the older man more room as he starts licking and sucking his neck, his throat, his bare shoulders.

"On the bed, Love." Crowley pants and Castiel eagerly obeys, laying on his back, hands above his head, one knee bend with his foot flat on the bed. The picture of everything Crowley wants him to be.

His love never takes an eye off of him as he undresses. Cas blushing prettily at the erection arched red and swollen against the man's stomach. Crowley crawls between the boy's legs, pressing tiny kisses from his ankle, up his calf to his inner thigh. The first flick of tongue over his entrance causes Castiel to gasp, arching his back.

"So responsive, Love." Crowley chuckles,curling his tongue to press inside that tight, pink ring. Cas whimpers and whines as the man licks and sucks before slowly pushing his index finger in.

Omega M bodies produce their own lubricant and Castiel's hole is soaked with arousal, allowing Crowley to follow the first digit with a second and soon, a third. Cas spreads his legs wide, knees bent, moaning and begging, even if he's not quite sure what he's pleading for.

Crowley rises, face to face with his omega, kissing him deeply and Castiel taste himself on the man's tongue. The older man's cock prods Cas's entrance and the boy's trembling is back, "Relax. Let me in, let me love you."

There's nothing Castiel wants more. He wants to make Crowley happy, wants Crowley to keep loving him, wants what Crowley wants.

A baby.

To give Crowley the heir he needs.

Crowley would be so proud.

It doesn't hurt as much as he thought it would, a slight burning as Crowley's cock inches in carefully until he's fully sheathed. His love's breath is ragged against Cas's neck, his voice soft and whispering the words Castiel has learned to live for.

"Love you baby, keep you safe baby, take care of you baby."

He wraps his legs around his love's waist, locking his ankles together and lifting his hips to meet each thrusts. Crowley pumps faster, hitting a wonderful spot inside and Castiel cries out at the intense pleasure of it.

The older man grins, leans back a bit and continues to pound into the Cas, pressing the same button over and over. And when Crowley's warms hand grips Castiel's aching dick it takes only three short strokes to bring Cas over the edge and in to the most intense orgasm of his life.

Crowley's entire body stiffened, every muscle locked up as he came deep inside Castiel. His curses and moans whispered low in Cas's ear and then he was peppering his omega’s face with tiny kisses.

"So perfect, Love."


	5. Castiel Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complete devotion

Crowley's perfect omega was a little more than he bargained for.

Sleeping, eating and showering with beautiful Castiel was a pleasure.

And fucking him? Heaven itself.

But the boy waited outside the bathroom whenever Crowley needed to be in there alone. Every time Crowley turned around he was tripping over him.

And then he needed to go back to work. He couldn't very well expect to take over as CEO of his mother's company if he stayed home with his omega.

The first time he tried to leave the house, Castiel screamed and cried as if he were dying. Wrapping himself around the man's waist, begging to go with him.

Promising to be good.

Crowley eventually gave in, allowing the boy to sit in the corner of his office, watching him with such worship in his eyes the man had barely gotten any work done.

He did get afternoon desk sex during his lunch break though.

The next day, Crowley gave Castiel another hot chocolate and even though Cas knew what was in it he drank it without question, only because his love said it would make him happy.

Crowley returned late that afternoon to find Castiel sitting cross-legged in front of the door so close that the man almost hit him as he entered. The boy jumped to hit feet, locking his arms around Crowley's neck and begging to be forgiven.

"Forgiven for what, Love?"

"Angering you. Tell me what I did to make you leave me and I swear I will never do it again. Please...please Crowley, I am so sorry."

"Baby, I have to work and you cannot always come with me."

Castiel looked at him as if he had two heads. He couldn't understand, wouldn't fathom how to possibly live unless he was with Crowley at all times. The man was his world, his only motivation for breathing.

A phone call to Alastair solved nothing.

"You wanted complete devotion, Mr. MacLeod. The programming is absolute. I suggest you take the boy with you as often as possible. Anything less will cause a complete psychotic break."

Crowley dropped his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"I feel like Frankenstein and his monster." He sighed.

"And look what happened to both of them." Alastair answered smugly before hanging up.

He couldn't very well drug the omega everyday, a psychotic break wouldn't fit in to his plans for the future, so Crowley took Castiel to work with him.

Cas sat in the corner of Crowley's office, studying college level textbooks with the idea that continuing his education would make the older man happy.

And nothing was more important to Castiel than to make his love happy.

Six months after Castiel had been reported missing, eight weeks after his 'reprogramming' and the boy still wasn't pregnant. Crowley had fucked him on every surface of the house, daily lunch breaks on his desk and the omega remained trim and barren.

The great Rowen MacLeod suggested Crowley take his 'partner' to Scotland. Crowley to stay off work, have a doctor examine the boy and settle him in their new home. Rowena knew nothing of her son's shady activities in requiring a healthy omega, she didn't asked needless questions.

It wasn't hard to acquire a fake passport and identification to back it up. A man with Crowley's stature and financial resources would have no problem traveling with a sixteen year old.

It was his smugness, his elevated sense of self-importance that led to his downfall.

Omega Ms are registered at birth. Their existence is vital to the continuation of the human species. A 'missing' omega is a federal matter, the FBI's top priority.  
  
Although Castiel's picture had stopped flashing on the news, every truck stop, bus stop, train station and airport had the omega's photo and vital information posted with cashiers, ticket agents and security guards.

James Novak's passport was flagged and the boy taken aside for a 'spot check' when he walked through the X-Ray machine. Castiel looked worriedly at Crowley, the older man assured him it was routine, cooperate and they would bring him right back.

The very second Cas found himself behind closed doors the entire airport security detail swarmed on Crowley.

A woman in the spot check room didn't frisk or search Castiel in any way, instead offering him a bottle of water and asking that he sit down at the table.

"Can...can my partner come in here with me?" Cas's gaze kept creeping to the door as he picked at water bottle's label nervously.

"You're safe now. You don't need to worry about him anymore."

Castiel stood up swiftly, knocking his chair backwards with an echoing crash.

"NO! NO! He keeps me safe. Only Crowley keeps me safe. You have to...you have to..."

Cas ran to the door, fighting with the lock before screaming and pounding violently, bruising his hands; bloodying his knuckles.

The woman tried catching his fists, tried wrapping both arms around his waist and tugging him backwards, he doubled over, dropping his full weight and knocking them both to the ground.

Castiel recovered first, yanking keys from the woman's pocket; crawling on his hands and knees back to the exit. He clumsily tried each one in the door knob, the stranger tugging at his elbow the entire time.

"Castiel...Castiel Lange. It's alright, we know who you really are. We'll get you back to your parents. I just need you to calm down. Just take a few deep breaths."

The boy didn't hear a word the woman was saying, he finally discovered the correct key and pushed the door open.

Fighting his way to his feet, he found a crowd of people milling around. There were men and women in blue uniforms, a few men in suits and Crowley stood stiffly with his hands behind his back.

"Crowley! Crowley!"

Castiel was screaming, pushing his way through the crowd. The strangers wouldn't let him get close enough. He fought against the grips on his arms, the arms that snaked around his waist.

Dropping his weight didn't work this time, he switched to head butting the men behind him, twisting his face to bite their hands.

"Let me talk to him. Let me talk to him and I can calm him down. Just wait a minute, damn it!"

It was Crowley's accent drifting over all the confusion that allowed Cas to stop fighting, struggling to listen for his love's voice.

A lot of grumbling and security let him closer to Crowley, not close enough to touch but he could make out the streaks of the man's fallen tears.

"It's going to be ok, Love. You'll need to be patient now. Go with these men..."

"NO!" Castiel interrupted, "You cannot leave me! I have done nothing wrong. Please, please, I will be good, you know I will."

"I'm not leaving you, Love. I'll be back for you, I promise."

"That's enough!" One of the suits spat between clenched teeth, "Take Mr. MacLeod to headquarters."

They were dragging Crowley away.

Even the man's promises did little to quiet the omega. He continued to struggle against the hands until his love rounded the corner and Castiel lost him from sight.

Cas let out a high pitched shriek, causing the crowd of spectating travelers to cover their ears and stare with open mouths.

Guards released their hold on the boy allowing him to drop to his knees, catch his breath and repeat the sound. Castiel couldn't understand anything they were saying to him, wouldn't follow their directions to come with them and when a woman knelt beside him to whisper that he'd never have to see Crowley again he dug his fingernails deeply in to his face, scratching wide gashes from cheekbones to chin.

The word 'medic' was repeated loudly, hands reappeared to restrain him and then he felt a sharp pinch to his upper arm.

Castiel's vision grew fuzzy, faster and more intense than Crowley's hot cocoa but he fought against the blackness.

He needed to get to Crowley.

Only Crowley loved him.

Only Crowley kept him safe.

Only Crowley took care of him.

Castiel knew he would die without his love.

The omega woke unable to move his arms or legs and, for a moment, he thought he was back with the clammy handed man.

But here, in this white room, there was nothing covering his eyes or gagging his mouth. There were burning bright lights above him and a throat that felt as if it were bleeding causing a pathetic whimper to escape.

"Castiel?"

It wasn't Crowley's voice. The tone was familiar but not Crowley's.

"Castiel? It's ok baby. You're safe. Dad and I are here."

The omega sluggishly turned his head towards the sound.

Naomi held one of the hands strapped to the bed, staring at him with bloodshot eyes and offering a sad, fake smile.

"Crowley?" He whispered in a hoarse, painful tone.

"Headed to prison." Zachariah declared with an expression of anger and worry.

"No!" Castiel shook his head, tugging at the bindings around his wrists. "I need him. You have to get him for me."

"Calm down, baby." Naomi trying to make her voice soothing, pushing the hair off his forehead, "You don't need him, you're coming home."

Cas tossed his head back and forth in denial, they didn't understand, how could he make them understand?

"I need to go home to Crowley." He spoke slowly as if explaining himself to a child.

"Enough of this bullshit, Castiel!" Zachariah, losing his patience.

"Stop, Zach. You'll only upset him further."

Their bickering went on for a few minutes more as the omega continued to struggle against his bindings, mumbling to himself.

"Crowley loves me, Crowley keeps me safe, Crowley takes care of me."

"I'm getting the damn doctor." His father barked before stomping out of the room.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Dad's just upset, he's missed you. We've been worried sick."

Castiel continued to mumble, refusing to look at his mother.

Zachariah returned a few minutes later with the doctor in tow. He was tall, blonde hair combed neatly away from his face and a soft smile but it was it his eyes that held Castiel's attention.

Kind sky blue irises offering more comfort than his own mother's hand-holding could.

"Hello, Castiel. I'm Dr. Shurley but I'd like you to call me Dr. Mike. I'm the psychiatrist on call."

"I-AM-NOT-CRAZY! I do not understand why I am strapped to a bed or why you all are keeping Crowley away. I NEED him."

"No one is calling you crazy, Castiel. I do believe you've been traumatized. You're in protective bindings to keep you from hurting yourself or others. I'm afraid Mr. MacLeod broke the law and has been arrested, we have no way of getting the man for you."

Finally, someone to speak to him as an adult.  
  
"I am not a danger to anyone, please untie me."

"The damage you've done to your face required a few small stitches and you may be referred to a plastic surgeon in regards to your scaring. Several members of airport security suffered bite marks and one FBI agent has a broken nose."  
  
"I am calm now, Dr. Mike."  
  
"Because you've been given a mild sedative."  
  
"I have nightmares about being unable to move. Please, I will not touch my face or anyone else."

"Very well...I'm trusting you Castiel."


	6. Castiel Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home

Three days after Dr. Mike removed Castiel's restraints the omega was transferred to a mental health facility.

  
The media attention surrounding the omega M's story of abduction, rescue and emotional breakdown had reporters swarming the hospital. 

Zachariah had stopped coming to visit his son after the second day when Castiel's requests for Crowley increased and the man lost his temper. Dr. Mike trying to explain Cas's condition, his reprogramming, did nothing to help Zach understand.

Naomi on the other hand seemed overly understanding, overly attentive and spent every available minute with her son. That changed when Castiel entered the asylum, she had to obey visiting hours, something Dr. Mike was grateful for.  
  
Transferring Cas's dependence from Crowley to Naomi would be dangerous to Castiel's psyche.

Cas stayed in his room, looking out the barred window and wished for Crowley.

No matter what medications they gave him, his temples held a constant throb. Rubbing circles over them with the pads of his fingers left the area red and irritated.

  
Dr. Mike said if he couldn't control that he would be restrained again. The doctor's definition of hurting himself much different than Castiel's.

  
Cas was hurting.

He was in agony.

Not just in his heart and mind but his actual body ached with the need for his love to be close by.

He tried every way he could think of to explain to his mother, his doctors and nurses that he would be completely cured of what they thought was insanity if they would just take him to Crowley.

Didn't they understand?

He _NEEDED_ the man.

It was if the entire world was crazy and Castiel the only sane person left. No one would listen to him.  
  
Dr. Mike tried, he spent hours talking about the time he had spent with Crowley. How they met, fell in love, planned to run away to Scotland and start a family. How the authorities and his parents were in the wrong, not him and his love. They needed to be together and left alone.

Why couldn't they be?

His memories of clammy hands and adult diapers were muffled, like a bad dream. He forgot most of the details as soon as he woke up.

Castiel could tell Dr. Mike about time away from Crowley, being confused and left in the dark but would swear to the doctor that his love, his partner, came to rescue him. Crowley wasn't at fault for anything bad that happened. Crowley was the answer to every problem, the answer to every question, the answer to Castiel's prayers.

Why couldn't they understand?

Ten weeks in to his 'treatment' at the mental health facility and Castiel had a breakthrough, at least that's what Dr. Mike called it.  
  
Crowley was not his love, he was the big bad boogie man and Castiel didn't need him anymore.  
  
This is what he said, what he told his mom and Dr. Mike. If they wouldn't believe Crowley was good and kind and the most important thing in Cas's life, then he would pretend to agree with them just to get out of pajama clad days spent watching out the window for the man who wasn't coming.  
  
Once he was free, living with his parents and going back to school, he could find Crowley. Crowley would take him away from all these ignorant people and they would happy again.

So he plastered on a fake smile, made himself stop massaging his temples and took every pill they offered. He sat in Dr. Mike's office an hour each day talking about his future without Crowley. Telling the man of his plans to finish high school, go to college and live happily ever after with the man of his dreams. 

Not Crowley, certainly not Crowley.

It took three weeks of convincing for Dr. Mike to declare him not a threat to himself or others and release him to the care of his parents. He would still have to meet with the doctor each week and couldn't return to school just yet but it was a start.

Castiel was careful not to mention Crowley's name, especially around his father. It seemed to send the man in to a rage causing Zachariah and Naomi to argue for hours.  
  
Whenever he was able to steal a minute by himself, Cas searched for Crowley online. He had been arrested and charged but was released on bail, turning in his passport and ordered not to leave the country.  
  
Crowley looked so handsome in the news footage and sniper photography. He was staying at his WestWood Estate until the trial. Castiel couldn't be sure which house that was but he knew the moment he had the chance, he would find his way to where Crowley had taken Chief that first night.

He just needed to wait, bide his time and convince everyone he was over Crowley. That he was safe and sane and could be trusted to think on his own.  
  
Castiel asked for Sam. Why didn't Sam come to visit? Why couldn't he go to the Winchester's house like he used to? Naomi spouted off something about him not being ready to deal with other people's problems just yet and kept him home.  
  
Cas could handle it, could deal with Naomi's smothering and Zachariah's anger. Could continue to lie to Dr. Mike and spend his time sneaking around online hoping for a glance of Crowley.

He could handle it.

It was summer now, Dr. Mike brought a psychologist hired by the state to determine if Castiel was mentally stable to testify against Crowley in court.

If he was allowed to testify, he'd be in the same room as Crowley, he could tell the judge that this was all a big misunderstanding. Crowley would be released and they would be back together. His love would be so proud of him, Crowley would never leave him again.  
  
It would be perfect.

After talks and tests with the prosecutor's expert Cas was sent to be examined by the defendant's psychologist as well. Both reports would be presented to the judge and he would determine if Castiel could testify.

Through his covert laptop searches he found an interview given by Crowley and his attorney. The man declared Castiel a young student that fell in love with his teacher and became obsessed. He assured reporters that he never returned the disturbed omega's affections, only trying to help him. Crowley stated he was trying to stop Castiel from leaving the country as he knew omega Ms were rare and important. That the boy should stay with his parents.

Cas's heart raced even as he tried to convince himself that Crowley was doing exactly what Castiel was. He was pretending not to care, acting as if it were a misunderstanding in order for authorities to let their guard down so they could be together again.

Right?  
  
That had to be Crowley's plan. Crowley was waiting for him. He was saying and doing what the public thought he should so they would leave him alone. It was the same plan Castiel had been carrying through the last few months with his parents and Dr. Mike.  
  
After all, Crowley was smarter than all of them. Of course he came up with the same solution as Cas. He was waiting for Castiel. Crowley would love him again; would keep him safe again; would take care of him again.

Things would go back they way they were supposed to be. He and Crowley would be happy. He just needed to wait, needed to be patient, needed to...

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Zachariah's voice boomed, Castiel looked over his shoulder to find his very red-faced father staring at the screen in front of him.

"I...I..." Cas's mouth opened and closed over the syllable.

He couldn't breathe.

"After all this time, you've been lying all this time! You stupid little boy!"

Castiel stood from his desk, backing away to the corner of the room as Zachariah stomped in from the doorway. He picked up the laptop, breaking the screen away from the keyboard before throwing it across the room.  
  
"He doesn't love you, you fucking idiot! He never did! You're a baby making machine, a breeding bitch that will be passed around from asshole to asshole only to fulfill your purpose of reproducing!"

Zach took a step towards Cas with every word he spoke. Castiel found himself trapped between his bed and his dresser.

"I am sick and tired to death of handling you like some fragile little flower. Grow the fuck up, Castiel! Rich and powerful Fergus MacLeod does not love anyone but himself. He used you!"

Castiel shook his head, fighting tears,

"Crowley loves me!"  
  
He wasn't expecting the hit, didn't have time to brace himself for it. Zachariah backhanded him across the face, cheek exploding in hot pain and knocking Cas into his dresser. The omega allowed himself to fall to the ground, looking up at his father wideyed.  
  
Zach had never so much as spanked his son, Castiel could count on one hand how many times the man had raised his voice to him before Crowley.

"You say that man's name again and I'll knock your teeth out of your head."

The boy was left sitting in the corner of his room, cheek bruised and swelling, laptop a pile of black confetti on the floor, rocking back and forth and mumbling.

"Crowley loves me..."

Naomi and Zachariah’s argument was loud that night, Castiel could hear every word from his spot on the bedroom floor. He hadn't moved an inch since Zach hit him, lightly knocking the back of his head against the drywall and chanted the only facts that were real and true.  
  
"Only Crowley loves me. Only Crowley keeps me safe. Only Crowley takes care of me."

He was still there the next afternoon when Dr. Mike came. Hadn't even moved to eat or relieve himself.

"Castiel? Do you want to come out of there for me?"

Cas turned his face towards the doctor's voice and the man gasped.

"What happened?"

"I am not allowed to say his name." The omega's voice flat and unfeeling.  
  
"Your mom said you argued with your dad. Did he hit you, Castiel?"

Cas nodded, staring at the light gray carpeting beneath him.  
  
Dr. Mike nodded, sighing loudly and wiping a hand over his face.  
  
"I would like you to come out of there; clean up and change your clothes. Your mother and I will make sure you're not hurt again."

Castiel looked up at the doctor in confusion, "I am still not crazy. I do not want to go back to the hospital."

"And you won't, Cas. I'm going to do what I can to keep you from harm. Understand?"

"Crowley keeps me safe." Castiel regressed.

"And he's away right now, so I'm going to take care of you. Is that alright?"

Cas looked at Dr. Mike, trying to decide if the man was trying to trick him. He would do what the doctor asked until Crowley came back for him. And Dr. Mike wouldn't let Zach hit him again.

"Alright."

Dr. Mike sat down at the kitchen table with Naomi and Zachariah while Castiel showered.

"If I report an assault on an omega M, especially by a parent, the federal government is going to move Castiel to a licensed foster home specific to his gender. I think we can all agree that with his emotional and mental instability Castiel will not respond well to yet, another, change."  
  
Naomi wiped her tears away with the heels of her hands.

"Zach, I think you need to leave."

"Bullshit, I should hear everything this quack has to say about our son."

"No. I mean you should leave. Pack your things and find a motel, stay with your brother, I don't care but you will not be the reason I lose my son again."


	7. Castiel Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up

Three weeks after Zachariah moved out, Castiel was declared unfit to testify in Crowley's trial.  
  
"I-AM-NOT-CRAZY!"

"No one is saying you're crazy, Castiel. Just that being in the same room as Crowley and telling your story would be very stressful for you. You'd have two different lawyers asking very personal questions. This is for your safety, Cas, not Crowley's."

Castiel shook his head, looking down at his fidgeting fingers.

"You wanted to see him."

It was a statement, not a question but Cas answered anyway.

"Yes. I did."  
  
"And you think that would help your recovery?"

"I do not need to recover."

"Castiel, you tried to hide your feelings and thoughts from your parents and myself. Why is that?"

"Because you would not understand. I have tried to make you see. It was just easier to go along with what you wanted."

"You still believe you're in love with him?"

"No, I still KNOW that I love him. And he loves me."

  
Castiel's biweekly sessions with Dr. Mike repeated the same questions and answers. Dr. Mike never changing his mind no matter how much Cas tried to convince him.  
  
And then Cas stole Naomi's cell phone one afternoon while she was cooking.  
  
First person he called was Sam, but the automated message said his number was no longer in service.

He tried Dean next, left a hurried voicemail saying he needed to talk to them both.

After checking that his mother was still busy, he Googled the number for Rowena's company.

"MacLeod Inc, this is Meg, how may I direct your call?"

"Crow...I mean, Fergus MacLeod please."

"May I ask who's calling?"  
  
Castiel's heart raced, he hadn't thought that far ahead.  
  
"Sir? Your name?"

"Jimmy. Jimmy Novak."

"I'll connect you."

Cas was pacing the living room now, peeking into the kitchen every round.

"MacLeod speaking."  
  
It was Crowley. Crowley's voice in his ear and the mantra began to repeat again.

"Crowley loves you."  
"Crowley keeps you safe."  
"Crowley takes care of you."  
"No one else will love you."  
"No one else will keep you safe."  
"No one else will take care of you."

"Hello?"

"Crowley. It-it is me."

"Castiel?"

"Yes!"

Cas smiled widely, eyes bright as he gripped the phone tighter.

"Cas...I cannot speak to you."

"But I need you. I miss you so much."  
  
"Castiel, I can't risk losing my company. You need to just...go away."

"NO!"

Cas yelling now, his mother rushing to the living room.

"I cannot live without you! You have to..you just have to..."

"Castiel, hang up the phone."

Naomi's voice panicked and shaking.

"If you cannot live without me, kill yourself. Do not call here again."

-CLICK-

Cas moved the phone from his ear, staring at the screen at the words 'call ended'. His heartbeat pounded in his head so loudly he couldn't hear his mother's questions. Barely felt his hand emptied when Naomi took the phone away.

The room was spinning, floor falling away, the only sound was Crowley's voice repeating.

- _kill yourself_

- _kill yourself_

_-kill yourself_

  
Naomi was on the phone now, Castiel gazed up at her from the carpet he didn't remember collapsing on.

"It's alright, baby. Dr. Mike is on his way."

Everything blurred and muted, Cas sat cross legged on the living room floor rocking back and forth.

Dimly aware of his doctor's presence, Castiel stared blankly at the wall while his mother mumbled something he couldn't understand and Mike gave him sedative.  
  
This time, when he fell into a deep sleep he prayed he wouldn't wake up.

Castiel's prayer went unanswered.

He woke in his room, tucked carefully in his bed listening to a thunderstorm outside. Glancing at the clock on his nightstand. 2:17am. He had slept almost ten hours but could still hear Naomi moving around downstairs.

More than a little woozy, he stumbled to the bathroom to relieve himself. Cas starred in the mirror, his reflection pale, eyes red and swollen. That's when Crowley's voice came back to him.

- _kill yourself_

It wasn't as if he hadn't thought about over the last few months away from the man. He had considered and dismissed the idea several times, telling himself to wait. Wait for Crowley, he would come for him, he just needed to be patient.

But Crowley wasn't coming.

Crowley didn't love him and that realization pressed harder on his heart than the man's cruel words.  
  
If his whole life was Crowley, without Crowley, he had no life.

With a sigh of determination, Castiel left the bathroom, padded quietly down the stairs to the kitchen. Dr. Mike and Naomi were in the living room, debating the merits of admitting the omega to the hospital once again.

They were wasting their time. Castiel stood in front of the butcher's block, examining and dismissing knives one by one. He didn't need the biggest, scariest blade, only the sharpest.  
  
He found one that cut the tip of his finger with very little effort, nodded to himself and took the weapon upstairs.

Castiel didn't want to make a mess for his mother to clean up. So he carefully undressed down to his boxers, running a tub of water just this side of scalding and lowered himself in to it, watching with interest as his skin turned crimson.

The boy laid back in the bath, closing his eyes and thinking of how his father left, his best friends wouldn’t take his calls and the love of his life threw him away as if he were nothing.

Because he was nothing.

Holding the knife securely in his right hand, he placed the blade at the heel of his left palm, gritting his teeth he cut from his wrist to the middle of his forearm.

Cas was surprised at how quickly the blood came. Squinting his eyes, he could make out the slight increase in flow everytime his heart beat.

Moving the blade to his left hand, he found himself unable to grip it. He had cut too enthusiastically, severing the tendons as well as his veins. It would have to be enough. The knife fell from his palm in to the tub, pink-red clouds already fogging through the water.

Castiel lay back, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the stinging ache of his left arm. Soon it would be numb, everything would be numb and with this one final act he could finally make Crowley happy.

Beeping

Muffled voices

Sticks and stabs to his skin

Arm in agony

Fingers in the wound

Stinging liquid poured on to raw flesh

Cas decided he must be in Hell.

He had read somewhere that if you kill yourself, you can't go to Heaven. He hadn't believed it at the time but here, in the darkness with the sounds of screaming nearby, he found the idea had merit.

He had succeeded, Crowley would be proud.

With that thought, the sounds and pain dulled and then sent him back into oblivion.

The beeping was still there, the screams replaced with sobs and the ripping burn of his arm faded to a muffled throb.

"Why baby? Why would you do this to yourself?"

His mother's voice. Demons torturing him with the pain Naomi would be feeling having lost her son. But Castiel had been the reason his parents split up. They could be together now, nothing left to argue about.  
  
"Naomi. I'll sit with him for awhile, you should rest and at least try to eat something."  
  
That was Zachariah's voice. Another of Hell's punishments, making Castiel remember how his father stopped loving him.

"What if he wakes up and I'm not here?"

"I'll text you if his eyes so much as flutter, sweetheart. You won't be able to help him if you're exhausted."

Shuffling of shoes, pecking sounds of quick kisses, a warmth covers Castiel's right hand.

"Hey kiddo, I know you can hear me. You can't give up like this. It'll kill your mom. Me too. I haven't been a very good father, spend more time angry than anything else, but I love you. I've never stopped loving you Castiel. You're not allowed to give up like this. You need to wake up. We need you to wake up."

Zachariah's voice didn't make sense, he was dead, there was no waking up.  
  
Unless...

Unless he failed.

Crowley would be...would be...  
  
More footsteps.

"Any change, Mr. Lange?"

Dean.

 _THAT_ was Dean's voice!

"Nothing yet. He was asking for you, you know, before. He'll be really happy to see you."

"Been worried about him, so much going on with Sammy. I never thought Cas would do something like this. He's like the most level headed kid I've ever met."

"That was before MacLeod."  
  
Zachariah's voice had turned sharp and bitter.

Castiel tried to think of what he was like before Crowley. To remember going to school, volunteering at the shelter and hanging out with Sam and Dean almost daily. Mr. and Mrs. Winchester insisting he call them 'Mom' and 'Dad' like all the other kids running in and out of their house.

Naomi and Zachariah hardly ever fought, neither argued with Castiel very often. They were proud of him, sometimes Cas felt embarrassed by their praise.

They loved him.

They still love him.

Crowley's voice chanting that no one else loves him, repeating over and over how no one else would keep him safe or take care of him.

Lies.

All lies.

He was here, now, trying to die while they cried.

Castiel desperately wanted to open his eyes, tried summoning enough energy to move the fingers Zachariah held in his hand. He was just so exhausted, he had never been this tired, this worn down and weak.

He tried to listen to Dean and his father talk, tried to stay aware of his surroundings and accept the idea that he was still alive but the sounds muffled once again and he drifted back to the feeling of floating in solitude.

The voices were back.

No, not voices.

Just one.

"So they found out Pastor Braeden was having an affair, with a dude by the way. His church or parish or whatever you call it is like, closed down and she never comes out of her house. I mean no one has seen her judgemental ass all summer."

Dean.

Dean rambling on about small town gossip, Castiel could almost see the smart ass smirk on the guy's face. The omega swallowed, his eyelids wouldn't cooperate but he managed to lick his lips and croak out a gravely voice.

"Where's Sam?"


	8. Sam One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Lucifer

Chances of finding another omega M at his high school was astronomical. But Sam wasn't about to complain.  
  
He wasn't usually so open about his gender status, it was hard enough being the 'new kid' or even 'Dean Winchester's little brother' without calling anymore attention to himself. But Castiel seemed so open and unashamed of being an omega, Sam drew strength from his new friend.

Glares and whispers from Lisa and her followers continued but he found it easier and easier to ignore them. Dean had dated, seduced and promptly dumped the self righteous pastor's daughter, much to her shame and the omega's mean-spirited amusement.

As always, Dean made friends easily, a group of like-minded college sophomores to tease and annoy Sam and Castiel when they hung out at the Winchester house. Cas had been hiding from a creepy teacher almost every afternoon and staying for dinner at Mary's insistence.

Sam wanted to go to the animal shelter that afternoon, but Castiel insisted on going alone. Something about not crying in front of people but promised to text when it was over.  
  
When Cas failed to message after an hour, Sam texted him. And then texted again, and then called and, after three hours of worry, called Naomi. Castiel's mom failed to answer.

It was late, Mary and John both in bed while Dean continued his lame attempts at calming Sam's concern when the police knocked on their door.

They had questions about Castiel and his creepy teacher. Sam told them everything he remembered Cas saying about Mr. Crowley but didn't feel like much help.

He stayed home from school the next few days, didn't sleep or eat much. Even with Dean and all of his friends around, Sam still felt alone.

A month went by, trying to accept that Castiel wasn't coming back. John and Mary had to go out of town the week of Dean's 20th birthday, searching for some biblical artifact for a client. The boys didn't mind too much, a week without their parents was much better than having to move for their parent's job once again.

It was cold, snowing slow, fat flakes as Sam sat out on their front porch, nursing a forbidden beer. Gadreel, one of Dean's many friends, wandered out, settling next to him.

"You ok there, Sammy?"

"Yeah."

"Still worried about your friend? The other Mega?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Gadreel patted him on the shoulder,

"He'll be back. I'm sure of it."

Sam offered the older boy a weak smile and a nod before his attention was pulled to the police vehicle parking in their driveway.

"See? Maybe that's news right there."

Gadreel stood quickly, moving his way back in to the house, presumably to get Dean.  
  
Sam watched a duo of officers exit the car in tandem, adjusting their hats and making their way over the snowy sidewalk.

"Is this the Winchester residence?"

"Yes, sir."

"John and Mary Winchester?"

"Yes..."

Dean stepped out of the house, followed by several of his friends.  
  
"Is this about Cas?"

"No. I'm afraid I need to speak to family members of John and Mary Winchester."

"That's us." Sam and Dean both raising their hand.  
  
"Maybe we should talk inside?"  
  
The omega's heart was racing, exchanging wide-eyed glances with his brother.

"Hey, guys, take off, ok? I'll text ya later."   
  


Sitting in their living room with the TV muted one of the officers cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to inform you. There's been an accident."

"Like a car accident? Are they ok?"  
  
The second officer shook his head, holding his hat on his lap and frowning.

"Mary and John Winchester were hit by a semi-truck. Driver crossed the yellow line and struck them head on. Both died instantly."

The world stopped turning.

Dean was angrily arguing that the officers had made a mistake. It wasn't John and Mary. Couldn't be.

Sam watched his brother's mouth move but couldn't hear his words clearly, didn't understand most of the reassurances the police offered.  
  
His parents weren't dead.

He just talked to them this morning.

Mom said she was planning a surprise for Dean's birthday when they returned. Told him not to let Dean and his friends get in trouble celebrating.

And then his big brother was crying.

Dean doesn't cry.

Dean NEVER cries.

For the next few days, Sam drifted in a fog of numbness. Dean identified his parent's bodies, there were funeral arrangements, a family lawyer with a will and calls to Mary and John's life insurance company.

A week later, Sam had missed as much school as was excusable for a death in the family, the omega sat in the back of his algebra class when a runner from the front office appeared with a pass.

Sam was called down to the counselor's office for what he assumed would be a talk about his parents. He didn't feel like discussing his feelings with a strangers so he shuffled his feet, taking as long as possible to arrive.

He was surprised to find not just Miss Mosley in her office but a police officer and a short brunette woman holding a clipboard.

"Hi Sam. My name is Ruby, this is Officer Caleb."

Sam shook Ruby's hand politely, looking around the room for the punchline.  
  
"Would you like to take seat, Sam?" Miss Mosley, pointing to a blue padded chair in front of her desk.

He lowered himself cautiously, scanning the trio's faces for answers.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no." Ruby assured him, shifting herself to lean against the desk, closer to the omega. "Nothing like that. It's come to our attention that your parents recently passed away and you are without a legal guardian."

"Dean is my guardian. My folks made sure of that."

"Understandably, we would like to respect your parent's wishes but under the circumstances CPS needs to intervene."

"What circumstances?"

"Your secondary gender." Ruby lowering her voice as if it were a secret. "The state isn't convinced Dean is the best possible..."

"Stop right there." Sam interrupted, "Being an omega has NOTHING to do with my brother having custody."

"I'm afraid the state disagrees. We're placing you in an omega M foster home."

"The hell you are!" Sam stood so quickly his chair fell backwards. Miss Mosley rose from her desk.

"Sam. You need to calm down."

"Fuck that! I don't care what the state says, the fact that I have mother fucking ovaries doesn't change anything. My parent's made sure we were taken care of financially, Dean is finishing college in a few years and already has a job lined up. No one is abusing or neglecting me. This is all bullshit."  
  
"I would appreciate it if you watched your language." Ruby sighed.

Sam moved towards the door only to be intercepted by Officer Caleb.

"I have a court order,” the man began, "You don't have to agree with it but you do have to follow it. I'm to escort you and your caseworker to an omega foster home. Your brother will be informed and has the right to hire an attorney."

Sam stared at the officer, moving his glare from Miss Mosley to Ruby and back.  
With a shake of his head

"You gonna drag me outta here kicking and screaming?"

"If necessary." Caleb's voice deepening.

"Can I call Dean first?"

"We think it's better if you don't." Ruby answered, "He'll be served papers and I'll make arrangements for visitation."  
  
This was a nightmare.

A fucking bad dream.

He wasn't about to lose his brother. Dean was all the family he had left. Moving his attention to Miss Mosley.

"Dean's supposed to pick me up. He’ll be looking for me after school."

The counselor nodded, "I'll take care of him, Sam."

Random students wandering the hallway watched curiously as Officer Caleb and Ruby with clicking high heels led him to his locker to collect his jacket and backpack.

  
  
Sam rode in the backseat of the squad car like some sort of criminal, head leaning against the window watching the snow fall. In just a little over 45 minutes, they pulled into the driveway of split level house complete with two car garage and picture windows.  
  
Dragging feet up a set of five steps to the front door, Sam fought the urge to turn and run. He could find his way home from here. Hell, he could probably outrun Officer Caleb.

But then what?

They'd find him at home and this whole mess would start all over again. He just needed to believe in Dean. Have faith that his brother would work all of this out.

A petite blonde woman in a long lavender dress opened the door, her smile was wide, teeth amazingly white.  
  
"Come in, come in. You must be Sam, I'm Lilith."

Sam glanced quickly at Ruby who nodded and led him inside. Walking up a few more stairs to a plushly carpeted living room with high ceilings, he found himself frozen as a man stood from his place on the burgundy sofa.  
  
"Hello. I'm Lucifer."

He was tall, dirty blonde hair, clear blue eyes and a crooked smile. For some reason, Sam couldn't look away.

"Sam." He managed to choke out, shaking Lucifer's hand.

"Please, have a seat."

He settled awkwardly on the couch, Lilith and Ruby sat in the matching recliners and Lucifer lowered himself next to Sam. Officer Caleb kept his post by the door.  
Ruby handed a clipboard of paperwork over to Lilith, the blonde scanning the pages before signing and shifting the documents to Lucifer.  
  
"Lilith is a teacher, Lucifer a professor of Literature. You'll be homeschooled along with the other omegas."

"Homeschooled? I have to go to school, I'm working on college credits, applying for scholarships."

"We're accredited with the state." Lilith reassured, "You should have no problem continuing your education."

Sam slumped back on the sofa, arms crossed stubbornly as he gifted Ruby another hateful glare.

"I'm sure you'll do fine here." The caseworker sighed, "I'll leave you to get settled."

She stood, shook Lucifer and Lilith's hands and made her way to the front door.

"Wait!" Sam rushing to the top of the stairs, "Didn't you say I could visit Dean?"

"We'll set that up and let you know."

Ruby nodded, shifting past Officer Caleb who tipped his hat, following her out.  
  
Lucifer stood, clapping his hands once before rubbing them together briskly.  
"Let's introduce you to your roommates."

Sam followed the smiling couple down the hall, two bedrooms on the left bookended a bathroom. Lucifer opened the single door on the right. It was obviously meant to be the master bedroom. Large, en suite bathroom, wide layout.

  
Two sets of bunk beds on either side of another picture window, one empty, the other holding two boys.

'Top bunk' lay on his back with a sucker in his mouth, watching his phone. He sat up, removed the candy and grinned.

"Got another freak of nature, L?"

"I really wish you'd stop using that term, Gabe. Sam, this is Gabriel, 17 year old omega M and underneath there," Lucifer pointing at the bottom bunk, "is Samandriel, 15 year old omega M. Guys, this is Sam, 16 year old omega M."

"Ya sound like you're pointing out exhibits in a zoo, L." Gabriel muttered, jumping from the upper bed instead of using the ladder. "Drie's a bit shy." The older boy pointed out as the skinny kid climbed from his bunk.

"Nice to meet you." Samandriel's soft voice offered as he shook Sam's hand.

"We’ll let you boys get to know one another. Sam, you have your pick of beds. Ruby will be bringing some of your clothes and personal items in a little bit." Lilith with too many teeth in her smile.  
  
"Bringing my clothes?"

The blonde woman nodded, "She'll go by your house, hopefully your family will cooperate. Otherwise the state will issue vouchers and I'll go shopping tomorrow."  
  
Sam looked wide-eyed between Lilith and Lucifer. Everytime he thought his situation couldn't get worse, he was proven wrong.

Ruby and Officer Caleb showing up at his house to collect his things from Dean?

They had no idea what they were walking in to.


	9. Sam Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home school

Sam set his backpack at the end of the bottom bunk, dropping to sit on the edge of the mattress and burying his face in his hands.  
  
Lucifer and Lilith had just left the room, the only sound was Gabriel smacking his lips around the lollipop and the creak of springs when Samandriel returned to his bed.

"Tough day, huh kiddo?"

Sam looked up at the older omega, eyes sad and tired.

“Yeah. Second worse day of my life."

Gabe nodded in understanding, climbing back up to his bunk and sitting cross-legged.  
  
"My mom tried to sell me." Gabriel offered in a poor attempt to comfort, "put an ad on Craig's list and everything. I don't even know how much she was asking but OPA and CPS found out and snatched me up. That was almost 7 months ago."

"Damn..." Sam breathed.  
  
"Drie's dad tried to get him pregnant."

"Gabriel!" Samandriel hissed, popping his head out into the common area. "Privacy!"  
  
"Sorry, not like he wasn't gonna ask eventually."

"Sorry, Samandriel." Sam said sympathetically, "that's horrible."  
  
"So" Gabe continued, "What'd your folks do? Beat ya? Lock ya in the basement?"

Sam swallowed loudly, looking down at his shoes, "My parent's died last month."

"Geez man, I'm sorry. That was an asshole thing for me to say."

"It's cool. You didn't know. My brother has custody and for some reason that Ruby chic thinks he's not qualified to be my guardian or whatever. It's all bullshit. I won't be here that long, Dean will fix it."

Samandriel nodded, Gabriel tilted his head to one side, "Don't get your hopes up kid, once you're in the system, it's hard as hell to get out. My dad's lawyer had filed every piece of paper possible and I'm still here."

There was an uncomfortable silence and then Sam cleared his throat and asked,

"So what's the deal with the couple? They cool?"

"Well, for one, Lucifer and Lilith aren't a couple. They're brother and sister."

"No shit? They let sibling be foster parents?"

"I guess so. Lilith is annoyingly cheerful most of the time, makes me want to smack her. Lucifer is alright, not nearly as strict but seems a little too stuck on the fact we're omegas."

"I like them." Samandriel quietly offered his opinion.

Sam nodded with a sigh, laying back with his hands behind his head.  
  
"This sucks."

  
The omegas chatted over the next hour, getting to know one another. Gabriel was a perpetual smart ass, everything was a joke. Sam figured it was probably his defense mechanism.  
  
Samandriel's voice stayed soft, Sam found out the kid was really smart, working at a senior high school level.  
When the subject turned to their secondary gender, Gabe finally showed a serious side.

"Thing is, I'm not even attracted to dudes. Everyone's all like 'you need to have babies, save the human race, blah blah blah’. Just cuz I have the equipment doesn't mean I gotta use it, right? There are plenty of chics that choice not to have kids."

Samandriel nodded, Gabriel taking that as a que to speak for him.  
"Drie there is like terrified of getting knocked up. His dad..."

"Gabe!" The younger boy gasped, "No more, ok?"  
  
"Ok, sorry kiddo."

After three soft knocks Lilith popped her head into the room.

"Dinner's ready!"

She turned and walked back down the hall, leaving their door open.

"You're right." Sam huffed as he followed the other omegas out, "She is too damn cheerful."

The dining room table was set formally, like Mary always did for Thanksgiving. Flowered centerpiece, cloth napkins, real silver utensils, china with tiny green vines lining the edge.

Maybe he should call Ruby and tell her to include his suit, he thought to himself sarcastically.  
  
Garden salad in a crystal bowl was passed around, Lilith never stopped smiling, Lucifer kept a small grin.

Samandriel found his plate incredibly interesting, barely looking up other than to murmur 'please' and 'thank you'.

Gabriel gifted Sam with the occasional smirk and wink, knowing the new kid was uncomfortable.  
  
"So, Sam. You're applying for scholarships? What colleges are you looking at?" Lucifer asked between sips of wine.

"I, uh, really have my heart set on Stanford, hopefully law school after that."

"What about children?" Lilith looking across the table at him with lifted brows.  
  
"Once I have a career and a partner, then I'll decide if I want kids."

For the first time since he met her, Lilith's smile faded.

"You know," added Lucifer, "Your gender is very important. There's a biological reason for the mutation that allows males to reproduce."

Sam locked hazel eyes with crystal blue ones and took a moment to catch his breath.

Chuck! This man was gorgeous.

"I understand that." He answered, "But we're still people, not breeding machines."

"Amen brotha!" Gabe interjected, "Hey L, pass the potatoes would ya?"

That effectively squashed the subject for now, but Sam could tell they would be having the same argument again.  
  


Although Lucifer tried to dismiss him from the kitchen when he offered to help clean up, Sam insisted and was up to his elbow in a sink full of suds when the doorbell rang, signaling Ruby's return.

The brunette flew solo this time, no cop to back her up, carrying in two cardboard boxes, one stacked atop the other.  
Drying his hands, Sam took the packages from her.

"You saw Dean?"

Ruby nodded, "He was very angry, to say the least but made sure you had everything you need. If there's something missing, I can go back."

Rubbing the caseworker in Dean's face twice wasn't necessary. Whatever his brother packed him would be enough.

Sam nodded, swallowing the 'thank you' his ingrained manners tried to push from his throat. He wasn't grateful to this woman. Instead he turned, taking the boxes to the bedroom.

Gabriel and Samandriel were in the living room, watching TV with Lilith so Sam had a few minutes alone to unpack.

Dean had plenty of clothes in there, toothbrush, deodorant, even his hair brush. Putting his things away in empty dresser drawers and cabinets in the bathroom, he found a small velvet pouch at the bottom of one box.

Tugging the drawstring, Sam dumped the contents in to his hand.

A silver chain held two gold rings, one thicker than the other, both worn and a bit scratched.

John and Mary's wedding rings.

All of Sam's stubborness, his bravado and anger drained, dropping him to the carpet as long fought tears finally escaped his eyes.

Chuck, he missed his mom and dad. His chest hurt and his quiet crying soon morphed to heart wrenching sobs. The omega held the two golden circles in his hand so tightly they left crescents of red in his palm.  
  
Sam was drained, face itchy as his sorrow dried on his cheeks. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, with a deep breath he forced himself to calm. Draping the necklace over his head, John and Mary's rings cool on his chest, he made his way to the bathroom to wash his face.  
  
He was suddenly and completely exhausted. Shoving the empty boxes under his bed and tucking the pouch in with his socks, Sam finally surrendered, collapsing on the bottom bunk and falling asleep almost instantly.

Gabriel and Samandriel must have made an effort to stay quiet when they turned in for the night because the next thing Sam knew the clock was reading 7am and Lilith's cheery voice was singing from the doorway.  
  
"Rise and shine! Breakfast is almost ready!"

Gabe moaned in to his pillow, Drie rolled from his bunk, bleary eyed and Sam laid for another minute with his arm thrown over his eyes.

The bad dream he suffered yesterday was continuing.

Breakfast was just as fancy as dinner, Sam wondered what kind of medication Lilith was on that gave her so much energy and nerve-grating happiness.

When he reached for the coffee, Lucifer cleared his throat loudly.

"I'm sorry, Sam. It's better if you don't consume too much caffeine, constricts the blood vessels, could hinder your fertility."

The boy exchanged glances with Gabriel before turning to Lucifer.

"Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously."

"O...k..."

He picked up his glass of OJ instead. This really wasn't worth arguing over, especially since it would kick off another 'omega Ms are going to save the planet' discussion.

When everyone was done eating, Lilith clapped once, "Ok guys, showers and dressed. Lessons start at 9.”  
  
As usual, Sam followed Gabe's lead. The boys selflessly offered him first in the bathroom which Sam was grateful for. He had slept in his clothes from yesterday and felt a little more than filthy.  
  
Samandriel and Gabriel took their turns, Sam made his bed and dug through his backpack for pen and paper. He was sure this 'homeschooling' thing would be a joke and he'd just have to tolerate it a few days, until Dean came for him.  
He had no doubt his brother was working on his escape.

  
The trio sat around the dining room table, now clear of pretension, Lilith gifted Gabriel and Samandriel each with a math book and notebook, instructing them on which lesson to begin.

Lucifer wandered in from the living room, studying the paper in his hand.

"Miss Mosley was kind enough to email me your transcripts" he began "Straight A's, Honor Society, college credit courses. Impressive." The man nodded settling at the head of the table.  
  
"Thank you." Sam responded, doodling in the margins of his paper.

"Seems to me the work is too easy for you. You need more of a challenge."

Reaching into the green folder in front of him, he produced an algebra worksheet.

"Try this."

Sam finished the assignment in five minutes, Lucifer checked his answers with a grin.  
  
"This one." Presenting another page.

Again, Sam mastered it.

This continued for the next 45 minutes until Lucifer finally gave the omega something he had to concentrate on. Sometimes erasing and correcting his mistakes. The man scanned through that one, finding two errors and nodding.

"College level, advanced trigonometry III. That's where we'll start you."

There was something in Lucifer's eyes, pride maybe, that made Sam blush lightly.

"10 o'clock guys, 15 minute break." Lilith announced, same toothy smile pasted on face.

Sam helped himself to a bottle of water, no soda, too much caffeine and sodium according to Lucifer. After a trip to the bathroom and some teasing from Gabriel calling him a 'nerd' they were back at the table.

History was an hour, half hour lunch, then creative writing and literature. It was all very organized and by 2pm they were done for the day. Gabe and Drie quickly escaped to their room but Lucifer stopped Sam in the hall.  
  
"Sam, would you mind stepping in here for a moment?"

The boy swallowed nervously, trailing the man to his bedroom. Sam stayed in the doorway, watching Lucifer dig through the drawer of his desk. He looked up and gave another small smile.

"It's ok. You can come in."

Taking a few steps inside, Sam scanned the room. Deep brown and tan bedding on Lucifer's bed, matching curtains, the desk along with a dresser. Several dark pictures framed on the wall, landscapes of cemeteries and black trees against the sunset.

"I know Ruby took your phone yesterday and that is something she and I disagree on."

Turning from his desk, Lucifer handed over an used IPhone.

"You should be able to keep in touch with your friends and your brother. Just promise me not to give out personal information on myself, my sister or the boys."

"Yeah, absolutely, I swear." Holding the device in his hand as if it were The Holy Grail. "Thank you! Seriously, this is awesome."  
  
"You're welcome" the older man nodded with a grin.

Sam quickly escaped to his room, settling on his bunk and dialing his brother's number with flying fingers.  
  
"Hello?"

"Dean!"

"Sammy?!"


	10. Sam Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impatiently waiting

"It's so good to hear your voice."  
  
"I've been worried about you. Couple kids at your school said you were handcuffed and dragged out the front door, I was freaking out."

"I wasn't handcuffed, people are ignorant. You call a lawyer?"  
  
"Yeah, this chic named Charlie Bradbury. Seems pretty cool. She says what happened was completely based on your being an omega. Happens a lot these days, sometimes they try and take babies away when they're born. It's illegal as hell but the OPA finds loopholes."

"So what happens now?"

"Well, Charlie’s filing for a case review on the basis of gender prejudice. It's like being removed because of your race or religion, totally against the law."

"How long will that take?"

"Not sure. She’s gotta get it in front of a judge. In the meantime she wants me to take omega parenting classes."  
  
"Seriously? They have those?"

"Apparently raising a guy with a womb requires special training."

"Good thing Mom and Dad didn't know that."

They were silent for a moment at Sam's mention of John and Mary.

"Thank you for the rings." He managed to choke out, fighting another round of tears.

"I wanted you to have something of their's." Dean answered softly, "And it's too quiet here without you running your big mouth."

"Ha! Where are all the guys?"

"They're here but they're being all quiet and sympathetic. It's weird. Gadreel especially. He looks like someone shot his dog."

"Whatever."

"Seriously, man. Think he's got a crush on you" Dean's teasing tone comfortably familiar.

"Ha ha." Sam smiled, "I miss you, Jerk."

"Miss you too, Bitch. They're supposed to be setting up a visit, I'll see you soon."

Sam stared at the phone's screen long after his brother hung up.

"That was Dean?" Gabriel's voice jarring him out of his trance.

"Yeah. He's got a lawyer filing a review. I should be home soon."

The skeptical look on Gabe's face did nothing to damper his mood.

Dean was fighting for him, just like he knew he would.  
  
  
Lilith announced dinner, Sam helped with the clean up once again even as Gabriel made kissy noises and called him a 'brown noser'. They watched TV, went to bed and Sam made sure to text his brother before falling asleep.

-G'night Jerk-

-Nite Bitch-

  
The rest of the week followed the identical routine. Ruby called Friday evening to inform him he had a supervised visit set for the next day.

"Supervised? What the hell for?"

"It's just for your protection. She'll just sit in the corner and observe."

"Now we need a babysitter? Tell me you realize how ridiculous this is."

"I believe it's simply a safeguard. No reason to be upset. I'll pick you up at 10 in the morning."

-CLICK-

Sam was ready to go 9am, pacing the living room floor and peering out the window every few minutes.

"Sam?" Lucifer called gently.

"Yeah?" Turning his attention from the driveway to the couch.

"Maybe you should sit down. Try to relax. Ruby's always on time, you're going to drive yourself crazy."

"I'm ok." He said, looking out the window once more.

"Alright, you're going to drive me crazy."

Sam gazed at the man sheepishly,

"Sorry."

Shuffling his feet over the gray carpet, the omega dropped into one of the recliners facing Lucifer.

"Gabriel used to be the same way. His visits are Saturday afternoons."

"Is he supervised too?"

Lucifer nodded, "I believe all omega Ms are monitored."

Sam dropped his head back, "Why does everyone treat us like we're gonna break? It's so frustrating!"

"You're more important than you seem to realize. I'm sure you've been given the speech about how perilous the human existence is."

Lifting his head to gift Lucifer his full attention, "A thousand times. But that's a responsibility we didn't ask for. We're still humans, should still have basic human rights."

"You do.”

"No. A single gendered 16 year old kid wouldn't have been put in foster care unless some sort of abuse or neglect was reported. Even Gabe and Drie have reasons other than being an omega to be here. Other than the death of my parents, nothing bad has happened to me.” 

Lucifer nodded, fingers steepled under his chin. The man was actually listening, taking his argument into consideration when a silver sedan pulled into the driveway honking it's horn.

"That's Ruby."

The man stood, walking Sam to the door,

"Have a good visit Sam. Try concentrating on spending time with your brother, not the other person in the room."

The omega gifted Lucifer a smile.

"Thanks L." borrowing Gabe's nickname for him. 'Lucifer' sounded to evil to be this handsome, understanding man.

  
Sam had to practically fold himself in half to sit in Ruby's passenger seat. He stayed silent during the 15 minute drive even as the case worker rambled on about what was best for him.

The 'Family House' was an old school, closed down after the district changed boundaries. Ruby led Sam down the hall to a classroom holding a couch and TV, table with board games and

Dean.

Sam uncharacteristically launched himself across the room, grabbing his brother and hugging him tightly. He didn't allow the tears tracing down his face to embarrass him. This was Dean, Dean always understood Sam.

"Hey Sammy. It's ok, man."

The omega nodded, chin resting on his brother's shoulder.

Someone in the corner of the room cleared their throat and both boys looked over.

"I'm sorry, you should really keep physical contact at a minimum."

The voice came from a casually dressed lady with dark skin and uncontrollable curly hair.

"I'm Billie.” stepping forward, "Dean and I have already been introduced. It's nice to meet you Sam."  
  
Sam reluctantly shook her hand, brows furrowed, "I'm not allowed to hug my brother?"

"A simple hug at the beginning and end of the visit should suffice."

The sound that came from Dean's throat sounded like a growl but instead of debating the issue, he tugged Sam over to the sofa.

"How you doing?"

"Same as when we talked on the phone last night. Your lawyer have anything new?"

"Not since last night," Dean sighed, "Hopefully we'll hear something Monday."

Sam glanced over his shoulder at Billie who had settled herself in a corner chair with a clipboard and pen. She wasn't looking at them, scribbling on her paper instead.

Lowering his voice, "What about taking off? Hide out in South Dakota with Bobby?"

"Until you're 18? I asked Charlie about that the first time we talked, it's considered 'child abduction'. They'll probably find us and then I'll have no chance of being your guardian. She says to play the system just enough to get you home."  
  
"Gabriel says it's hard to get a kid outta the state's custody."

Dean sighed, changing the volume of his voice back to normal levels, "So, how's that homeschooling thing going?"

They talked over the next hour, Dean actually pulled a few laughs from his little brother and then Billie cleared her throat once again.

"Time to go, Sam."

Sam locked hazel eyes with green ones that were already glassy with unshed emotions.

"Don't worry, Sammy. We'll talk tonight and Charlie will have this figured out before we have to be babysat again."  
  
He pulled Sam in to another tight hug, glaring over his brother's shoulder at Billie, daring her to say something.

The omega briskly rubbed tears from his cheeks, forcing a smile.

"Love you, jerk."

"Me too, bitch. Me too."

Sam remained silent on the ride back, head propped against the window, eyes closed. Ruby seemed to know better than try and pull him into a conversation.

Once he returned to Lilith and Lucifer's, he went straight to his room to collapse on his bed, facing the wall.

Gabriel and Samandriel respected his need for privacy and Lilith didn't give him too much trouble when he refused to come out for lunch.

He didn't remember falling asleep but next thing he knew it was dinner time, Lucifer came in to fetch him this time. Reluctantly sitting at the table, Lilith with her permanent smile announced,

"Samandriel's case worker called today, his mom fulfilled all her requirements and he'll be returning home Sunday."

This was something the rest of the house had already heard while Sam was away.

"That's awesome Drie!" Sam, perked up.

"Yep, gonna be just you and me, kiddo." Gabriel smirked.  
  
"Oh great." he moaned playfully.

Sunday was painfully boring, Samandriel packing his belongings, cheerful and smiling for the first time since Sam met him.

Monday morning the kid was gone, back to his mother, hopefully for good. Now that he was out of earshot, Gabriel shared a bit more of the boy's story and Sam was happy to hear the kid's dad was in prison.

Their routine was wearing on Sam's nerves. Breakfast, lessons, lunch, lessons, TV, dinner, call to Dean and then to bed so they could start all over the next day.

Wednesday night Dean informed him the judge reviewing the case and overruled Charlie’s request for dismissal. A hearing was scheduled.

A month away.  
  
"Aw, c'mon!" Sam whined, "I'm stuck here until March?"

"Doing the best I can, Sammy." Dean sounded tired, "Starting those stupid omega M parenting classes next week. I'll jump through all the hoops they want me, sell my soul to the devil to get you back. Just stick it out a little longer."  
  
Guilt stuck in Sam's throat and he had to cough to get his next words out.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I know you're doing all you can, I appreciate it. I’m just frustrated."

By the time they hung up that night, Sam was wallowing in regret. Angry at himself for being selfish when Dean was still dealing with college and bills and lawyers. He just needed to sit tight, be patient.

"Ya know" Gabriel voice interrupted Sam's self-pity, "I age out in March."

Sam sat up so fast it made him dizzy,

"Dude! You cannot leave me here alone."

Gabe hopped down from his bunk, settling next to Sam at the edge of his mattress.

"Sorry kiddo, I'm not staying here one second longer than I need to. But if your hearing doesn't go well, you should take off with me."

"What?"

"My dad moved to New York, we'll be outta state and your brother won't be in trouble for your disappearance. You can chill with me until you turn 18."

Sam looked at the kid like he had grown a third eye, "What about your dad?"

"Totally cool with it, already talked to him. He hates the OPA more than anyone."

The younger omega thought about Gabriel's plan until 3am when sleep finally won the battle and he drifted off to dream of New York.

When he woke the next morning to the alarm clock that was Lilith calling them to breakfast, Sam found Gabe's bed empty. The older omega was harder to drag out of bed than anyone. Shaking his head Sam shuffled down the hall to find Lilith, Lucifer and only three place settings.  
  
"Where's Gabe?" He asked, dropping to his seat.

Lucifer sighed, closing his eyes for a moment and Lilith finally stopped smiling.

"He left."

"Left?"

"Seems he was impatient, decided not to wait for release before joining his father. He left a note for us and one for you."

An envelope appeared from Lucifer's lap, the man passing it over to Sam over a plate of French toast.

Sam stared at his name on the front, sparing Lilith and Lucifer each a glance before tearing it open.


	11. Sam Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gone

Sam,

My dad called last night, said his lawyer worked things out so I can go home right away. I'm sorry I couldn't bring you with, sneaking out in the middle of the night is a shitty thing to do but I'll be in touch once I get settled. Take care of yourself.

Gabe

Sam read and reread the letter over and over, letting his breakfast cool and ignoring Lilith's chatter about taking him shopping later, maybe to a movie. Get him out of the house, take his mind off of things for awhile. He gave her a sad smile and asked to be excused.  
  
He hid on his bed until time to start his school work, texting Dean a few times. His brother was in class so there was no way to call him. Dean answered that Gabe's plan was risky and would probably have back-fired, not to worry.

Big brother was on the job.

Completing his lessons alone at the table he was surprised when Lucifer sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry Gabriel didn't say good-bye but you know he was leaving next month,right?"

Sam nodded, looking up in to the man's breathtaking eyes and offering a sad smile.

"I know, I just thought we had more time to hang out. He's a good guy."

"You're very forgiving, Sam. It's a good quality to have. Lilith disappeared to the mall, should be gone for a few hours. Want to blow off History and shoot some hoops in the driveway?"  
  
"Dude, it's freezing outside!"

Lucifer smirked, raising a brow in an obvious challenge.

"Ok, you're on."

They were still outside when Lilith came home, red cheeked and runny noses but Sam's grin was wide and sincere. He had completely stomped L in a game of one-on-one and felt 'normal'. Not like an omega M or a foster kid. Just 'Sam'.

Sam expected Lilith to be upset over skipping his school work but instead she made chicken noodle soup for lunch and kept her signature smile on while Lucifer bragged about Sam's skill with the ball.

He did buckle down for Literature, Lucifer's passion. Afterwards they sat in the living room, discussing the book as Lilith disappeared in her room. Sam was so involved in their conversation, so lost in the man's voice and eyes and...

"Dinner's ready!"

He hadn't even seen Lilith pass by them on her way to the kitchen.

It was still odd to see Samandriel and Gabriel's seats empty but Lilith and Lucifer both seemed more social, discussing current events through the meal and asking Sam's opinion several times.

They insisted Sam pick the movie that evening and he couldn't shake the feeling of being coddled. It was sure to get old at some point but it was making him feel a little better about being alone with the siblings.

Dean was happy to find his brother in a more positive mood that night. Sam rattled on about playing ball in the snow and watching a film Dean had been dying to see himself.

Although it was weird to be in the big room alone, only the sound of the wind outside, no Gabriel snoring, Sam fell asleep quickly.

Over the next month, Sam fluxed between overwhelming loneliness and a stomach clenching crush on his foster parent. Lucifer seemed to return the attention, hand lingering on his shoulder a bit longer than before, constant eye contact and as the space between them on the couch grew smaller every day.

Sometimes he would catch Lilith's expression during their casual touches and small smiles. The woman's grin would falter until she noticed Sam looking and then she'd paste it right back on.

He spoke to Dean every night, saw him the next four Saturdays but wasn't allowed to attend the hearing. Sam complained to Ruby that since the case was about him, he should be involved. The woman spouted off more nonsense about 'what was best for him'.

When his phone rang that afternoon, Dean's voice was strained; rough, as if he were clenching his jaw and trying to speak through his teeth.

"Sammy."

"What happened?"

"Judge order me to complete the parenting classes, get a home study and a psych eval."

"How long will that take?"

"Next court date is in six months."

Sam wasn't expecting to cry again, he had shed more tears the last two months than he had his entire life.

"Damn it.” he whispered.

"It gets worse." Dean choked out.

"How can it possibly get worse?"

"Our visits have been suspended."

Sam was speechless, waiting for the punchline because this had to be a fucking joke.  
  
"That Billie bitch reported that I was 'overly physical affectionate'. Should be able to see you six weeks."

"That's...that's..." Sam stuttered, voice barely above a whisper.

"Bull shit. I know, Sammy. I know."

"What did your lawyer say?"

"Said fulfill their requirements, keep hugs short from now on and be patient."

"Patient." Sam sighed, "This is all because I'm a damn omega, Dean. I swear when I'm a lawyer I'll be fighting these bastards."

Dean chuckled, "Go get 'em tiger." And then the seriousness returned to his voice,"I'm sorry Sammy. This never should have happened."

"Not your fault, Dean."

They talked a few more minutes about Dean's friends, Gadreel missed him, the guys asked about him. By the time they hung up Sam was destroyed, he faked positivity for his brother but dropped the phone and sat down on the carpet with his head in his hands.

A soft knock on the door and Sam looked up as it creeped open.  
  
"You alright Sam?" Lucifer entering the room carefully as if he were approaching a wounded animal.

"No." Sam whispered, "Not even a little bit.”   
  
L lowered himself on to the floor next to the omega.

"I'm sorry. I just got off the phone with Ruby, she told me what happened."  
  
Sam nodded just to indicate he heard the man but when Lucifer laced his arm over the boy's shoulder he instinctively dropped his head to L's chest and sobbed. His foster parent allowed him to stay there, soaking in the comfort he was offered until his tears dried up.

Embarrassed, Sam raised his head, locking eyes with Lucifer and sniffling.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be such a baby but..."

L interrupted him by pressing his lips against Sam's. They were soft and warm and the omega leaned into the kiss for a few moments before Lucifer pulled back.

"Oh, shit, Sam. I'm...I'm so sorry..." L stood only to have the younger man grab his wrist.

"Don't be sorry. Please don't apologize."

His eyes earnest and pleading.  
Lucifer shook his head, staring at the floor instead of Sam.

"That was incredibly inappropriate."

Tugging his hand away from the omega's he quickly left the room, leaving Sam with a kaleidoscope of emotions whirling through him.

L was distant the next few days, Lilith seemed to notice but said nothing. Sam was crawling out of his skin from the tension, his stomach clenching every time he and Lucifer locked eyes and the man would abruptly look away. So when Lilith offered to take him shopping he jumped at the chance.

They wandered through the mall together, Sam picking out his usual jeans, t-shirts and flannels, much to Lilith's dismay. The woman kept suggesting skinny jeans and graphic T's.

Not Sam's style.

After stopping at the food court for lunch Lilith pulled him into watching a movie. The theater dark and popcorn greasy with butter he paid little attention to the plot, obsessing about that little kiss and wishing it would repeat.

They left, grabbed ice cream on the way home and Sam went straight to his room to unpack the bags. He heard murmurs in the hallway, that grew louder with every word. It sounded like Lucifer and Lilith were arguing but he hadn't witnessed them having the slightest of disagreements before. He moved closer to the doorway, trying to decipher their discussion.  
  
Sam recognized his name, the term 'you can't be' from Lilith and Lucifer's quieter response of 'I am'. After that the duo split, each heading to their own room and slamming their doors in stereo.

He spent a long time trying to figure out what exactly the argument was about, wishing Gabriel was here to bounce ideas off of.

Whatever it was, the tension continued through dinner, Lilith's usual grin all but disappearing and Lucifer barely looking up from his plate. Eventually Sam couldn’t take it anymore.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Both siblings snapped their heads up, looking at him in surprise.

"No, of course not." Lilith reassured.

"Why would you ask that?" Lucifer with sympathetic eyes.

"It just seems like you guys are mad."

"Not a you, Sam. Never at you." L reassured him as Lilith glared at the man.

Sam swallowed, glancing between two, not convinced but nodded and continued to pick at his meatloaf.

He spent the evening alone in his room, hoping the brother and sister would be cool by morning. Dean reminded him of all the times they had fought; not to worry about it. He had cleared the home study.

"Dude, they even looked in the fridge. I guess expired milk would've disqualified me or something."

"Tell me you at least hid the beer." He smirked.

"The guys took home what was left. No worries Sammy. Have a shrink appointment next week."

"You're totally gonna fail," he teased, "You're insane."

"Yeah, well, I think I can fake it for a few hours."

"Funny. Real funny."

Lilith woke him as usual the next morning, her toothy smile and cheerful voice had returned. He went through the motions trying not to notice Lucifer's silence. When she announced they were on their own for lunch, she was meeting a friend, Sam finally found the courage to speak up.

"Are you alright, L?" Moving to sit next to the man on the sofa.

"Yes, don't worry so much."

Lucifer smiled wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders once again.  
His heart sped up and stomach tightened but he rested against the man, just like he did last time.  
L took a deep breath, pecked a kiss on the top of Sam's head.

"Lilith is upset with me, you've done nothing wrong. I told her..." Lucifer paused, removing his arm and turning to look the omega, "I told her I believe I am in love with you."

Sam couldn't breath, his face hot and heart racing. He couldn't have heard the man right.

"In..in love with ME?"

Lucifer nodded, locking gazes with the boy.

"I have no expectations from you, Sam. I want nothing that you cannot freely give, but I feel as if you return my affections a little. I need you to know that I sincerely respect your wishes. Simply tell me 'no' and I'll never approach you again. No consequences, we'll remain the friends that we are now."  
  
The omega stared into Lucifer's eyes, finding honesty and a trace of fear in them. Biting his lip he flicked his gaze from the sky blue orbs, down to the man's mouth and up again.

"Yes."

He whispered breathlessly as he leaned in, kissing L softly before resting their foreheads together.

"Yes."


	12. Sam Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stealing scenes/plot points from my deleted story again, just in case they look familiar

Sam had never been in love before. To be honest, Lucifer had been his first kiss.

The man was smart and handsome and listened to him when he spoke. Since L's confession Sam hadn't been able to stop staring at him.

He hadn't told Dean about Lucifer's proclamation or the kisses that followed. Lucifer was twice Sam's age and his foster parent, Dean would be furious.

The Omega would wait until the time was right. Dean had enough to worry about right now.

Lilith spent more time in her room and 'out with friends' as Sam and Lucifer cuddling on the couch became standard practice. Their small kisses turned deeper, L tracing his tongue over the younger man's lips, Sam opening to shyly press his tongue against Lucifer's.

His stomach tightened and he had to pretend not to notice the hardness between the older man's thighs while his own erection pressed painfully against the zipper of his jeans.

Lucifer always stopped their make-out sessions first, whispering endearments before disappearing to his room for a bit. Sam knew what he was doing, he was in his bathroom doing the same thing.

Thinking of his first time, what it would be like with Lucifer's firm body above him, between his legs, pressing in...he always came before that fantasy went any further, leaving the Omega breathlessly blushing.

Supervised visits resumed on May 2nd, Sam's 17th birthday. With Billie-the-bitch's eyes on them, Sam and Dean made sure their embraces were quick.

Dean commented on how much better Sammy looked, dark circles and pale skin from worry had all but faded in to something like contentment.

  
That Tuesday Dean answered Sam's call with an almost breathless excitement.

"They found Cas!"

"Holy shit! Where is he? He ok?"

Dean told him everything he knew, Zachariah and Naomi weren't answering his calls but the detective that broke the good news clued him in on some of the broader details.

"So he's in the hospital now?"

"Yeah, psych ward, this Crowley guy really did a number on him, I guess."

"I wonder if I can talk Ruby into letting me see him."

"His folks aren't letting anyone see or talk to him. Give them a minute, they'll come around."

Sam practically launched himself out of his room, knocking on Lucifer's door. With a quiet answer of 'come in' the omega entered.

He had meant to share the good news, L knew how worried he had been about his missing friend. They talked about everything.

But the man sat in bed, book on his lap wearing only black boxer briefs and a concerned expression.

"Everything ok?"

"I...uh..." He was having trouble finding his voice, eyes locked on Lucifer's broad chest, firm, tan and...

"Sam?"

A few blinks and a shake of his head he finally remembered why he was here.

"They found Castiel. He's alive and in the hospital."

Lucifer stood, dropping the book on the mattress to cross the room, taking the omega in to his arms.

"That's wonderful news, sweetheart."

The playful kiss pecked on his nose pulled a broad smile, Sam looping his arms around L's neck and resting his cheek against his bare chest. All that warm skin, the smell of soap and shampoo, he lost himself in the moment, allowing his eyes to close as Lucifer combed fingers through his hair.

"Stay.”

Sam pulled back to lock gazes with the man.  
  
"I'm here until at least September."

He answered, brows furrowed, corners of his lips turning down.

Lucifer chuckled, stroking his hands up and down the boy's arms.

"No. Stay here with me tonight."

Sam's eyes widened, he wasn't ready for this. He KNEW he wasn't ready for this.

"Not sex, sweetheart." As if L could read his mind."Just sleep here with me. Let me hold you, wake up with you in my arms."

And that sounded like heaven. Sounded like a dream and Sam smiled softly, nodding.  
  
"Yes."

It became common practice after that. After talking to Dean each night, Sam would crawl into bed with Lucifer, they'd make out for awhile and then cuddle until falling asleep.

Lilith had lost her smile, keeping a look of angry worry on her face instead. She and her brother continued to have quiet arguments, Lucifer assuring Sam that it wasn't his fault. His sister was just worried about the fallout, the risk L was taking with CPS and the OPA could get them both in very real trouble.

  
The first time Lucifer snaked his hands in Sam's pajama pants and stroked him to completion, the omega was embarrassed at how quickly he came. When he returned the handjob, the older man shot off in less than a minute.

A few weeks later, L tugged the omega's sweats down, licking and sucking and humming around his cock. He ignored the boy's warnings, drinking him in as Sam experienced an orgasm so intense it was almost painful.

Sam reached down to touch Lucifer and found the man had spent himself in his shorts.

That was the single hottest thing he had ever heard of. Lucifer coming untouched just from the sounds Sam made.

June came and the siblings announced Sam's lessons were suspended for summer break, leaving him more time with Lucifer.

They played ball; went to the movies and the beach and talked for hours about literature, life, love and the mysterious future that lay ahead.

Lilith took a job teaching summer school, keeping her out of the house on weekdays. Sam continued to keep his relationship a secret from his brother.

Zachariah and Naomi were still not answering his calls but Dean assured him Castiel would get better.

  
He expected it to happen, waited for it with nervous excitement. Receiving another mind shattering blow job from Lucifer, Sam flinched slightly when the man ran his tongue over the tight, pink pucker. L looked up at him.

"You can say 'no' sweetheart. You can always say 'no'."

Gazing down at the man between his legs, Sam felt nothing but love. Those sincere eyes hooded with want, those lips glistening with saliva, the man was beautiful.

"Yes.” he replied, biting his bottom lip before repeating, “yes.”

Lucifer smiled, licking down his dick, nuzzling his balls and then returning his attention to Sam's hole. He pressed his tongue inside and the omega's hips pushed upwards, back arched off the mattress as obscene noises escaped his throat.

Sam stiffened slightly when L slipped the first finger it. It didn't hurt, his body had produced more than enough lubrication, it just felt...different...strange. Lucifer continued to stroke his dick with the other hand, pressing a second finger as Sam arched in to the invasion.

By the time the man pumped three fingers in and out of the omega, Sam's cock was crimson, leaking and his moans had turned to desperate pleas.  
  
Lucifer traced his way back up Sam's body with his tongue, kissing the boy deeply as he reached down to guide himself inside. An overwhelming sense of pleasure and fullness flushed over the boy's body, arms reaching up to tug L closer, dropping his legs wider.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Sam opened his eyes to Lucifer's concerned expression and smiled.

"Perfect, wonderful, please don't stop."

L leaned down to the boy's ear.

"I love you."

He panted as he began to move.  
  
It was incredible, better than any fantasy he had jacked off to over the last month. Sam lifted his hips to meet every thrust, pulling Lucifer deeper and wrapping his legs around the man's waist. L continued whispering breathlessly in his ear as Sam felt a familiar tightening in his abdomen, balls drawing up and calling out Lucifer's name as he came between their bodies.

His hole clenched around the older man's cock, Lucifer crying out as one last thrust pulled his orgasm from him, come filling the omega as the spasms of nirvana shook through him.

Lucifer dropped bonelessly over the younger man, panting against Sam's shoulder. The omega slowly unlocked his ankles from L's back, dropping his head back on the pillow, exhausted.

"I love you."

He whispered. Sam never said it out loud before, always answering Lucifer's declaration with a kiss. He felt the man tense, raising his head to gaze down at the boy.

"and I love you."

Sex was soon a nightly thing, Sam learning his lover's sensitive spots, areas that pricked with goosebumps and gentle curses when Sam ran his fingers lightly over them, sometimes following the trail with his tongue until Lucifer lost control, turning the boy over to thrust inside.

Sam learned difference between making love and fucking. Sometimes they moved slowly, tenderly, staring into each other's eyes and whispering promises. Other times they were wild, animalistic, the sounds of skin slapping skin muted out by the cries and curses of pleasure.

He was in love, he was happy and Lucifer treated him with such respect, such reverence that Sam seriously considered telling Dean to drop the case. They could see and talk to each other but the omega didn't want to leave his lover.

He never did have that conversation with his brother, Dean would be destroyed and Sam could never bring himself to be that selfish, he'd die before hurting his brother.

Lucifer was working on an article for a literary magazine in his room, Sam had given him privacy to concentrate, reading out on the back deck, soaking in the fragrant air and sunshine.

He almost fell out of his chair when his phone rang. No one ever called him, he kept the device with him to play games and keep track of the time.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's Lilith."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"I forgot to take the steaks out of the deep freezer for dinner. Could you run out to the garage and get them? They need to defrost."

"Sure."

Sam already moving back in the house with his book tucked under his arm.

"Oh, you're a lifesaver. Lucifer keeps the door locked, keys are under the planter in the hall."

The Omega dropped his book on the coffee table, moving the planter to fetch a key ring with two keys.

"Got it"

"Good. Thanks again. I should be home around 5.”

-Click-

Sam made his way down the stairs, putting the larger of the two keys in the door to the garage and flicking the light switch around the corner. The deep freezer stood humming against the far wall. A small padlock looped through the metal latch, Sam inserted the smaller key and turned until it clicked.

He tucked the key ring in his pocket, lifted the freezer's heavy lid as a wave of cold fog rushed out. It cleared quickly and the boy began to move packages of pork chops and ground beef around in search of Lilith's steaks. When he finally found a bundle wrapped in white paper and clearly marked 'ribeye' he lifted it in his right hand, reaching up with his left to shut the appliance.

Eyes.

Brown eyes that were red where the whites should be.

Dropping the meat to the cement floor, Sam moved closer, digging through the frost around the eyes until he uncovered a face.

Gabriel.

Gabriel lay dead, frozen with an expression of pure terror, eyes wide staring sightlessly at the rafters above him.

Covering his mouth to trap the scream and fight the vomit that rose in his throat, Sam took a step back, tripping over the steaks to land painfully on his ass.

"Sam?"

Lucifer's voice coming from the doorway, Sam pushed himself back, heels digging against the dirty floor until his head hit the wall behind him.

When the man came close enough to look at the open freezer and then down at the omega the boy lost his resolved and screamed.

And didn't stop screaming.


	13. Sam Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped

Lucifer moved quickly, dropping down to straddled Sam waist and pressing his palm firmly against the boy's mouth, muffling the screams as the omega stared up at him in horror.  
  
"Sssshhhh sweetheart."

The man whispered cupping Sam's face with his free hand.

Sam struggled, tossing his head back and forth in an attempt to loosen Lucifer's hold. He tugged at the man's wrists, scratched his arms and tried to bite his hand.

"I need you to calm down, Sam."

L's voice deepened, mouth in a tense line as he pressed harder, locking the boy's head against the wall.

There were tears now, drops of fear and anger and confusion. Gabriel was dead, he lay frozen next to chicken breasts and spiral ham.

This couldn't be happening.

He didn't know how long he fought the older man, Lucifer obviously had more endurance because eventually Sam's body went limp, his throat red and raw from stifled screaming.

L carefully lifted his palm from Sam's mouth, both huffing to catch their breath.

"Sam?"

The omega refused to look up, staring at his lap to watch his hands tremble uncontrollably.

Gabriel was dead.

Gabriel was dead.

Gabriel was dead.

"Sam? Talk to me sweetheart." Lucifer's voice soft with concern.

"Are you going to kill me too?" Sam whispered, choking on fear.

"No, no of course not!" L sounded pained, "I could never hurt you sweetheart, never."

Sam didn't believe him, couldn't believe a word the man said only managing to answer with a whimper.

"Come upstairs with me." Lucifer standing and reaching out a hand, "I'll explain everything. Everything's going to be alright. I promise."

  
Promise.

The word alone brought back a flood of memories, sleeping in L's arms, sweet kisses and long nights of love making.  
Sam leaned to his left, emptying his stomach on to the floor, holding both hands at his temples and retching violently.

His body gave a sharp flinch when Lucifer laid his hand on the omega’s back, offering comfort Sam didn't want. And when the man pulled the boy forcibly to his feet, Sam swayed, eyes closing and Lucifer had to catch him before he could crumble to the floor in darkness.

Sam woke in Lucifer's bed, sun setting behind the blinds and he automatically glanced at the bedside clock.

5:37 pm.

He must've fallen asleep waiting for L to finish his article. Chuck! His nightmare had been intense, Lilith and steak and the garage and...Gabriel.

The omega sat up slowly, head pounding in time with his heartbeat and razor blades in his throat when he swallowed.

He was getting sick, the flu or something. That explained the nap and his discomfort.

Padding down the hall towards the living room, Sam could hear Lilith and Lucifer arguing in the kitchen. With sigh of frustration, he dropped down on the couch, resting his head on the back.

"You knew exactly what would happen." Lucifer's voice was louder than usual, angrier.

"Yes I did." Came a straight, unapologetic answer from Lilith, "I told you what I would do if this thing between you two went this far."

There was a pop, the sound of skin on skin and Sam sat up in surprise, realizing Lucifer had slapped his sister.

"You're not taking him away from me!" The man growled, "What happened to Gabriel will look like paradise compared to what I would do to you. You betrayed me, Lily."

It was silent for a moment, Sam's heartbeat drumming painfully in his chest and then the sound of the stove timer beeping. He could hear the oven door open but the pair's voices had dropped to loud whispers Sam couldn't decipher.

The nightmare was real and he had to get the fuck out of here.

Standing noiselessly, mindful of the creaks in the floor, Sam tiptoed bare feet across the carpet, making it down three stairs before Lucifer's voice drifted from behind him.

"Sam?"

With a burst of energy and determination, the omega launched himself at the door, struggling with the deadbolt long enough for the man to catch him. With an arm locked around his waist and a palm returning to his mouth, he was being dragged back up the stair and tossed gently on to the couch.

"I won't tell anyone."

He swore, daring to look up into those crystal blue eyes he had always loved.

"You can tell Ruby I ran away, I won't go to the cops, I swear to God, Lucifer. Please."

The man crouched in front of him, holding both his hands tightly even as Sam tried to pull them away.

"You don't understand, sweetheart. I did this for you. For us. He was trying to take you away. I heard him talking about New York. I couldn't let that happen."

"But I wasn't...we weren't..." Sam tried to speak only to choke on his sobs.

"I loved you even then."

Reaching out to cup the omega's face only to have the boy jerk away, turning to his side and burying his face in the back of the sofa.

Gabriel was dead, murdered because of Sam. This was all Sam's fault. He didn't see it. Didn't see Lucifer's twisted affection for him until it was too late.

  
Damn it.

  
He wasn't even sure he could go with Gabe, the kid died for nothing and the guilt crushed against the boy's chest, making it hard to breathe. Making it hard to think or feel anything other than absolute horror.

Lucifer released his hands, leaning back and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fucking bitch..." He sighed, "You were never supposed to know."

Nausea punched him in the stomach and he shot off the couch, down the hall. He could hear Lucifer on his heels as he cut through the bedroom, dropping to the bathroom floor and slamming the toilet seat up.

With no food left to vomit, he gagged painfully around bile and acid with excruciating dry heaves leaving him doubled over on the tile.

Lucifer reached out to help him up and Sam flinched away, sliding back against the wall with a glare.

"Don't touch me." He hissed.

L held his hands up, palms up in surrender.

"Not going to hurt you, sweetheart. I'm just going to help you clean up, maybe lay down for a little while."

"NO!"

Sam spat, jaw clenched so tightly it ached. "You said I could always say 'no'. I'm saying 'no'."

Lucifer swallowed audibly, tone sad and resigned.

"You can't leave, Sam. I can't...I can't let you go. I'm sorry you're angry with me but...we'll get passed this."

With a nod the man backed out of the bathroom.

It took a while but Sam eventually made his way to his feet, stumbling to the sink to wash the tears and snot from his face and brush his teeth.

Thankfully Lucifer wasn't in the bedroom anymore. Sam's mind began to work.  
The picture window was a single pane of glass, it didn't open. Standing in front of it and waving failed to pull any attention from the passing cars. He was debating the benefits of trying to break his way out when Lilith's voice called from the door.

"Dinner's ready"

Sam gifted her a hateful glare over his shoulder and then returned his attention to the street.

"I don't think Lucifer would like you standing so close to the window right now."

Another loathing glance and Lilith nodded, leaving him alone once more.

Sam stayed there by the window long after sunset, not bothering to turn on the lights. When his door creeped open again and Lucifer flicked the switch, he blinked against the burn.

"Not hungry.” he announced, eyes never leaving the glass.

"It's time to call your brother."

Sam spun in surprise, Lucifer stood there holding the phone out towards him.  
When he approached to take the device from the man, L pulled back just slightly.  
  
"I'm staying here to listen. One wrong word; you and I will disappear forever. You'll never see him again."

Sam wanted to call his bluff but a man that would murder a kid in cold blood would have no issues kidnapping. Lucifer straddled the line between sane and insane, the omega decided not to push him.

Once Sam nodded, L handed to phone over.

Lucifer stared at him through the entire conversation. Dean mentioned more than once that Sam 'didn't sound right' and asked several times if he 'was feeling ok?'. Sam told him he thought he was coming down with the flu, not to worry and changed the subject back to Castiel.

  
The other omega M was home but still not receiving visitors. Dean told his brother to 'get some rest' and they would talk again tomorrow. Just before they hung up Sam told his brother he loved him, something they didn't normally confess during their nightly phone calls. It was a very small attempt but Sam hoped it would somehow alert Dean that something was wrong.

Lucifer held out his hand for the phone and Sam gave it to him without argument.

"Come, we should get you to bed. You'll feel better tomorrow."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not sleeping with you," Sam exasperated at the man's cluelessness, "I'll stay in here."

"Sam..."

_"NO."_

Staring at the boy for a full minute before nodding, Lucifer left the room only to return a moment later with his pillow and comforter. Spreading the bedding on Samandriel's old bunk he sighed.

"Until I know you're calm, I thinks it's best if I stay close."

Sam laid on his mattress, rolling to face the wall and wondering how the fuck he was supposed to sleep with a murderer in the room.

He didn't close his eyes until the sun came up and Lucifer left room. Finally able to relax a fraction, he drifted off to dreams of frozen blood and coffins that looked suspiciously like deep freezers.

It was noon when Lilith's voice pulled him back to reality, the waking world as terrifying as his nightmares,

"Lunch is ready."

Was she kidding? Completely oblivious or snuggling in a blanket of denial? Maybe she was just as looney as her brother. She knew what happened to Gabriel, knew his body was in the garage and sent Sam to find him.

"Not hungry." without turning over.

"He's not going to let you starve yourself, you know."

"Fuck him. And fuck you too."

Lilith sighed loudly, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Wasn't long after that Lucifer appeared, telling him he wouldn't allow Sam to punish himself. That none of this was his fault and he still needed to eat.

Sam pretended to sleep through his speech with thoughts of spending the rest of his life right here in this bed.

  
"I spoke to Ruby."  
  


L changed the subject, hoping to pull Sam's attention and failing.

"We've arranged for your visits to happen here in the house, with Lilith and I supervising. Thought that would cheer you up."

Sam sat up at that announcement, blinking rapidly, mouth hanging open.  
Lucifer was making sure he couldn't tell Dean, making sure Sam couldn't ask for help.

Sam was trapped.


	14. Castiel Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas’s recovery

“Where is Sam?"  
  
"Cas! Castiel! Can you hear me?"

Swallowing again the omega nodded, even that slight movement swarming pain through his head.

He heard quiet rattling and then a perky voice spoke through static.

"Can I help you?"

"Castiel's awake, call the doctor and his parents please."

"Where is Sam?" Cas repeated, each word requiring effort.

"Long story, beautiful. Promise to tell you everything later."

-beautiful-

Dean called him that the first day they met.

"Castiel, I'm Dr. Milton. Can you open your eyes for me?"

The doctor's hand smelled of latex and hand sanitizer, tugging his lids up with her thumb and shining a penlight at his pupils.

Once she released her hold, Cas worked on opening his eyes on his own, squinting at the florescent bulbs overhead.

  
After that it was blood pressure cuffs, red lights on his fingertip, temperature and pulse taken. Dean was systematically pushed to the back of the room as Dr. Milton examined him, followed by the relieved sobs of Zachariah and Naomi arriving.

Castiel was overcome with guilt.

His parents were pale, eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot. Naomi's hair greasy as if she hadn't showered in days, Zachariah's clothes wrinkled from sleeping in them.

A one point he looked to the corner of the room to find Dean gone.

  
Damn it.

He really wanted to talk to him, find out where Sam was, how Mary and John were doing. What Dean was up to. Castiel was sure he would see him later, right now there was just too much going on.

Eventually Dr. Milton ordered rest, shot a painkiller in to his IV for the constant throbbing in his arm. Now that he was awake and alert, his parents agreed to get some much needed sleep and showers in the family room down the hall.

The next time Castiel opened his eyes, Dr. Mike was sitting next to his bed watching the heart monitor. Cas cleared his throat.

Dr. Mike looked almost as drained has the omega's parents. The usual tidiness of his hair replaced by ruffled locks, his tie loosened, top buttons of his shirt unbuttoned.

"You scared the hell out of me, Castiel." sadness laced the man's voice, "I'm so sorry. I failed you. I should have..."

"No." Cas interrupted, "This is no one's fault but my own. I did not listen. Did not believe and...and I called him. He told me what to do and I did it...just like the mindless omega he wanted."

"I'm your doctor, I became personally involved, completely unprofessional and borderline criminal. I have to refer you to another psychologist."

"No! I do not want anyone else. Please..."

Castiel tried to sit up further, putting pressure on his left arm and receiving an aching throb from his wrist to his shoulder. With his whimper of pain, Dr. Mike was out of his chair, supporting Cas's back and adjusting the bed.

"Try not to move so much."

"Dr. Mike, I do not know where my best friend is, his brother left before we could talk. My parents were on their way to divorce and the man I thought I loved told me to kill myself. Please. I cannot lose another person in my life."  
  
The doctor nodded, "I'm not leaving you, Castiel. I just can't be your doctor anymore. But I can be your friend."

Cas wasn't completely satisfied with that answer but accepted it. Dr. Mike had been there for him every step of the way, even as Castiel fought his recovery and battled against the truth.

"You said the man you 'thought' loved you. You don't believe that anymore?"

The omega shook his head.

"I know he does not. Laying here, feeling sorry for myself, I tried to remember a time before Crowley. I was not this person. Was not pathetic or so easily influenced. I know now that something is wrong. How did he rewrite my life? How is it possible to change my very personality, my sense of self?”

"Takes some work, reality is the collection of a person's memory and experience. He had someone take the truth away and reprogram you."

"Great. Now I am a robot."

Mike chuckled, "Maybe you were on your way to becoming mindless, but you're going to get better. Trying to hurt yourself is more than a little concerning Castiel. My colleague may opt to readmit you until she's sure you're safe."  
  
"Colleague? She?"

"Dr. Bela Talbot. We went to school together, I'm sure you'll like her."

Castiel awarded Dr. Mike with an exaggerated frown just as his mother returned to the room.

She fussed the way only mothers can, the doctor excused himself with a parting wink in Cas's direction.

  
Through Naomi's babbling and Zachariah's return, one phrase kept repeating in Castiel's head. It wasn't Crowley's echoing voice but the soft understanding tone of Dr. Mike.

\- I became personally involved-

Dr. Bela Talbot predictively ordered Castiel's return to the mental hospital as soon as he was physically well enough to be transferred.

The cut to his left wrist and forearm was deep, requiring surgery to repair sliced muscle and severed nerves. Even with physical therapy there was a very good chance that he would never regain the full use of his arm.

Cas's third day of awareness, watching soap operas and spooning green jello into his mouth, Dean returned.

"How ya feelin?"

"Stupid.”

"Yeah?" Dean's face with that signature smirk, "So you're not going to try that shit again, right?"

Cas nodded, "Right. Now, where is Sam?"

The grin left Dean's expression as he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before relaying the story. Mary and John's death, Sam in foster care, lawyers and courts and phone calls and Saturday visits.

"I should have been there for you guys."

Castiel with tears of shame and grief. John and Mary were like secondary parents to him, good people who loved easily.

"So wrapped up in my own world I forgot there were people in the real one."

"Nothing you could have done. You work on being ok now, maybe you'll be out of the hospital by the time I get Sam back and we can all celebrate."

Cas nodded, guilt still tearing at him. Inhaling deeply and forcing a smile.

“So, how are YOU doing?"  
  
"Besides freaking out about Sammy living with strangers? I'm ok. Finished my sophomore year last week, working two jobs. Started dating Cassie."  
  
A pang of unexpected jealousy clenched in Castiel's gut but he kept the fake smile on.

“Cassie? Lisa's friend?"

"Nah, they don't talk anymore, Cassie's actually really cool, you'd like her once you got to know her."

'Doubt it' Cas thought but nodded anyway. 

“and the guys?"

Referring to Dean's constant group of friends.

Dean spent the next half hour catching Castiel up, insisting Gadreel carried an unrequited love for Sam. Cas laughed at the idea of his best friend dating one of his brother's buddies. Dean had to leave for work after an hour; promising to return tomorrow and pecking on unexpected kiss on the omega's forehead before strolling out.

Castiel was back in the asylum a week later. He wouldn't be ready for physical therapy for awhile and the physicians at the mental hospital were more than capable of changing his bandages.

Dr. Mike came during visiting hours, sometimes with Naomi and Zachariah, sometimes alone. Cas's dad had moved back in with his mom. The omega wasn't happy with Dr. Talbot. She seemed sarcastic and judgemental but he had promised Mike to try.

  
Dean wasn't allowed to visit but Castiel's parent brought messages and updates regarding Sam.

There was one on one therapy, group therapy, music therapy, art therapy. Cas began to wonder if the food served at lunch might be some type of therapy as well. He swore that once he was back, healthy and stable, he would never see another shrink as long as he lived.

  
It wasn't easy.

  
Constantly talking, repeating the same stories and feelings over and over as Dr. Talbot recorded each and every session. Castiel was able to accept that Crowley did not love him, never had. The man used him in hopes of gaining an heir for his mother's company. Any affection Crowley had expressed or demonstrated was only to achieve that goal.

But Cas couldn't say he didn't love Crowley. It was twisted and illogical but somewhere in the expensive brainwashing that planted seed had grown roots and couldn't be pulled out.

  
And while Castiel silently screamed at himself to stop caring for the creep, calculating self-absorbed asshole, Crowley's trial began. Patients weren't allowed access to current events, the TV in the rec room only played DVDs. Of course his parents and Mike (Cas was learning to drop the title of doctor) wouldn't even hint at the case's progress.

It was driving Castiel...well...crazy. He guessed he was in the right place.

  
It was August before he was released to the care of his parents with weekly outpatient appointments, a prescription for an anti-depressant and another for an anti-anxiety. Seems he wouldn't have to actually feel anything but the pain in his arm.

  
Dean came by every few days, sometimes with Cassie in tow. Castiel would swallow the green haze of jealousy, an immature crush and a damaged perspective on relationships, he had not right to feel that way.

Mike seemed to be there whenever he wasn't at work. Although the man was no longer his doctor, Cas felt significantly more comfortable talking to him than he did with Dr. Talbot. Castiel found himself making eye contact with the man more often and no one other than Dean could make him smile so much. The omega was smart enough to know crushing on the older man wasn't a good idea, rivaling the stupidity of thinking about Dean in a romantic way.

He had to get over Crowley.

Had to get that man's voice out of his head for good. Had to accept that what he felt wasn't actual love but a conditioned response. No matter what Dr. Talbot said, it was much easier said than done.

Although Zachariah and Naomi tried to shield him from the news, reports of Fergus McLeod's plea bargain smothered prime time television, blips with minor details popping up in the Friday evening movie. His parents had made sure to keep him from cell phones and computers, Dr. Talbot's orders. Castiel didn't mind really. Every mention of Crowley or his past made him sick to his stomach.

School started in September and Castiel begged his parents not to make him go. He had missed almost his entire sophomore year. He could've easily made up the credits to graduate on time but college, high school drama and the stigma of being on the news last spring hung over him like a black balloon. Might as well wear a t-shirt that read 'Stare at Me'.

But Dr. Talbot insisted it was the best thing for him. Mike sucked his lips in over his teeth, his eyes screaming disagreement he couldn't voice.

And then there was Dean.

Although the man still had college and work, he insisted on picking Castiel up for school and driving him home each afternoon, usually on his lunch break.

Dean said he'd 'be damned' if he'd let one of those 'high school assholes' say anything negative to Cas. The omega couldn't help the bitter sweet feeling when Dean called him his 'other little brother'.

Sam's court date was coming up in a few weeks and Castiel couldn't wait for his friend to finally come home.


	15. Sam Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences

When Dean arrived for his visit that Saturday, Sam's smile and welcoming embrace were both stiff under Lucifer's watchful eye. His brother politely introduced himself and shook the man's hand.

Lilith popped in the living room with a tray of cookies, both siblings settling at the dining room table, well within hearing distance.

Sam's awkward attempt at acting normal were interrupted by Dean's announcement that he had finally been able to see Castiel. And then his brother told him why.

  
"He tried to kill himself?" The omega's tone of disbelief bringing Lucifer closer, sitting in one of the recliners.

"Everything ok, sweetheart?"

Dean's eyes widened at L's endearment, "I just gave Sam some bad news about a friend."  
  
"Castiel?" Lucifer asked.

Dean looked over at his brother.

"Uh..yeah...kid's having a tough time."

Lucifer nodded and an uncomfortable silence fell over them. Sam really wanted the older man to leave the room. Knowing someone is listening to your conversation and having them participate in it is two very different things.

"Do they know why? I mean I know Crowley messed him up but why now? It's been months."

"Cas called him. The son of a bitch told him to do it."

Sam's eyes widened, ignoring Lucifer's concerned stare, "But he's ok now, right?"  
  
"In the hospital, they're gonna fix his arm and move him back to the mental place."

"Tell him I miss him, ok?"

"Will do, Sammy."

  
They talked through the rest of the hour. Dean's class schedule, Uncle Bobby, dating Cassie, most of the things Sam already knew through their nightly calls.

When it was time for Dean to leave, Sam's hug pulled his brother tight and he was tempted to whisper in his ear.

Lucifer's steel blue eyes were locked on them and the omega decided not to risk it. He'd find another way to get help.

  
Immediately after Dean's departure, Sam returned to his room, followed shortly by Lucifer.

"He seems like a good guy."

"He is."

"I don't want you to get your hopes up though."

That caught the boy's attention, "Hopes up?"

"That you'll return to live with him before you age out. It'll be best for everyone if you stayed here, with us. With me."

"You're afraid I'll tell." Sam nodded, "Help me get back to Dean, say whatever you need to Ruby, maybe to the judge and I swear on my life I'll never talk. You can trust me."

Lucifer fought to morph an angry frown in to a sympathetic smile.

"I do trust you, Sam. But I've done all this to keep you with me. I really believe your better off here. Shouldn't Dean be able to live his own life? He has a school, a girlfriend and two jobs. He doesn't need the stress and responsibility that comes from a dependent, he's putting his life on hold for you, Sam. Do you really think that's fair?"

Sam stared at Lucifer with open-mouthed surprise. It's not like Sam hadn't thought of all this before. Even when his parents first died, he had the guilt of putting too much pressure on Dean. The fleeting idea of moving in with Bobby and letting Dean have a life. The guy is 22 years old, junior in college, he should be partying, celebrating. Instead he's killing himself between two jobs and court dates.

"No." The omega finally responded. "I don't think it's fair. I don't think it's fair that a driver fell asleep at the wheel and killed my parents. I don't think it's fair that a snobby bitch from CPS and a cop pulled me from school and put me to live with strangers. I don't think it's fair that someone has to watch me visit with my brother and I really, really don't think it's fair that Gabriel was murdered by some twisted fuck because he wanted to help me."

In a blink, Lucifer is there, pulling Sam to his feet and moving nose to nose with the boy.

"You think I'm twisted now? This is what I do when I love someone. Think of what I might do if I'm angry with someone, hate someone, resent someone. Gabriel was in the way of my happiness before, don't put your brother in my way, Sam."  
  
The threat is clear, crystal clear and Sam's heart stutters at the thought.

Tears of fear sting his eyes when he brings his head up to meet Lucifer's glare.

"Ok." He whispers, "I'm sorry. Don't...alright?"  
  
Lucifer pulls him into a gripping embrace, Sam standing stiff with his arms at his sides.

"Your brother's death would hurt you, I don't want to hurt to you sweetheart. I just need you to understand. I love you more than I ever thought possible. Look me in the eye, Sam. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me. Say it out loud."  
  
The omega locks golden hazel eyes with those gorgeous sky blue orbs and Chuck help him.

He can't.

Sam still refuses to let Lucifer touch him though. Spends his days in bed or watching out the window. Makes an extra effort to sound happy; normal during his nightly chats with Dean.

He hears Castiel is getting better, he switched doctors and his previous physician still spends a good amount of time with him. Sam wonders if he could talk Lucifer in to letting him see Cas when his best friend comes home.

Speaking to the man lately is like walking a minefield, one wrong step and Dean could be hurt. What makes him think Lucifer wouldn't make the same threats against Castiel if he needed to?

He sleeps a lot, so damn tired all the time and even though Lucifer admonishes him, he can't bring himself to even smell food first thing in the morning.

And then one afternoon, picking at his tuna fish sandwich, Lilith places a large peach colored tablet next to his water.

"What's that?"

"Prenatal vitamin." She answers matter-a-factly.

"Prenatal? But..."

Sam's head flies up, eyes moving from the pill to Lilith and back.  
  
No.

NO.

NO FUCKING WAY!

The omega shakes his head, he finds he can inhale as much as he likes but exhaling isn't possible right now.

"Sam? Sam? Calm down, it's alright. You're alright."

Sam is shaking his head, choking on his own saliva and coughing breathlessly.

"Can't be. I can't be."

"Sam," Lilith's voice slow and patient, the voice of a teacher talking to a young student, "You're not on birth control. Did you and Lucifer use protection?"

No.

No they didn't.

Chuck help him, he never said anything. Never asked. All those damn safe sex talks at school and condom commercials on TV and Sam didn't think.

Didn't fucking think.

Stupid.

Stupid fucking breeding bitch omega.

Lilith has been sitting there watching him have an inner breakdown, waiting patiently for him to come back to the present. When Sam's tear streaked face looks up again, he finds the woman's expression sympathetic but still, somehow....happy?

"I...I need to lay down." He mumbles, stumbling from the table.

"Wait, you still need to take this."

Lilith holds out the vitamin.  
  
Sam looks at it as if it were poison, shaking his head slowly and continuing down the hall. He so relieved when sleep takes him away for a little while. He doesn't have to think about why he needed to nap so often lately, always thought it was depression.

Why he has trouble eating and throw ups, he was sure it was just stress. Never considered...never even guessed.

  
What the fuck was he going to do now?

Lucifer knocked on his door just before dinner, holding a plastic bag from a local pharmacy and a smile that attempted to be comforting.

"Sweetheart?" His voice careful, soft, "I think we should be sure before we make plans, ok?"

There's a pregnancy test in there. A white stick the size of a toothbrush to pee on. One line, he's not, two lines he is.

He doesn't want to be.

FUCK!

Sam really can't do this.

With a sigh he forces his body from it's haven, dragging his feet to take the bag from Lucifer without ever raising his eyes from the carpet.  
  
"Sweetheart..." L begins but Sam shakes his head, fighting the desperate fear that's making it hard to breathe again. He takes the bag and disappears in the bathroom.

It's a three pack of pee sticks and Sam uses all of them, watching in horror as the two lines appear lightly only to brighten as the minute goes by.

This is what he was made for, why his genes mutated and his body evolved. Sam knew one day he would want children, amazed by the idea of another human being living inside his body.

But now...now he's 17.

The father is a murderer and he can't fight the feeling that this was Lucifer and Lilith's plan all along. Taking in omegas, maybe L tried seducing Samandriel or Gabriel and failed. Maybe Sam was the only one stupid and naive enough to fall for him.

And he did.

Chuck help him, he fell hard and...

Lucifer's knocking on the door, voice gently demanding entrance and Sam finally moves from the display of tests on the counter. He opens the door, keeping his gaze on his bare feet and lays down once again, not making a sound. Lucifer holds each stick in his hand, one at a time and although the omega has his back to the man, he can hear the smile in L's voice.

"A baby, sweetheart. A miracle. Everything will be fine now, you'll see. You'll be happy once you get over the shock."

Lucifer sits on the edge of Sam's mattress, talking to the boy's back, combing fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

  
The omega doesn't even have the energy to shrug him off.


	16. Castiel Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a kiss

Dean doesn't answer Castiel's text the day of Sam's hearing.  
  
All his calls go straight to voicemail, Cas leaving pleading messages each time.

When the Impala isn't waiting for him after school, he walks to the bus stop and heads to the Winchester house.  
Baby is parked in the driveway, Castiel knocks on the door for awhile before summoning up the nerve to try the lock. It's unlatched and the omega slowly makes his way in.

Dean is sitting at the kitchen table, six empty beer cans lined up next to a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels. The man's glass is full, elbows resting on the table and face in his hands.

"Dean?"

Sam's brother's head jerks up at the sound of Castiel's voice and it's obvious he's been crying. Cas moves to sit across from him, moving the beer cans out of the way and tilting his head slightly.

"What happened?"

Choking on his words, voice rough and raw, Dean hangs his head.

"They're not sending Sammy home. Said they would 'revisit' the case in another six months. Six month, Cas! That's March, he'll be 18 in May."

Castiel's mouth is hanging open in disbelief.

"But...why? I do not understand."

"You and me both, beautiful. Caseworker bitch testified that he's 'thriving', that it would be 'harmful to change enviroments'. What the fuck does that even mean?"

Dean's voice is slurred, hands shaking but he swallows down another glass of whiskey anyway.

Of course Cas is heartbroken, he knows Sam well enough to realize that his best friend couldn't possibly be happy about this.

But Sam isn't here.

Dean's sitting across from him, completely destroyed and working his way to being impressively smashed.

With a sigh, Castiel circles the table, wrapping his right arm around the man's shoulders and leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"It is alright, Dean. It will be alright. You are still talking to him every night, right? Still have your visits? Those are both good things."

Dean turns, resting his forehead against Cas's.

"I miss him. I never thought I'd miss him this bad, Cas. My parents, my little brother, just...gone. I don't have anyone."

Castiel doesn't move.

"Sam is not gone, Dean. You still have your Uncle Bobby. And Cassie seems to care a great deal about you." With a forced chuckle, "You always have me."

The man lifts his face, breaking contact between their foreheads and locking emerald eyes with sapphire ones. Dean swallows loudly before leaning forward, pressing his lips against Castiel's.  
  


The omega is too shocked at first to react and when he starts to pull back, Dean moves closer, standing up with his hand at the nape of Castiel's neck. Holding him lightly.

When the man's tongue presses against Cas's closed lips, the younger man's brain finally comes back online and he turns his face.

"Dean..."

"Need you, Cas."

His words are slurred; slow, he doesn't mean it. He's drunk and depressed and...kissing the omega again.

And Castiel lets him.

Lets him thrust his tongue into his mouth, listens at Dean's gentle moans vibrating through him. He starts to back Cas up, stumbling across the tile until Castiel hits the wall behind him. With a deep breath and a little more determination, the younger man breaks the kiss once again.

"Dean, you do not want this. You do not want me. You should go to bed, sleep it off, maybe call Cassie. This," waving his hand between the two of them, "this is a bad idea."

"Don't leave."

His voice is so damn sad, almost desperate.

"Ok, I can stay for a little while. Let me call my parents, ok?"

Shoving lightly at Dean's chest, Cas is able to move away from the wall enough to pull the cellphone out of his jeans.

"Mom? I took the bus to Dean's house. No. He got some bad news about Sam, they're not letting him come home. Can I stay here until he is calm? Yeah. By dinner. I will. Thank you."

Dean's eyes are hooded, he heard enough of Castiel's side of the conversation to know the younger man isn't leaving. He reaches for him, hands tender on the omega’s shoulders, pulling him back into a kiss. Cas has the presence of mind to turn his head at the last second, moving Dean's lips so they land on his cheek instead.  
  
The man looks hurt, the Jack causing him to sway on his feet.

"Let us get you to bed." Castiel suggests, tugging at Dean's hand until he lets him coax him up the stairs to his room. Dean drops to the edge of the mattress and Cas crouches in front of him, making eye contact and offering a sad smile.

"You should lay down, Dean. I will stay until you are asleep."

Dean closes his eyes, his head wobbles and a small grin teases his expression.

"You're so beautiful."

"I know, breathtaking."

The omega answers sarcastically, coaxing Dean to lay his head on the pillow and tugging a blanket over him. The man reaches his hand out, opens and closes it around air as he mumbles.

"Lay with me."

"Dean, I do not think..."

"Don't think, Cas. Just lay with me. Won't kiss you again, promise."

Dean is a heartbeat from passing out, Castiel shakes his head as he gives in, cuddling next to the man; resting his head on his chest.

He breaks his promise, pecking a small kiss on the top of Cas's head but the omega forgives him. He listens as Dean's breath evens out and waits for the man's quiet snores before wrestling his way from his arms.

Castiel stands next to the bed, watching Dean sleep. His face is relaxed now, peaceful. He tugs the blankets up to the man's shoulders, chances a kiss to his forehead and shuts off the light before leaving the room.

He cleans up the empty cans and hides the whiskey. Making sure to lock the door on his way out, Castiel heads to the bus stop, trying not to think of the taste, the smell, the feel of Dean Winchester.

Dean doesn't answer Cas's call the next day but he does text back.

-are you ok?-  
  
-hungover but I'll survive-

-want me to come over?-  
  
-nah, Cassie will be here in a little while-

Stinging jealousy makes the omega squeeze his eyes shut for a minute. It was just a kiss. Ok, two kisses, maybe three. And Dean was drunk, upset. It was just a mistake.

-ok, let me know if you need anything-

It's a hallow offering from people who don't know what else to say. Cas knows Dean won't ask for his help.

-will do. Ty-

He spends the weekend with extra school work and Mike comes over for dinner Sunday night. Castiel can hide what happened with Dean under the disguise of his sadness at the outcome of Sam's hearing.

Naomi and Zachariah's words of comfort wash off of him, Mike's concerned looks and raised brows get a small smile and a slight shake of his head.

Castiel isn't too surprised to receive a text from Dean first thing Monday morning, saying he had to work late and could Cas find another ride home from school. Naomi will take him and pick him up, it's really no problem he tells him.  
  
He's sitting alone at lunch, working on extra assignments for biology when a tray crashes on the table. Cassie sits in a chair across from him.

"Have you heard from Dean lately?"

Shaking off the surprise at her abrupt arrival and demanding question,

"He has to work late today."

He recites before returning his attention to the book in front of him.

"I tried to get a hold of him all weekend."

Castiel and Cassie are not friends. The girl followed Lisa around like a puppy all last year, repeating the insults and ignorance Lisa spread about omegas. He wants her gone, wants her to leave him alone.

"He got some bad news Friday. I am sure he will call you when he can."  
  
"What news?"

Cheese-and-rice this chic's annoying.

"Sam is not coming home right now."

"Sam?" The confusion on Cassie's face clears after moment, "His brother, right? There was a trial or something?"

The girl's cluelessness is grating on Castiel's nerves and he's having trouble keeping his voice calm.

"A hearing. You should really talk to Dean about all of this."

"How did you know?"

"What?"

"How did you know about his brother?"

"He told me on Friday. Now, will you leave me alone? I am having trouble concentrating."

"You talked to him Friday?"  
  
Oh-my-Chuck, he's going to lose it.

"I saw him Friday, he was upset. Saturday he said he was hanging with you. That is all I know. I cannot make your boyfriend call you. I am sorry."  
  
Of course he isn't sorry and that apology comes across just as insincere and angry as he meant it to.

With an exaggerated huff, Cassie picks up her tray and stomps off. Castiel finds he's still unable to concentrate and snaps his textbook shut.

Dean lied to him.

Cassie didn't come over Saturday. Cassie hasn't heard from his since Thursday. He probably doesn’t have to work late this afternoon either. Dean is avoiding him. It hurts, of course it hurts. With or without drunken kisses, Dean is his friend. After everything that's happened to him over the last year, he needs his friends.

Cas messages his mom that he'll be home for dinner, she doesn't need to pick him up. Naomi gives him a little bit of grief, doesn't like him running around town by himself but gives in.  
  
He's waiting on Dean's doorstep when the man pulls Baby in to the driveway. Dean has a hard time hiding his surprise as he strolls up the sidewalk and sits next to Castiel.

"Hey Cas. Everything ok?"

"I came to ask you that same question."

"I'm cool. Told you that." Dean answers moving his gaze to his work boots.

"Yes you did. Cassie came by to talk to me today, said you have not spoken to her."

"You worried about my relationship now, Cas?" The humor in Dean's tone is wasted.

"No. I am worried about our relationship."

Dean stares at the omega, discomfort flowing off of him in waves.

"I'm sorry."

"You were upset and drinking, you acted out and made a mistake. It is ok, I am alright with that. But you cannot stop talking to me. I have not done anything wrong."

"No, no beautiful, you haven't. The problem is...I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to kiss you when I was sober and you sat laughing on the couch with Sammy last year. I wanted to kiss you when you opened your eyes in the hospital, I was so fucking grateful you were alive. I wanted to kiss you the first time we met, sitting in the booth at Benny's with those eyes and that smile.

It wasn't a mistake, Castiel. Bad timing? Yes. But not a mistake."


	17. Sam Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submission

Sam nibbled at his nails, left leg bouncing nervously, waiting for a call from Ruby. Today was his hearing and he was angry again at not being able to be there, tell the judge what he wanted.

He had to go home, more than ever, he needed Dean.

When the phone rang, it took everything he had not to jump off the couch and tackle Lilith for it. The woman was giving short answers, "no" "yes" "I understand".

It was nerve wracking, especially with Lucifer staring at him from his spot on the recliner. Sam managed not to throw up at all today but as Lilith's conversation came to an end, his breakfast threatened to reappear.

She hung up, looking at Sam with a sigh.

"They're going to revisit the case in six months. Until then you'll stay with us and continue supervised visitation."

The omega closed his eyes but that did nothing to hinder the tears squeezing from the corner.

This wasn't fair, wasn't right, wasn't...

"It's really for the best, sweetheart. We have to trust the judge knows what he's doing."

Lucifer's voice pathetically trying to reassure him felt like a punch to the chest and he launched himself to the bathroom. Tears and vomit, Lilith and Lucifer, visitation, phone calls, custody, disappointment and a complete feeling of helplessness overwhelmed Sam.

  
And, oh yeah, the tiny human being growing in his womb.

He didn't bother wiping his face or brushing his teeth, laying on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, drifting in to something like fainting or sleeping. Didn't really matter which one, as long as it was black and allowed him to escape all this bullshit.

Lucifer's voice echoed around him sometime later, followed by the feeling of floating and then he ran back to oblivion.

  
Sam woke late afternoon in Lucifer's bed, tucked under a familiar blanket with the man running a cool washcloth across his forehead.

He felt a little better after he took a shower and forced have a bowl of soup down his throat. Lilith and Lucifer continued to babble about how this was good news and all Sam could think of was how pissed Dean must be.

  
Dean didn't answer Sam's call that night.

  
The omega dialed and received his brother's voicemail for over for a half hour before Lucifer called it quits. Dean had never missed a call from Sam.

Always answered on the first ring.

When he didn't show up for his Saturday visit the next day and continued not to answer his phone, Sam was more than a little worried. He wanted to send the cops to Dean's door, just to check and make sure everything was alright but Lucifer vetoed that idea.

  
Saturday night found Sam sitting at the top of the stairs, staring at the front door when Dean finally answered his phone.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy! After what the judge said in court, I came home and got drunk. Didn't hear the phone."

"And today's visit?"

"Hungover, didn't wake up until 1 o'clock."

"You had me worried sick. Like I don't have enough trouble keeping my food down."

Lucifer cleared his throat loudly from somewhere behind Sam.

"You're sick? What's the matter?"

"I...um..."glancing over his shoulder at L before choking out, "I just have the stomach flu."

That answer seemed to appease Lucifer so Sam turned his attention back to Dean. He found out Castiel had come by Friday night and he complained again about missing that evening's call. He could've talked to Cas too.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean repeated, "Won't happen again, ok? I'll make sure to check in every night."

They talked a few minutes more, Sam curious if Cas would be back over and Dean seemed to think it was unlikely, the other omega had just been worried about the court date. Dean sounded a little unsure though.

Sam's homeschooling resumed the next week, the omega had very little interest in science, trigonometry or creative writing. He had very little interest in anything other than sleeping and talking to Dean. Lilith was still pushing those vitamins down his throat and Lucifer seemed to be an ever constant shadow.

He tried blaming the baby for constantly napping and crying at the drop of a hat. And maybe some of the slow flowing mud he struggled to swim through was hormones, but most of his depression was simply the overwhelming feeling of helplessness.

  
Sam was giving up on the idea that there would ever be life outside of this house again.

It became harder and harder to hide his feelings from Dean. Calls were easier to fake but Dean could see the lies in Sam's face when he visited. The omega was pale, quiet, nervous and that had Dean calling Ruby, demanding she do something about it. The caseworker assured him she would perform a 'home visit' the next week to check on Sam.

She never did.

Ruby simply called, spoke to Sam and his foster parents. Her written report stated that everything was fine, Sam happy and healthy. Dean's concerns were dismissed.

  
Something between guilt and concern must have gotten under Lilith's skin after speaking with Ruby. The sibling's mumbled arguments started up again. From what Sam could overhear, Lilith wanted to tell the caseworker about Sam's pregnancy, have him taken to a doctor specializing in omega birth.

During one of their louder fights, Sam heard Lilith's voice clearly say 'Dean' followed by a loud thump.

The omega left the sanctuary of his bunk, hurrying down the hall to the living room.

Lilith lay on the floor, Lucifer straddling his sister with both hands firmly around her throat. She was clawing at the man's wrists, kicking her heels against the carpet with fear bulging from her eyes. L was squeezing, choking the woman and spitting out through clenched teeth.

"You're not taking him away from me! No one is taking him away from me!"

Sam dropped down next to the pair, tugging at Lucifer's arms and screaming for him to stop. He could see Gabriel's face in place of Lilith's, fighting for air

...dying.

Blood vessels blew in Lilith's right eye, clouding red where the whites should be. Desperately, Sam wrapped his arms around Lucifer's neck, hugging him close, pressing his cheek against L's.

"No one is taking me away. Ok? Alright? She won't tell. I'll stay here with you. Let her go, Lucifer, please. Whatever you want, ok? I'll do whatever you want just stop. Stop, don't kill her."

He was sobbing now, desperately begging and holding on to Lucifer. Sam barely had time to register Lilith's sharp gasp and subsequent coughing fit before strong arms wrapped around his waist in a vice like grip.

He collapsed against the man in relief. Lucifer stood up slowly, keeping his grip on Sam and mumuring mindlessly.

"You have to stay. You can't leave. I can't live without you. You have to understand."  
  
The omega nodded with his face buried in Lucifer's chest. He'd agree to anything right now. Couldn't be the cause of someone else's death. Couldn't stand and watch Lucifer kill his own sister because of his obsession with Sam.

  
Sam could calm him down, Sam could fix this.  
  


When Lucifer moved his hands to Sam's upper thighs and gave a nudge, the omega followed the silent command, wrapping his legs around the man's waist so he could be carried down the hall.

A quick glance over Lucifer's shoulder and Sam caught Lilith's eyes. The woman remained on the floor, rolled to her side and holding her throat, her expression somewhere between grateful and sympathetic.

Lucifer nudged the bedroom door open with his foot, kicking it closed behind him before laying Sam reverently on his bed.

Sam's heart sped up, his mouth suddenly dry as Lucifer crawled up between the omega's legs, leaning down to kiss him.

"I love you so much." He panted against Sam's lips, "The thought of losing you...it just makes me crazy."

Sam nodded in pretend understanding,

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered.

Anything to keep Lucifer calm, anything to keep someone else from getting hurt.

L kissed him deeper, Sam opening his mouth, allowing the man to lick inside. A groan vibrated from Lucifer's throat.

"I've missed you, sweetheart."

He was pushing his hand under Sam's shirt, bringing the hem to the boy's neck, moving down to take one rosey bud in his mouth. Sam's nipples were over sensitive now, he jerked putting his hands in Lucifer's hair.  
  
"Relax, baby."

This was so much different from the other times they had made love. He didn't want this, he just wanted to keep the man calm and happy. Needed to be sure Lucifer wouldn't attack anyone.

With his eyes closed, he gripped the pillow behind him tightly as Lucifer tugged down his shorts and boxers in one smooth movement. His cock lay soft, uninterested in a nest of curly black hair.

L didn't hesitate to take Sam's dick in his mouth, licking and sucking lightly. The omega's body reacted without his permission as he grew hard, his hole wet and aching.

Lucifer moved just enough to release his cock from his sweatpants, nudging against Sam's pink pucker before pressing in slowly.

Sam tensed, hips raising off the mattress and head thrown back against the headboard. Lucifer returned to his position over the boy, carefully thrusting as he delivered little kisses over Sam's throat, nipping lightly at his collarbone.

"Love you..."

He panted, breath hot in the omega's ear.

"Love you so much. Do you love me, Sam? Do you still love me?"

Is it possible to love and fear a person at the same time? Can terror and affection exist in one place?

  
"I love you, Lucifer."

Sam whispered, telling himself he was just giving the man what he wanted, keeping Lucifer happy.

L's thrusts sped up with Sam's confession and he lifted himself up enough to stroke the omega’s dripping dick. Sam felt sick, disgusted with himself as the feeling built low in his stomach, his balls drawing up and an instant later he was coming, streaking both of their abdomens with stripes of seedless come.

"Yes..."

Lucifer moaned through clenched teeth, following Sam over the edge and pushing his cock as deep as possible, completely sheathed the boy's entrance. His come warm, filling Sam up and leaking from the omega's hole.

The man collapsed on Sam's chest, shivering through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Lucifer lifted his head, kissing up the boy's throat to his chin before arriving on his lips. Breaking their mouths apart, L rose up on to his elbow, locking those silver blue eyes with Sam's golden ones.

"All forgiven?" He whispered with a raised brow.

Sam was willing to say whatever Lucifer wanted him to, to do whatever he wanted. Somewhere between the horror in Lilith's eyes and this moment he had decided to submit to the man completely.

Just for now.

Just until his brother found a solution.

Just until he could find a way back to Dean.


	18. Castiel Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed signals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *might have stolen a tiny bit from "Untamed Heart".  
> 

Cas sits speechless on Dean's steps. Staring at the man as if he had spoken gibberish.   
  
"It's bad timing. Maybe one day..."

Castiel finds his voice after a few dry coughs, "One day? You cannot just say something like that, Dean. What...how am I supposed to..."  
  
"You're still recovering, I'm dealing with all this CPS bullshit. I shouldn't have said anything but you look so hurt, I need you to understand."

The omega opened his mouth to tell Dean that no, he didn't understand and that's when a tan Ford Focus pulled into the drive with Cassie in the driver's seat.

  
Talk about bad timing.

  
The girl popped out of the car, skipping through the grass until she stood in front of Dean. Without a word Cassie crawled on to her boyfriend's lap, shoving her tongue in to his mouth.

Cas's hands were shaking, face hot and heart pounding as he watched Dean return the kiss with a groan. When he stood to leave with unexpected tears stinging his eyes, the man broke away, panting.

"We'll talk later, Cas."

"Yeah, Castiel. You two can talk later."

Cassie's voice might have sounded sweet to Dean but Cas saw the sneer on her mouth and the glare in her brown eyes.

He didn't wait for the bus, walking home took over an hour but he needed that time to decompress. He couldn't walk in to the house looking as if he had been run over by a truck.

A big green eyed truck with a crooked grin.

Cas feigned a stomach ache, skipped dinner and hid in his room.  
He ignored Dean's texts and shut his phone off when the man tried calling instead.

Castiel had three friends in the world.

Sam was in foster care and unreachable. Michael was older and his ex-shrink of all things and Dean...

Well, he wasn't sure Dean could be his friend anymore.

  
When the Impala pulled up the next morning, Castiel sent his mother out to tell Dean he was sick.

He kept his phone off, had his dad cancel his appointment with Bela and stayed in his room, wishing Dean had kept his mouth shut.

Mike stopped over after Cas refused lunch, knocking softly on the boy's door before entering.  
  
"Castiel?"

The omega mumbled from beneath a pile of blankets, "Yeah?"

"You want to talk about it?"

"You are not my doctor anymore." His voice regretful.

"No, but I am your friend. If you can't tell your parents or Bela what's wrong, you can confide in me. I'd never betray your trust, you know that."

Cas sat up, letting the blankets fall to his lap.

"Dean kissed me."

Michael's blue eyes widened, corners of his mouth turning down as he sat in Castiel's desk chair.

"When?"

With a sigh, "When he was drinking Friday night."

"Did you want him to kiss you?"

"Not then. I mean, I have had a bit of a crush on him since Sam and I became friends but..."

"But?"

"But he was drunk, and it was a mistake. He stopped talking to me for a few days, I thought he was embarrassed so I went over there. He said it was not a mistake, just 'bad timing'.”

"And what do you think?"

"I think that two minutes later his girlfriend was sitting on his lap and they were making out as if I was not even there."  
  
"Ouch."

Castiel nodded with a sarcastic grin.

"Yeah. Ouch."  
  
Michael moved to sit at the edge of Cas's mattress.

"Well, I agree that it's very bad timing."  
  
"I do not think we can be friends after this."

"Give it some time, you both have a lot to deal with right now."

Without much thought, Castiel reached out to take Mike's hand.

"Yeah...I know..."

Michael seemed to stare at Cas's fingers in something close to...was that sadness?

"You ok, Mike?"

"I'm alright."

But the man's smile was tight and Castiel thought he might have said something wrong.

Dean stopped texting, calling or coming by.

Castiel took the bus, ignored Cassie's dirty looks and caught up on his school work. He stayed busy. Started volunteering at the animal shelter again, wondering what Crowley had done to Chief. The poor old dog was probably dead but Cas didn't like to think about that.  
  
After a few weeks of convincing and with Dr. Mike's help, Castiel's parents agreed that he could get a part-time job after school. Bussing tables at Benny’s diner gave him something to do, something more to keep his mind off of Crowley...and Dean.

And splitting tips with the waitresses, Anna and Hannah, helped him save money for the car he desperately wanted.

Cassie and Dean came in one Friday afternoon with a few of Dean's friends Castiel recognized from spending so much time at the Winchester house. The minute the girl caught sight of the omega, Cassie crawled all over Dean, sucking bruises into his neck. The man exchanged confused glances with Gadreel and Ezekiel before his eyes landed on Castiel clearing a nearby table.

Cassie's obvious jealousy seemed to piss Dean off as he pushed her back to her side of the booth, wiping his neck and growling something Cas couldn't hear.  
The girl looked embarrassed, studying her menu as if it were the most interesting thing in the world and Castiel told Hannah he was taking his break, hiding in the back until the waitress informed him the group was gone.

  
They lived in a small town, he was bound to run into Dean once in awhile but that didn't mean he had to like it. Cas didn't feel comfortable enough to discuss it with Bela, he honestly just wanted the lady to discharge him. Talking to his folks was outta the question so poor Michael had to privilege to listen to him complain.

But Dr. Mike never showed anything more than sincere interest, never impatient or bored with the omega's ramblings. He was Castiel's constant, his rock, his dearest friend.

The air had turned cold, Halloween went by and snow began to fall just shy of the one year anniversary of Castiel's abduction. He didn't think it would bother him but he ended up on the phone with Michael at 2am, enjoying the first panic attack he had experienced since July.

Cas had almost saved enough money to buy the car he wanted, an old 1978 Lincoln Continental, his parent's surprised him by matching his funds and he was driving before Thanksgiving.

It was closing time at the café, Castiel dragging the last of the nights trash out to the dumpster through a blur of snowflakes when a voice drifted from behind him and he found himself unable to breath.

  
"Hello, Love."

  
Cas stared at the rusty green container, willing his arms to throw the garbage bags in so he could go back inside. He was obviously having some sort of relapse, hearing Crowley in his mind and freaking himself out.

With a shake of his head and a deep breath, he launched the trash over the dumpsters edge, banging the black lid shut before turning around.

"I've missed you, Castiel."

He wasn't just hearing voices now, he was hallucinating too. Fergus MacLeod stood with his hands securely in the pockets of a black coat, white flakes sticking and then melting in his dark brown hair.

Cas closed his eyes tightly, waited a moment before opening them again.

No illusion.

Crowley stood there in the alley, expression deceptively concerned.  
  
"Are you alright, Love?"

Without thought, Cas tugged his shirt sleeves down. He had taken up the habit of wearing long sleeves to cover the deep scarring on his left arm, habitually pushing them up to his elbows while working.

Staring at the man that couldn't possibly be standing in front of him, he gripped his left arm tightly with his right hand.

Crowley followed the boy's movements, frowning slightly and taking a single step forward.

"Yes, I've heard about that. It saddens me to think of you harming yourself."

Castiel blinked a few times, glanced at the rear entrance to the restaurant, determining that he would have to get by Crowley in order to make it there.

Clearing his throat as he watched the snow accumulate around his feet he managed to squeak out,  
  
"You told me to."

"Come now, Castiel. Surely you had to have known I didn't mean such nonsense. I simply needed to convince you not to call until I had everything straightened out. And now I do."

That caught Cas's attention, confused ocean eyes finally looked Crowley in the face.

"I've plea bargained my way out of prison, mother has decided to turn the company over to the board of directors leaving me with a large inheritance but no responsibilities. You and I are free to move to Scotland as planned. You'll be of age in just a few months, correct?"

  
This was a nightmare.

  
The exact same bad dream Castiel had suffered through a hundred times.

Crowley coming back for him, trapping him once again and taking him away to become a mindless zombie once more.

"I..." Cas closed his eyes once again, forcing himself to calm, not to let fear shake through his voice, "I have to get back to work. Excuse me."

The omega kept his head down, moving past Crowley to the back door.

"Castiel."

Somehow the man's voice had the power to stop him in his tracks, hand raised to the doorknob but unmoving.

"Crowley loves you."  
"Crowley keeps you safe."  
"Crowley takes care of you."  
"No one else will love you."  
"No one else will keep you safe."  
"No one else will take care of you."

That mantra.

That chant.

Castiel could almost feel his mind slipping sideways, heading back to a place where only Crowley existed.

Heading back to Hell itself.

A whimper left the boy's lips just a heartbeat before a hollow thumping and a rustle of clothing behind him. Turning slowly, expecting to find the man had moved closer the omega's eyes landed on Crowley's now unconscious body laying in the snow.

Dean stood there, slightly out of breath with a tire iron in his hands.

Crowley's words were still spinning through Castiel's head as he studied Sam's brother, mouth open in surprise.

"I...uh..." Dean exhaled loudly, "I didn't like you being out here alone every night so I park Baby at the end of the alley and..."

"And you watch me?" Castiel's brows furrowed, moving his eyes from Crowley's limp frame to Dean's nervous expression and back again.

"Well it sounds creepy when you say it that way." Dean ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck.

Cas's head was starting to pound, Crowley's words dancing in his mind as he fought to stay here, in the present, where the man had no power over him.

Where Dean stood there in the night holding an old tire iron in his hands like a white knight and his sword.  
  
"We should call the cops." Dean offered, pulling his cell from his front pocket.  
  
"Um...would you mind calling Michael too?" Cas searching his apron for his phone, "I am not feeling very well."

With that the omega slid down the coffee shop's back door, landing in wet snow and closing his eyes.


	19. Sam Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poughkeepsie

Sam forced another casual conversation with Dean that night, made himself stay in Lucifer's bed after they 'made love' once again.

He lay awake, mind working desperately to find a way out. It wasn't safe here, never would be. If L was willing to kill his own sister, what would he do when Sam finally pissed him off? What about the baby?

After more intimacy the next morning, Sam hid in the shower until the water turned cold.

Picking at his pancakes and stealing glances at Lilith's bruised throat the omega couldn't help but flinch when Lucifer cleared his throat.

"I've decided to take us off the foster care list."

Lilith looked at him in surprise but didn't dare say a word.  
  
"I'll take a teaching position at the university and Lilith can apply at the high school. Sam, of course, will stay home with the baby."

It was on the tip of the omega's tongue to argue, to inform the delusional man that he had no intention of staying here a single second he didn't have to. He caught himself, forcing a smile and a nod instead.

"I have movers coming today." Lucifer continued over his coffee cup, "Sam and I will move into the master bedroom, turning my room into the nursery. Now that you have forgiven me," locking eyes with the boy, "we can make plans for our future, discuss names for our child, get married when you turn 18. It's going to be perfect."

Sam managed to freeze the smile on his face the rest of the week. Picking out baby furniture online with Lucifer, attempting to act excited, fighting the sickness in his stomach when he lay in bed with Lucifer each night.

By Dean's Saturday visit, he had decided to try and drop hints to his brother. Hoping L wouldn't pick up on anything, that Sam wasn't putting his brother in danger.

"Remember when we spent that summer with Uncle Bobby?"

"Yeah...sure..." Dean's furrowing his brows.

"What was that word? You know the one we used to yell at each other when we played hide-n-seek with the Campbell twins in the scrap yard."

"What word?"

Lucifer was listening from the kitchen table, the man could hear their discussion but couldn't see Sam's face, only Dean's.

"You know, when they were close to finding one of us, the other would yell. It was a warning but I can't remember the word. It's been bothering me for two days."

His older brother continued to look at the omega as if he had completely lost his mind.

"Poughkeepsie?"  
  
"Yeah! That was it." Sam announced with faux enthusiasm. "Poughkeepsie."  
  
Nodding at Dean and widening his hazel eyes, he repeated,

"Poughkeepsie."

Dean quickly hid the realization that spread across his face from Lucifer. Sam was sure he finally got through. That Dean understood a hidden warning in that single word.

That night's phone call, L always nearby to listen in on Sam's side of the conversation, he managed to get more information to Dean.

"Poughkeepsie, Sammy?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling better."

"I know you don't want to be there anymore than I want you there but has something happened? Something changed?"

"Yes, I should get outside more. I think that's why I'm so pale."

"Sammy...are you getting hurt?" Dean's voice somewhere between concerned and enraged.

"Lucifer and I shoot hoops in the driveway when it's nice out."

"Lucifer?"

"Yep. It's been too cold to do anything lately."

Lucifer had moved closer, pretending to read the book on his lap but Sam couldn't escape the feeling that the man was getting suspicious.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Dean. Tell Castiel I said 'hi', would ya?"

With a tap to the 'end call' button, Sam handed the phone back to Lucifer.

He managed to communicate more Sunday evening.

"Hey Sammy."

"Hey Dean."

"How you holding up?"

"Really? Lisa's pregnant?"

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I thought you two broke up."

"Lisa's not pregnant."

*'Damn it Dean' Sam thought, 'get with the program.'*

"I don't plan on having kids for a long time."

That caught Lucifer's attention, the man's eyes narrow, mouth a straight line.

"Having kids? Shit, Sammy! Are you fucking pregnant?"

*'Finally!'* Sam mentally rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's the plan. Finish school and get married first, right?"

"How the hell did that happen? You haven't been around anyone but..."

"Uh-huh."

"That fucking bastard! Lucifer!? That asshole knocked you up, Sammy?"

Dean's voice was getting too loud, risking L overhearing them.

"I'm kinda tired, you mind if we cut this short? Call you tomorrow?"

"He's listening, isn't he?"

"Yep, I love you too Jerk."

Now that Dean knew about the baby, knew at least part of Sam's situation, the omega was sure he'd find a way out of this. Dean was smart. When the legal avenues he followed failed, he'd find another way.

Monday:

"Hey Dean."

"You ok, Sammy?"

"I'm not doing anything right now. Just talking to you."

"I think I might have a solution."

"No kidding? What's Uncle Bobby up to?"

"No, they'd look for you at Bobby's as soon as they found out you weren't with me."

"Tell him I miss him."

"Have you tried to sneak out, Sammy? Like in the middle of the night?"

"He always was a light sleeper unless he was drinking. When's he going back home?"

"In a couple days, if you can get away, I'll have a car parked down the block. It won't be me in it though."

"Thursday or Friday huh? Think you'll have his car fixed by then?"

"Should be set by then. Is there sleeping pills or something that will keep that dick from waking up."

"Not sure. I don't know much about cars."

Sam searched through both bathrooms and couldn't find anything stronger than allergy medicine. It said it caused drowsiness but he wasn't sure that would be enough, especially with Lucifer wrapped around him like an octopus every night.

A few days later, Lilith was doing laundry after lunch, Lucifer typing away on his laptop and Sam found the courage to sneak in the woman's room.

Dresser drawers revealed nothing but clothes, boxes on the closet shelves were old photos but a brown prescription bottle beneath her pillow was pure gold.

Xanax.

Dumping four light green bars in his hand, Sam quickly replaced the container and tip-toed out of the room.  
Now, he just needed to get them in L's system.

Wednesday:

"Bobby leave yet?"

"Yeah, Sammy. It's all set up. You tell me when you can get out safely."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Did you find something to drug the asshole with?"

"Yeah, tell him to drive safe. Maybe I can see him next time he's out here."

"Ok, at 2am there will be a blue pickup truck parked in front of that house with the red shutters. Don't try unless you're sure you won't get caught. I don't want you making things harder on yourself."

"Sure thing, Jerk. Talk to you tomorrow."

Thursday night after dinner, Sam feigned a craving for ice cream. Lucifer ran to the store, returning with a half gallon of mint chocolate chip. The omega scooped out a bowl for each of them, mixing the crushed pills into the man's green dessert.

Sam made himself snuggle close to Lucifer on the couch, watching the news intently. L started to doze off, catching himself each time his head tipped to his shoulder. When the omega suggested they turn in early, he agreed.

It was the first night since they began sharing a bed again that Lucifer failed to demand sex. After 15 minutes L was snoring, his arms thrown carelessly around Sam's waist.

The boy didn't close his eyes, keeping a steady watch on the red digital numbers of the alarm clock. With each moment that passed, his anxiety rose, heart pounding in his chest, chewing on his bottom lip until he tasted blood.

1:45 exactly, the omega carefully slinked from Lucifer's hold, rolling on to the floor. Listening for a change in the man's breathing.

Nothing.

Sam crawled across the floor, opening their bedroom door and holding his breath while the hindges creaked. Lucifer remained motionless and the boy made his way to the hall. Once he passed the nursery, he moved to stand, taking small, careful steps pass Lilith's room.

  
At the top of the stairs he stopped, forcing his breathing to even out and closing his eyes to fight dizziness.  
Padding down five steps to the front door, Sam almost lost control of his bladder when he heard a noise from behind him. He turned in slow motion, mind racing with a believable excuse to why he wasn't in bed.

Lilith.

The woman stood at the top of the stairs, white nightgown to her ankles, yellowing bruises on her neck barely visible in the darkness.

"Is he still asleep?" She whispered.

Sam swallowed before nodding.

"Be careful." Lilith offered a sad smile, "Get as far away as you can, Sam."

The omega nodded, whispering. "Thank you, Lilith."  
  
  
With a click of a lock and the turn of a doorknob, Sam walked out into the freezing dark, barefoot and shaking.

Brake lights three houses down revealed a blue pick up truck as the omega walked closer. Reaching the passenger side Sam tugged at the frigid handle, door squeaking open as the dome light illuminated the cab.

Gadreel smiled at him, holding out a hand to help him in.

Sam made no attempt to hide his surprise or his gratitude, wrapping his arms tightly around the man's neck and burying his face in Gadreel's shoulder.

"Gotta hurry, kiddo."

Gadreel chuckled, pecking a kiss to the top of Sam's head and pulling a blanket out from behind his seat.

"Bundle up, we have a long drive ahead of us."

Gadreel wasn't kidding. It was over four hours before they arrived at his family's cabin, stopping only for the omega's much needed pee breaks and the Egg McMuffins he desperately craved.

Dean had packed what was left of Sam's clothes from the house, wasn't much but sweatpants and old t-shirts were perfect for the boy's rounding belly.

He couldn't call Dean, couldn't contact anyone but Gadreel who had committed to stay with him until it was safe. Six months from his 18th birthday, just seven months until the baby was due.

The cabin was nice, clean and stocked with food. Gadreel's family used it for a couple weeks every summer, never visiting during the winter. There would be no reason to look for Sam here.

A generator for electricity and running water was worth the loss of cell phones, internet or cable. A tower of DVDs stood proudly next to the TV, books and board games lined the shelves.

Without sleeping the entire night, the omega crashed quickly in one of the rooms, snug under a well loved quilt without the seemingly ever present knot in his stomach.

Gadreel smiled softly from the hall before flicking the light off and shutting the door.


	20. Castiel Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael

Castiel sat at a metal table in the third interview room of the police department with a cup of coffee in his hands.

The officer had offered hot chocolate but the very thought of it made Cas gag.

The omega had gone over the story three times now, none of the details were going to change and he really just wanted to go home. He could hear his parents arguing with a detective outside when the door to the room opened and Michael stepped in.

Without thought, he rose from his seat, gripping Mike in a tight hug and started crying again.

"Ssshhh" the older man soothed.

"He was there. He said those words and I swear, I felt like I was outside my body somehow."

Settling the boy back down in his seat, Michael crouched in front of him.

"He's locked up again, Cas. You're safe. Whatever relapse you experience will fade with therapy."

"I do not want to see Dr. Bela again." He announced in a stubborn, childlike voice.

"Then you won't."

With a sniffle and a quick swipe to rub his tears away, Castiel gifted Mike a small smile.

"Thank you. Do you know where they took Dean?"

"He's in another interview room, might be there quite a bit longer than you. Seems his brother went missing from his foster home overnight and they're trying to find him."

"Sam is missing?" Blue eyes widened with concern.

Michael nodded, "They've been trying to get information from Dean but he was here most of the night. Says he doesn't know where Sam is."

While Castiel kept the worried expression on his face, internally he knew Dean was responsible. Not that he could blame him but the man had a solid alibi, saving an omega from certain harm.

A verified local hero in the community's eyes.

Cas was released to his parents hours before Dean would be. He fell asleep in the car and had to be ushered into the house and to his room. Mindless of his work clothes and dirty apron, the omega collapsed on his bed, returning to slumber almost instantly.

And, almost instantly, experienced nightmares he had thought were long gone.

Castiel didn't go to work or school the next day. When Dean came by to check on him he answered the door this time, welcoming the man in.

"I do not think I had the chance to thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome, Cas." Dean's voice deeper, serious.

"Have they found Sam yet?"

He couldn't miss the tiny smile that tugged at the man's lips.

"No. They have no idea where he could've gone. Searched my place and Uncle Bobby's out in South Dakota."

"You know though." Castiel stated as a fact, not a question.

Dean shook his head.

"As long as my baby brother is safe, it doesn't matter."

"And you know he is safe?"

"Yep. Some scary shit happening in that house."

Cas wanted to ask more but his mother interrupted their conversation to announce lunch was ready.  
Dean excused himself, he was due at work within the hour.

"You're not gonna stop talking to me again, are you?" He asked at the door.

"No." Castiel chuckled softly, "I think we are ok now. I can never thank you enough, though. The idea of returning to Crowley..."

"Stop." Dean held his hand up, "Over my dead body, Cas."

The omega gifted a small smile and then impulsively kissed the man on his cheek.

"If you hear from Sam, tell him I miss him."

With a wink Dean nodded, heading out the door. Castiel watched him trail through the snow to Baby, waving once more when he drove away.

Cas stopped seeing Bela, being uncomfortable with your shrink is very counterproductive. He called Mike whenever he experienced a panic attack or night terror. The detective in charge of his case let him know personally that Crowley hadn't been released, charged with violating the terms of his plea agreement, Castiel didn't have to worry about seeing him again.

He returned to school that Monday and work that afternoon. Occasionally Crowley's mantra would cycle through his mind and he'd have to take a minute to remind himself that he was loved and protected. He had his parents, Mike and, just maybe, Dean.

Castiel heard from high school gossip that Cassie had called him an 'attention whore', Dean promptly broke up with her. She blamed her tears and heartache on the omega, murmuring insults and threats whenever she was within earshot.

Christmas passed, then New Year's, still no word on Sam's location and Dean wasn't eager to share what he knew. He refused to discuss their kiss, their feelings for one another and promptly starting dating a guy from work after breaking up with Cassie.

Call it a rebound, immaturity or loneliness, Castiel found himself staring at Michael longer, sitting closer, listening more attentively to the man.

It was Valentine's Day of all things when, while sitting on the couch watching the Saturday afternoon movie, that Cas simply lay his head on Mike's lap, stretching out his legs over the cushions.

He could feel the man tense up, silent and unbreathing for a moment before combing fingers through the omega's dark hair, pretending to turn his attention back to the movie.

When Naomi returned from work to find her son dozing on the older man's lap, she gifted Michael a small smile and a nod, tiptoeing by to the kitchen.

This is why Mike had removed himself as Castiel's doctor. He said he had feelings for the boy, feelings that made him question his ethics, his morals.

The omega was beautiful, smart, funny and so very strong. He was a survivor and clueless young men like Dean Winchester would never be able to appreciate Cas like Michael did.

He had waited. Waited to see if the boy would return his affections without prompting, without any pressure. Castiel needed patience and understanding, not secret kisses and mixed signals. Michael said that Cas needed to be protected, cared for and adored for the wonderful miracle of nature that he was.

They spent more time together, with Naomi and Zachariah's approval. Changing their relationship slowly, lunches out and the occasional movie. By the time Castiel turned 18 there were dinners and soft, tender kisses.  
  
Cas came to understand that his relationship with Dean would never become serious. Sam's older brother played the field, sowing his oats and all those other metaphors for a lack of commitment. Michael and Castiel were in the car, driving to the county fair the first time the older man told the omega he loved him.

Without pause or question, Cas responded with "And I love you."

Castiel was set to graduate that June, having caught up on all his missing credits. He continued working at the Benny’s, ignoring the tightness in his stomach every time Dean came in with a new boyfriend or girlfriend.

Telling himself he had Michael. Mike was an adult, responsible, sweet and considerate.  
  


It was a Saturday afternoon, Cas had moved up from busboy to waiting tables when a familiar face popped in to the coffee shop.

"Sam!"


	21. Sam Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadreel

Sam woke to bright sunlight creeping through the single window of his new bedroom. Stretching slowly, a small grin spreading across his face.  
  
Free.

Well, almost free.

He'd have to stay in the cabin until he was of age, maybe even until the baby was born.

  
Sam had chatted Gadreel's ear off on the drive to his hide-a-way. The man knew more about what happened in Lucifer and Lilith's care than Dean did. The omega told him about Gabriel, Lucifer's seduction and the danger Lilith was in.

He had to admit he was scared. Sam knew Lucifer well enough to be afraid of what the man might do when he discovered the boy missing.

  
Gadreel was attentive, understanding and hovered a bit. He treated Sam as if the omega was made of glass, scrambling to bring him food, fluffing his pillows on the couch and making Sam laugh at his seriousness.

Sam's savior would make a trip to town once every two weeks, checking in with Dean from a disposable phone, catching the man up on the details of Sam's stay with his foster parents.

  
Sam's older brother was more than furious.  
  


The baby was growing strong, twisting and kicking in the womb as Sam took long walks with Gadreel through the snowy trails in the woods. After all the time he spend indoors, trapped by Lucifer's rules and control, fresh air and exercise felt like heaven. Of course Gadreel made sure he was bundled up, sitting him in front of the fireplace with hot tea when they returned.

Sam decided Dean had been right, Gadreel did have a crush on him. The omega would mention a craving or a book he wanted to read and they would appear next time the man went to town. Gadreel watched him closely, not starring as Lucifer used to but entranced. As if Sam was the most amazing thing in the world.

Gadreel relayed news of Castiel's close call with Crowley. Sam ached to talk to his brother and his best friend but it was too risky. Lucifer had reported his disappearance to CPS, the OPA and the police. Even the FBI became involved. A missing pregnant omega was top priority.

  
Spring was on it's way, Sam's abdomen swollen to the point he waddled instead of walked. Snow melted to mud, mud turning to fresh green grass. Wild flowers bloomed and the naked trees regained their leaves. Squirrels and rabbits, bravely investigated the land around Gadreel's cabin.

Sam spent hours on the porch swing, watching the small animals and birds scamper about. Gadreel more than happy to settle next to the omega, talking about everything and nothing at all. Sam felt safe here, away from the people who had controlled his life.

  
Safe here with handsome, loving Gadreel.  
  


It was only natural that a romance would blossom between them. Although Sam remained a bit jaded and cautious. He had fallen in love with Lucifer so easily, he felt tricked and used by the older man. Catching feelings for Gadreel simply because the man rescued him, because he had taken such good care of the omega was something Sam knew wouldn't last. He needed to make sure the affections he felt for Gadreel would stand alone, without the hero complex or their solitude.

Once he turned 18, once his baby was born and he had settled in to a 'normal' life, he could explore the idea of a future with Gadreel.

Of course this decision didn't stop the longing looks, the comforting hugs or quick kisses to the top of his head.

Gadreel was good at making him smile; an expert on making him feel safe and cared for.

  
By the time May 2nd came around, Sam suffered from cabin fever, boredom and an aching back from his little one's growing weight.

He was ready to go home.

Dying to see his brother again. He knew he wasn't completely safe yet.

Authorities would still want to keep track of him. He would have to tell them about Gabriel, hopefully his statement would be enough to have Lucifer arrested.

Logically he knew it was his word against the older man's. Without a body or physical evidence, Lucifer would be free.

  
Free to come after Sam and the baby.

The four hour trip home was nerve wracking. Sam's littlest Winchester lay stubbornly on his bladder, Gadreel pulling off at almost every exit for the omega to relieve himself. By the time they pulled up to his family's home, Sam had his head resting comfortably on Gadreel's shoulder, snoring lightly as the man wrapped his right arm around him.

Dean burst out of their house, reaching the passenger side door before Sam had a chance to move. The omega practically fell out of the truck in to his brother's arms. It was quiet for a moment, both men fighting tears before Dean pulled back a bit to look at the omega with a smirk.

"Dude, you got fat."

Sam punched him lightly in the shoulder,

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

  
Gadreel carried in Sam's belongings, gifting the younger man a hug and a whispered promise to be there should the omega need anything, he left to return home.

Dean helped Sam settle back in to his old room and then brought his little brother in to their parent's old room.

Over the months Sam and Gadreel had hidden in the cabin, Dean managed to buy everything his niece or nephew might need. Mary and John's room had morphed to a bright, beautiful nursery complete with a portrait of the couple framed above the crib.

Sam was speechless, the lump in his throat wouldn't go down no matter how many times he swallowed. All he could do is grip his big brother tight and let all the sorrow and fear of the last year drain out of him. By the time he caught his breath, Dean's shirt was damp and both men decided to change clothes and head out to do what the omega had been dreading.

A pregnant omega M waddling through the police station drew attention of every officer on duty. Stopping at the front desk Dean cleared his throat.

"This is my brother, Sam Winchester, and we need to speak to the detective in charge of omega M cases please."

After the blonde deputy managed to tug her gaze away from Sam, she nodded, picking up the phone and calling Detective Henricksen.

  
Dean spent the next hour in a hard, plastic chair just outside the station's interview room. Sam relayed his story in detail, only leaving out Gadreel and Dean's help. The detective seemed skeptical that an expectant omega M could survive alone in a mystery cabin over the winter but Sam stuck to his story.

Henricksen assured the young man that he would be able to acquire a search warrant for Lucifer and Lilith's house. The siblings would be brought in for questioning and Sam would be taken off the missing omega M list. He did suggest visiting a doctor as soon as possible in order to keep the OPA or CPS from butting in to their lives once again.

  
By the time the Winchester brothers left the station, Sam was starving. Dean smiled slyly as he suggested they stop at Benny’s diner. Hazel eyes scanned for an open booth when a familiar voice rang out.

"Sam!"  
  


There stood Castiel, a bit taller than the last time the omegas had seen each other, smiling broadly as he hurriedly dropped a tray of food on a nearby table to sprint to his friend.

  
"Cas!"

Dean chuckled at Castiel's grumbling customers as their waiter abandoned them to hug his fellow omega tightly.

"Oh my Chuck! You're pregnant!"

Sam's laugh was pure and unhindered, warming his older brother's heart.

Hannah quickly retrieved Cas's tray, delivering it to his table with apologies before ordering Castiel to take his lunch break, a wide smile swallowing her face.

Dean found a few friends to eat with, allowing the omegas to catch up on their own and if Sam noticed a little bit of tension between his brother and best friend, he didn't mention it.

Shoving a year and a half worth of stories in to one hour between bites was a feat within itself. Dean wandered over just as Cas reluctantly announced he had to get back to work.

"Called Charlie, she wants to meet us in 20 minutes. Ready?"  
  
Sam gave a reluctant nod, made plans for Cas to come over after work and pulled his fellow omega into another emotional hug before following Dean out of the diner.

  
Charlie Bradbury didn't look like any lawyer Sam had ever seen. The woman was bubbly, casually dressed in jeans and an Avengers T-shirt, bright red hair pulled into a ponytail. She hugged Dean enthusiastically before shaking Sam's hand.

The brothers sat in matching chairs in front of the attorney's desk as the woman cleared her throat.  
  
"First things first. We get you to a doctor, have him sign off on your health. Then, we file a restraining order against both Lucifer and Lilith. No doubt he'll appeal it, since you are carrying his child but I think I can get it to stick. At least until the baby is born."

"And then it just voids?" Sam brows furrowed.  
  
"Not entirely. Without proof of his crimes, the courts won't stop him from seeing his child. He could even sue for custody."

The omega gagged loudly, leaning over to empty his lunch into Charlie’s deskside trash can. Dean rubbed circles on his brother's back as their lawyer offered water, removing the waste bin in to the bathroom.  
  
"Hopefully the FBI will find enough evidence to prosecute him. Murder of an omega M is a federal matter, we're talking death penalty here. You need to understand that without physical evidence, your testimony may not be enough to convict him. A free man has the right to parent his child. The moment your little Hobbit is born, we file for temporary emergency custody, cut him off at the pass."

"You feeling better, Sammy?" Dean leaned in to catch his brother's tear filled eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go home, call the doctor and I really need a nap. Thank you, Ms. Bradbury."

"Just call me Charlie. You try and stay calm for your kid, let me do most of the worrying, alright?"

Sam nodded, shaking the woman's hand before stumbling out of the office in a daze.

He had never considered Lucifer taking his child away. Logically he should have but there's something to be said about avoiding your greatest fear.


	22. Castiel Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy again

Castiel was over the moon after seeing Sam. So much has happened the last year and a half, his best friend expecting a baby if his own!   
  


It was hard to concentrate the second half of his shift but the omega made a valiant effort to do so. He wanted to head to the Winchester house the minute he punched out but Michael had failed to answer any of his calls or texts the last hour so he impulsively decided to stop by his boyfriend’s office.   
  


Castiel couldn’t wait to share the good news.   
  


After finding a spot in the parking garage, Cas rode the elevator up to Michael’s practice. With no receptionist to be seen, he paused momentarily before intending to knock on the office door.

In that pause he heard his own voice muffled from within. Pressing his ear to the wood, Castiel heard Bela’s as well and realized Michael was listening to one of his sessions with his previous psychologist.

Cas’s stomached tightened. Those sessions were private. Even though nothing was said that Michael had not already heard, Castiel couldn’t help the sense of betrayal that washed over him.   
  


There was an audible “click” and the playback ceased. A heartbeat of silence before Cas heard Bela’s voice in real time.   
  


“So, have you fucked him yet?”   
  


“No,” Michael’s voice responded. “I told you I didn’t think we needed to go that far.”

Bela laughed, “You’re worried about ethics now? You’ve not only managed to convince the kid you’re in love with him but actually got the pathetic creature to love you back.”

With a loud sigh, Michael responded. 

“I think that’s enough to prove our theory. Omegas are easily influenced and submissive by nature. His time with Crowley would’ve been enough evidence if we’d only been able to locate the man responsible for Castiel’s supposed ‘brainwashing’.”   
  


Cas felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. Staring at the door with his hand over his mouth, his mind racing with a million different ways to react.   
  


He had trusted Michael. Trusted him more than his own parents but the omega was nothing more than a lab rat, an experiment. How could he be so stupid?   
  
Castiel turned heel, running back through the reception area and rushing to the elevator. Compulsively hitting the ‘down’ button until the lift’s doors opened and the omega practically fell in.   
  
Glaring at his reflection in the mirrored surface inside, Cas felt his mood switch from sadness to anger. 

no 

NO! 

Castiel stomped a foot and aggressively punched the ‘open door’. Walking briskly out of the elevator, the omega felt his anger grow to something bordering rage. 

_NO!  
  
_

He was NOT weak or submissive.   
  


After surviving everything Crowley had put him through, he was a fighter.   
  


And he would be damned before he let Michael and Bela get away with treating him like he was anything less.   
  
Arriving back at Mike’s office door, no thoughts of knocking, Castiel was surprised to find the knob turned easily, it wasn’t locked.   
  


The recording had been started again, his voice echoing through the room as it spoke of suicidal thoughts.   
  


Bela was sitting on the desk, skirt hiked up around her waist, Michael sitting in his chair between her spread legs, head popping up at the sound of the door opening.   
  
Wetness around his mouth gave little doubt to what he was doing but the surprise and mild horror at being caught out reminded Cas of that old analogy ‘deer in headlights’. 

Castiel stepped into the room as Bela jumped down, attempting to straighten her clothing. He reached the desk, picked up the recorder and very deliberately pressed ‘stop’.   
  


The room was silent for just a moment as the omega popped the mini cassette out of the player, dropped the device onto the floor and began to strip the tape from it casing.   
  


Michael hastily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Clearing his throat, he took a deep breath, attempting to straighten his tie before speaking. 

“Cas...Castiel...I can explain.”   
  


“Explain? Explain what, exactly? That I was some kind of guinea pig? You and your girlfriend sit around and laugh at my secondary gender? That you play games with my life and call it ‘research’?”   
  


Bela’s British accent sounded especially condescending when she spoke up.   
  


“Castiel, you’re simply over reacting...” 

“Fuck you.” The omega responded with a smile before snapping the remainder is the cassette in half and pointing to Dr. Mike, “and fuck you too.”   
  


Castiel shook his head, raised the middle finger on both of his hands before turning at walking out of the room, ignoring Bela’s insults and Michael’s attempts at explanations.   
  


When he entered the elevator this time, he grinned widely at his reflection.   
  


Damn! That felt good! 

Cas drove to the Winchester's house with the windows down and the radio up. 

He wondered when Mike’s experiment had started. Was it the first day he met him in the hospital? Or maybe it wasn’t until Bela took over his treatment. 

Either way, Castiel was sick and tired of older men manipulating his thoughts and feelings, that was for sure.   
  


There were quite a few cars parked outside the Winchester’s. Dean’s friends all gathering to welcome Sam home.   
  


Sam himself sat on the porch, both hands laid protectively across his swollen abdomen, laughing at something Gadreel said. He looked happy...free.   
  


Cas parked, checking his phone before exiting the car found a text message from Naomi asking that he call her immediately.   
  


His first thought was that Mike worked fast and he was, sadly, correct.   
  


“Mom?”   
  


“Castiel, thank goodness. Mike called. He said you’re having an episode. Seeing things, delusional. Are you ok?”   
  


The omega rolled his eyes, of course they would try and make him seem crazy.   
  


“Mom, I am fine. Mike and I broke up. I will explain later. Sam is home and I am going to hang out with him for awhile.”   
  


“I think you should come home.”   
  


“Why?”   
  


“Mike and Dr. Talbot are concerned about you.”   
  


“I have nothing to say to either one of them. For once, just trust me when I say I’m fine.”   
  


Castiel hung up before Naomi could argue further. He knew he would be wasting his time trying to convince her of Mike and Bela’s plan. It sounded insane to him and he had heard it first hand.   
  
  


Just over an hour later, Cas sitting between Dean and Sam on the living room sofa, a knock on the door sounded over their conversation.   
  


Dean answered quickly, shushing everyone when a police officer entered, Bela and a pair of men in white coats directly behind him.   
  


The woman’s eyes searched the room for a moment before landing on Castiel. With a hateful smirk she pointed at him.   
  


“There.” She declared, “Castiel Novak, he’s an omega M and a threat to himself. He’s delusional and suicidal.”   
  


Cas stood, brushing his hands on his pants while shaking his head.   
  


“I have been here most of the evening.” He began, looking around the room, “Have I displayed any symptoms of being unbalanced?”   
  


Sam, Dean and all their friends murmured assurances that Castiel was fine.   
  


“Doesn’t matter.” The officer replied, holding up a piece of paper, “Your next of kin has signed an order to have you taken in for a 72 hour hold.” 

Sam struggled to stand awkwardly next to his best friend.   
  


“Next of kin?”   
  


“Naomi.” Bela cheerfully explained.   
  


The pregnant omega turned to Castiel.   
  


  
“Just cooperate, Cas. Dean has a kick-ass lawyer on retainer. We’ll get you out as soon as we can.”   
  



	23. Sam Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack

After an emotional visit with Charlie Bradbury, attorney at law, Sam needed a nap.

Dean took his exhausted brother home, tucked him in with promises of calling the best damn prenatal doctor he could find.

By the time the younger Winchester woke up, he has an appointment the next day with Dr. Kevin Tran, an obstetrician specializing in the new world of omega M pregnancy.

Five or six of Dean’s friends were over, pizza delivered and a much needed light hearted celebration took over the living room.

Sam sat on the porch, just like he had on Dean’s birthday, with Gadreel keeping him company when he saw an old Lincoln pull up. The driver took a minute to exit the vehicle but when Castiel’s wayward hair appeared over the roof, the omega happily waddled down the steps to meet his friend.

  
Pulling Cas into a hug, the little one in his womb gave a strong kick. Sam laughed at Castiel’s surprise.

“Did you feel that?”

“Of course I did! He’s been kicking the crap outta me all day.”

“He?”

“Just a feeling.” Sam grinned, walking back to punch Gadreel lightly in the shoulder before guiding Castiel inside.

The omegas settled on the couch, plates of pizza and cans of soda appeared before them. Gadreel and Dean both dropping next to the pair.

“So, have you thought of a name?” Cas asked between cheesy bites.

“I like Jessica for a girl. Jack for a boy.”

“Jack?” Dean’s nose wrinkled.

“All the coolest guys are named Jack. Jack Sparrow, Jack Skellington...”

“Jack-Jack from the Incredibles...” Castiel added.

“Jack Daniels...” Dean nodded with a grin.

Sam rolled his eyes, leaning comfortably against Gadreel.

Conversation turned to famous Jessicas when a knock on the door interrupted.

Sam was pissed but not very surprised when Castiel’s former shrink and her orderlies escorted his friend out of the house and into an ambulance.

The amount of control the government displayed over omega Ms was once again made clear. As if his own experience with the foster care system hasn’t convinced him, this complete disregard for Castiel’s rights brought it all home for him once again.

  
Something needed to be done. Chuck forbid Sam’s own child ended up an omega M.

Dean was currently on the phone with the great Charlie Bradbury and Sam had an idea. 

“Hey, ask Charlie what she thinks about going public. Maybe calling a press conference. We need to let the world know exactly how the omega Ms they want to save the human race are being treated.” 

With a nod and a grin, Dean started firing those questions at their lawyer. 

  
  


10 o’clock the next morning found Sam in a hospital gown sitting on a paper lined exam table. 

Charlie couldn’t do anything about getting Cas out of the hospital until his three day observation period was over. 

Sam just had to keep faith.   
  


Dean spun on the padded stool next to him when a short Asian man in a lab coat entered.   
  
“Hello,” offering a hand in greeting, “I’m Dr. Tran.”

Sam shook his hand with a smile, “Sam Winchester.” 

“Very nice to meet you.” 

“ _You’re a doctor_?” Dean interrupted, “No offense, dude, but you look like you’re about 12 years old.” 

“Dean!” Sam admonished between clenched teeth.   
  
“It’s alright,” Kevin answered with a grin, “I graduated young but assure you I am more than qualified.”   
  


”Oh, I know.” Sam nodded, “I read about you online. You’re a medical prodigy and I’m very happy you could see me. Please ignore my brother,” gifting Dean a playful glare, “he’s a perpetual smart ass.” 

Dean held up his hands, “Guilty as charged, Doc.”   
  


Dr. Tran went over Sam’s chart and medical history with him throughly. Dean asked an occasional question but seemed to accept Kevin’s genius.   
  
“Well, you seem very healthy, especially since you haven’t had previous prenatal care. How about we get a look at your little miracle?”   
  


The expectant poppa gave an enthusiastic nod, laying back and lifting his gown as Dr. Tran pulled the ultrasound machine out of the corner. 

Even Dean was rendered speechless when the image of Sam’s baby appeared on the screen, reaching over to hold his brother’s hand and staring in awe.   
  
Moving the wand across the omega’s abdomen, Tran announced, 

“There’s a head, that’s a heart, here are legs and...did you want to know the gender today?”   
  
Unable to speak around the lump in his throat, Sam nodded. 

“Congratulations, daddy. It’s a boy!” 

Sam’s smile stretched across his face and a single tear escaped his eye as he whispered, 

“Hello Jack.” 


	24. Castiel Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Balthazar

Castiel followed Bela and her goons into a waiting ambulance with his head held high.

On one hand, he couldn’t really blame his mom for believing whatever story Mike and Bela had come up with.   
  
But on the other, he felt betrayed once again. 

The ride to the hospital is as quiet, Castiel made a point of ignoring Dr. Talbot’s glares.   
  
Upon intake, the omega refused to sign any papers. He turned over his phone and his shoelaces and was shown to his room. When a nurse came by to take his temperature and blood pressure, he cooperated fully. 

Castiel would see the psychiatrist on call the next morning, having been through this before he knew there was nothing he could do to until then. 

Dr. Balthazar was a tall man in his early 40’s with a similar accent to Bela’s. 

That’s were the similarities ended.

He wore dark jeans and a tight, black v-neck T-shirt under his lab coat. Called everyone ‘darling’ and ‘sweetheart’ and seemed to have zero patience for formalities.   
  
Castiel like him immediately. 

“Now, my dear boy, it says here that Dr. Talbot thinks you’re quite suicidal and may even be seeing things and hearing voices.” 

Cas gave a sad smile, shaking his head. 

“I haven’t been her patient in nearly six months. My previous psychiatrist, Dr. Milton, and I have been in a romantic relationship during that time. I found out yesterday that it was a ploy to study my secondary gender and confronted both of them. That is why I’m here.” 

“One moment, darling.” Dr. Balt leaning closer to the young man, “you’re telling me you’ve been dating your former doctor? A man 10 years your senior?” 

Cas nodded, “Correct.” 

The doctor flipped hastily through the file in his hands, “This was after you were kidnapped and brainwashed by another man in a similar position of influence?” 

Castiel nodded again, “Correct.” 

“And your parents, dear one, saw nothing concerning about this relationship?”   
  
“Not at all. They seem to encourage it.” 

Dr. Balthazar narrowed his eyes. 

“Tell me, sweetheart, before your abduction, as it were, did the man you believed to be your teacher visit you at home as well?”   
  
Castiel thought for a moment before answering. 

“Yes. Constantly. So much so that I would avoid going home.”   
  
“It would seem, dear heart, that your parents may be the ones in need of mental health care.” The doctor tapped an ink pen against his lips a few times, lost in thought. 

“Can you tell me, in detail, exactly what you saw and heard yesterday? Why my colleagues are so very concerned about you?” 

Castiel smirked widely, “I’d be happy to.”

The omega spent the next half hour doing just that.   
  
When he finished, Dr. Balt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Although I understand your reasoning behind destroying that tape, if you would’ve simply pocketed the cassette, we could’ve proven Dr. Talbot’s breaking of doctor/patient confidentiality.” 

“I apologize. I was not thinking that far ahead.”   
  
“Don’t apologize, Castiel. I believe you have been mistreated quite appallingly because of your secondary gender and some therapy or perhaps medication is required but I do not feel that you are paranoid or delusional in any way.” 

Cas gave a sigh of relief, finally feeling as if he was being listened to.   
  
“Thank you, Dr. Balthazar.”

“Unfortunately, you are stuck here another two days. My advice would be to rest, use this time to think of how to improve your situation upon your release. You are an adult in the eyes of the law and if you cannot trust your parents to have your best interest at heart, you may want to move out. Try living independently for awhile. And, my sweet darling, avoid relationships with older men at all costs.”

The last bit of advice was delivered with a splash of humor in the man’s voice but at this point in time, Castiel couldn’t agree more.

So, the omega spent his time doing arts and crafts, making plans to ask Benny to increase his hours at work so he could afford a place of his own, and writing a couple carefully worded letters to his parents.

He had his daily sessions with Dr. Balthazar, talking about being an omega M, the bullying in school, Crowley, Michael, Sam and Dean.

“So this ‘will they or won’t they’ relationship you’ve endured with Dean the last few years was discouraged by Michael?” 

“Constantly. He seemed to present himself as a better option.”   
  
“I have to tell you, Castiel. I’m filing a complaint with the medical board. Your case is confidential and I won’t share details without your permission but I can’t, in good conscience, allow Dr. Milton and Dr. Talbot to continue practicing without speaking up.” 

“Then you have my permission.” Cas declared, “I refuse to be a victim. I will sign a release and testify if needed.” 

“Good.” Balthazar smirked, “Let’s bring these bloody arseholes down then, shall we?” 


	25. Sam Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashely Frank / Veritas

Sam left the doctor’s office with an appointment card in his pocket and a print out of his ultrasound in his hand.

A boy. 

Jack. 

"Hey! You gonna keep staring at that picture or you gonna get in the car?" 

Dean's amused tone snapped him out of his daze. Sam smiled, sliding awkwardly into the passenger seat of the Impala. 

"I'm hungry." he announced. 

"Again?" Dean teased, "We'll grab you a snack from the gas station. Gotta stop and see Charlie about this press conference you want before we get lunch." 

Sam nodded. 

  
Milk. 

Chocolate milk. 

Oh! and a donut! 

Dean pulled into the Gas-n-Sip a few minutes later and Sam headed inside while Dean gassed up Baby. 

There were five people in line, the omega wandered the store a moment, finding his chocolate milk and even chocolatier donuts before impulsively grabbing a banana and joining the que. 

The lady just ahead of him moved aside, "Go ahead, hon. I'm in no hurry." 

"Oh! Thank you." he answered with a smile and a nod. 

A balding gentlemen in front of him repeated the action and Sam again thank him. 

When the next three patrons insisted he cut the line too, he started to look around suspiciously. 

Everyone was staring at him. 

Sam cleared his throat, gave a tightlipped smile and placed his items on the counter. 

The cashier, a guy named Steve that could probably pass as an older Castiel, bagged the items but failed to touch the register. 

"No charge." he declared. 

"What?" 

"It's on the house. Have a good day." Steve insisted with a wide grin. 

Picking up the plastic bag, Sam turned to look at the rest of the store. They were still staring. Still smiling. 

What the fuck? 

"Uh...thanks." he addressed Steve, with a nod and a wave, his eyes wandered over the rest of the people in line, "Thanks again." 

There were murmurs and small waves from the strangers as he exited the store, hurrying back to Baby where Dean was waiting in the driver's seat. 

Once he was buckled, he handed his brother back the money with a furrowed brow. 

"What'd ya do? Steal a banana?" 

"No. Guy didn't let me pay. No one would let me wait in line either. It was weird." 

Dean chuckled. 

"You really have no idea, do you?" 

"Idea about what?" 

"Your pregnant, man. Do you know how long it's been since some people have seen a pregnant person, male or female?" 

Sam exhaled, eyes widening in understanding, "Years. At least a couple years." 

"Right. You've been up in that cabin with your guardian angel, missed most of the attention but you go out in public, Sammy, and you're gonna be noticed." 

Sam ran his hand through his hair, glancing back at the store where a few of the customers stood on the sidewalk, pretending they weren't watching him. 

"That's gonna get old pretty quick." 

Dean started Baby up with a grin, "You think it's bad now? Wait til you're carrying a tiny human around _outside_ your body." 

The omega munched his donuts, lost in thought, as they drove to meet their favorite red head. 

Charlie welcomed both brothers with sincere hugs, ribbing Sam a little for bringing in his banana as they settle in her office. 

"Ok, guys. Made a few calls and a press conference is an option, but I think I found something more effective." 

"I'm listening," Sam nodded, "As long as we're doing something to help other omega Ms." 

"I spoke to several reporters but one chic, Ashley Frank, wants to do a five part expose' on omegas. Tell your story, Castiel's story, and interview a few more omega M's in the area." 

"Are there more?" Dean raised a brow. 

"At least two that I'm aware of, next county over and Ashley seems to think that once word gets out, she'll have more than enough contacting her."

"I met another one in foster care. Samandriel. He was assaulted by his father so I'm not sure he'd be willing to talk. I don't even know where he lives now."

"Well, with a name like that, he shouldn't be hard to track down. Every omega M has to be registered so with a little creative investigation, I think we'll be able to find more than enough people willing to tell their stories."

"Great! When can I meet her?" 

"Tomorrow afternoon. Now, for the bad news..." 

Sam's stomach tightened and Jack gave a strong kick. 

"I spoke to Detective Henriksen. There was no DNA evidence, no deep freezer and Lilith disappeared not long after you did. Lucifer claims his sister is teaching over seas but has no contact information for her." 

"He killed her..." the omega whispered, "He killed her because I left." 

  
"No Sammy!" Dean argued, "None of this is your fault. We don't even know that he killed her. She may have smartened up and left on her own." 


	26. Castiel Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cutting ties

After his mandatory 72 hour admission/incarceration, Castiel felt rested and at peace.

He had made some major decisions regarding his future and the people he would allow in it.

Cas loved his parents but Dr. Balthazar was right, they had failed in pretty major ways over the last few years.

So, upon his release, he didn’t make a call to Naomi or Zachariah.

Castiel called Dean.

“Hey man! You outta the coo-coo’s nest yet?”

Cas laughed, “Just barely. My car still parked on your street or have they towed it?”

“I respect the relationship between a man and his vehicle. I moved that monstrosity to the garage. It’s safe. Still ugly but safe.”

“Thank you, Dean. I believe that will be my place of residence for the time being. Are you at work? Would you be able to give me a ride?”

“Not at work, Sam and I can pick you up and there is no way we’d let you live in your car, beautiful. Wait for us out front, we’re on our way.”

Dean disconnected before Castiel could argue. He couldn’t imagine staying on the Winchester’s couch while they had so much of their own problems to deal with.

Word must spread fast because a moment later Michael’s number flashed on Cas’s screen.   
  
Quickly followed by the omega tapping the ‘decline call’ option. 

‘Mom’ was the next display to vibrate his phone and he reluctantly answered. 

“Castiel. Why didn’t you call to say you’d been released? Your father and I will be there to pick you up shortly.”   
  
“No need, Mother. Sam and Dean are on their way. Would it be a convenient time to stop by and pick up some of my things?” 

“Some of your things?” 

With a sigh, Castiel closed his eyes and braced for Naomi’s reaction to his next statement.   
  
“I am of age and will be moving out.” 

“Castiel. Don’t be ridiculous. Whatever rebellious impulses you’re experiencing will pass and you’ll feel foolish about all is this tomorrow.”

“Mother. You had me committed. You took Michael’s word over mine. I cannot trust you. At this point in my life I am unable to be around people I do not trust. I have had three days with Dr. Balthazar to examine what is working and what is not. I have no interest in playing the ‘blame game’ with you. May I stop by to pick up some of my things or not?”   
  
Naomi gifted her son an exaggerated sigh, “Of course, Castiel. You are always welcome here. You’re correct, you are of age and I suppose I will just have to stand by and watch you make another mistake.” 

Cas’s brow furrowed, “And what mistake have I made?” 

“Well, breaking up with Michael, of course. He’s a good man. He has been there for you.” 

“Mother. He was giving my psychiatrist oral pleasure while listening to recordings of my sessions with her. You think he is so wonderful, you date him.”   
  
With that, Castiel tapped the ‘end call’ option as Baby pulled into the parking lot. 

His foul mood was quickly erased when his favorite pregnant omega M waved from the passenger seat.   
  
Dean stopped with a smile and Cas hopped in the backseat. 

“Where to, beautiful?” 

“I would like to stop by my parent’s house and pick up a few things if possible.” 

“Dean said you wanted to stay in your car?” Sam turning to look at Castiel, “You have to know that was never gonna happen, right?” 

“Sam, your about to have a child, and from what you told me, possibly testify in a murder trial. You do not need...” 

“What I need,” his fellow omega interrupted, “is my best friend by my side. I’m gonna need your help, Cas. Mom and Dad’s office downstairs has already been packed away. You’ll have your own room and I’ll have someone to keep me company while Dean’s at work and I’m freaking out about Lucifer.”   
  
“Very well,” Castiel hesitantly agreed, “but I must insist on helping with the bills. I intend to talk to Benny about increasing my hours. Perhaps Dean and I can work opposite shifts so you are not alone.” 

Sam shared the news of his ultrasound, discussing middle names for little Jack as the trio rode to the Novak residence. 

Castiel found himself not just frustrated but downright angry upon seeing Michael’s car parked out front. 

“I cannot believe this!” gritting his teeth. 

“Want me to come in with you?” Dean offered. 

Cas sighed loudly, closing his eyes for a moment in an attempt to find his center. He tried to think of Dr. Balthazar’s advice about being more independent. 

”No, thank you. Just give me ten or fifteen minutes, then knock on the door.”

Castiel shuffled up the walk, took a deep breath before entering the house.

It sounded like Mike and Naomi were talking in the kitchen, Cas didn’t hear Zachariah’s voice so he made a beeline up to stairs to his room. 

Quickly tossing his clothing, books and his laptop in a few duffel bags and a back pack, he almost managed to escape unseen.

Struggling down the stairs with bulky bags, his head snapped up at the sound of Michael clearing his throat.

“Do you want some help with those?” the man attempting to look concerned.

“No, thank you.” Cas trying to move past the man.

“You never even gave me a chance to explain.”

Castiel huffed, keeping on eye on his goal, the door, and wishing for Dean to knock.

Michael reached for his arm and something in the omega snapped.

“DO NOT TOUCH ME!”

His ex boyfriend stepped away, wide-eyed as if he had been slapped.

“Castiel...”

With a deep inhale of determination, Cas lifted his bags, shoved past Mike to open the front door, only to find Dean standing on the other side.

“I know you said 15 minutes but I heard yelling.” The green eyed Winchester glaring at Michael.   
  
“Thank you, I am done here.”   
  
Dean took half of Castiel’s haul and they both started towards the Impala. 

Naomi was saying something from the doorway but Cas blocked it out. 

Dropping his bags in the trunk, the duo climbed into Baby, shutting their doors in tandem.   
  


“You ok, beautiful?”   
  


“Yes. I think I will be now.” 


	27. Sam Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going public

Sam spent over an hour trying to decide what to wear to his interview with Ashely Frank.

His brother was no help.

Thank goodness for Castiel. His fellow omega gave quiet but decisive opinions on his choices. Cas, himself, had set up a time to be interviewed by the investigative reporter later in the week.

They were really going to do this.

He would be speaking out against the mistreatment of omega Ms. His face would be all over the news. Castiel’s story was already public knowledge but this would be new for a usually private Sam.

The trio drove two towns over to the nearest television studio. Dean and Castiel were going to stay with him, off camera, in support. Silent support, he hoped, but Dean had been very vocal on the physical damage he wanted to do to Lucifer and Sam did not want that broadcasted. 

They were welcomed in by a dark haired girl in glasses with a headset on. 

"Hi! I'm Maeve, Ms. Frank's production assistant. Let's get you in to hair and make-up. You guys," referring to Cas and Dean as she pointed to a nearby door, "go through that door, down the hall, last door on the right is the green room. You'll be able to watch the whole interview on a closed circuit." 

"I'm staying with Sammy." Dean practically growled. 

Sam rolled his eyes, "You're right down the hall. I'll be fine."

Cas tugged the reluctant older brother away, gifting Sam a nod to communicate that he'd make sure Dean behaved.

Yeah, good luck with that. 

Sam was ushered into a small room filled with mirrors and bright lights, a paper bib appeared over his clothing as a woman began brush powder over his face and commenting on his bone structure. 

Minutes later, feeling like he had a layer of grime on his skin he desperately wanted to scratch away, the bib was removed, they proclaimed him 'all done' and he found himself following Maeve down another hall. 

Finally arriving in a space made up to look like a warm living room, two straight back chairs set up to face one another in front of a digital fireplace, landscape paintings on the wall, more bright lights and a camera crew on the opposite side. 

Ashley Frank, a dark haired woman wearing a pink skirt suit and a broad smile, greeted him with a handshake. 

"Sam Winchester, so nice to meet you. We're going to get your microphone on." nodding over to Maeve, "Would you like something to drink? Anything to make you more comfortable before we begin?" 

"Uh, yeah, a water would be great, thank you." 

The omega felt warm, his flannel suddenly heavy on his shoulders and his palms began to sweat. Maeve handled him a cool, plastic bottle before circling him as she attached the microphone's battery pack to the back of his jeans, fed the line up under his tshirt before clipping the tiny device to his collar. 

"Now," Ms. Frank moved to make eye contact, "You have reviewed the question list I sent over? Is there anything you're not comfortable discussing? Anything you want to add or delete?" 

"Uh...no ma'am. My brother and I read them over pretty carefully, looks good." 

"Alright, then," she clapped her hands, "let's get started." 

Ashley took position in one of the straight back chairs, Sam settling opposite of her, Maeve fussed a second to move a wayward hair and smooth a random wrinkle before stepping back with a 'thumbs up'. 

A bulky man in blue jeans and a ragged baseball cap held up a clapper, snapping it in front of the lens when some yelled, "TAKE ONE". 

Ms. Frank gave Sam a reassuring smile and began. 

"Sam Winchester. Thank you for being here today." 

"Thank you for having me." 

"Before we begin, I'd like to take a moment to address the obvious. You're expecting! Congratulations!" 

Sam instinctively placed a hand over his abdomen, "Thank you." 

"May I ask when you're due?" 

"About a month or so. There's very little information on omega M birth, but my doctor believes he may decide to show up early." 

"He? You've confirmed that you're having a boy? That's wonderful." 

"Another reason I wanted to do this interview." Sam added, "My son could be born an omega." 

"A very valid concern, Mr. Winchester. With your permission, we have set up an interview with Dr. Tran as well and will be hearing what he has to say later in the week." 

Sam nodded, he thought having an the closest thing to an expert on secondary gender they could find was a very good idea. 

"Sam, tell me about your childhood, your parents." 

With a wistful smile, he replied, "My parents were John and Mary Winchester. They were the most loving, most understanding parents I could ask for. Finding out that I was an omega M, they never changed how they treated me. How they loved me. I miss them. I miss them everyday."

He hastily wiped away the unexpected tear rolling down his cheek. 

"My childhood was normal. We moved around more than the average family because of my parent's job. I didn't have a hard time making new friends until after my presentation. Once we moved here, I met my best friend, Castiel." 

"Castiel Novak. The omega M that was in the news last year. Correct?" 

"Yes. He's one of the smartest, strongest people I've ever met." 

"We'll be talking to him later in the week as well." Ashley nodded, switching gears. "Your parents passed away last year. I'm very sorry for your loss." 

"Thank you. They did everything right. Had life insurance, funeral benefits, no outstanding bills were left, we inherited the house free and clear, the named my older brother as my guardian." 

"And what changed?" 

"The OPA and CPS got involved. I'm still not sure how or why but I was removed from my brother's care and placed in a foster home." 

"So, no neglect?" 

"No." 

"No abuse?" 

"No." 

"What reason did they give you, Sam?" 

"They said my brother wasn't qualified. That it was in my 'best interest'." 

"Were you interviewed before the placement?" 

"No." 

"Was your brother investigated before the placement?" 

"No." 

"Sam, did you ever see the judge in any of your hearings?" 

"No." 

"Ever speak to a lawyer?" 

"No. My brother hired one immediately but I never had any representation. Just a CPS case worker that didn't know me at all." 

Ashley shook her head in disbelief, "This was a clear violation of your rights. Let's take a break and talk more about your foster care experience after this." 

This is where commercials would be added when the interview aired. Sam took the opportunity to drink down half his bottle of water. Jack gave a little kick, causing the omega to smile down at his stomach. 

"How are you feeling, Sam?" Ms. Frank asked around the makeup lady dusting her nose. 

"I'm ok." 

"You let me know if you need a break sooner than what I call, ok?" 

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." 

When the man snapped the clapper with the call of "TAKE TWO.", Sam exhaled, centering himself. 

Ashley looked into the camera, "Welcome back. We're here with 18 year old omega M, Sam Winchester." turning her attention to Sam, "You entered the foster care system at the age of 16?" 

"Yes, ma'am. A caseworker from CPS and a police officer came to my school, midday, with a court order." 

Ms. Frank shook her head, "What were your foster parents like?" 

"They were siblings, which I thought was odd at first. And they insisted that we be home schooled, so I had very little contact with the outside world." 

"You said 'we', there were other omega Ms in their care?" 

"Yes, two more around my age." 

"To protect their privacy, we've agreed not to call them by their real names. Instead we'll use the aliases of Loki and Alfie when discussing them." 

Sam nodded in agreement. “Alfie had been assaulted by his father. Loki’s mother attempted to sell him online. I understood why CPS or the OPA would intervene in both of their cases.”

“You grew close to your fellow omegas?”

“Yes. A little more with Loki, Alfie was very quiet. They were good people, mistreated by their own parents because of their gender status.”

“Sam, tell me more about your relationship with your foster parents.”

“The foster mother was very upbeat, took charge of the schedule and most of the schooling. Her brother was well educated, seemed to genuinely listen when I spoke.”

“You developed feelings for him?”

“Yes. Looking back now, I was a kid with a crush.”

“And he encouraged this?”

“Not at first. It wasn’t until the other omegas were gone that things...progressed.”

“Sam, did you fall in love with this man?”

“At the time, I believed I had.”

“And he returned this affection?”

“I thought he did.”

“How old were you at this point?”

“Just turned 17.”

“And how old was your foster father at the time?”

He cleared his throat, reached for a sip of his water and answered, “30.”

“Sam, did your relationship become physical?”

“Yes.”

“And is this 30 year old man, a man in a position of trust and power, the father of your child?”

“Yes.”

(Interview TBC)


	28. Sam Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interview continued

There was a pause for another commercial break, Sam quickly used the restroom, finding Dean and Cas in the hallway outside when he exited.

His brother pulled him into a tight hug, “Proud of you, Sammy.”

Castiel nodded, “You are doing very well. I hope I handle such personal questions with the same grace.”

“Thanks guys. I thought you were both banished to the green room.”

“We stayed until the second break. Just wanted to check in with you.”

“I’m good. Ms. Frank is really nice, not fake at all. I think we’re at the half way mark.”

“Ok. I will drag Dean back to the room and make sure he stays there until the next break. Thank you for kind words about me, Sam.”

A quick one-armed hug with his best friend and the omega headed back.

Settling back in his seat, Maeve straightened a few wrinkles in his shirt and he was ready.

Ashley greeted the camera again before turning her attention back to her guest.

“Sam, you were 17 years old, separated from your brother, your only family, seduced by an older man and pregnant but what happened next would make the situation so much worse.”

With a sigh and a nod, Sam replied, “Alfie had been sent home to his mother and I thought Loki had left with his dad."

"But you discovered that to be untrue?"

"Yes. My foster mother asked me to look into a deep freezer for her. I had to unlock both the garage and freezer, I'd never had a reason to search them out before." Sam exhaled before looking Ashely in the eyes, "I found Loki's body." 

"Your friend, your foster brother."

Sam nodded, wiping another escaping tear from cheek, "Loki had left a letter, telling me that he'd run off to be with his dad before his hearing. I just accepted it. I never questioned my foster parents." 

"Did you call the police?" 

"No. I never had the chance. My foster father found me in the garage, I remember screaming and blacking out for awhile. When I came to I tried to leave through the front door but...he was bigger, stronger. I was so scared. Scared that I'd be killed to." 

"Sam, did your foster parents ever tell you why Loki was killed?" 

"He did, yes. He said he was afraid I would run off with him. That he would 'lose me'. Said he was protecting me."

"How long did you live in that house, with a murderer?' 

"Months. He monitored my phone calls and visits. My brother and I are really close, he noticed something was 'off'. I found a way to hint that I needed help. And he came through. Dean always comes through." 

Ms. Frank smiled, "Sounds like a good guy. Upon your escape, why didn't you go straight to the authorities?" 

"He had plenty of time to get rid of the freezer and everything in it. There was no evidence. Just my word against his. No one was listening to me. For almost a year I begged to go home, asked to speak to the judge in charge of my case, and was always told by my case worker or my foster parents 'what was best' for me. I knew no one would listen as long as I was a ward of the state. I was six months from my 18th birthday. I just thought I needed to age out of the system before I could be sure my baby and I would be safe." 

"You have been through so much, Sam. Tell me, how did you spent those six months in hiding?" 

"In a cabin in the woods. No internet, no phone." 

Ashely looked into the camera, her expression angry. "A pregnant omega M felt safer alone in the winter wilderness than in the state approved foster home he was placed in. Wake up, America. What are we doing to our most precious citizens? We'll be right back." 

One last commercial break, the final hurdle in reliving the past year publicly. 

"We're back with a very brave young man, Sam Winchester. Sam, I'd like to point out that we agreed before hand not to use your foster parent's names." 

"Correct. I have gone to the police since becoming of age. I've also hired a lawyer. I don't want anything we say here today to be the basis of a mistrial or some type of interference with a police investigation." 

"You're back home. Expecting to give birth very soon. Seeing your doctor regularly. You're doing everything right, Sam." 

"Thank you, sometimes I'm not so sure. I'm nervous this man will come after my child. My lawyer said he has a legal right and, while I understand the law, the thought his terrifying." 

"Sam, how has your future plans changed due to the actions of the OPA and CPS?" 

"Wow...um... everything has changed. I was set to graduate with honors and attend college. Now I'll be taking the GED test and signing up for online classes. I wanted to be a lawyer, fall in love, get married and then have a child. Now, my little guy comes first. I do want to say, I love my child. He's not a mistake or a regret, he just came into my life a little earlier than I had planned." 

"Thank you, Sam Winchester for sharing your story with us today. I applaud your strength and your bravery." 

"Thank you for the opportunity, Ms. Frank." Sam smiled, leaning forward to shake the woman's hand again. 

The interview was exhausting but Sam insisted they stop for lunch on the way home, declaring that Jack was starving. 

Benny's Diner was quickly vetoed, Cas ate there five days a week while he was working, so they headed to Biggerson's instead. 

There was a line, the hostess taking their name down on a clipboard. When she called out "Miller, party of four." a man and what must've been his wife and two kids greeted her. The dad whispered something to the girl, pointing over to Sam and nodding. She smiled, nodded in return before approaching the waiting trio. 

"Winchester, party of three?" 

"Uh, yeah?" Dean answered.

"We have a booth ready for you, if you'll follow me." 

"Wait," Sam stood, looking around the lobby, "All these people were here before us." 

"Yes, but the Miller family would like you to take their place in line." 

"Why?" Castiel's brow furrowed. 

"Respect." Mr. Miller answered, "please, go ahead." 

"Um...thank you." Sam, attempting to give a polite smile. 

They followed the hostess to their booth, Cas settled in the corner with Dean sliding in next to him and Sam alone on the other side. 

"That was odd." commented Castiel as they were handed their menus. 

"Happened at the gas station too." Sam offered, studying the lunch section. 

"What happened?" 

"Folks letting Sammy cut in line," Dean answered, "Didn't even charge him." 

The group looked over their choices for a few minutes before a perky waitress with a nametag dubbing her 'Becky' arrived to take their order. 

"I'll have the Cobb Salad and an iced tea, please." Sam, closing his menu. 

"Such a good choice for you!" Becky scribbling on her pad. 

Exchanging a smirk with his little brother, "Double bacon cheeseburger, extra onions, fries and a Coke, please." 

"Extra onions..." she murmured, writing it down. 

"I would like the same, only no onions and a chocolate milkshake please." 

"All righty!" the peppy Becky collecting their menus, "Coming right up!" 

"She is a bit much." Castiel commented as she walked away. 

"Aw, c'mon Cas." Dean teased, "You're not that extra when you wait tables?' 

"No." the omega wrinkling his nose in distaste, "I am not." 

Sam chuckled, "I'm sure you do just fine." 

Becky was back with their drinks, silverware and napkins and then gone again. 

"She is very quick." Cas complimented, "We should tip her well." 

Sam and Dean exchanged amused glances. 

“So Cas,” Sam started between sips is tea, "have you gone over the questions for your interview?" 

"Yes. I find them all fair. I am looking forward to telling my side of the story. I was unable to testify at Crowley's trial. They had deemed me 'mentally unfit' which, looking back now, I was." 

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Cas." 

"Sam. That was not your choice. You are here now." 

Becky fluttered by with their lunches, refilling drinks, "Can I get you anything else?" 

"Ketchup." Dean and Cas replied in unison.

The waitress dropped off the condiment a moment later and Sam narrowed his eyes a bit. 

"What's with you two?" 

"What? We both like ketchup." 

"Yes. Dean informs me that it is, indeed, a vegetable." 

Sam laughed, "It's really not but that's not what I'm talking about. You both sat on the same side of the booth..."

"You're huge!" Dean interrupted, "There's no room on your side." 

"And," Sam continued, "You dance around each other at home. I thought I was imagining it at first but something is definitely going on." 

"We kissed." Castiel blurted. 

"CAS!" Dean choking on a French fry. 

"What? You never said it was a secret. No, I believe your words were 'bad timing'." 

Sam was grinning ear to ear, both at his brother's obvious embarrassment and Castiel's equally obvious obtuseness to it. 

"When was this?" 

Castiel, a mouthful of cheeseburger, looked at Dean to respond. 

"Months ago. The last hearing. When I got drunk and didn't answer your calls or come visit. I was drinking and he came by to check on me. Not a big deal." 

The glare Cas gifted the older man made it very clear to Sam that it was, at least for him, a 'big deal'. 

Deciding to take mercy on his brother and talk to Castiel later in private, Sam changed the subject. 

"So, who's working tonight and who gets to stay home and rub my feet?" 

Cas wrinkled his nose, "Samuel, I adore you but I refuse to touch your feet." 

"Gadreel will do it," Dean offered with a smirk, "how long you gonna lead that poor guy on?" 

"I'm not leading him on, Dean! He and I have talked about this. I want to wait til Jack is born and Lucifer's in prison before I consider dating anyone. Even Gadreel. He's a good guy, he understands." 

Just then, Becky stopped by to collect their plates, "Can I get you anything else? Dessert? The cheesecake is so yummy!" 

"No, thank you." Dean answered as Sam gave a stretch and a yawn, "Just the check please." 

"Already taken care of!" she answered happily. 

"What? By who?" Sam's brows furrowed as he looked around the restaurant. They had been so involved in the food and conversation that he hadn't noticed more than half of the customers were watching him. 

This was really starting to get on his nerves. 

"Didn't leave a name," answered Becky with a huge smile, "Just a letter. _**'L**_ '." 

Dean was on his feet, "Where? Which way did he go?" 

"He just left." Becky pointed to the exit in confusion. 

The older Winchester sprinted through the dining room and out the door.

Sam was still frozen, mouth agape, eyes wide, Castiel moved to crouch next to his side of the booth. 

"Sam? Sam, you must breath. Are you breathing? You do no look like you are breathing." 

The pregnant omega managed to swallow and find his voice as the horror receded from his brain. 

"I'm breathing, Cas." both hands moving over his abdomen in a protective gesture, "I'm ok." 

"You had me very worried." Castiel's stern voice pulling a soft smile to Sam's face. 

"Where's Dean?" 

"I am sure he will return once he has slaughter the father of your child in the parking lot." 

The joke was delivered with such a Cas-like, deadpan expression that Sam couldn't stop the bark of laughter that followed. 

"Thank you." he nodded, grinning at his best friend, "I'm sure he's almost finished. Let's leave a tip and get out of here, yeah?" 

"Yes." Castiel smiled, pulling a 20 from his pocket and tucking it under the salt shaker, "I am not sure about you but I could use a nap." 

They found Dean in the parking lot, seething but thankfully not covered in blood. 

"Did you see him?" 

"No, bastard was long gone before I got out here." 

"It might not have even been Lucifer, there are thousands of names that start with 'L'." 

"No." Dean shook his head as he led the omegas toward Baby, "It was him. I can smell it." 

"Does he have distinctive odor?" Castiel asked curiously, sliding in to the back seat. 

Sam was laughing again, exchanging amused glances with his brother, "No, Cas. It's a figure of speak." 

"Smells like trouble to me." Dean murmured under his breath, the sound drowned out by the Impala's engine. 


	29. Castiel Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's Interview

Castiel was able to get his best friend cheered up, calmed down and napping once they were home.

He had the dinner shift that night and planned to work a double, both lunch and dinner, the next day because his interview was the day after.

Collapsing on the couch next to Dean, Cas sighed, settling in to watch Dr. Sexy until he had to get ready.

"I can't believe you ratted me out to Sam."

"What are you talking about?"

"The kiss?"

"Oh, I do not keep secrets from Sam. And I do not think it is anything to be embarassed about."

"Yeah, I hear you too giggling and braiding each other's hair at night."

"I assure you, Dean. I do not 'giggle'. But Sam does have very pretty hair."

Dean chuckled, wiping a hand down his face, "Lucifer was right there in that resturant and I didn't notice."

"I have no idea what the man even looks like."

With a furrowed brow, Dean picked up his phone, tapped away on the screen for a moment before pulling up a Facebook profile, holding it up for Cas to see.

"Oh no."

"Oh no?"

"I have seen this man. He has come into Benny's several times in the last month or so. I have waited on him myself, he is very polite."

"Oh, I'm sure he is. Right up until he strangles the life outta ya. You sure this is him? Because if he's hanging around town, it's only a matter of time before we run into him again. The protective order only does so much."

"Yes, I am positive. Should I speak to Benny? If he thinks the man is harrassing an employee, he will ask him to leave. I have seen it several times with Hannah and Anna when a customer gets too handsy."

"Yeah, I think you should. I don't like the idea of this creep around you, beautiful. Maybe don't mention this to Sammy."

"I told you, Dean. I do not keep secrets from Sam."

Castiel worked his shift that night, no Lucifer. He didn't see the man the following day while working a double either. 

The day of his interview, Dean had to work but Sam insisted on coming to keep him company and show his support. 

Cas wore a white dress shirt and blue tie, Sam said he looked like an accountant but not everyone call pull off the flannel look like the Winchesters. 

Once the pregnant omega was settled in the green room with his feet up and his snacks within reach, Castiel followed Maeve to the make up chair. 

The powder made him sneeze and, although he tried to warn her, the hairstylist could do nothing about his wayward locks. 

Mic-ed up and ready to go, Cas settled in the same chair Sam had occupied a few days before, facing Ms. Frank. 

She smiled as she shook his hand, "Very nice to meet you, Castiel. Have you reviewed the questions I sent over?" 

Cas nodded, "Yes. I believe they are all fair and valid." 

"Good. If a subject makes you uncomfortable or you need a break, just let me know and we'll cut to commercial, ok?" 

Another nod, Maeve fussing to straighten his tie before stepping out of frame and they began. 

Ashely started by addressing the camera, "Two years ago, my next guest's face was on every television screen, the cover of every magazine and the front page of every newspaper. We have all heard his story but today, we will hear it for the first time from the omega M himself. Please welcome my next guest, Castiel Novak." 

Cas gave a short nod and a tight lipped smile. 

"Thank you for being with us today, Castiel." 

"Thank you for the opportunity, Ms. Frank." 

"Growing up an omega M in a small town, Castiel. Tell us a bit about that." 

"Well, I did not know I was an omega until the first year of high school. Once I presented, my friends no longer wanted to be seen with me. There were groups that deemed my gender 'unnatural' and I was verbally harassed frequently." 

"I'm sorry to hear that. Kids can be cruel." 

"Yes. High school is hard for everyone, I am sure. I was very lucky to make friends with another omega. Sam Winchester and his family have been my greatest supporters." 

"What about your family, Castiel? Your parents?' 

Clearing his throat, "I love my parents. We were a rather close family until my abduction." 

"Please correct me if I'm wrong, but I understand your abductor, Fergus MacLeod, had been welcomed into your home several times before you were taken." 

"Yes. That is correct. He had posed as a teacher, my biology teacher to be exact, called himself 'Crowley' and visited with my parents often. Staying for dinner several times." 

"And your parent's didn't find this behavior odd?" 

"I believe they were niave. Thought an educator taking a special interest in their son was a good thing. I would often avoid going home if I thought he would be there. He asked inappropriate questions that made me uncomfortable." 

"Can you share some of those questions with us?"

"At first it was about my future plans. That seemed normal. Then he would inquire about my fertility."

Ashley's eyes widened, "He would ask about your fertility in front of your parents?" 

Castiel nodded, pausing to sip his water, "He would use the excuse that as a biology teacher, he was curious." 

"Castiel, in as much detail as you are comfortable with, can you tell of about your abduction and captivity with this man?" 

The next 20 minutes of film was filled with the omega's tale of an old German Shepard, hot chocolate, fear, headphones and shock treatments. He paused a few times to sip his water, Ashely offering no interuptions or follow up questions until he came to part where he was admitted into the mental hospital for the first time. 

"Castiel, you are a very brave, very strong young man. We're going to take a short break and when we come back, Castiel Novak's tale of survival and recovery continues."   
  
Maeve replaced his now empty water bottle, straightened his tie once again as Ashley had her nose powdered. 

With a declaration of “TAKE TWO” the camera rolled once again. 

“Welcome back. Castiel, you were reunited with your parents and then hospitalized. Can you tell us a bit about your deprogramming?”   
  
“I am unsure if ‘deprogramming’ is the correct term. I spent a lot of time in therapy, I was prescribed medication but still believed most of what Mr. MacLeod had conditioned me to believe, even after my discharge.” 

“Your psychiatrist, whom we’ve agreed to keep nameless, sent you home from the hospital before you were cured, so to speak.” 

“Yes. At the time, I thought I had outsmarted the doctors. That I had fooled them into believing I had recovered.” 

“And you no longer believe that?”   
  
“No. I have read and researched quite a bit about brainwashing and deprogramming since then. I believe my doctor allowed me to leave the hospital early as some sort of experiment concerning my gender.” 

“That’s a serious breach of trust.” 

“I agree. And I would have never thought such a thing was possible if I had not heard that very same doctor discussing it with a colleague.” 

“You were home, still mentally unwell and you tried to harm yourself.”   
  
“Oh, I did harm myself. I tried to commit suicide. It was a very dark time in my life. I felt alone, unloved, misunderstood. My parents, my psychiatrist, no one seemed to notice how severely this all had affected me.” 

“So you were admitted once again to the hospital?”   
  
“Yes. The colleague I mentioned earlier took over my care but by this time, I had realized some very real truths about myself.” 

“Will you share those truths with us?” 

“The truth was that Fergus MacLeod never held any affection for me. That the sexual encounters were rape. That I had to find my own self worth, not a worth assigned to me.” 

“At what point did your relationship with your former psychiatrist turn romantic?”   
  
“Not too long after that. He was attentive and sweet.” 

“And, once again, your parents were aware of his attentions?”   
  
“Yes. They did not seem to have a concern about it. It was not until I overheard his conversation with my previous psychiatrist that I realized he had been experimenting with me. With my emotions.” 

“Castiel, after this discovery, you were admitted to the psych ward a third time. How are you feeling now?”   
  
“I feel free. My mother signed admission papers at the behest of the man I used to date. I realized then that I needed to be out from under everyone’s influence. MacLeod, my parents, both my former psychiatrists, all had to much power over my daily life. I have moved out, I share a home with room mates on equal footing, I work and I have registered for online college courses.” 

“I would like to say, you should be very proud of your accomplishments, Castiel. What does your future as an omega M look like now?”   
  
“My future as a person, secondary gender be damned, looks bright, Ms. Frank.” 

“Do you see marriage, maybe children?” 

“I am 18. I have only just begun. One day there may be marriage and children are a possibility but the best thing about right now is that I have all the time in the world to decide that for myself.” 

“Castiel, it has been an absolute pleasure talking to you today. Please keep in touch, we would love to continue to follow your story.” 

With a nod, Cas shook Ashely’s hand once again, “I will. Thank you for your time.”   
  
Sam was waiting in the hall once Castiel had given back his mic and said his goodbyes. 

The omega pulled him into a hug, “Good job, Cas.” 

“I feel as if a weight has been lifted,” Castiel confesses, “I never thought it was important to tell people what happened in my own words but it really was a therapeutic experience.” 

“Ready to go? Dean should be home soon. We’ll beg him to make those burgers of his.”   
  
“Those make me very happy.” 

Arriving back at eve Winchester house, Cas changed back to his standard jeans a s T-shirt and Sam settled on the couch to read a book the book on childbirth Dr. Tran has given him. 

Dean came in a little later with Gadreel in tow. Castiel didn’t know Sam’s former caretaker very well but his best friend seemed to brighten in his presence.   
  
As predicted, they were able to bully Dean into making burgers. The meal accompanied by light hearted conversation and laughter. 

Afterwards, Castiel washing dishes while Sam dried and put them away, there was a knock at the door.   
  
They could hear Dean’s voice arguing with someone so they exchanged concerned glances and went to investigate. 

Michael stood in the doorway, holding a stapled stack of papers.   
  
“It is alright, Dean.” Cas moving himself between the pair. “What do you want?”

”Bela and I are being called before the medical board. They’re threatening to take away my license to practice. You have to tell them you made a mistake. That it was a misunderstanding.” 

“Listen, asshat!” Dean sputtered only to have Castiel raise his hand. 

“I can handle this, thank you.” Returning is attention to Mike, “I will do no such thing. I have been seeing Dr. Balthazar regularly and found that you have never properly treated me.” 

“Naomi has offered to testify in my defense.” 

“Well, that will certainly make Thanksgiving dinner a bit awkward this year but it does not change the fact that you are, in fact, an ass butt!”   
  
With that, Cas slammed the door in the man’s face, turning to find Sam, Dean and Gadreel staring at him with amused expressions. 

“What?”   
  
“Ass butt, Cas? Really?” Dean grinned. 

“I am sorry. My knowledge of foul language is not as vast as yours.” 

  
Sam laughed, offering his knuckles to fist bump his friend, “No one’s is.”   
  
Dean pulled him into an uncharacteristic hug, “Next time try asshole. Or my favorite, son is a bitch.” 

“But I have never met his mother.” 

  
It would be a long while before the laughter died down again. 


	30. Castiel Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel

Cas worked the next day, half expecting Michael or Naomi to stop in and make a scene.

He wondered what his dad thought about all is this.

Zachariah’s signature hadn’t been on his commitment papers and Mike had said ‘his mother’ was willing to testify, not ‘his parents’.

It was these thoughts that kept him distracted from the fact that a familiar face had been sat in his section until he stopped by the table to ask for the man’s drink order.

  
Lucifer.

Castiel did his very best not to react even as his heart raced in his chest.

He had promised Dean to call or text him should he see the man again but he found himself reluctant to do so.

If Lucifer was here, in Benny’s, he was not anywhere near Sam.

So Cas attempted to treat the man as he would any customer, until Lucifer tried to make small talk as the omega dropped off his check. 

"Cas huh?" Lucifer nodding at the nametag on the younger man's apron, "Is that short for something?" 

"Castiel." He answered briskly, wondering if that was a mistake. 

"The Angel of Thursday." 

Brows raised in surprise, Cas nodded, "That is correct." 

"Can't be too many people running around with that name." 

"No, I believe I am a rarity. Can I get you anything else?" 

"No, thank you." 

Castiel gifted a tight-lipped smile, collected the dirty dishes and went back to work. 

That conversation followed him the rest of his shift.

He was almost positive he shouldn't have told the man his full name but it wasn't like it was a secret. He had customers recognize him from being on the news a few years ago. Some people he had known most of his life, growing up in a small town. 

So why did this _feel_ different? 

Castiel had worked the breakfast/lunch shift and was headed home just after 3pm. 

Although he didn't notice right away, by the time he turned at the second intersection, he was sure the dark sedan behind him was following him. 

With this thought in mind, he took a few unnecessary turns and, sure enough, the car stayed on his tail. 

Interesting. 

He decided to call Dean, the older Winchester would be angry at him for not calling when Lucifer first showed up today, but he'd get over it. 

A single ring and Dean picked up.

"Hey, beautiful." 

Castiel couldn't stop the smile or the eye roll. 

"Hello Dean." 

"Aren't you off work yet?" 

"Yes, it would seem I have a shadow." 

"Like Peter Pan?" Dean joked. 

"Like Lucifer." 

"What?" 

"In my defense, I cannot see the driver clearly but this vehicle has been following me since I left work. And Lucifer was there today." 

"Dammit Cas! You were supposed to call me." 

"So you could show up at my place of employment and commit assault? Possibly be arrested?" 

"Where are you now? I'll meet you." 

"Again, to what result?" 

During their conversation, Castiel had changed direction, headed towards the police station. 

"Cas…" Dean grumbled in warning. 

"I have an idea. Would you mind meeting me at the police station?" 

"Yeah, I'm on my way. What idea?" 

It was then, speeding up a bit in front of the entrance to Town Hall that Castiel dropped his cell phone on the passenger seat and took his foot off the gas. 

Stomping mercilessly on the brakes with both feet. 

The squeal of tires attempting to stop was loud but the crash of the sedan running right in to Cas's back end was even louder. 

Castiel, a creature of habit, had secured his seat belt before driving. 

Dean called his '78 Mark V a tank for a reason, the omega felt fine. 

Lucifer's newer sedan was equipped with air bags that exploded in the man's face upon impact. 

The noise had brought several people out of their offices, including more than a couple police officers. 

Cas remained seated, ignoring the flashing of his cell phone as Dean attempted to call back. He knew he would be here any minute. 

Lucifer struggled to exit his vehicle, the front end crushed like a soda can, nose bleeding from the force of the air bag. 

The man was yelling, demanding Castiel get out of the car. 

A duo of officer approached the accident, one head towards an irate Lucifer and the other towards Cas.

The woman made a hand motion, signaling Castiel to roll down his window. 

"Are you ok?" 

"I believe my neck is in a great deal of pain." Cas rubbing the back of his neck to demonstrate.

"You just sit tight, we have an ambulance coming."

He could hear Lucifer continue to raise his voice and asked, "Is the other driver injured?" 

"Seems he might have broken his nose. Man wasn't wearing a seat belt. Can you tell me what happened?" 

"There was a squirrel." 

"A squirrel?" 

"Yes, it darted right in front of me. I tried to stop. Can you...can you see if I hit it?" 

"A squirrel. A squirrel tried to cross Main Street?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

The woman didn't look convinced but did a courtesy of walking around Castiel's car, checking by his tires and returning to the driver's side window. 

"No squirrel." she smirked with a tilt of her head. 

"Oh good." 

"Do you know the driver of the other vehicle?" 

"It is hard to tell in the mirror, with his face covered in blood, but I do believe I waited on him earlier today. I work at Benny's Diner." 

"I see..." the woman straightened as an easily identifiable black Impala pulled up, the car barely coming to a stop before the driver was out and running. 

"Cas! What the hell happened?" 

"Sir," the officer holding up a hand, "You'll have to stay back. We have an ambulance in route." 

"AN AMBULANCE?!" Dean's voice took a panicked tone.

"I am fine, Dean." Castiel reassured from his seat, "Just a precaution. Would you like to check on the other driver?" 

A realization spread across the man's face, he turned to where the other officer was questioning Lucifer. 

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean roared, stomping towards him. 

Another officer managed to intercept him before he could reach his target. Castiel couldn't hear everything that was said but Dean was talking animatedly with his hands. 

Once the ambulance arrived, an EMT placed a brace on Cas's neck before guiding him to the back of the ridge. 

Now that he was closer, he could hear the conversation between Dean and a woman in a sheriff's uniform. 

"So, you're telling me, that this man victimized an omega M and then managed to rear-end the only other omega M in the county?"

"Yeah," Dean confirmed, "And I don't think this is some weird coincidence. The guy was at his work earlier, and now he 'accidently' runs in to him?" 

"I don't believe in coincidence, Mr. Winchester. Just like I don't believe a squirrel ran out in front of your friend's car _right in front_ of the police station." 

"Maybe, maybe not. No one knows for sure but Castiel. But maybe, just maybe, he felt threatened and led him right to you." 

The sheriff jotted something down in her notebook, "You should check on your friend. We have tow trucks coming for both vehicles." 

Dean pulled a business card from his wallet, "This is where I work. Could you have them take the Cadillac there?" 

With a nod, the woman took the card and turned to speak to another officer as Dean made his way over to the ambulance. 

"Where is Sam?" Castiel asked before anything else could be said. 

"At home. Gadreel is there. What were you thinking? You could've really gotten hurt." 

"I was thinking that I needed to prove he was following me but I needed to do it in a way that kept you out of jail." 

Dean rolled his eyes, "And this was your best plan? A squirrel?" 

"It was the best I could do under the circumstances. Do not yell at me. I am injured." 

With a laugh, "Yeah, you probably gave yourself whiplash with that little stunt." 

"And a police report showing Lucifer has had direct contact with Sam's room mate more than once. Might be enough evidence to add my name to the protective order and you do not get an assault charge." 

"Sir," interrupted the EMT, "We're gonna take him in for X-rays if you want to follow us over to the hospital." 

Dean nodded, gifting Castiel a smile, "Yeah, I'll be right behind ya." 

Thankfully Lucifer was moved in a separate ambulance. Dean arrived in the ER moments after Castiel had been wheeled in. His friends stayed with him until they took him to X-ray and was waiting for him when he returned. 

"Called Sam. He's pissed at you too." 

"I am sorry to hear that." 

"Called Benny too. He said to take a few days off. You can wear the brace to work if you want, he thinks you'll get better tips." 

Castiel laughed, "Yes, the sympathy factor. People who remember I am an omega tip better as well." 

Dean shook his head, brushing a wayward hair from Cas's face, "You really scared me today, beautiful." 

"I apologize. Looking back, this may not have been the best plan. My insurance rates are going to go up." 

With a laugh, "Well, you can sue Lucifer for pain and suffering, damage to your vehicle, lost wages. That ought to piss him off." 

"Another benefit." 

Dean stood, leaning to kiss Castiel on his forehead, "Never do something like that again, Cas. I can't lose you, ok?" 

At the older man's uncharacteristically serious tone, the omega nodded in agreement, "I promise." 

With a new neck brace and a prescription for pain killers, Castiel was discharged.

He rode home with Dean, the man unusually quiet, no Led Zepplin blaring in the speakers, his hand resting on Cas's knee. 

He endured the wrath of a very pregnant, very emotional Sam upon entering the house. It took several tight hugs and more than a few promises to calm his best friend down. Gadreel had kindly made dinner and the foursome sat together. 

"So," Sam's tall love interest started between bites, "When do those interviews air?" 

"Next week," Sam answered, "It's five part series, every night at 8pm. I think Dr. Tran is on Monday, mine should air Tuesday and Castiel's on Thursday." 

"Do you know who Wednesday's and Friday's guests are?" Dean sipping his beer. 

"I know she was trying to contact Samandriel. Besides that, I'll be as surprised as everyone else." 

"Starting with Dr. Tran is a good idea, I think." Castiel added, "If he can attempt to explain our secondary gender before we tell our stories, more single gendered people may understand." 

"Maybe." Sam shrugged, "It sucks that we have to be 'explained' in the first place." 

With that his brows furrowed, he blew out a long breath, pressing hands against his abdomen. 

"You alright there, Sammy?" 

"Yeah." the omega sighed, "Jack has seriously been kicking my ass today." 

Cas stared at him intensely for a moment before asking, "All day?" 

"Since around noon, at least. Why?" 

Castiel moved closer, eye to eye with his fellow omega, looking for something. 

"Uh... we talked about this Cas. Personal space." 

"You are in labor." he answered. 

"No. I still have a few weeks." 

"No. You do not." 

"Sammy?" Dean's voice on the verge of panic. 

"No, Dean. I'm fine. Castiel is over reacting. He's had a stressful day." 

"Cas?" 

"I cannot explain it." the other omega moving back to his seat but never taking his eyes off Sam, "I am sure you are in labor." 

"Shouldn't _I_ be sure?" 

Just then, Sam's eyes widened and he hunched over, holding his stomach, "Ow! Fucking OW!" 


	31. Sam Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's here

Jack Dean Winchester came into the world at 2:23am after six hours of labor.

His Uncle Dean and Gadreel paced the waiting room while his Uncle Cas held his daddy's hand and offered stilted words of encouragement.

Sam was exhausted, exhilarated and a little scaried. Even though it was the middle of the night, he inisisted Dean call Charlie so she could file for temporary emergency custody of the newborn, adding Jack and Castiel to his protective order.

Their favorite red head, showed up an hour later, talked her way past security and 'visiting hours' didn't apply to her. Carrying a a huge Baby Yoda plushie, she was popped into the worried omega's room just after four in the morning.

Sam had dozed off, Dean and Gadreel were awkwardly sleeping, their tall frames folded into uncomfortable chair, but Castiel sat holding a bundle of pastel blue blankets.

"Hey," Charlie whispered, making the stuffed Yoda dance, "Hey little Jack."

Castiel stood, nodding to his now vacant seat, "Do you want to hold him?"

"More than anything." She settled in the chair, tossing her gift onto Sam's long legs and holding out her arms.

Cas carefully place the sleeping infant in the attorneys hands, smiling softly, "Charlie Bradbury, meet your youngest client, Jack Winchester."

Charlie held the baby close, moving the swaddling a bit to get a better look at his face. He promptly passed gas and frowned, furrowing his brow.

"Oh yeah, he looks just like Sam."

"I am going to the restroom and then making a coffee round. Would you like anything?"

"No, thank you. Just gonna cuddle this little cutie until the courthouse opens."

"His father may want him back when he wakes." Castiel joked, "I will be right back."

It was just a few minutes before Sam grumbled, winced in discomfort, putting a hand on his much smaller abdomen before his eyes popped up. The realization that his tummy was flat dawned on him before he scanned the room, eyes landing on Charlie.

"Where's Cas?" he whsipered.

"Coffee run."

Struggling to sit up, he smiled over at his son.

"Good looking kid, huh?"

Charlie chuckled, "You did good, Sammy."

The omega stretched, checking the clock on the wall.

"It's not even five in the morning, how'd you get them to let you up here?"

"One thing a lawyer is always good at: arguing. They never stood a chance."

Sam grinned, "Nurses should be bringing in his next bottle soon."

Charlie's eyes lit up, "OH! Can I feed him?"

"Only if Dean is still asleep. He called 'dibs' on Jacks's second bottle. Then Cas called third and Gadreel fourth, if they have their way, I'll have to get permission to hold my own kid."

"All that help is going to make things so much easier for you."

Sam leaned back, tilting his head as he stared at his son, "Yeah, little guy will not be short on love. Or helpful uncles."

Cas returned with three coffees and an herbal tea for Sam, waking Dean before Jack's next bottle, much to Charlie's disappointment. The attorney stayed until 8:30am, the courthouse opening at 9 and she planned to be there when the doors were unlocked.

Sam managed to talk Dean and Gadreel into going home, getting proper sleep in a bed but Castiel would not be moved. He had taken off his neck brace hours ago but still had the next few days off and had no intention of being anywhere else than beside his best friend.

The omega just knew Lucifer would show up at any moment and snatch his child from him. Even with Charlie filing the proper paperwork right away, it still needed to go in front of a judge for approval. Because of this, he kept Jack in the room with him, refusing to allow the nurses to take him to the nursery so he could rest. Castiel held the baby if Sam needed sleep and he had his son in his arms when Cas dozed off.

It was just after noon Dean returned with manila envelope in his hands. 

"Charlie dropped this off at the house, she's in court all afternoon." 

Trading a Dean his nephew for the package, Sam opened it, sliding a bundle of paperwork out. 

He had been awarded temporary emergency custody for the next six weeks, giving Lucifer that time to hire an attorney and appear at the court date listed. Both Jack and Castiel had been added to the protective order. So, for now, Sam could rest a little easier. 

"His eyes are opened." Dean smiling down at his nephew, "He has your eyes." 

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "I think that peach fuzz under his hat is lighter than mine though. He might have Lucifer's hair." 

Dean wrinkled his nose, "Nah, he has Jack's hair. Uh, little buddy? You have your own hair." 

"You're ridiculous." Sam chuckled, glancing over a snoring Castiel, "Think we'll be able to convince him to go home now that we have the paperwork filed?" 

"Why? He getting on your nerves?" 

"No! Not at all. But he had that car accident yesterday, stayed up with me in labor all night, he needs some rest too." 

"I am fine." came a grumbling voice, "I will rest when you are discharged." 

Castiel hadn't moved or opened his eyes, there were no outward signs that he was awake other than his mouth moving. 

"They keep omegas for a standard 48 hours after birth, Cas. Don't you want a shower? A cheeseburger?" 

With a dramatic stretch, Castiel reluctantly sat up, his wayward hair even more unruly and his clothes wrinkled.

"Sam. Do you remember just last evening when I knew you were in labor before you did?" 

With a nod, "Yeah...so..." 

"I cannot explain it logically. I feel...bonded, attached somehow to you and Jack. Now, please feel free to tell me if I am overstepping any boundaries, but I feel very protective of both you and your son. I am unsure if it is because I am a fellow omega or because I care a great deal about the both of you. Either way, I would be very uncomfortable leaving you unless you tell me that my presence is not welcomed." 

"No, Cas. I'd never tell you that. You're like another brother to me. I don't know how I could've gotten through Jack's delivery without you. You're always welcome wherever I am. ALWAYS. I was just concerned about you, that's all." 

"Well then. I believe the nurses will allow me to use the shower because we are the same secondary gender, if I could convince Dean to bring up a change of clothing and those cheeseburgers you mentioned." Cas nodded decisively. 

Dean pulled his cell out of his pocket with one hand, keeping Jack safely in his other arm. Tapping the screen a few time, he put the phone to his ear. 

"Hey, Gad! Yeah, man, he's doing good. Can you do me a favor when you get off work? Swing by the house, get a change of clothes for Cas? Yeah? No, Sammy had his bag packed for weeks. Oh, and I'm gonna call in a carry out order to Benny's, can you grab that on the way up? I owe ya, man. Thank you." 

The nurse came in with Jack's next feeding, Sam startled her and his son by yelling, "DIBS!" 

Several hours later, Sam and Cas both showered and changed, cheeseburgers had been eaten with pleasure, Gadreel and Dean headed home with the promise of returning first thing in the morning, an older man with a graying beard and a tattered trucker's hat knocked on the doorframe. 

The omega looked up from where he and his best friend had been admiring Jack's tiny toes, a smile of pure joy spread across his face. 

"Bobby!" 

Castiel picked up the newborn so Sam could slide off the bed, making his way to his adopted uncle and hugging him tightly. 

"Aw, sit back down before ya pull something, ya idgit." the man demanded with tears in his eyes. 

"Not gonna pull anything, that's not how it works." Sam chuckled. 

"Well, I don't wanna know 'how it works'." Bobby grumbled, pulling back to look the omega in the eyes, "I came to see my grandson." 

Sam didn't think his smile could get any bigger, turning to introduce Castiel. 

"This is my best friend, Cas. He helped me through labor. Cas, this is Bobby Singer, honorary second father to Dean and I." 

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Singer." Castiel moving around the bed to hand Jack to the older man. 

"Nah, ain't no mister. Just Bobby, or Uncle Bobby will do." as he sat down in the vacant chair, staring intently at the newborn in his arms, "Except you, little man. You call me Grandpa. Imma teach ya how to hunt and fish and get all kinds of dirty." 

Sam sat on the side of the bed, facing the duo, "Uncle Dean already has him fixing cars with grease under his nails." 

Bobby nodded, "Sounds about right. Look at that little nose. That is John Winchester's nose right there." 

At the mention of his father and the reminder that Mary and John never got to meet their grandson, Sam's eyes teared up. 

"Yeah, if he inherits Mom's smile, we're all in very real trouble." 

Castiel nodded in agreement, wiping a wayward tear from his cheek, "They would be very proud of you, Sam." 

"Yeah, they would." Bobby smiled, "I'm proud of you, boy. Talked to Dean on the way in, that boy's practically beaming." 

Uncle Bobby stayed with Jack and the omegas until a nurse popped in at 8 o'clock to announce visitation hours were over. 

"Gonna find me a hotel, get some shut eye, be right back in the morning." handing the sleeping infant to his daddy. 

"No way. You're going to stay at our house. Dean would never be ok with you getting a hotel room." 

"Well, I didn't mention it." 

"You are more than welcome to stay in my room, Mr. Sin...I mean, Bobby." Cas offered, "I will not be using it for at least one more night." 

"Thank you. I think I'll take you up on that. Gonna grab a six pack and have few beers with your brother, catch up a little." 

"He would love that, Bobby." 

Mindful of the baby of the baby in his arms, Sam gave his uncle a one armed hug and then chuckled at Castiel's surprised "Eeep" when Bobby pulled him into an embrace as well. 


	32. Castiel Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close call

It was late, after one in the morning when a sound woke Cas from the roll-a-way bed next to Sam's.

Instantly on guard, Castiel moved to peek into Jack's bassinette.

Empty.

A quick glance at Sam confirmed that the new father was still asleep, so Cas moved silently through the room to a well lit hallway.

The nurse was walking briskly away, her back to him.

"Excuse me?"

The woman seemed to speed up, so Castiel started to jog in her direction.

"Excuse me?" he tried again, louder this time.

When she turned, Cas could see she held little Jack in her arms. She offered a smile that was surely meant to be friendly but all Castiel saw was the fakeness of it.

"Time for this little man's bath." she tried to explain.

"That will not be necessary. His father bathed him earlier today. Is it standard practice to bathe newborns at..." looking at the clock on the wall, "1:30 in the morning?"

"Well," she started, her smile tightening, "the day shift gets a little busy. We try to help out overnight."

"Like I said, Jack has already had a bath. And his father asked that he stay with him in his room. Dr. Tran cleared that."

"It won't hurt to wash him up a bit. I can get his weight again. It's really not a problem."

Castiel was barely a foot away from the nurse now, noting her small stature and delicate features. If he wasn't concerned with hurting little Jack, he would consider tackling her.

"But, you see, it is a problem." Cas reached out to take the infant back, only to have the woman tighten her grasp and pull back. Narrowing his eyes on her nametag with a picture of a blonde woman in her 50's.

This woman had very dark hair and obviously much younger. Warning bells were screaming in the omega's head. 

"Hand me back my God son now or I will wake every single patient on this floor, including Jack's very protective father. I cannot vouch for your physical safety if that happens." 

The woman narrowed her eyes, mouth pinched in anger. "FINE!" she spat, shoving the newborn towards Castiel. 

Cas quickly took the baby, studying his tiny face to make sure it was, in fact, Jack and that he hadn't been hurt or upset. 

The tiniest Winchester continued to sleep, unbothered by the commotion around him. 

Looking back up at the nurse, Castiel locked blue eyes with deep brown ones and opened his mouth. 

"SECURITY! I NEED SECURITY! THIS WOMAN TRIED TO KIDNAP A BABY!" 

Her eyes widened in surprise, as if she had believed he would simply let her walk away, and then she turned to run down the hall. 

Blue uniforms appeared from seemingly nowhere, two men, one grabbing each of her arms as she began to scream. 

"You can't keep him away from his father forever, Sam! Lucifer's legacy won't be hidden from the world!" 

Patients were coming out of their rooms now, mumbling questions at one another, actual nurses were trying to calm everyone down and Castiel felt movement behind him. He turned to look up at his best friend. 

Sam stood with his hair in disarray, face pale and mouth agape. 

"Was she yelling at me? Cas, did she say 'Lucifer'?" 

Castiel moved closer, making eye contact with the new daddy, "I have Jack. He is safe." 

Sam bent to take his son into his arms, "What the hell just happened?" 

"She took him as we slept. She said she was going to give him a bath. Something did not feel right so I demanded she return him." 

"Shit...SHIT...I slept right through it. How...how could I sleep through someone taking my kid outta my room?" 

Attempting to maneuver the tall man back to his bed, "You are exhausted. I did not wake up myself until she was in the hallway with him. We thought he was safe. You filed all the correct paperwork and felt secure. This is not your fault, Sam. I think you need to call the police. I am sure security already has but make sure. Would you like me to call Dean, or Charlie?" 

Sam seemed to blink more than usual, trying to comprehend, "Uh...yeah...I mean...no. Will you call the police and I'll get ahold of Dean?" 

Cas nodded, reaching over to touch Sam's shoulder and make eye contact again, "It is alright. Jack is unharmed." 

Sam nodded again, staring down at his son as the first of many tears creeped down his cheek. 

Half an hour later, little Jack fed and changed, his father had finally stopped crying. 

With Sam's one phone call, Dean, Charlie and Uncle Bobby were all attempting to get past security downstairs. Seemed the attempted abduction of the only child born in the county in two years had put the hospital on lock-down. 

A familiar face entered Sam's room, the officer that had spoken to Castiel about his car accident a few days before. 

"Sheriff Jodi Mills." she introduced herself, reaching to shake Sam's hand. The omega hadn't let Jack out of his reach since the incident. 

"Sam Winchester." nodding towards his best friend, "Castiel Novak. He saw everything. I was...I was asleep." 

Jodi shook Cas's hand, "We've met. How's the neck?" 

"Better, thank you." 

Castiel went over everything, in detail. Sheriff Mills scribbling rapidly in her notebook. When he got to the part where he had woken up the entire third floor, she smiled. 

"That was smart, Castiel. A lot of witnesses, no way for the perpetrator to escape. Good job." 

"Who is she?" Sam asked. 

"She's only given us a first name so far. Ruby. Says she is a faithful follower of Lucifer and his teachings. I believe she may be unbalanced." 

"Can you find out if she has a connection to Lucifer? Did he put her up to this?" 

"I have a deputy waking his ass up and dragging him down to the precinct now. We'll get this figured out. You did everything right, Mr. Winchester. Filing that legal paperwork to protect your son." 

Castiel looked up from reading a text on his phone, "Would you be able to make a call and allow Sam's family up? His brother, uncle and attorney are all impatiently waiting downstairs." 

Jodi smiled, "Your attorney is here at two in the morning? Yeah, gimme a sec and I'll clear them." reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a business card, "You think of anything else or want an update, this is my direct line. Call me anytime. And Cas? You keep an eye out for those squirrels now." 

With a wink, the sheriff left the room. 

"Sam?" 

"Yeah, Cas?" 

"You know you have nothing to feel bad about." 

"I can't help it. What if you hadn't been here?" 

"But I was here. I was here and Jack if fine. They have the woman in custody. We can go home later today. Whatever guilt you are feeling for being asleep in the middle of the night is misplaced. Understand?" 

"Yeah...yeah I understand. Thanks Cas." 

"Now. May I please hold my God son for awhile?" 

Sam transfer the wriggling infant to his best friend's arms as three bleary-eyed visitors entered the room. 

Dean didn't say a word, pulling his younger brother into a restricting hug. 

Bobby dropped down in the chair next to Castiel, taking his hat in his hand and scratching his head. 

Charlie was standing in the doorway, furiously typing on her phone with her brows furrowed. 

"You ok, Sammy?" Dean whispered. 

"Yeah..." Sam nodded, "I'm ok. Jack's ok. Just real grateful Cas didn't leave for that cheeseburger." 

"No kidding." Dean releasing Sam to turn towards Castiel, "I'm beginning to think you're psychic, beautiful."

Sam's family stayed close by the rest of the night, although no one but little Jack got any sleep. 

At 8am, Gadreel joined, bringing much needed coffee and bagels. 

Two hours after that, Dr. Tran made his rounds. With everyone but Cas and Jack in the hallway, he examined both Sam and the newborn, declaring them in good health and signing discharge papers. 

Once Sam was dressed in something other than a hospital gown, Jack securely fastened in his new car seat, the group made their way to the elevators. 

Many patients and their visitors lingered in the doorways of their rooms, watching the procession go by. Smiles, small waves and quiet congratulations were offered. 

As they piled into the lift, Charlie cleared her throat. 

"We may have a situation downstairs." 

"Define 'situation'" Dean grumbled. 

"Story has been leaked to the press. Either someone at the hospital confirmed a healthy birth or a reporter got ahold of a police scanner and heard about the attempted kidnapping. Either way, the media is waiting at the front doors." 

"Is there another exit?" Sam asked, gripping Jack's car seat handle so tightly his knuckles whitened. 

"I think there's a side door, used for deliveries." the red head offered, "but unless you want these vulters knocking on your door in the next hour, someone should make a statement. I volunteer as tribute." 

"What about Castiel?" Uncle Bobby offered, "Boy’s face been on the news for years, he was there with that crazy bitch." 

Sam looked at his best friend, "Are you comfortable with that?" 

"Of course. Charlie and I can answer a few questions and meet you at home." 

Pulling his best friend in to a one armed hug, "Thanks Cas." 

The elevator door opened on the first floor, Cas and Charlie headed to the left, a circle of Dean, Gadreel and Bobby surrounded Sam as they made their way to the right. 

Their favorite red head hadn't been joking. 

Cameras, flash photography and microphones were shoved into their faces as soon as the automatic doors whistled open. 

"We are prepared to make a brief statement and answer a few questions." Charlie tried to yell over the chaos.

"Where's the baby?"

"Has he been kidnapped?" 

"Is it true the infant is an omega too?" 

Rolling his eyes, Castiel held up his hand until they quieted. 

"The child is fine. Both he and his father are safely at home as we speak. They were discharged earlier today in good health." 

A few reporters started to yell follow up questions but Cas shook his head. 

"I cannot tell you what happened if you continue to interrupt me." 

Glaring at the crowd, he took a deep breath. 

"Sam Winchester is a close friend of mine and I have agreed to speak on his behalf. A woman disguised as a nurse attempted to abduct his child and was apprehended. We do not know who this woman is or what her motivation was. The baby is unharmed and, as for your very uneducated question, there is no way to know if the child will be an omega until he reaches puberty. That rumor is just that, a rumor. Now, if you have any questions from a legal standpoint, this is Charlie Bradbury, the Winchester's family attorney." 

Charlie answered a few questions, yes she was going to make sure the woman was prosecuted. No, she would not reveal the child's name or confirm the identity of his father. They kept the attention of the reporters long enough for Cas to receive an 'all clear' text from Gadreel. Nodding to Charlie, the attorney informed the crowd that they were done and thanked them for their time. 

This was a small town, most of these reporters were from major networks so this would, no doubt, be national news. Even with that knowledge, Castiel was surprised at the number of people that followed them to Charlie's car, yelling questions. A few were very personal and some downright insulting but he had said his peace and refused to respond. 

Upon pulling out of the hospital parking lot, Charlie exhaled loudly, yanking a hair tie out of her ponytail and shaking her head.

"You handled that very well." she complimented, "ever think about a career in broadcasting? Maybe omega rights advocacy?" 

"No. I have never considered that. I find all that attention very uncomfortable." 

"Well, with your personal experience and being Sam's resident guardian angel, a lot of people would take you seriously." 

"Thank you, Charlie." he answered with a smile, "I was beginning to get a bit tired of people telling me what I cannot do because of my secondary gender." 

"Fuck 'em." she blurted out, causing Cas's eyes to widen in surprise, "People have been telling me for years how, as a female, it's my 'duty' to at least try and procreate. I'm a lesbian. Out and proud. If I find a partner and we want a child, then I'll look in to the options. But a stranger demanding something so personal from someone they don't know... well, ten years ago, it would be unheard of." 

"I sometimes forget there are some females still able to have children. I get the impression that the world is depending on us, the omega Ms, to continue the species. That puts a great deal of pressure on one small section of society." 

Charlie nodded, "The interviews you and Sam did with Ashley Frank? Those are going to help a lot of people understand omega Ms a little better." 

"I sincerely hope so." 


	33. Sam Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New poppa

Sam stood over Jack's crib, watching his son sleep.

Safe.

No matter how many times Castiel and Dean told him it wasn't his fault, he couldn't shake the guilt of not waking up when some crazy bitch tried to walk off with his child.

"Sam?" Gadreel's voice floated over from the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"You may want to try and nap. I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure he's going to be up in a few hours for another feeding."

"I don't want to leave him."

He heard the shuffle of socked feet on carpet before an arm wrapped around his waist and Gadreel's chin rested on his shoulder. Sam instinctively leaned back against the man, sighing and allowing his eyes to close.

"How about," Gadreel began to whisper in his ear, "We move the bassinette up from the living room and place it next to your bed."

"Hospital bassinette was right next to my bed when she..."

"Sam." Gad interrupted, "I am here. Dean and Bobby are here. Castiel is on his way. You can rest, sweetheart."

Exhaling loudly, Sam turned in Gadreel's arms, moving his hands to the back of the man's neck. "Ok. Help me move him into my room, and promise to stay with me until I fall asleep."

Gad smiled, kissing the tip of Sam's nose. "I promise."

Sam slept deeply, by the time he opened his eyes, the sky's were darkening again.

Peeking over the edge of Jack's bed, his heart jumped to his throat when he saw it empty.

"Don't freak out." Dean's voice came from the corner of the room.

His older brother sat in the rocking chair, holding the newborn with a bottle in his mouth, "Your kid is right here. I wanted you to get some more sleep so I'm feeding him. Takes a village and all that."

Collapsing back on the bed with relief, "I'm gonna have to put a bell on him."

Dean barked out a laugh, "He's only two days old. We're still figuring this baby stuff out, Sammy."

"Where's Gad?"

"Oh, you mean the giant teddy bear you were all cuddled up with?" he teased, "He had to go to work. Didn't want to but he just got that job, can't be calling out yet."

Sam stretched, "Cas?"

"Making dinner and keeping Uncle Bobby company."

"Dinner. I'm starving! How long was I out?"

"Almost six hours. Missed two bottles and a toxic diaper. I mean toxic. Like, I had to call in reinforcements."

"Reinforcements meaning Castiel, huh?" Sam grinned.

"Damn right." maneuvering Jack up to his shoulder and patting his tiny back, "Your kid was rotten!"

The tiny Winchester gifted them both with a loud burp, inducing giggles from his daddy and an "That's my boy!" from his Uncle Dean.

Sam tried out his new Snuggly, a contraption with various clasps to strap Jack to his chest as he ate dinner.

Afterwards, relaxing on the couch with Bobby and Cas while Dean did the dishes, the evening news began.

"Dean! It's on!"

The older Winchester came in the living room, drying his hands on a towel, just in time to see Castiel scowling at reporters. Listening to Cas and Charlie field questions, the omega looking as if he might smite them all, Sam chuckled.

"Not sure you're cut out for a career in broadcasting there, Cas."

"Charlie thought I did rather well." Castiel tipping his head a bit in confusion.

"You look mean." Dean grinned.

"Well, in my defense, I was tired and many of their questions were just ignorant."

"I appreciate you dealing with them for me, Cas."

The picture switched from Charlie and Castiel in front of the hospital to a view of Lucifer exiting the police station.

"What the fuck..." Dean gasped.

Sitting up a little straighter, one hand on the back of Jack's carrier, the remote in his other hand, Sam turned up the volume in time to hear part of the man's statement.

".....nothing to do with the attempted abduction of my son. The woman responsible was a student of mine who has some emotional and mental instabilities. I am grateful to Castiel Novak and the hospital staff for their quick actions."

"Have you been to see your child?" someone called out.

"Regrettably, no." Lucifer looking directly into the camera, Sam couldn't help the feeling that he was looking at him, "but I will soon."

More questions were shouted at the man who seemed to be more than happy to answer all of them, but Sam had stopped listening.

“I will soon.”

“I will soon.” 

“I will soon.”

Lucifer’s voice echoed in Sam’s ears.   
  
Dean’s concerned face filled his vision, a warm palm tapping him lightly on the cheek. 

”Sam? Sammy? You with me?” 

With a small shake of his head, the omega cane back to himself. 

”Yeah, yeah, I’m alright.” 

“You know as well as I do, he won’t even be allowed around Jack for at least six weeks. By then, if Henriksen is doing his job, he’ll be in jail.”   
  
“Yeah, I know. He just seemed so sure. And that crazy bitch was his student.” 

“And she’s locked up too.” Bobby added. 

Running a hand over his face, "I just want this to be over." 

Gadreel stopped over the next morning with a Moses basket, thickly padded wicker with handles and a bright blue bow.

"Now, you can take your sleeping angel wherever you are." 

To Sam, that was more romantic than a dozen roses ever could be. 

Life fell into to a comfortable routine that next week. Dean and Cas taking turns with Jack so Sam could sleep and review for his GED test. According to Jodi, Ruby spent a few nights in jail before being transferred to the psych hospital for evaluation. Castiel took an extra step in calling Dr. Balthazar to reassure Sam that neither Michael or Bela were in charge of her care. 

Ashley Frank's series on omega Ms aired and they all made sure to meet every night in the Winchester living room to watch it together. Some parts were awkward for Uncle Bobby to hear for the first time but the older man never showed any signs of judgement. 

Wednesday's guest had been an omega M they didn't know, a young man named Bartholomew. He was in his early 20s and had given birth four times. He confessed to getting paid hansomely for giving these children up for adoption, something that was frowned upon but perfectly legal. 

"How do the fathers of these children feel about the adoptions?" Miss Frank asked. 

"It is the fathers and their female wives or partners that adopt them." Bart answered calmly. 

"So, just to be clear, you sleep with married men, get pregnant, and allow their wives to adopt your child?" 

"Yes. These are woman who cannot have children themselves. I'm doing service. Our genes mutated for a reason, Ashley. The omega Ms that deny their purpose of repopulating the earth are selfish and short-sighted." 

The group watched Bartholomew's interview in silence until the commercial break. 

"I couldn't imagine walking away from Jack." Sam cuddling his newborn to his chest. 

"It is this attitude that cause men like Crowley to behave the way they do." Cas added. 

"I mean, it's his choice, right?" Dean argued, "If he feels like he's doing the right thing, who are we to judge?" 

"I'm not judging, Dean." Sam settling Jack into his Moses basket, "but if a female did this exact thing 10 years ago, people wouldn't have just accepted it. It's the double standard that I have a problem with. Females were responsible for having babies since the beginning of time. No one put the same pressure on them or went to such extreme lengths to get them pregnant. Just think about it. 10 years ago, a teenage girl getting pregnant by her foster parent would have caused an outrage. Criminal charges, media stories, Lucifer wouldn't dare show his face on the news. Today? It's almost acceptable for an omega M because they fear extinction." 

"Panic is a motivator." Bobby added between sips of his beer. "If we ain't worried about some virus or disease, then we're worried about war or religion. People are gonna have strong opinions about you and your gender, Sam. It's up to you to stick to your guns do what you think is right." 

Friday afternoon produced a call from Detective Henriksen. Bobby had left that morning, both Dean and Cas were working so Gadreel had been keeping the new poppa company. 

"Hello?" 

"Sam. It's Victor Henriksen." 

"Oh, hello! I've been waiting to hear from you." 

"Well," the man cleared his throat, "I'm afraid I'm calling with bad news." 

Sam's stomach dropped. 

"Bad news?" 

Gadreel expression turned concerned and he moved closer to the omega. 

"We were able to get a search warrant for Lucifer's house. Although evidence that there was a deep freezer in the garage at one time was recovered, the appliance itself and any trace of a dead body is long gone." 

"I wouldn't have thought he would have kept it after I left. What about Lilith?" 

"Lucifer claims she is teaching over seas but hasn't offered any proof of that. We can't find her. There's no trace of a flight out of the country or of her employment. We don't even have a record of her obtaining a passport." 

"So, he's lying." 

"Yes but he's not responsible for his sister's well being. Without evidence of foul play, Lilith is simply a missing person's case." 

"Ok," Sam pinching the bridge of his nose, "What about statutory rape charges?" 

"That file is sitting on the prosecutor's desk at the moment. It's up to him if he wants to file charges." 

"But, I was a minor and he was my foster parent. He can't just get away with that." 

"I agree. I suggest you or your lawyer call the D.A. See if you can influence things on his end. I'm going to keep looking for Lilith and I've got a close eye on Lucifer. If he slips up, I'll be right there waiting." 

"Thank you, Detective." 

Sam hung up with a sigh, leaning on Gadreel and relaying what Victor had just said.

"So, call Charlie. She'll know who the prosecutor is. Maybe she'll light a fire under him." 

The omega nodded, not lifting his head from the older man's shoulder. 

"He got rid of the freezer. That means Gabriel is just...just dumped somewhere. His dad should know, right? I mean, the man doesn't even have a grave he can visit. It's just not right." 

"I'm glad we got you out of there when we did, Sam. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Dean would burn the world to the ground but me? I'd just be lost." 

Sam turned to peck a soft kiss on Gad's cheek. 

"I'm ok. Jack and I are both safe. Because of you. My hero." the omega winked. 

Gadreel wrapped his arms around the younger man, hugging him tightly while burying his nose in Sam's hair. 

"I love you, Sam." 

Sam pulled back just enough to look Gadreel in his stormy blue eyes. 

"I love you too." 

There was a small shift in their relationship after that. Nothing too obvious. Nothing Dean could use as ammunition in his constant teasing but touches lasted a longer, eye contact lingered a bit, smiles were broader and Sam was happy. He had a healthy newborn, a protective brother, a loyal friend and a blooming romance. If only the dark cloud known as Lucifer would disburse, the omega's life would be pretty near perfect. 

But Lucifer, it seemed, wasn't going anywhere. 

Ashley Frank's rival network revealed it's intention to interview the unspoken villains in the omega's stories. 

Plans to question Lucifer, Michael and Bela, and even Crowley from prison were revealed in their promo. All the effort they put into leaving their antagonists anonymous were for nothing. Seemed all the rats were coming out of the woodwork, determined to tell 'their side' of the story. 

Nothing good could possibly come of this. 


	34. Castiel Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date

Although Castiel wasn't nearly as worried about the follow up interviews as Sam was, he was surprised and hurt when Naomi's name came up as a guest. 

Again, where was Zachariah. 

Curiousity got the best of him and he called his dad. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello Dad." 

"Cas! Is everything ok?" 

"I am not sure. I believe Mom is scheduled to give on interview on television." 

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Your mom...your mom and I separated again. When Mike suggested you be admitted for breaking up with him, she and I argued and I moved out." 

"While I appreciate your support, it would have been helpful to let me know."

"I wasn't sure you wanted to hear from me. After the thing with Crowley..." 

"That was years ago. You have been there for me when I...." clearing his throat, "When I tried to harm myself." 

"Castiel. I love you son. Naomi and I don't always agree on the best way to handle the issues that come with having an omega M child." 

"I know." sighed, "I had wondered why your name had not been included in the commitment papers." 

"How are you?" 

"I am well. I am working, helping Sam with his new baby. His name is Jack and he is just the most wonderful being every created." 

Zachariah chuckled, "They're cute when their tiny." 

"I am still cute." 

With a bark of laughter, "Yeah, son, I guess you are." 

"I would like to hear from you more often. Maybe you can come visit? Meet Jack? I am not comfortable talking to Mom at the moment, her public support of Mike and Bella and her doubt of me..." 

"You're hurt and you have every right to be. That interview you gave didn't paint us in the best light as parents and, looking back, we weren't doing a very good job at protecting you. Your mom is going to have a lot to say about that. Me? I just want to tell you I'm sorry, Castiel. I'm sorry and I love you very much." 

"I love you too, Dad. Nothing that happened to me was your fault. I was not Mom's fault either. But it is in the past and I would very much like to move forward." 

They stayed on the phone a little longer, talking about Castiel's plans for the future, college courses and career goals, making plans to have lunch the next weekend. 

Castiel felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

His dad still love him. 

Castiel worked mostly doubles that week, always keeping an eye out to see if Lucifer would have the balls to revisit. 

He didn't. 

Dean would stop in a few days a week on his lunchbreak, Gadreel even managed to get Sam out of the house with tiny Jack for breakfast once but with the whispers and stares that accompanied that, Sam was hesitant to repeat it. 

Uncle Bobby had returned home with the promise of returning in the fall. The man made sure to call every evening to say "Good night" to his grandson though. 

With Gadreel working second shift, Dean, Sam and Cas gathered on the couch each night at 8pm to watch the rebuttal interviews. 

Azazel, an oily man with too many teeth in his shark-like grin, was the rival stations investigative reporter. 

Castiel disliked him upon sight. 

Monday's broadcast was a controversial senator who had all kinds of idea on how to 'regulate' omega Ms and the children they produced. His platform of doing what was best for the human race even if it violated the rights of a small group of citizens enraged Dean and, frankly, terrified both Castiel and Sam. 

"Senator Armstrong, what steps would you take to prevent our extinction?" 

"I would remove an omega M from their parent's homes as soon as they presented. They would be housed in a state funded facility and be breed as many times as possible. Increase the population. Our species must survive at all cost." 

"This guy's insane!" Dean gasped, "How the hell did he even get elected?" 

"You should see some of the omega solutions posted online. And then you'd understand why I never want to leave the house." Sam answered. 

Tuesday's guest was Lucifer himself. The man claiming Sam was delusional, that he imagined finding a body in his garage and insisting on his innocence. When asked about his affair with a foster child in his care, he answered "The heart wants what the heart wants. Sam was 17 years old before our relationship turned physical. I loved him and he loved me. I still love him. Nothing would make me happier than for him to return home to me with our child." 

"Talk about delusional." Sam mumbled, gazing at a sleeping Jack in his Moses basket. 

"He actually believes what he is saying." Cas answered in awe. "It is insanity." 

Lucifer's segment was followed up with a few 'man on the street' interviews with his students. Mostly young girl claiming that the professor was 'a wonderful person' and 'deserved to see his son'. Castiel could see the unbalanced looks of devotion in their eyes, exactly like he saw in Ruby's. These students were Lucifer's followers and to them, he could do no wrong. 

Wednesday's episode had a few couples Bartholomew had birthed children for. They seemed like good people, just couples that were desperate for a child. 

Thursday was the evening Castiel had been dreading. Short interviews with Michael and Bella, both insisting that the omega needed to be committed, he was a danger to himself. Neither could know that Cas had continued to see Dr. Balthazar on a weekly basis to work through his time with Crowley and Mike. 

Crowley was interviewed via satellite, unshaven and sporting an orange jumpsuit. The man concurred with both disgraced psychiatrists, claiming Castiel fixated on him in high school and that his delusions were the only reason the man was imprisoned. 

"How can they air such lies?" Cas asked the room quietly, brows furrowed. 

"I don't know. But Charlie's watching and taking notes. There will be some kind of legal backlash, beautiful, I'm sure." Dean answered, wrapping an arm around him. 

The last segment would hurt the most and Castiel tried to mentally prepare himself for his mother's betrayal. 

Naomi started off stating that she loved her son and what a good child he had been. She theorized that omega M hormones must've caused some emotional problems. After all, it couldn't possibly be her fault for inviting a deranged millionare over for dinner or encouraging a relationship between her son and his psychiatrist. 

After that episode aired, Castiel could be found in the kitchen washing (slamming) dishes. 

Dean brought in a few stray glasses from the living room. 

"Cas?" 

"Yes?" 

"Everyone knows she's full of shit, ya know." 

"Do they?" 

"Of course. When you and Sammy did your interviews, you made sure not to name names. These people are making it personal to up their ratings. They don't care about the truth." 

"Yes." turning away from the sink to face Dean, "but that was my mother. Not some stranger with random opinions, my mother." 

"And...she's confused. She's listening to Mike and thinking that because he's a doctor, he knows what he's talking about." 

"Why? Why after everything I have been through would she choose to insult me? My father left her, you know? Because of all this, my parents are separated once again." 

"Well, good for Zach!" Dean nodded, "At least he's standing up for you, right?" 

"I suppose." Cas sighed, turning his attention back to the sink. 

"Let me take you out." 

"What?" plate dropping back into the soapy water, "Now?" 

With a chuckle, "No, not now. Saturday. Let me take you out Saturday. Dinner and a movie." 

Tilting his head, "Like a date?" 

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?" 

"What about that guy you were seeing from work? Cold?" 

A bark of laughter, "COLE. His name was Cole and I haven't seen him in months. We broke up and he joined the army." 

"Oh. I thought you made a handsome pair." 

"You did?" Dean raising a brow, "Well, he made a couple of cracks about my relationship with Sam that I didn't think were funny." 

"What kind of 'cracks'?" 

"Something to the effect of us being too close and me being too involved. I mean, he's my little brother and I was his legal guardian. Of course I'm going to be involved." 

"Sounds like he may have been jealous and insecure." 

"Whatever," Dean sighed, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, "So, you going to go out with me or not?" 

"I am unsure." Castiel narrowing his eyes in thought, "Is the timing appropriate?" 

Having his excuse for not dating Cas a year ago thrown back in his face, Dean nodded, "Yeah, Castiel. The timing is perfect." 

"Very well. Dinner and a movie Saturday night." drying his hands on a towel, "and should you kiss me goodnight, I do not expect to be ignored for a week." 

"Deal." Dean reaching out to shake Castiel's now dry hand. 

Friday's episode was a cluster of 'man on the street' interviews with people the omegas went to school with, including Lisa and Cassie. There was an attempt to question Castiel's coworkers but Benny shut that down quickly. In the end, the series seemed to instill prejudice in some while causing others to feel even more protective over people with secondary genders. 

Saturday night found Gadreel off work and hanging out with Sam while Dean took Castiel on their first date. 

Dean pulled onto the highway, headed out of town. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Well, our town has Benny's, Biggerson's and that one Mexican restaurant that doesn't serve pie. So we're going to the city." 

"Oh..." Cas nodded, "Do you have a place in mind or are we just going to wander around?" 

"I looked it up online, don't worry." Dean grinned. 

Castiel should have known better. 

They pulled into the parking lot of 'Qwen's Pies' a half hour later. 

Walking in, Cas found a floor to ceiling display case, lighted, mirrored and full of pie. 

'100 flavors of pie' the sign boasted. 

Dean looked like a child at Disneyland, green eyes wide with glee and practically drooling. 

"You cannot be serious." Castiel grinning at his date. 

"What? It's not like I have to try all one hundred tonight." 

"We will not make it to the movie if we have to go to the hospital and have your stomach pumped." Cas deadpanned. 

"C'mon Cas," Dean wrapping his arm around Castiel's shoulder, "Live a little." 

"We cannot have pie for dinner." 

"Sure we can, look! Pot pie, meat pie, pizza pie..." 

"Two?" a perky blonde hostess interrupted. 

"Yes. A booth if you have it." Dean answered. 

"Right this way." 

Dean left his arm around his date as they were showed to their seats. 

Settling across from one another, Cas picked up the provided menu as the hostess asked for their drink order. 

"Couple of Cokes. That ok, Cas?" 

The omega nodded, intrigued by the various ways one restaurant couple incorporate pie on their menu. 

In the end, Cas enjoyed a small cheeseburger pie and slice of apple. 

Dean had sampled three dinner pies and ordered seven different slices of desert pie to take home.

"Seven?" Castiel teased. 

"Some for Sammy." 

"How many for Sam?" 

"Well...at least one." 

Cas chuckled, digging out his wallet to leave a tip as Dean settled the bill. 

"Excuse me?" came a voice from the table across from them.

Castiel turned to acknowledge an older couple staring at him, "Yes?" 

"Weren't you just on TV a few weeks ago? You're that omega?" 

Exchanging a nervous glance with Dean, "Yes?" 

"You should get pregnant as soon as possible." the woman proclaimed. 

Cas's eyes widened and Dean seemed to choke on his saliva. 

"I think we should be going." Castiel stood up, leaving his tip on the table and waiting for Dean to follow. 

"It's your duty, you know." the man added, "That's why you're the way you are." 

"Hey, old-timer," Dean glared, "What he does or doesn't do really isn't your business." 

Gathering his bags of pie and resting his free hand on Castiel's lower back, he guided the younger man out of the restaurant. 

Settling in the Impala, Cas sighed, "I suppose that will happen from time to time." 

"What? Strangers telling you what to do with your body? Not ok." 

"Not saying it is ok. But people have treated women the same way for generations. Females who chose not to be mothers were criticized." 

"Still," Baby starting up with a rumble, "It's bullshit." 

A quick drive across town and they arrived at the multiplex. Since Cas had a limited opinion on what movie to see, Dean picked the latest comic-turned-epic and they settled in with their popcorn. The movie was loud, fast moving with a decent plot but watching Dean punch the air with his fist or yell "Hell yeah!" at the screen was much more entertaining for Castiel.   
  


Two hours later, driving home with street lights nothing but a blur, Dean reached out to take Cas's hand in to his own, and just held it. Castiel smiled, relaxed in his seat, feeling peaceful. 

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Dean. I enjoyed myself." 

Bringing Cas's hand to his lips to pick a small kiss on his fingers, "I did too. We should do this again next weekend. I still have over 80 pies to sample." 

Castiel laughed, "Yes. Another four or five dates should do it, I think." 

They held hands as they walked up the path to their front door. Dean paused on the front porch to look deeply in Cas's indigo eyes, his face serious. 

"Can I get another chance at a first kiss?" 

Cas grinned, "I would like that." leaning closer. 

Their lips pressed together tenderly, mouths opening slightly after a moment of hesitation and soft tongues explored mouths with low moans. 

They broke apart only when the need for air became too urgent, Castiel licking the taste of Dean from his lips. 

"I have wanted to do that for a long time." he confessed. 

"Yeah...yeah, me too." Dean nodded, slightly out of breath. 

Exchanging sly smiles, the couple turned to enter the house, Cas noticing the door wasn't locked. That was unusual for a normally paranoid Sam. 

The living room TV was on but no one was on the couch, Jack's Moses basket lay empty on the last cushion. 

"Sam?" Dean called out, brows furrowed as his eyes scanned the room. 

Castiel moved to the kitchen with the intention of putting Dean's pie haul in the fridge, dropping the bags and yelling for Dean when he found Gadreel laying face down on the tile, a small pool of blood by his head. 

Dean quickly dropped to his knees, checking the man's pulse as Cas stood in shock. 

"He's alive." green eyes taking in the scene, "Just knocked out, I think." 

"Where is Sam? Where is Jack?" Castiel fighting to control his panic. He turned, running through the house calling for both of them. 

The back door was wide open, Sam's cracked cellphone lay useless in the grass and Cas couldn't breath for a moment, staring at the object. 

Dean caught up, picking up the device, the number 91 on the screen. "He tried to call 911." 

"It is not Lucifer, Dean. He would not have the balls to do this after such publicity." 

"No, but one of his crazy ass followers would." 


	35. Sam Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Followers

Sam sat cuddled up with Gadreel on the couch, baby Jack sleeping peacefully in his basket on the last cushion. 

They were supposed to be watching some Saturday night movie on TBS but had found making out much more entertaining. 

Gad could kiss. The man took his time, lips and tongue slow and intent. It took Sam's breath away. 

Gadreel broke away with a gasp, "Popcorn." 

Voice filled with laughter, "What?" 

"We need popcorn. I'll be right back." gifting Sam a quick kiss, Gad managed to manuever himself away from the tall omega. 

"Ok...if you really need popcorn this minute, bring me back a water." 

The older man shuffled from the room, adjusting the obvious erection in his jeans and Sam chuckled. 

Sometimes Gadreel could be too much of a gentleman. 

With a peek over a Jack, ensuring the infant was still asleep, Sam settled more comfortably on the sofa and made an attempt to figure out what was happening on screen. 

A loud 'thump' brought his attention back to his make-out partner. 

"Gad? You ok?" 

Silence 

"Gad? Did you fall?" 

Sam got up from the couch, brows furrowed, headed to the kitchen. 

Gadreel lay on the tile, a man dressed completely in white stood next to him, crow bar in hand. 

Without a second thought, Sam turned, rushing back towards the living room, towards Jack. 

He froze, unable to breath or think, seeing a strange woman holding his son. 

"Hello Sam." she greeted with a wide smile, "It's so nice to finally meet you." 

"Don't hurt him." the plea came unbidden and raspy from Sam's mouth. 

"Hurt him? Oh, I could never hurt him. I'm Kelly. Lucifer chose me to be his new mommy." 

Sam felt more than heard the man in white move to stand behind him. His instincts were screaming at him to get to his child, protect his offspring but the threat of violence at his back was more than implied. 

"Lucifer's confused." Sam began, talking slowly, his hands up, palms out in an attempt to show he wasn't going to be aggressive, "Jack doesn't need a new mommy." 

Kelly chuckled, glancing down at the tiny pink being in her arms, "Oh, Sam. Don't worry. Lucifer will give you many more children." 

"Lucifer is in a lot of trouble, Kelly. What you're doing now? It's going to back things even harder for him." Sam spoke as if explaining this to a child. 

"Asmodeus," the woman sighed, impatient, "Help Sam to the car. Lucifer's waiting." 

Strong hand gripped the omega's arms, maneuvering him through the living room, towards the back door. 

Sam struggled, dropped his weight and tried to throw his head backwards but Asmodeus continued to drag him out through the grass. 

The omega reached down to his pocket, gripping his phone in his palm and attempting to dial with a thumb. 

He got as far a 9-1 when it was smacked from his hands. 

"They won't be able to help you." the man in white growled, shoving Sam towards the back seat of a dark sedan. 

Kelly was strapping Jack into an infant car seat next to him, the newborn thankfully sleeping through the commotion. 

With Asmodeus driving and Kelly riding shot gun, the pulled out of the gravel alley behind the Winchester's house. 

Thoughts of jumping from the vehicle were examined and dismissed, there was no way Sam was going to leave his son with these people. 

Castiel and Dean would be home soon. They'd find Gadreel and call for help. The entire nation would be looking for a missing omega M and his newborn within the hour. Sam had no doubt. 

But, would they find them? 

They had driven for almost an hour, Sam paying close attention to street signs and landmarks, when Jack opened his blue eyes and began to wail. 

"He needs to eat." the young father announced to his captors, "He'll need to be changed soon too." 

"We're almost home." Kelly announced with demented cheer. 

Patting Jack and talking to him softly, Sam tried to calm his son as another 15 minutes went by. 

"Ya'll didn't plan this out very well. I'm sure Lucifer doesn't want his son going hungry. It's time for his bottle." 

"The child should learn patience." Asmodeus announced. 

"He's two weeks old!" Sam yelled, startling Jack who's cries quickly turned to screams, :"Shit! SSshhhh, SSsshhh, little guy. Daddy's sorry. We're gonna be ok." 

"Look, we're here." Kelly pointed as they pulled in to a parking garage. 

An apartment complex, pretty fancy one it seemed. That meant other tenants, witnesses, maybe help. 

Asmodeus parked in their assigned spot, turning to look over his shoulder at Sam. 

"The four of us are going to walk calmly to that elevator there, Kelly's going to carry Lucifer's son. Should you misbehave or call attention to yourself, you won't be allowed to care for him. Understand?" 

Sam nodded, brows furrowed as he searched the garage. It was late, dark, there was no one to call attention from. He would act submissive, cooperate until the opportunity to get his son away from these lunatics. He'd done it before with Lucifer. 

His fingers itched to snatch the handle of Jack's car seat away from Kelly but he maintained control, following the man in white to the elevator and watching as he pressed a button for the 6th floor. 

So...no going out of windows, that was for sure. 

Jack continued to fuss, very unhappy that his feeding schedule was interrupted and Kelly's lame attempts to comfort him with her high pitched voice and creepy smile made it harder for Sam to stay quiet. 

A 'ding' announcing they had arrived at the requested level brought the omega out the thought of strangling the unbalanced woman once this was over. 

He followed Asmodeus down the hall, fist clinched, fingernails biting into his palms as Kelly continued to coo nonsense at his son. 

The man in white unlocked door 66 and Sam found himself guided into a well furnished apartment. Deep blue carpeting, a large sectional sofa where several other people sat in wait. 

"You have him? The offspring of our Lord?" one dark haired woman in a revealing red dress exclaimed. 

Sam moved himself between the strangers and the car seat Kelly was carrying proudly. 

"Yes." Asmodeus nodded, "And you'll all be able to gaze upon him after he has been cared for." 

The omega turned towards Kelly, raising his brows, "Do you have formula and diapers?" 

"Of course." She chirped, "Follow me." 

Sam shadowed her into the kitchen, as soon as she set the car seat on the table the new father moved to unstrap his son, the infant instantly calming in his father's arms. 

Kelly produced a can of formula from the cupboard, a brand new bottle still wrapped in plastic and jug of purified water. 

"See? Everything we need." 

Sam shook his head, cuddling Jack to his chest and swaying back and forth in a way he had learned comforted the newborn. 

Kelly read the instructions on the label, Sam could have easily schooled her on how to mix it but he didn't want to talk to her anymore than necessary. 

By the time she had the water warmed and the bottle clean, Jack was red faced with hunger once again. The omega reached to it from her and she moved away. 

"I'll feed him." she offered, sugary sweet. 

"He's upset. He doesn't know you. Just let me calm him down." Sam insisted. 

Kelly opened her mouth as if to argue when the sound of a throat clearing from the doorway caught both their attention. 

"Lucifer would want Sam caring for his offspring, Kelly. I know he has plans for you but, for now, back off." 

The woman reluctantly handed the bottle over to Sam who settled on a kitchen chair to feed his son. 

"Kelly, why don't you make sure everything in the nursery is ready? Get Jack a diaper." 

Sam could tell she wanted to argue but pasted on a fake smile and nodded, leaving them alone for the moment. 

"When is Lucifer coming?" the omega asked, not looking up from his son. 

Asmodeus chuckled, "He said you were smart. One of the most intelligent people he's ever met. So, you and I both know Lucifer is far, far away from us at the moment." 

The younger man nodded, "Somewhere public with a lot of witnesses so there is no way he could've been responsible for a missing infant." 

"Or omega." the guy added, "These...'followers' of his have no idea what's really going on. They're just pawns in a much bigger game." 

"My life isn't a contest." 

"Maybe not to you. I'm having a grand ol' time. I know Lucifer better than anyone, better than even Lilith. Anyone who believes he's a simple college professor deserves to be used." 

"I lived with the man for over a year, I've never even heard of you." 

"Why would you? Things were going as planned. He had a CPS worker responsible for rehoming omega Ms under his control. Ruby destroyed her career for him. You think it was his idea for her to show up at the hospital and lay hands on his son?" 

"No. I had the restraining order and temporary custody in place. Kidnapping would've brought the police right to his door. Matter of fact, it did." 

"Exactly. Lucifer's a magician. While everyone is looking at his left hand, his right hand is making all the moves." 

"Why are you telling me all of this?" 

"Because it's been awhile since I've held an intelligent conversation. These morons I lead in his name are sheep, nothing more. And I, I'm the right hand with all the moves." 

Sam shook his head, maneuvering Jack to his shoulder to burp, "I think you're giving me too much credit. I still don't understand why I'm here. Maybe I'm not as smart as L thinks I am." 

Asmodeus smiled widely, "Oh, I think you'll have it figured out soon enough. And I'm depending on the protective instinct of yours to keep you just where I need you." 

The newborn let out a burp, Sam moving to feed him the rest of his bottle. Jack's eyes were open, searching his father's face and the young dad couldn't stop his small grin. 

"He is a beautiful child." the man in white offered. 

Sam nodded, "Yeah, he is. He doesn't deserve any of this. He should be safe, at home with his family." 

"He is safe. And no matter what Kelly currently believes, Lucifer would insist that he not be separated from you. So he does have his family."

Voices in the next room grew louder for a moment, followed by giggling, causing Asmodeus to roll his eyes. 

"You said you knew L better than Lilith. Do you know where Lilith is?" 

The man smiled, "I do. And what's even more important, I know where Gabriel is." 

Color draining from Sam's face, "You...you moved the freezer?" 

"No, just it's contents. You were still living there when I moved him." 

The omega was quiet for awhile after that statement. Thoughts and memories of his friend, of the terror he experienced hung heavy in the air. 

Jack finally finished eating, with a final burp his eyelids closed once again. 

"Can I change him before he falls asleep?" 

Asmodeus nodded, gesturing Sam to follow him out of the kitchen. 

They passed the sitting room again, the omega making an effort to ignore the chattering of half a dozen people talking about him and his son as they went by. Kelly was rocking in a chair in what was to be Jack's nursery. There was a cherry wood crib with a matching dresser and changing table as well as a twin size bed in the corner. 

Sam moved to the changing table, Kelly moving beside him. 

"Kelly, give him room." 

"But Lucifer said..." 

"You will be able to care for our Lord's offspring but, for now, it's best for him to depend on his father. Why don't you wait in the other room for Lucifer's arrival? I'm sure yours it the first face he will want to see." 

The woman practically skipped from the room, Sam couldn't fight the look of disgust at her enthusiasm. 

"What happens when L doesn't show up?" he asked, taping the sides of his son's diaper. 

"I always give an excuse and they always believe it." 

Settling into Kelly's abandoned rocking chair, Sam hummed softly at Jack, the infant falling back into a peaceful sleep. 

"You'll rest there." Asmodeus pointing at the twin bed, "I don't think I need to explain how important it is that you stay in this room. Lucifer's followers have developed quite an obsession with little Jack there. We can agree that he wouldn't be very safe in their grasp, can't we?" 

"As long as there is breath in my body, I'm not leaving my son." Sam declared with a glare. 

"Good. Very good. Don't worry. This is temporary. Lucifer's showing his left hand as we speak, magic is happening." he delivered with a wink, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. 

Sam sighed, gazing down at Jack's sleeping form, wracking his brain to find a solution. This was an apartment, one door. One way in and one way out. Windows weren't an option. He counted six people in the living room, plus Asmodeus and Kelly, he had eight people he would have to get past to escape. He hoped Gadreel was ok. He prayed Castiel and Dean hadn't stayed out too late. 

He was sure people were looking for him already. He'd been missing for almost two hours. Dean would've called the police and Charlie. Charlie would've contacted the press. The FBI and the OPA would be knocking on Lucifer's door. Lucifer would have an alibi, to be sure, but Sam knew his brother and Dean wouldn't let it go at the man's word. No, Dean had come for him before, he'd be the one to find them. 

Sam had no doubt. 

But how long? And what would he have to do to keep his son safe in the meantime? 

He was exhausted, but couldn't bring himself to lay his child in a strange crib and sleep across the room. Ruby had taken Jack as Sam slept before, and there were half a dozen unbalanced people on the other side of the door. 

Settling on the twin bed with Jack in the crook of his arm, Sam told himself he would just rest. He wouldn't fall asleep with his newborn in his arms, he had read several articles on the dangers of co-sleeping and decided before Jack was born not to risk it. 

The exhausted poppa was asleep moments later, unaware of the dark figure lingering in the doorway.


	36. Castiel Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quid pro quo

Castiel sat on the couch, holding Jack's blanket to his chest. 

Dean's pacing was slowly driving him mad, the man crossing the room and back with his phone to his ear. 

Gadreel had been taken by ambulance to the local hospital, Sheriff Mills patiently waited for Cas's response to her last question as several officers searched the house for evidence. 

"I apologize. What did you say?" 

"It's alright, Castiel. Just tell me what you did this evening. Where you were and at what times." 

Cas covered his dinner and movie experience with Jodi, stopping when they discovered Gadreel on the kitchen floor. 

"Would Sam leave with Jack on his own? Maybe run to the store for something?" 

"No, never. He would have had Gadreel drive him if it was important. Or he would have texted Dean or myself with a request to pick something up. Sam did not like being alone." 

"Ok. Is there any chance he was the one to hit Gadreel in the head?" 

Cas's eyes widened at the suggestion, "NO! Of course not. Gad was his...well, I am unsure how they classify their current relationship but it was the start of a romantic one. Gadreel feels very protective over Sam and Jack. If Sam felt threatened, he would have phoned Dean immediately." 

The sheriff nodded again, scribbling on her notepad. 

"Have you located Lucifer? Has that Ruby person been released?" 

"Sheriff Hanscum is in the next county, questioning Lucifer as we speak. Ruby is still the in custody." 

Dean ended his conversation with Charlie, approaching the pair. 

"What about Lilith? Or Billie for that matter? If Ruby was working for Lucifer, maybe Billie was too. And how about that cop that escorted Sam over there?" 

"Dean, you can't just throw accusations at good people. The officer involved in Sam's case was just doing his job." 

"Then do YOUR JOB and FIND MY BROTHER!" Dean roared, causing Castiel to flinch. 

"Attacking the people who are trying to help isn't going to locate Sam any quicker, so calm down or go take a walk." Jodi ordered. 

Dean offered a murderous glare in reply, turning to Cas, "Will you please call the hospital and check up on Gad?" 

"Of course." Castiel nodded, moving away from the tense couple and pulling his cell from his pocket. 

Ten minutes and a white lie about being Gadreel's brother, Cas returned to the living room where the sheriff and Dean were still at odds. 

"Gad has a concussion and five staples in his head. His skull is not fractured but they are keeping him over night for observation. This seems to be a problem for him, he wants to leave and look for Sam." 

Dean shook his head, "He needs to stay put." 

"I believe the term 'signing out against medical advice' was used." 

"Dammit, stubborn..." Dean grumbled, leaving the room with his cell to his ear. 

"You gotta try and keep Dean calm." Jodi suggested, "That boy and his temper are going to more harm than good." 

Castiel shook his head, "Last time they took Sam away, Dean did all the right things, followed all the right steps and it did nothing. It was not until he broke the rules that Sam was safe, and eventually, home. He does not have any faith in legal system, Sheriff. We need to find Sam before Dean finds Lucifer." 

It was late, after two in the morning. The sheriff and her officers had left but agents from the FBI and the OPA arrived, repeating the same questions and getting the same answers. Charlie arrived, dressed as a proper lawyer in a black pant suit with her red hair in a low bun. Before Castiel could question her change in appearance, media outlets from three counties pulled up in front of the Winchester house. 

"Dean. You need to give a statement. Talk to the people who took Sam, don't threaten them. Just say you want Sam and Jack back, no questions asked." 

"No questions asked? I want their head on a stick!" 

"Yes, but they're not going to respond to threats. I talked this over with the FBI, your best bet is appeal to them as a big brother who misses his family. That your only concern is their well being, not punishing their abductors. They need to remember that Sam is a person. That Jack is a person." 

"Can't they make Lucifer tell them where they are?" 

Charlie shook her head, "Lucifer volunteered for a polygraph. He passed. Dean, Lucifer doesn't know where they are or who took them." 

"There are ways to fool a lie detector test, Red." Dean argued, "Who else could it be?" 

"That's what we need to find out. Castiel? Can you stand out there with him? The media recognizes you as a representative for the omega population." 

Cas wrinkled his nose, "Representative? I am happy to help if I can but I do not feel as if I 'represent' anyone." 

"Just try and keep Dean calm and on track." 

Castiel grabbed Dean's hand, tugging him aside. "Are you comfortable with this?" 

"No, but if Charlie and the FBI think it'll help, I'll do it." 

Cas swallowed nervously, "What if I say the wrong thing?" 

Dean cupped the younger mans face, locking green eyes with blue ones, "You're going to do fine, you handled the press at the hospital. Charlie said it's your job to keep ME from fucking up, beautiful." 

Castiel laughed softly, "As if that was possible under the most normal of circumstances." 

A quick kiss to Cas's forehead, Dean keeping a grip on his hand, the duo followed Charlie out to the front porch. 

The FBI was already addressing the press, Charlie spoke next before introducing Dean. 

Without releasing Castiel's hand, he brought them both in front of the cameras and flashing lights. 

"My name is Dean Winchester. My brother, Sam, and his newborn son, Jack, were taken from our home tonight. Sam has already been through so much and he's only 18 years old. And Jack...Jack is tiny, he's only two weeks old. To whoever took them, please, just let them go. They're safe here. They're cared for here. Sammy's never hurt a soul in his entire life. He's smart and gentle and... and..." 

The tears came unexpected and cut Dean off midsentence, Castiel gripped his hand a little tighter before clearing his throat and speaking, Dean turning to hide his face in the omega's shoulder. 

"Sam and Dean lost both of their parents. They were separated for over a year through no fault of their own. Sam has just come back to us. Jack has just arrived. We are a family here. A strong family. A loving family. There is nothing, I repeat, nothing, we will not do for one another. I know Sam is scared. I know Sam just wants to keep his child safe. Whoever you are, whatever you want, please release Sam and Jack. I know you do not want to hurt anyone. I know you must have second thoughts about what you have done. Show us that you are not heartless. Show us that you understand that you have made a mistake and want to fix it. We do not have to know who you are or where you took them. You can drop them off at a hospital or a fire station and no one will chase you. We only want Sam and Jack back with us. Please." 

Castiel ducked his head, moving his arms around Dean in a strong hug as the FBI agent took over, answering a few questions as Charlie directed the pair back into the house. 

"That was good, guys. Really good." she offered. 

Dean sniffled, aggressively wiping the tears from his face with both palms before looking at his attorney. "Bullshit. I walked out there and started bawling." 

"You walked out there and acted like a worried big brother." she corrected. 

"That stuff you said, Cas. It was like you were in my head. I mean, it was everything I wanted to say and couldn't." 

"I love you Dean. I love Sam and Jack. I simply said what I thought would help. I am unsure if telling them they would not be looked for was wise..." 

"No, that was good." the FBI agent coming in from the porch declared, "You did good." offering a hand to shake, "I'm Agent Diana Ballard." 

They shook hands and then Dean sighed loudly, "Ok. What now?" 

"We wait." she answered, "I have agents covering other avenues but you two? You wait. There's a chance the kidnappers will try to contact you." 

"Not to be a pessimist, but it is almost 3 o'clock in the morning. Who was even watching this?" Cas asked. 

"Oh, I'm sure whoever took Sam isn't sleeping. Their adrenaline is pumping, they think they've succeeded. No, whoever did this is going to want to brag." 

"You sound like you've done this before." Dean raising his brows. 

"Not an omega abduction, but I've assisted in several kidnapping investigations." 

"How many have happy endings?" Charlie asked. 

"I don't know the exact number but I do know the odds are much better when the families listen to us and follow our advice. We have the tip line up and running. In my experience, someone knows someone who knows something and aren't very good at keeping secrets." 

"No honor among thieves." Dean grumbled. 

The Winchester's house phone rang, causing the foursome to flinch and Castiel's heart to jump into his throat. 

"Is that the tip line?" Charlie asked. 

"No, Dean, that's your personal line. Answer it but be careful what you say." Agent Ballard intructed. 

"It's probably just my uncle in South Dakota." Dean put the receiver to his ear, "Hello?" A wave of confused passed over his face before he pressed the phone to his chest and whispered loudly, "It's a collect call from an inmate." 

"Accept the charges!" Charlie hissed with wide, curious eyes. 

"Uh...yeah...I accept." the man's face grew pale, turning a bright red a moment later and he spoke through clenched teeth, "What the fuck do you want?" 

"Dean!" Agent Ballard admonished, moving to take the phone away. 

"It's MacLeod." he spat, "He wants to talk to Cas." 

Castiel felt his entire body turn cold, as if his blood had frozen. Wide eyed, he stared at Dean, "Wha...what?" 

The FBI agent was able to wrestle the hand set from Dean who had turned his attention to comforting Cas. 

"It's alright, beautiful. You don't have to talk to him." 

Agent Ballard was listening intently to the voice on the line, "Alright, I understand. Hold on just a second." moving to muffle the phone in her shirt, "Castiel. Dean's right. No one is going to make you talk to him. But he says he has information about Sam and will only speak with you." 

"Bullshit!" Dean cursed, "He's playing mind games. How did he get phone privileges at..." pausing to look a the clock "3:23 in the morning?" 

"He probably convinced the warden his information was real."

"Ok...then how the fuck did he had TV privileges in the middle of the night?" 

"He did not need them." Cas answered softly, shock wearing off, "He would not need them if he knew Sam was in danger before we did. I want to talk to him." reaching to take the phone from the agent. 

Dean yelled, "Son of a bitch!" before punching hole in the living room drywall and stomping from the room. Castiel nodded at Charlie, an unspoken request for her to follow the furious man. 

With a deep breath, Cas closed his eyes, brought the receiver to his ear, "Hel...hello?" 

"Castiel, Love, it is so good to hear your sweet voice. I've missed it." 

The omega swallowed the lump in his throat a few times before answering, "You said...you said you have information about Sam?" 

"Of course I do. But I'll not waste my breath giving it to you over the phone. You must come see me."

"Come see you?" he repeated for the benefit of Agent Ballard as he looked over at her, "You are an hour away and Sam could be hurt." 

"Oh, I assure you. Sam and his child are being very well taken care of. I am sure your friendly FBI agent can pull some strings and supply you with an escort." 

"An escort..." Cas repeated softly, shaking his head, "Why did you call if you were not going to help?" 

"Oh, but Love, I am offering help, just on my terms. Talk to the authorities, wear something nice, I'll see you in a bit." 

With a click the line went dead. Castiel glared stupidly at the handset. 

"What did he say?" the agent prompted. 

"He said to have you escort me to the state prison to see him. That he would only tell me in person." 

"He's playing games." Dean grumbled from the doorway, "We don't have to play with him." 

"No, Dean. I said we would do anything for each other, I meant it. I believe he knows something, if facing my demon can help us get our boys back, then I am going. I know you do not like it but I would appreciate it if you would come with me." 

"Wild horses." Dean said, crossing the room to pull Castiel into a strong hug, "Wild horses couldn't keep me away, beautiful." 

"Ok." Agent Ballard clapped her hands, "I am going to make a few phone call and set up a visit to Fergus MacLeod. You two," pointing to Cas and Dean, "Grab a shower and be ready in 20 minutes, you," nodding at Charlie, "make some coffee in to-go cups. A long night is about to become a very long day." 


	37. Sam Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus

Sam woke with a start to a fussy infant ready for his next feeding. 

Dammit! He couldn't believe he dozed off through all of this. 

"Sshhh...Jacky boy, daddy's here." he whispered, bringing his son to his chest and patting his bottom. He didn't need a diaper change yet but Sam was going to have to brave this creepy ass apartment again to get to his formula. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand supporting Jack's tiny head as he leaned back to study the newborn's face. 

Jack was calm, eyes closed and mouth opened, rooting around for a nipple that hadn't appeared yet. 

"Ok, kiddo." with a shake of his shaggy hair, Sam stood, moving his son to cradle in the crook of his arm, "Let's go get ya some food." 

Leaving the darkened nursery, Sam entered the living room to find the lights turned down but the television running. Only two people on the couch, Asmodeus and the chic in the tight red dress. Keeping his head down in a lame attempt not to call attention to his self, Sam made a beeline for the kitchen. 

"Sam, you're up." the man in white called out just as he moved from carpeted floors to tile. 

Choosing not to engage, Sam continued on his mission to make Jack's bottle and get back to their room. It wasn't easy with one hand and he suddenly missed the constant help and attention he had at home. Maybe he had taken Dean and Cas for granted but never again. 

Asmodeus watched from the doorway, not speaking again until Sam had a finger over the tip of the nipple, shaking the formula and warm water together. 

"They're having a press conference in your honor." the man announced with a grin. 

"You would've expected that." 

"Yes, but not so quickly. Come, you can feed your son while you watch." 

It was on the tip of Sam's tongue to argue but he did want to see what steps were being taken to find him. 

Settling on the very edge of the L shaped sofa, as far away as possible from Asmodeus and the chic in red, Sam propped his ankle across the opposite knee, resting Jack there and offering his bottle. 

When the infant had latched on properly, he turned his attention to the big screen hanging on the wall. 

An FBI agent in a navy blue pant suit and white shirt was repeating an 800 number that also appeared at the bottom of the frame. 

A tip line, asking the public for assistance. 

Sam's eyes widened and his posture straightened when he recognized Charlie stepping up to the line of microphones. She talked briefly about Sam and Jack needing to be found before introducing Dean. 

His big brother looked wrecked. Eyes swollen, hair in disarray from having his hand combing through it constantly. When Dean started to cry, Sam angrily wiped a tear of his own from his cheek. He could feel Asmodeus watching him instead of the broadcast but refused to give the man the satisfaction of acknowledging him. 

Castiel took over for Dean and Sam couldn't fight the tiny smile that tugged at his lips. 

For all the 'poor weak omega' propaganda in the media, Cas stood strong. His best friend looked directly into the camera, spoke calmly and clearly, announcing that he understood the kidnappers intentions and wanted to make them feel safe in releasing Sam. 

If Cas didn't become some kind of public omega advocate, Sam would be very surprised. 

Moving tiny Jack to his shoulder to burp, the young father turned his focus from the FBI agent speaking again to his couch mates. 

"They said they wouldn't even look for you." he repeated. 

Asmodeus laughed, "No. Your friend Castiel said that. You can believe that was very deliberate. He doesn't have the authority to make such assurances. Besides, we would not have come this far if we could've been talked out of it in the first place. I respect what they're trying to do. It simply isn't that easy, dear Sam." 

"Sure it is. You let me walk out that door right now, I'll find my way home and never tell them who you are or where I was. You have my word." 

The man in white studied him for a moment, drinking some type of amber colored alcohol from a heavy etched glass. 

"I believe you." he answered with a nod, resting his beverage on the coffee table, "but once again, we wouldn't have taken things this far if we weren't sure." 

"Sure of what?" 

"Lucifer." the girl in red finally spoke up, "Even when he doesn't know the extent of our devotion, he continues bless us." 

Sam looked from the woman to Asmodeus and back few times. "Do you..." clearing his throat, "Do you think Lucifer, the literature professor, is the actual Lucifer? As in the morning star, the fallen angel, Lucifer?" 

Asmodeus grinned widely as the girl perked up, "Yes! He has come from Hell to rule the Earth. We've been waiting for him to produce the antichrist before we could continue our mission." 

"The antichrist." Sam repeated. Cradling Jack to offer him the rest of his meal, "You believe that my son is the antichrist?" 

"Of course! I mean, Kelly tried for years to give him a son and failed but that was because it was always you. It was meant to be you." 

The man in white patted the woman's knee, "Calm down, Casey. You'll overwhelm Sam with so much good news at one time." 

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Casey seemed genuinely apologetic, "It's just so good that your finally here." 

"Yeah..." Sam nodded, locking eyes with Asmodeus, "It's just so crazy that I never knew any of this before. Tell me more." 

Casey began to chatter away nonsense about biblical revelations and his son's part in it. Sam continued to feed Jack, burping him after every ounce and asking questions whenever the woman took a breath. 

"So, what you're saying is, it's my job to prepare Jack for his role as King of the world. Right?" 

"Totally!" she chirped. 

"And...what's Lucifer's role in all this?" 

"Well, to keep you safe, of course. Could you imagine what would happen if people found out the truth about Jack's destiny? They'd want to harm him, to prevent the end of days." 

"So, we are here for our protection." Sam humored her. 

Asmodeus's grin told Sam that he knew exactly how insane Casey's ramblings were, he was enjoying the exchange. 

"Exactly," Casey's tone turning serious, whispering harshly, "We would DIE for you." 

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Sam brows lifting and he stood, "I think I should call it a night." 

"Oh, but..." Casey disappointment obvious as she rose to her feet, "we were just getting to know each other." 

Asmodeus continued to sip his drink, watching in amusement. 

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll get a chance to talk again soon." Sam turning towards the nursery. 

"Well, good night then." the delusional girl called after him. 

He hummed a weak response, leaving the room and making sure to click the door closed behind him. 

"Those people must've added glitter to the glue they were sniffing, Jacky-boy." he murmured to his son, climbing back into bed. Jack, sound asleep and safe in his father's arms, remained oblivious. 

Sam and Jack were up twice more for feedings before sunrise. The omega managed to avoid any and all conversation with the misfits in the living room both times. He was exhausted, worried and more than a little frustrated. 

He thought he was done with feeling trapped and hopeless once he left L. 

The fact that the man was still affecting his life without even trying was unacceptable. 

Kelly was back, cooking breakfast for the few returning followers of Lucifer which included Casey and two unnamed males. Asmodeus was the only constant. Never absent, seemingly never to sleep and always perfectly groomed in his white suit. 

He was the real obstacle. 

The network was replaying Dean and Cas's pleas for his return, which seemed to keep the focus of Lucifer's 'followers' so Sam made Jack's bottle with the intention of hiding in the nursery once again. But as he moved to leave the kitchen, Kelly reached out to grab his upper arm. 

"I'll feed him." She declared with a smile. 

"No, I got it." 

Tightening her grip, she reached to pull the infant from Sam's arms with her other hand, "I said I would do it." 

Something in the omega snapped. Holding the bottle in his left hand, Jack secure against his chest with his left arm, Sam grabbed the woman's hand with his right. 

And squeezed. 

The 'crack' of finger bones breaking did nothing to calm the sudden storm raging behind Sam's eyes. 

Kelly cried out in pain, catching the attention of their fellow occupants but no one interfered.

"You touch my son again," Sam began to spit through his teeth, "And broken fingers will be the least of your worries. Got it?" 

With a pained whimper, the woman nodded eagerly, dropping to her knees and cradling her mangled hand to her chest when Sam released her abruptly. 

Panting through his residual rage, the omega looked around at Lucifer's 'followers', catching Asmodeus's eye before clearing his throat. 

"No one touches my son." 

"Everyone understand that?" Asmodeus addressing the group. Nods and murmured confirmations filled the doorway. "Good. Now, let Sam through." 

With his path clear and Jack getting fussier by the minute, Sam moved to the sanctuary of the nursery. 

Sitting on the bed with his back resting against the wall, the omega fed his child, taking deep breaths in an attempt to slow down his racing heart. 

What the fuck just happened? 

He wasn't a violent person, couldn't remember the last physical fight he had been in. When was that? Second grade? Something happened when Kelly dared to lay her hand on his son. Something instinctive and a little scarey. But also... a little bad ass. 

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, he chuckled at the thought of telling Dean how he broke a woman's hand for touching his kid. Dean would be proud. Castiel would squint his eyes, tilt his head and ask 'was that necessary' but he would understand too. At least now a firm boundary had been made.

Sam felt slightly more confident knowing that Asmodues had backed him up. For a moment, he was sure the man would try to retaliate. He might be able to fight a few of these crazy people off and get out of the apartment, but not with Jack in his arms. That was his handicap and the man in white knew it. 

A soft knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. 

"Yeah?" 

The door opened a few inches, "May I come in?" Asmodeus asked. 

Like Sam saying 'no' was actually an option. 

"Sure." 

Entering with his usual slimey grace, the man closed the door behind him, moving to sit in the rocking chair. 

"That was an interesting display." he offered. 

"I didn't plan on hurting anyone." 

"No, no I don't believe you did. I believe your felt your offspring was in danger and acted out of instinct." 

Sam nodded, "Exactly. I've been nothing but cooperative. It's just...Jack..." 

"Jack is a tiny, vulnerable, and entirely dependent on you." the man finished for him, "I understand. Kelly will not try that again, I can assure you. And you've made your point very clear to the rest of them." 

The young father sighed, "What's the end game here? I mean, these people, these 'followers' are not firing on all cylinders, if you know what I mean. Why even have them around?" 

"Ever play Chess, Sam?" 

"Sure." 

"Pawns are sacrificial." 

"Pawns...and what does that make you?" 

Asmodeus's Cheshire grin spread across his face, "I suppose I would be a knight? Bishop, perhaps?" 

"So, that doesn't make you exactly in disposable now, does it?" 

"No, I suppose not. But I'll be around to protect the queen as long as I'm needed." 

Sam wrinkled his nose, "I'm the 'queen'?" 

The man in white chuckled, "In this particular metaphor, yes." 

"That would make Lucifer 'king'. But that doesn't answer my question. What's the end game? What is your goal here?" 

"I thought that would be obvious. World domination.” 

Sam rolled his eyes as he moved across the room to change Jack’s diaper. 

“Your ‘king’ is crazy but I’m starting to think you’ve stepped in the wacko-doo too.”   
  


“Oh, my dear Sam. You have no idea.” 


	38. Castiel Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Visit

Castiel found himself in the back of a black SUV, fingers of his right hand interlaced with the fingers of Dean's left. Agent Ballard had blue and red lights flashing but skipped the siren as they jetted down the highway, considerably faster than suggested speed limit. 

Gadreel had shown up in an early morning Uber just moments before they left. He would hear nothing about how he should've stayed in the hospital or even rested at home. The stubborn man compromised to recline on the Winchester couch with Charlie tapping away on her laptop next to him. He wasn't going anywhere until Sam was home, safe. 

Agent Ballard had made several calls, it was all arranged. Castiel would be permitted to see Crowley. But _only_ Castiel. Dean had balked loudly at the idea but, right now, they were at MacLeod's mercy. 

"He probably doesn't know dick." Dean grumbled from the back seat. 

"We have to be sure." Cas answered calmly. "I can handle Fergus. I survived him before." 

"I know, beautiful. But you've come so far. What if he tries using those trigger phrases? What does Dr. Balt think that'll do to you?" 

"I have never questioned Balthazar about such a possibility. I never imagined it would be a possibility." 

"Son of a bitch!" 

"Dean." Castiel speaking slowly and calmly, "I will require a little more faith from you. I said we would do anything to get Sam and Jack back safely and I meant it." 

"I have all the faith in the world in you. It's MacLeod I'm worried about." 

This same conversation would repeat itself twice more before Ballard pulled into the state prison. Castiel felt Dean's hand tighten around his. 

"I don't like this." 

"Noted." 

"Dean," the agent exhaled from the front seat, "Do you need to stay in the car? We can't have you making a scene." 

"No." he answered with a glare, "I can be cool. You just make sure there's a guard within arm's reach of my boyfriend at all times."

"Will do." she said, exiting the vehicle. 

Dean turned to find Castiel staring at him, head tilted. 

"No offense Cas, but last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid." 

"You called me your boyfriend." 

"Oh! Um...yeah...I..." 

"We have had one date." 

"Yeah, I know but..." 

Castiel leaned to cover Dean's stuttering lips with his own. Moments later, Agent Ballard tap on the window broke their kiss. 

"I think I liked it." Cas breathed. 

"The kiss?" 

"Being called your boyfriend." 

"Yeah?" Dean grinned, "Me too." 

The FBI agent opened Castiel's door abruptly, "You two ready or were you planning to propose?" 

Blushing deeply, Cas shook his head, "I am ready. And Dean has promised to be on his best behavior." 

"I have?" 

Locking sapphire irises with emerald ones, Cas nodded, "Yes. You have. This is for Sam." 

Dean exhaled, "For Sammy." 

Getting from the entrance to the visiting area took over a half hour. There were forms to fill out, identification to be copied, full body searches for contraband and gate after gate to be unlocked. 

The sun was just begining to peek into the cold, cement room through it's singular window when Castiel was settled in a metal chair at a matching table. 

He had thought it would be like in the movies, him sitting across from Crowley with glass between them, communicating through phone handsets. 

This wasn't like that. 

Fergus would be sitting right across from him with a singular prison guard near by. Cas didn't fear the man would physically hurt him but there was nothing to keep the prisoner from saying whatever he pleased. 

It was ten full minutes of fidgeting before the man made his appearance. 

Dressed in an orange jumpsuit with an ever present smirk, Crowley's hand were cuffed together and then attached to a chain around his waist. His ankles were shackled as well, turning his usually confident stroll into a staggered shuffle. 

Swallowing his nerves, Cas watched the guard escort the prisoner across the room, settling him in a cold metal chair before grumbling something about behaving and stepping back. 

In an attempt to show bravery, Castiel made eye contact with is former abuser, only to find it still turned his stomach and caused his heart to race. 

The man was chained, imprisoned and yet, Cas couldn't stop his hands from shaking just being in the same room. Licking his lips, he tucked his hands under his thighs in an attempt to hide their tremors and cleared his throat. 

"Hello Crowley." 

The man smiled widely, "Hello, Love." 

Glancing up at the guard, then to the window before bringing his focus back to the prisoner, "You...you said if I came..." 

"I would help find your fellow omega. Yes, I said that." 

Raising his brows, Cas continued, "Is that no longer true?" 

"I thought we could take a moment to 'catch-up' first. I get very few visitors these days." 

"He has been missing for hours, we do not have time to..." 

"Make time." MacLeod growled, eyes narrowed. "I'm happy to help but a little gratitude is expected." 

Castiel flinched slightly at the man's abrupt mood change. Swallowing his pride, he tried humoring him. 

"I apologize. I am grateful." 

"That's better." Crowley's smile returning, "How have you been?" 

Chewing on his bottom lip, Cas attempted to sound casual, confident. 

"I am well. Thank you for asking. You seem to be adjusting to your incarceration." 

"Yes, well, what choice do I have? I watched your interview with that Ashley person. You seemed to enjoy villainizing me." 

"I said nothing that was not true. The same could not be said for your rebuttal." 

Fergus chuckled, "No. I suppose not. But all a man has is his reputation." 

"I disagree." 

"Oh?" 

"A man has his family, his friends, loved ones. His actions and his integrity." 

"You seem to enjoy listing all the things that are absent or questionable about myself." 

Castiel shrugged, "Simply listing the things that I, myself, hold dear." 

"And you are an angel. Is that it?" 

Cas shook his head, "No. Just a man." 

"An omega M." 

"That is all you see. That is all you ever saw. You never saw me as a person, a human being with feelings. You see me as a breeder. That, and that alone, is why you are in here, Crowley." 

"And here I thought it was merely poor legal representation." 

Huffing in an attempt to hide his frustration, Castiel changed the subject, "I have always wondered. Whatever happened to Chief?" 

"The dog?" Fergus raised his brows.

Cas nodded and waited for an answer. 

"He was fine, happy even, when I left him at my estate with several housekeepers to look after him. He was an old dog, I can't be sure he's still alive now." 

"Thank you for that." 

"I suppose I could be persuaded to make a few calls, find out for sure." 

"Out of the goodness of your heart?" 

"Heaven's NO! We find ourselves in a unique situation, love. And the first thing I learned in prison, nothing is free. Favors? Information? Extra dessert at chow? There is always a cost. A quid pro quo if you will." 

"And that makes you what? Hannibal?" 

"Precisely." an evil smirk returning to his face. 

"I thought my coming here was the price of information about Sam. What else do you want?" 

"Continued contact." 

"With?" 

"With you, of course." 

"You are insane." 

"Maybe. That would've been a much better defense." 

Inhaling sharply, Cas moved his hands from under his thighs to fold them on the table in front of him. 

"Crowley. I am very tired. My best friend and his newborn son have been missing for almost 12 hours. I have not slept. You said you had information that would help. Now, you either lied about that to get me here and waste everyone's time, or you are willing to tell me what you know. Whatever game you are playing, you are playing it alone." 

"Oh, but Castiel darling, I'm not. The 'game' you're referring to has many players. I want you to remember the name 'Asmodeus'." 

"Osmosis?" 

"As-mo-day-us" Fergus enunciated. "If you want to find your precious Sam, you'll need to find Asmodeus first." 

"So, Lucifer is truly not involved?" 

"I didn't say that, did I? This is bigger than two omega Ms in your small town, love. This is nationwide, perhaps worldwide. But all I am willing to trade for your visit today is the name Asmodeus." 

"Is that a first name or a last name?" 

"Think 'Madonna' or 'Cher'. One name is enough. And, should you require more clues in your search, I will require another conversation with you. I will find out what I can about your dear German Shepard and you will give me a call in two days time." 

"I am not sure that is allowed." 

"Your friends at the FBI can arrange it." MacLeod answered with a wink, standing to address the guard, "We're done here, Gordon." 

Cas watched the guard escort his prisoner from the room. Only when the door was shut and a loud 'click' announced it was locked, did he stand and leave out the opposite side. 

Dean and Agent Ballard where both waiting in hard plastic chairs just outside. Sam's brother had developed dark circles under his eyes from worry. 

The omega reached out to pull his boyfriend into a tight hug, whispering hoarsely as tears choked him. 

"I am sorry. He only gave me one name. Nothing else." 

"What was the name?" the FBI agent interrupted. 

"Asmodeus." 

"The composer?" Dean pulling back to look Cas in the eye. 

"No, not Amadeus. Asmodeus." he clarified. 

"That's it? That's all he said? You were in there for half an hour." 

"No. That is not all he said but it was the only thing relevant to Sam's abduction. The rest was just Crowley posturing." 

"We recorded the conversation." Agent Ballard assured them, "We'll go over everything he said in detail but we'll start with that name. Come on, let's get you two home." 

Tucked in the back seat of the government vehicle once again, Castiel was emotionally exhausted. Keeping Crowley from seeing exactly how he affected him had zapped his energy. Resting his head on Dean's shoulder, he dozed in and out, hearing tidbits of Agent Ballard's cell phone conversation. They were running the name 'Asmodeus' through every possible search engine. 

Dean remained unusually quiet but his disappointment and fear hung heavy in the SUV. 

They were just outside city limits when the agent's cell rang once again. 

"Hello? You did? You do? Yes, yes absolutely. I will meet you there." 

With that, she turned the steering wheel sharply, throwing both passengers against the passenger side door and waking Castiel fully. 

"We have a lead on this Asmo character." She announced, catching Dean's eyes in the rearview mirror, "I'm trusting you two to stay in your seats and not interfere." 

"We're headed to him now?" Dean leaning closer. 

"We're following a lead. I should take you both home first but I don't want to waste time. If he finds out Crowley gave us his name before we get to him, he could disappear." 

"Does he have Sam?" Cas asked. 

"We can't be sure, not yet. We have a name and an apartment number. That's why I need your word that you will sit tight and let me and my team check this out. If I can't trust you, tell me now and I'll let you out right here." 

"No! No, we'll behave. Right, beautiful?" Dean eagerly agreed. 

"Right." the omega answered quickly, heart pounding in his chest. 

Castiel kept a tight grip on Dean's hand as they sped through the next two towns. The world was waking up, traffic getting heavier as the FBI swerved around slower vehicles, with the lights flashing and siren screaming. 

The mood was tense, no one but Agent Ballard spoke and that was to bark orders over her cell. She said things like 'probable cause' and 'hostage situation' which only made Dean sit stiffer, eyes narrowed, expression murderous. 

By the time the brakes squealed to a stop in front of a red bricked apartment building, Castiel was sure Dean was ready to explode. Sam's brother reached for the latch to open his door only to hear a resounding 'click'. 

Agent Ballard locked it. 

Turning to make eye contact with Dean, "You step one foot out of this vehicle and I'll have you arrested for obstruction." 

"Bullshit." 

"Try me."

"But Sam could be..." 

"We had a deal, Dean. You two STAY HERE. I cannot stress this enough. You will be another civilian in harms way and you could hinder the investigation. You want these people to get away with what they've done simply because you couldn't keep your ass in your seat? We don't know if Sam is in there. We don't know WHAT is in there and until we do, you two are glued to that upholstery. Am I clear?" 

"Yes ma'am" Cas answered immediately. 

Dean continued to sulk. 

"Dean Winchester, AM I CLEAR?" 

The man sighed, defeated, "Crystal." 

She nodded once more before jumping from the SUV, slamming the door shut and hitting the key fob to set the alarm. 

Now if Dean opened the door the entire neighborhood would know. 

As she stomped towards a small group of fellow agents gather on the sidewalk, Dean began to curse. 

"Son of a bitch. He could be right there, right there! And I have to sit here on my ass and do nothing. This is bullshit, fucking bullshit, I..." 

"Dean." Castiel managed to interrupt his raging. 

"What?" 

"We made an agreement. We have to let them do their jobs. I know you want to find Sam and Jack, I do too. I made a deal with the devil to get a single name. You do not want to put Sam in anymore danger and, once you have calmed down, you will see why it is a very bad idea for either one of us to go into that building." 

"He needs to know we're here, Cas. He needs to know help is coming." 

"Dean. No one, and I mean no one, has more faith in you than your little brother. You are his hero. He knows you are looking. Sam knows you will not stop looking until he is found. Now, I think it is our turn to put that faith in him." 


	39. Sam Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescued

Asmodeus had Casey bring Sam breakfast to the nursery. After the incident with Kelly, the young father was even more tentative about leaving the room. 

The man offered him a chance to shower, an offer he quickly declined. Even the minute it took to relieve himself and splash cold water on his face was a minute Jack wasn't physically in his arms. And that was unacceptable. 

Casey tried to coax him into the living room to watch TV with a few other 'followers', with the promise that Kelly had left but Sam stayed stubbornly in the rocking chair, cuddling is son and waiting. 

Asmodeus's joke about world domination aside, there was something bigger than just Sam and Jack mixed up in all of this. Sam was going to figure out what that was. 

He had been alone in the nursery for almost two hours, he knew because Jack had begun to root around for his next feeding, when there was a commotion on the other side of the door. 

Maybe the crazies had turned on one another. 

Sighing down at his son, "Gonna have to wait a minute, munchkin. Sounds like the inmates have taken over the asylum out there." 

Jack's blue eyes seemed to glare at his father as he stuck his fist in his mouth and tried to suckle. 

"Don't give me that attitude, young man. I'm doing the best I can." he whispered with a smile as he continued to rock the infant.

What sounded like someone throwing furniture was followed by deep voices yelling. 

Voices that didn't sound like the ones that had been chattering nonsense all morning. 

Cuddling Jack to his chest, Sam moved out of the rocking chair to the furthest part of the room. 

If someone came through the door, he wanted as much distance between them and his child as physically possible. 

It turned out to be a good call as a muffled "FBI" was shouted a mere heartbeat before the door flew off it's hindges, crashing into the changing table. 

Sam stared in shock at the broad man in a bulletproof vest pointing a gun at him. 

"Sam Winchester?" 

"Ye...yes?" 

Lowering his gun the man offered a hand, "Agent Sheridan, FBI. We've been looking for you." 

Stepping forward with a screaming Jack protesting all the noise, Sam shook the agent's hand, "You found me." 

"Got a couple guys out front waiting for you." the agent smiled, leading the omega from the nursery. 

Four people were on their knees, hands cuffed behind their backs, three males and Casey. 

"Can you identify any of these people? Which one is Asmodeus?" 

"Um...none of them. I think her name is Casey but I don't know any of the others." 

Continuing through the living room and out the door, Sam found Kelly in a similar position just outside the elevator. Her middle, ring and pinky fingers freshly splinted and wrapped in white gauze. 

"That one is Kelly." he nodded. 

The agent mumbled something into his hand mic before hitting the 'down' option for the lift. 

"How did you find us?" 

"Your friend had a contact on the inside." 

Silver doors opened with a resounding 'ding' and Sam followed the agent into the elevator. Jack was getting fussier by the minute, having missed his last feeding. 

Shaking his head as Agent Sheridan punched the '1' button, "Which friend? What contact?" 

"I'm sure you have just as many questions as we do. We're gonna have you and your little man checked out at the local hospital and once you've been cleared, we're gonna have a long talk. Are you hurt in any way? Were you physically assaulted?" 

"No, not at all. The chic in the hallway with the broken fingers? She tried to take Jack once and I assaulted her. No one tried to hurt either of us." 

A grin spread across the agent's face, "Good for you." 

The elevator opened to the apartment's main floor, dozens of agents milled about, questioning other residents, scribbling in notebooks. 

"Follow me, and if you recognize anyone, you let me know." 

Sam nodded, holding Jack tightly to his chest as he maneuvered through the chaos and out the glass doors. His hazel eyes continuously searching for the man in white. 

"No, I'm sorry. He's not here." 

"It's alright, we'll find him." 

Stepping in to the early morning sun, dozens of dark colored SUVs littered the street but only one caught his eye. 

Dean. 

Dean was clumsily climbing over the seat of one to maneuver himself behind the steering wheel before pushing the door open and practically falling out of the vehicle. 

Sam's big brother, dark circles under his eyes and tears running down his face, fought his way past two uniformed officers to reach him. 

Pulling both the omega and his infant son into his arms, Dean held them close, burying his face in Sam's shoulder. 

He let him stay like that a full minute, peeking out to see Castiel calmly following the same path, taking the time to tell the officers who they were before moving to join the embrace. 

"We need to get you all somewhere less public." a female agent wearing a navy windbreaker with a white FBI embossed on it. 

Sam nodded, "Dean? Dean. They want to take us to get checked out. Jack needs a bottle and I'm starting to have trouble breathing. Let's go, ok?" 

Released with obvious reluctance, Sam smiled through his tears at his brother, "I'm ok. Jack's ok. I'll tell you everything, I just really want to get out of here, ya know?" 

"Yeah, yeah, of course." 

They were herded back into the woman's vehicle, Sam sitting in back with Jack in his arms and Dean a bur stuck to his side. Castiel moved up front next to the driver. 

"Jack needs a car seat." his omega friend announced, "This is very unsafe." 

Sam couldn't fight the smile and soft chuckle that escaped his lips. 

"Hospital is ten minutes away. It'll take longer than that to have one brought down. I'll drive very carefully, I promise." the agent answered with humor in her voice. 

"I have seen the way you drive." Castiel mumbled, arms crossed. 

The woman laughed, "That's how I drive TO a rescue, I'm much better at driving FROM a rescue." 

Cas continued to look skeptical but remained quiet. 

Moving Jack from his position against Sam's chest, the young father handed him to a surprised Dean. 

"Hold him for me?" 

It was an attempt at distracting Dean from whatever horrors he was imagining. Making his brother feel needed, useful. 

"C'mere kiddo." the uncle taking his nephew to cradle. Jack was red faced, eyes closed, suckling on his fist. 

Sam laid his head back on the seat, closing his eyes and sighing in obvious relief. "We're getting an alarm system for the house." he announced. 

"And a dog." Dean added. 

"You hate dogs." 

"I do not." 

"Then why did you tell mom and dad when I snuck that stray home?" 

"Because you were 10 and fed it Funyuns." 

"Dogs love Funyuns." 

"Well, you shouldn't had tried to hide it in my closet." 

"My closet would have been too obvious." 

"Yeah but he dropped a Funyun smelling deuce in my gym shoes." 

Laughter drifted from the front seat, Castiel enjoying the brother's banter. 

"What do you think Cas? Should we get a dog?" 

"You are asking the man who allowed himself to be abducted in order to keep a dog safe? I believe our household is a species short. Maybe I can get Chief back." 

"Chief? The dog Crowley adopted? How would we even begin to find him?" 

"Long story." Dean offered with a grin, locking eyes with Castiel. 

"Well, I'm looking forward to hearing it. Excuse me, agent? Do you think we can find some formula? He's gonna get very mad very soon." 

"Sheridan called ahead to the hospital. They'll have bottle and diaper waiting for you." 

"Thank you." 

Jack responded by letting out a shrill cry. 

"Almost there." the agent assured them. 

When they finally arrived at the hospital, fighting their way through a trove of reporters, Dean was handed a bottle which he promptly popped into his nephew's waiting mouth. They were ushered in to a private room and told a doctor would be in soon. 

"This is such waste of time." Sam complained, pacing the floor, "I told them we haven't been touched." 

"Just humor them." Dean said from one of the soft chairs, rocking Jack slightly, "It's standard procedure." 

"I just want to go home. Where's Gadreel? He ok?" 

"Gadreel is at our house, waiting with Charlie. He has a concussion and a couple staples holding his thick head together but he's ok." 

"Asmodeus clocked him with a tire iron, Dean." 

"So you know this Amadeus guy?" 

"Yeah, I mean, he was there the whole time. Just disappeared right before the feds showed up. Like he knew they were coming." 

"Crowley." Dean growled. 

"Inmate calls are recorded." Castiel offered, "If Fergus warned him, we'll know." 

"What does Crowley have to do with any of this?" Sam asked with wide eyes. 

Castiel sighed, "He gave us Asmodeus's name, that is how they found you so quickly." 

"When did you start talking to that psycho?" 

"When he called the house from prison and offered to help." 

Sam stared at his best friend as if he had just spoken gibberish. 

"He called you up and said 'Go look for Asmodeus?' " 

"No. He insisted I see him in person. I am sure the FBI would have found you a lot quicker if we did not have a two hour detour to and from the state prison." 

"Cas...Cas you saw him in person? Damn, are you ok?" 

"I am perfectly fine. Dean was concerned that he would try and use trigger words to make me regress but he did not." 

"Yeah, but that couldn't have been easy for you." 

A quick double knock on the door interrupted any further questions about MacLeod's involvement for the moment. The doctor's suggestion that Dean and Castiel leave the room while he looked over their newly rescued family was quickly vetoed. 

He took their temperatures and blood pressure, checked for bruises and cuts on both father and son before tapping away on his iPad and confirming them in good health. Now they just had to wait for the FBI to accept his report and then they could be released. 

Jack had a full tummy, a clean diaper and was sleeping peacefully in Castiel's arms. Dean and Sam sat on the edge of the bed, impatiently waiting. 

"So, you didn't see Lucifer at all through this?" 

"No. His so-called 'followers' seemed to think he was gonna show up but Asmodeus knew he wouldn't. Said it was all part of the plan." 

"What plan?" 

"I still don't understand it. They talked about him like he was the actual devil, Dean. Like he was a fallen angel come from Hell to carry out the book of Revelations. I never heard any of that when I lived with him. Never met any followers or even heard the name Asmodeus until now. But he said he knew where Lilith was. Where Gabriel's body is." 

"He could be saying all that to mess with you." 

"I didn't get that feeling. Honestly, it felt more like he was playing mind games with the people working for him. Casey and Kelly hung on his every word. They all believe that Jack is the antichrist." 

"Bullshit."

"Seriously, Dean. He has these people completely delusional. It's almost as if they were..." 

"Brainwashed." Castiel inserted. 

"Yeah, brainwashed. Maybe not to the extreme that you were, but something milder, I guess. Unless they all had some kind of mental illness before meeting him." 

"And where would Lucifer find people who are that easily influenced? I mean, Ruby was his student before she was a CPS case worker. I don't know if he has any connection to Billie but it would make sense." Dean rambled. 

"Michael." 

Both brothers looked at Cas with identical open mouths and raised brows. 

"You think Michael is involved in this shit?" Dean asked in a harsh whisper. 

"I would not put it past him. While there is no obvious connection, it would seem to me that his research attempting to prove that omega Ms are weak would be very helpful to men like Crowley and Lucifer. Men who think they should be in control of people with our secondary gender. I have absolutely no proof but it makes sense to me." 

The room fell into silence then, each man examining the new theory internally. 

By the time Agent Ballard came in to take Sam's statement, he had a lot to say. 

It was almost noon before the government issued SUV pulled in to the Winchester's drive way. Dean, Cas, Sam and little Jack all exhausted, both physically and mentally. 

Everyone's favorite red-headed attorney met them at the door, a concussed man not far behind. Gadreel pulled Sam into a tight embrace, mumbling fears and promises into the young father's ear. 

"Gad...Gad, I'm ok. Everything's ok. How's the noggin?" 

"Thick and unbreakable." 

"Good." moving his lips over to kiss him soundly on the mouth, "Let's go inside. I really need you to hold me for awhile." 

The smile that spread across the injured man's face told everyone that he was fully on board with that plan. 

They were too wired to sleep, except for Jack who napped in his Moses basket after Uncle Cas gave him a much needed bath, the group sat around the living room, muted television replaying some of the night's events. 

"So, what we're looking for is a connection between the name Asmodeus and Lucifer or Crowley." Charlie typing away on her laptop. 

"And Michael." Cas suggested from his spot next to Dean. 

"Michael?" their lawyer raising a brow. 

"Just a theory." Sam offered, "Assholes tend to congregate" 

"Ain't that the truth." Gadreel mumbled. 

"Ok..." she sounded skeptical but continued to type, "Michael Milton...wait, did he change his name?" 

"What? Why?" Cas leaning forward. 

"Well, it doesn't show anything about Michael Milton until medical school. It looks like he didn't exist before that. No high school record, no birth certificate..." 

"You can see all that online?" Dean asked. 

  
"I may have maneuvered into a few restricted areas, nothing tracible don't worry, but Castiel is right. Something is fishy with Dr. Mike." 


	40. Castiel Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-ha!

It was 2:30 on a Sunday afternoon and the Winchester house was asleep. 

Once Charlie discovered Dr. Mike might have changed his name, the conspiracy theories ran rapid until Dean announced he was hungry and pizza was ordered. 

After a late lunch, Jack fed and changed once again, the group began to yawn and stretch. Charlie announced she was headed home until Castiel insisted she stay, they could all continue to investigate after a good nap. Sam and Gadreel tucked up in the young father's room with the bassinet within arms reach. Dean wordlessly took Cas's hand, leading him up the stairs to cuddle in his bed so their attorney could sleep in Cas's room. 

Dean lay on his back, Castiel resting his head on his chest, one strong arm wrapped around the younger man. A light kiss to the top of the omega's head just before he dozed off. 

Cas managed to stay awake a few more minutes, listening to the rhythmic breathing and steady heartbeat from his bedmate. 

His boyfriend. 

It was beautiful and complicated and the timing was just a terrible has it had been when they shared their first kiss but maybe, just maybe, this could work. They wanted the same things, loved the same people. Whenever Castiel had envisioned his future, Dean was always a part of it. 

With those thoughts dancing in his head, he followed his boyfriend into slumber. 

The sky was dark, air moist when Castiel woke up. Lifting his head from his boyfriend's chest to glance at the digital clock on the nightstand. 

6:48pm 

Exhaling, he dropped back down, snuggling closer. 

"I know." Dean's voice grumbled beneath his cheek, "Four hours isn't long enough. I heard Gadreel up earlier making Jack a bottle." 

"Sam is lucky." 

"We all are." 

Humming in agreement, Cas tilted his head up to look at sleepy green eyes, "We should probably get up. We will not be able to sleep tonight and I have the breakfast shift tomorrow." 

"Call off. Benny will understand. I mean, shit, you could have the FBI write you note." 

Castiel laughed, "I am sure. But Sunday mornings are busy, tips are good." 

"But how are you feeling?" 

"I am fine."

"After talking to Crowley, I mean. Everything happened so fast after that." 

"I am fine." Castiel insisted, "I plan to call him Monday, as requested." 

Dean sat up abruptly, rolling Cas over to his back. "Call him? For what?" 

"He asked that I call him in two days to talk about Chief." 

"Cas, it's just an excuse to stay connected. He probably doesn't even have the dog anymore." 

"I would be very surprised if he did. But he has more information. I want to know if Michael is involved. We need to know where Asmodeus is." 

"The FBI can ask him." 

"Yes, they can. And he can feign ignorance because there is nothing in it for him. He does nothing unless he gets something in return." 

"I don't like it." 

"So you have mentioned." 

"I don't want my boyfriend..." 

Castiel sat up quickly, interrupting him, "Oh no, Dean. Let us get something clear right away. I love you. I have loved you for years. And being called your boyfriend is something I rather enjoy. But if you think for one second that entitles you to some type of control over me, we need to rethink our relationship." 

Wide eyed Dean open and closed his mouth a few times, "No, NO! I don't want to control you. Just..." 

"I will always listen to your opinion and take it in to account before I make an important decision but I am a grown man. I am your equal." 

Reaching to pull Castiel into a tight embrace, "Yes, you are. And I'm sorry. I'm not trying to control you, beautiful. I just want to protect you. You've been through so much you should've been protected from." 

"I feel protective of you too. And of Sam and Jack. I think that is how it is suppose to be when you care for someone. But I need to know you see me as an adult, Dean. I am not just Sam's little school friend anymore. I have not been for quite some time now."

Pulling back to look into those gorgeous blue eyes, Dean smiled, "Oh, I know. I never saw you as Sam's little friend, Cas. I see you. You're strong and beautiful and so selfless that I worry. You put everyone's needs ahead of your own and I don't want to see you taken advantage of again. Understand?" 

"I understand." Cas nodded, pecking a quick kiss to Dean's cheek before springing off the mattress, "I believe there is leftover pie from our date in the fridge." 

"Holy shit! I forgot about that." moving to follow the omega from the room, "How did I forget about pie?" 

"We were a little distracted." taking his boyfriend's hand as they scurried down the stairs. 

Sam, Gad and Jack joined then in the kitchen a few minutes later, Charlie stumbling in with her hair in disarray after a half hour. No one thought of using plates as a multitude of forks shared various pies out of their Styrofoam containers. They laughed and joked, forgetting for a bit what evil lay outside their walls. 

When the last flake of crust had been eaten, Gadreel started a pot of coffee as Sam and Castiel joined Charlie with their laptops. Uncle Dean took over Jack duty for awhile as the omegas and their attorney looked for connections between a literature professor, a psychiatrist and the apocalypse. 

It had been quiet, only the sound of fingers typing and their breathing for almost an hour when Castiel exhaled. 

"Holy fuck..." 

Sam and Charlie exchanged wide eyes glances, Cas never cursed. 

"Cas?" 

"You are not going to believe this." the omega face pale, eyes never moving from his screen. 

His lawyer and best friend moved to peer over his shoulder. 

It was an article about a famous author, Carver Edlund. Edlund had wrote several books about the 'end of days' nearly 20 years ago. Many of his predictions had come true, most notably, the evolution of the human species. Males mutating to gain the ability to give birth. 

Scanning the article, slightly impressed at the accuracy of the man's prophecies, it was the family photo at the bottom that caused Charlie to clap a hand over her mouth and Sam's knees to buckled slightly. 

The 20 year old picture showed Carver Edlund, real name of Charles Shurley, with his wife Rebecca, their twin sons Lucifer and Michael as well as young adopted daughter with long blonde hair named Lilith. 

"Holy fuck is right, Cas!" Charlie screeched, rushing back to her own device and typing furiously. 

"They're brothers." Sam breathed, "Twin brothers. They look nothing alike." 

"Fraternal twins." Castiel swallowed, "and I do not believe for one moment that finding us was coincidence." 

"We gotta tell Dean, we need to call the FBI, we should..." Sam began to ramble. 

"Sam." Cas dropping his voice to a low octave, "We tell Dean but maybe we do not let Lucifer and Michael know that we know, just yet." 

The young father collapsed back into his chair, "Yeah...yeah, ok. I just..." taking a deep breath and trying to organize his thoughts, "How did you find that?" 

"I simply typed Michael and Lucifer into the search engine. After weeding out all the biblical references, Carver Edlund's stories popped up." 

"Without that picture, I never would've believed it. You ever read any of his books? They're genius. The man predicted the Croatoan virus, the decline in female fertility, even the damn toilet paper shortage." 

"I have not but I believe I will be at the library before my shift tomorrow morning." 

"Ya think?" Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm having trouble wrapping my mind around this. That guy is Jack's grandfather." 

Castiel stared at him with his mouth slightly agape, "Right..." 

"Everything ok in here?" Dean's voice floated from the doorway, his nephew propped against his shoulder. 

"Dude. Sit down. You are NOT going to believe this." Sam dramatically pointing to an empty chair. "Gadreel, get in here." he hollered. 

After explaining their findings to the duo, Castiel took notice of Charlie's silence. Their attorney had been pounding away on her keyboard with a furrowed brow during the entire conversation. 

"Charlie?" Cas tilting his head, "Are you alright?" 

"Me? Yeah, yeah, I'm great. I'm not an omega." 

"Hey! That was rude!" Dean reprimanded. 

"No, you don't understand. I've read his books. ALL of his books. In one of his last ones he talks about an organization called Alpha. As in the opposite of omega. Alpha will be entrusted with the care and protection of the world's omegas." 

"Entrusted?" Gadreel raising an eyebrow. 

"As in having control of. Carver predicts that possibility of extinction will make humans irrational, even violent. That we instinctively need to procreate so if the option is taken away from us, we as a species will become desperate. Omegas are rare, precious, as are their children. Someone will need to keep them safe from say...abduction, rape, forced conception, brain washing, sexual slavery, breeding houses..." 

"And half of these things have already happened to Sam and myself, and we are only 18 years old." 

"Imagine what other omegas are experiencing. Imagine what else could and will happen to you in your life time because of your secondary gender." 

Castiel's blood ran cold. 

"So...these Alpha people would protect us?" Sam asked. 

"That would be their purpose. And they would all be upstanding members of society. Say teachers, doctors...” 

“Professors, psychiatrists...” Gadreel added. 

“What the actual fuck?” Dean breathed. 

“Why do I feel like I’m losing a game I didn’t know I was playing?” Sam sighed. 

“We’re talking about specific members of our society losing their basic human rights under the guise of protecting them.” Charlie with the pads of her fingers rubbing her temples, “CPS removing Sam from your care without probable cause is a perfect example of that. That congressman on the news? Armstrong? He’s the type of politician that will help normalize this as viable option.” 

”What if Sam and Jack’s kidnapping wasn’t meant to be long term? I mean, what if Lucifer was making a point. Crowley’s help, Asmodues’s disappearance, all sending a message.” Gadreel theorized. 

“What message?” Castiel asked with real fear in his voice.   
  
“Look how easily these bad things can happen when omegas aren’t protected by the Alpha.” Dean answered. “It’s like proving that Gadreel and I can’t keep you safe.” 

"But, so far, it has only been the Alpha type of people putting us in danger." Castiel furrowing his brow, "They want to show that we need protection but we only need to be protected from them." 

"And what about Gabriel?" Sam asked, "If omegas are so precious, killing one has to be a big 'no-no', right?" 

"I don't think Lucifer thought that one through." Charlie answered, "This is huge but, guys, we have no proof. Edlund's books are fiction." 

"Fiction my ass." Sam grumbled, reaching for his son, "We're living it. This is our life. What this man wrote, it's happening. What does that make him? A genius? A prophet?" 

The kitchen was silent for a heartbeat before Castiel's whispered answer echoed through the room. 

"God." 


	41. Sam Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “God”

"God."

Castiel's declaration hung heavy in the air and as much as Sam wanted to argue against it, he couldn't. No, he didn't believe Edlund was an actual higher power but the man was smart, his theories and conclusions were proven true over and over again. The more Sam read online, the more he was convinced that omegas everywhere were in very real danger.

"He's not God." Dean scoffed, scooting his chair back, "I think we're all tired. It's been a couple very stressful days and finding out Michael and Lucifer are brothers has all of us a little paranoid."

"A little paranoid, Dean?" Sam glaring at his brother, "Almost everything this guy writes comes true."

"Almost everything." Dean repeated, "So this Alpha thing may be one of the things that doesn't."

"Except it's his own children that are enacting it. Lucifer becoming a foster parent for wayward omegas? Michael manipulating Cas? This isn't a coincidence."

"Ok, maybe not. But we know now, right? We know how they're connected."

"What about Crowley?" Cas turning the attention to their attorney, "Can you find any connection between the MacLeod's and the Shurley's?"

"I'll keep looking," Charlie offered, "but Dean's right. We're exhausted. I'm going home, take a hot bath and drink copious amounts of wine."

"Thanks for staying, Red." Gadreel, standing to walk her out as the other's echoed their gratitude as well.

"She has the right idea." Dean headed to the fridge, "Who else wants a beer?"

Sam and Castiel both muttered "no", Sam needed to be alert for Jack and Cas was never a big drinker.

"You ok, Cas?"

"Yes. I am alright. I believe I am going to anger your brother with what I say next."

Sam grinned, "Then let's hear it."

Dean dropped back into his chair, brows raised.

"I am not going to call Crowley on Monday." he began but before Dean's smile could broaden, he continued, "I am going to go see him."

"What? Why?"

"I think he will be more forthcoming if I see him in person. We need answers, Sam."

Dean stayed quiet, scowling at his beer bottle as he picked at the label.

"Maybe I should talk to Lucifer."

"No. Hell no!" Dean barked, "I might not get much say in what he does," pointing at Castiel, "but you're still my little brother!"

"I'm your little brother." Sam agreed, "But I'm also a grown man, an omega, and a father."

"A grown omega father who was KIDNAPPED YESTERDAY!" Dean roared, "You've been home for about a minute, you're right, it's time to put yourself right back in danger again!"

"Dean, calm down. I didn't say I was going to go _see_ Lucifer. Just talk to him." 

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed, standing quick enough to knock over his chair and stomp from the room. 

"Over react much?" Sam murmured, rocking Jack lightly. 

"Put yourself in his shoes, Sam." Cas offered softly, "When you were gone, either with Lucifer or Gadreel, he at least knew where you were, and he was still lost. This time, he did not know if you or Jack were hurt, or even alive. Watching Dean cry is one of the most painful things I have experienced. Dean loves you, probably more than he loves anyone or anything in this world. He is never going to stop worrying about you." 

"But I didn't say I was gonna drive over and knock on Lucifer's door, Cas. I thought I'd talk to Charlie first, make a simple phone call, that's all." 

"We both know it will not be a simple phone call." 

Sam shrugged. 

"Sam. Whatever Lucifer had done, whoever he really is, you had feelings for him. You have his son. There is nothing simple about our situation." 

"What if Jack presents as an omega someday? This isn't just about us, Cas." 

"I know that. Of course I know that. And Dean knows that too." 

"So, I guess your date went well?" 

Castiel smiled, "It was very nice until your abduction. Maybe you can schedule your next kidnapping on a weeknight?" 

Sam chuckled, "I'll see what I can do. You two seem closer. It's nice." 

"It is nice. I am afraid I have pissed him off more than once today though." 

"Watch your potty mouth there, that's two bad words today. I'm not sure you hanging with my brother is such a good idea now." Sam teased. 

"I love him." Cas answered simply, "And I love you, and Jack. I do not believe we will all be able to live in peace until this mess with Crowley and the Shurleys is resolved. So if I need to take another drive to the state prison, or you need to make a 'simple' phone call, that is what we will do. Dean may not understand but he will forgive us. Eventually." 

Gadreel knocked lightly on the door jamb, "Am I interrupting something?" 

"Not at all." Sam smiled, his hazel eyes lightening up, "But if you change this stinky child for me, I'll owe you one." 

Gad leaned down to peck a quick kiss on the omega's cheek, "Your wish is my command." lifting the infant from his father. 

Once the older man had left the room, Cas raised a brow, "You love him." 

"I do." 

"Have you told him?" 

"It's too soon." 

"Too soon? He has been caring for you for almost a year." 

"Too soon after having someone else's child." 

"Gadreel does not see Jack as anyone's child but your's." 

"Ya think?" 

"You should see the way he looks at you both when you are not paying attention." 

Sam smiled shyly, "Oh, I pay attention. It's just...the timing..." 

"You Winchesters and your obsession with 'timing'." Cas shook his head, "I think we can agree that you and I have had more than our fair share of drama in our lifetime. We deserve happiness. So do Dean and Gadreel." 

Sam nodded, tracing a pattern on the tablecloth, "When did you become so grown up?" 

"Oh, I am not." Castiel smiled, "I just pretend really well. Most days, I still want my mom." 

"Me too, Cas." Sam whispered with tears in his eyes, "Me too." 

Castiel had wandered upstairs with the hopes of calming Dean down, Sam cleared the table, dumped the cold coffee and after locking up the house, went to find Gadreel. 

He was tucking Jack into his crib, singing an off-key lullaby when the omega wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on the man's shoulder. 

"Did you know I love you?" he asked in a hushed voice as not to wake his son. 

"I have suspected as much." Gad murmured back, turning his head to kiss his cheek. 

Sam sighed, "I don't know what I'd do without you, angel." 

"You will never have to find out." 

They fell asleep wrapped around each other until the baby monitor woke them a few hours later. Gadreel headed downstairs to make his highness a bottle as Sam shuffle down the hall to change his diaper once again. 

Propping Jack against his shoulder, he turned to find Dean standing blurry-eyed in the doorway. 

"Did we wake you?" 

"Nah, Cas and I were talking for awhile. Having trouble getting to sleep. He ok?" 

"Yeah, just hungry. Always hungry. Like his uncle." 

"He should be so lucky." Dean smirked, "You know, I love you Sammy. I've been looking out for you most of my life, I can't just shut that off because you had a birthday. Or a kid." 

"I know," Sam smiled, "I love you too. I promise, I won't put myself at risk, ok? Jack and I have had enough of an adventure already." 

"Yeah, Cas said kinda the same thing. That I have to trust you. And I do. I trust you with my life." 

Tugging his big brother into a one armed hug, he peeked over Dean's shoulder to see Gadreel waiting patiently in the hall with Jack's bottle. Offering his boyfriend a wink, "We're gonna figure all this out. Together." 

"Bitch." 

"Jerk." 

After Jack's feeding, Sam moved him to the bassinete near his bed and cuddled up with his boyfriend. It was easier to sleep now that he had made peace with Dean. Yesterday's events seemed far away, a bad dream he had woken up from. If only it was that easy. 

He woke hours later, Gadreel and Jack both missing from the room so he assumed they were together. Sam stretched, kicked the blankets off and shuffled into the hallway where he could hear Gad's voice followed by Dean's laughter coming from downstairs. He wasn't sure if dating his brother's best friend, or his brother dating his best friend, was particularly wise but Castiel was right. They both deserved a little happiness. 

He found the duo in the kitchen, Dean feeding Jack as Gadreel flipped pancakes. 

"Where's Cas?" 

"Work." Dean moving to burp the infant. 

"Benny should've given him the day off after everything." 

"I'm sure he would've, but Cas is stubborn and didn't wanna miss out on 'good tips'." 

Sam rolled his eyes, "What about you? You work today?" 

"Nope, go back tomorrow. Gad is off for a week til his melon heals." 

"Hey! You're injured, you should sit down and let me make breakfast." the omega called. 

"I can manage. ER doc prescribed some very pleasant painkillers." 

"Oh, no. Are you high?" 

Gadreel's expression turned serious, "No. I am standing on the floor." 

Sam and Dean's conjoined laughter filled the room, "Yeah, Sammy. He's standing on the floor. Don't ask stupid questions." 

The omega bend down to peck on kiss on Jack's tiny forehead before cuddling up next to the cook. 

"Your brother has informed me that you intend to talk to Lucifer." 

Sam glared at Dean who simply raised a brow and stuck out his tongue. 

"After I discuss it with Charlie and just over the phone." he defended. 

"What do you hope to learn from this conversation?" 

"Anything really. His connection with Asmodeus, the weird ass followers, Crowley..." 

"I think it's a good idea." 

It was Sam's turn to stick his tongue out at his older brother who simply shrugged. 

Two hours later, after Charlie's detailed points on what he could and could not discuss, Sam settled on the couch with Gadreel to dial Lucifer's number. Dean had excused himself to the nursery under the pretense of caring for Jack but they all knew he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut if he would've stayed in the room. 

It rang four times, Sam had started an internal debate on whether or not to leave a voicemail when Lucifer answered. 

"Hello?" 

Sam couldn't speak, he couldn't breath, he never would have thought one simple word in the man's voice would freeze him so thoroughly. 

"Hello?" L spoke again. The omega swallowed a few times, trying to find his voice and ignoring Gad's look of concern. 

"Hello? Look, I said everything I want to say to press..." Lucifer began in frustration. 

"It's me." Sam managed to squeak out, sounding all of five years old. 

"Sam?" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." 

"Are you ok? I saw on the news that you were home, are you alright?" 

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." 

After a moment of awkward silence, Lucifer asked, "Are you recording this?" 

"What? No. NO! I'm not recording. I just...I just needed to ask a couple questions." 

L seemed to be thinking it over, "I'm not sure that is wise, considering our situation." 

"It's nothing to do with my time there or with Jack. It's about Asmodeus." 

"Who?" 

Sam sighed, "Asmodeus. He said he worked for you." 

"No one works for me." 

"It's just... he knew things. And he said he was helping you by taking me and I..." 

"Sam. I have never done anything to hurt you. I would never put my own child in harms way." 

"I'm not accusing you of anything, I just need to know about these followers. They think Jack's the antichrist and Ruby..." 

"Ruby is unbalanced and institutionalized." 

"And these so called followers are crazy too. If you know about them or have any influence on them, I just....I need to keep the baby safe, L." 

"And you think I don't?" 

"I don't know. I don't understand what's going on. Why a group of people would worship a literature professor and kidnap me. Gadreel could've been killed." 

"Gadreel." 

Exchanging glances with his boyfriend, "They hit him in the head and left him bleeding on the floor." 

"This would be who you tried to replace me with?" 

"Replace you?" 

"Some sort of substitute father for our child." 

"Lucifer, this has nothing to do with him. This is about a cult following and a guy named Asmodeus who dresses like Colonel Sanders and says he's doing your bidding." 

"Where is my son now?" 

"Wh...what?" 

"Jack. Our son. Where is he right now?" 

"Why?" 

"Is your dear friend Gadreel holding him?" 

"Wow...wow you really are insane." Sam sighed, "Dean is watching Jack at the moment. He thought calling you was a bad idea, I'm starting to think he was right." 

"What did you plan to discover with this call?" 

"A connection between you and Asmodeus, maybe you would help us find him so I wouldn't be afraid that he will return and try this again. Maybe you could tell me what any of this has to do with Fergus MacLeod." 

"Crowley?" 

"See? You know him, don't you?" 

"Of course I do, he was all over the news last year. Serving time for abducting your friend, I believe." 

"No, you know more than that. If you're not involved in what happened, wouldn't you want to help arrest the people responsible?" 

"Why would I do that? They've done me a favor." 

"What? What favor?" 

"They've proven you and our son aren't properly protected." 

Sam blood ran cold. 

"Properly protected?" 

"If you had remained in my care, you would've never been kidnapped or placed in harms way." 

This was it. This was exactly what they had theorized the night before. 

"So you were making a point." Sam sat up straighter, Gadreel's brows furrowed as he followed the conversation. 

"I was doing nothing. I was miles away with many witnesses." 

"Yeah, just like Asmodeus said you would be. You put our son in danger, Lucifer. That Kelly bitch tried to physically take him away from me. He could've been hurt." 

Lucifer's voice softened and somehow that made what he said next even more terrifying. "Come back to me." 

All the moisture in Sam's mouth dried up, he sat on the edge of the couch, mouth agape for a few heartbeats. 

"Wha...what?" 

"It's simple, Sam." L's tone patient, almost kind, "I love you. You'll be safe here. Jack will be safe here. You won't be needlessly putting your friends in danger. Gadreel's head? Castiel's car accident? Who knows what could happen to Dean?" 

"Are you...are you threatening my brother?" flashbacks of a similar conversation after he discovered Gabe's body played in head. 

"No. Never." Lucifer's reply muffled by the rush of blood in Sam's ears, "Offering a solution is all. The restraining order, the custody hearing, all of that would be completely unnecessary if you'd just admit that you still love me and return home." 

"You forgot the murder charge." Sam spat, "You remember Gabriel? And where is Lilith, by the way?" 

L's chuckle was infuriating, "Sweet Sam, tell me again why you called me today?" 

"Because I want answers. Because I thought you might be as worried about Jack's safety as I am." 

"Of course I am." 

"Then call of your dogs." 

"Dogs?" 

"Your followers, Asmodeus, whoever thinks they're doing your bidding. Call them off. Doesn't matter how mad you are at me, Jack isn't even a month old yet." 

"Sam, I want you to listen to me. Listen closely because this may be the last time we speak before court next month. I will do whatever I feel I need to in order to have my love and my child back with me. If my previous behavior hasn't proven this then I don't know what will. That is not an admission of guilt for anything you're accusing me of, just a simple statement of fact. I know you don't believe me now, but I do love you. Whatever I do is a result of that." 

The omega tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "Lucifer, if you care about me at all, you'll let me go." 

"It was very nice to hear your sweet voice again, Sam. Thank you for calling." 

*click* 

Sam stared at the phone in his hand, 'call ended' displayed on the screen, he wasn't even aware of the tears he was crying until he felt Gadreel's calloused palm wipe them away. 

"Are you ok?" the older man whispered. 

He shook his head, "No. I think it's much worse than we thought." 

"How so?" 

"He's...he's insane. I mean, I knew he was crazy before, killing Gabriel and strangling Lilith but...for some reason I thought leaving would be the beginning of the end with him. It's not. He's like, obsessed. Lucifer truly believes that he's in love with me. The man thinks we're going to get back together and be some demented little family." 

"This surprises you?" 

"Yeah, I mean, kinda. I guess I just thought it was us omegas against the world. But he isn't talking about omegas. He's talking about me, specifically." 

"You do have his child." 

"But it's more than that. They had other foster kids before me. As far as I know he never tried anything with Gabriel or Samandriel. And if he believes his father's writing, that omegas are precious or treasured or whatever, then he could have never killed one. It all comes back to me, specifically." 

"Of course it does." 

Sam stared at his boyfriend, "But why?" 

"You have no idea how wonderful you are. You're smart, and kind, and selfless. You're beautiful and thoughtful. You make me think and feel things I never thought possible. You're not just another omega, Sam. At least not to anyone who really gets to know you." 

Wrapping himself around Gadreel, resting his head against the older man's chest. "I'm glad you think so." 

"I know so. And so does Lucifer. But, unlike him, should you decide to leave me I would want what was best for you." 

"You're what's best for me." 

"Maybe you should have Charlie ask for a mental health evaluation on him for your custody dispute." Gadreel suggested. 

"His brother is a shrink, he'll just coach him on what to say." 

"Maybe, maybe not. But we need all the help we can get." 

Sam exhaled dramatically, "I'm gonna go check on Jack. Fill Dean in on my conversation." 

"Leave out the part where Lucifer threatened his life?" 

"No, I can't hide anything from Dean, you should know that by now." 


	42. Castiel Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going viral

It took all of Castiel's will power to leave Dean sleeping, warm in his bed, and head to work Sunday morning. He tip-toed down the stairs, showering and dressing quietly before pulling his car out of the garage for the first time in days. 

It was early, sun peeking over the horizon, bird's singing happily as he pulled behind Benny's Diner. He recognized Hannah and Anna's cars as well as Benny's pick-up already parked. 

Coming through the back door, he paused to stamp his timecard before pulling an apron from his assigned hook and tying it around his waist. As he passed Benny's office, his boss called out. 

"Castiel." 

"Yes, sir?" 

"How many times I gotta correct you on that 'sir' crap?" 

"Just once more, it would seem." 

"I didn't expect you in today." 

"Oh, I would have given timely notice if I was not able to work my scheduled shift." 

"I know you would, but I just watched you on the news yesterday." 

"Yes. Sam and Jack are home safe, I have rested and am ready to work. Am I no longer needed?" 

"Of course you're needed, glad you're here, cher." 

Castiel smiled broadly at the endearment. Benny was a good guy, honest, straight forward, and never, not for one second, treated Cas differently than any of his other employees because of his secondary gender. 

A few elderly couples were waiting patiently outside by the time they unlocked the doors a half hour later. From there, the usual before and after church crowd kept the all busy. A few customers mentioned that he looked 'familiar' but he simply dismissed them as him 'having one of those faces'. Until lunch rush, that is. 

Party of four, two men and two women, sat in his section. He quickly distributed waters and silverware, giving them time to look over the menu before returning with his pen posed. 

"Ready to order." 

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" a women with short blonde hair asked. 

"I do not believe so, unless you have dined here before." 

"No...I've seen you around. You're one of those omega M things, aren't you?" the guy with a buzz cut sneered. 

"Would you prefer another waiter?" Cas offered, not in the mood for confrontation or gender bias today. 

"No." his friend, a dark skinned man that look vaguely familiar insisted, "Please ignore him. I think we're ready to order." 

His tablemates nodded in agreement so Castiel took their order, still uneasy with the way most of them stared. 

Turning the ticket in to Benny, the older man caught his eye, "You alright?" 

"Yes, sir. Fine." 

"Heard some of that conversation. You can hand them over to Anna if you want." 

"No, thank you. I can handle a little ignorance today. Not a lot, mind you." offering his boss a smile. 

"Say the word and I'll bounce them out of here before you can blink those pretty blue eyes." 

"Yes, sir." 

He handled his other tables without issue, even when the child in booth 3 dumped his fruit punch, he was unperturbed. 

Delivering the troublesome group their burgers and club sandwiches a short time later, Castiel plastered a fake yet friendly smile on his face. 

"Can I get you anything else?" 

"Ketchup." 

Pointing to the red bottle nestled between the salt and pepper shakers, "Right there." 

"No. I want a new bottle." the buzz cut man insisted. 

"Very well." 

Cas tucked the empty tray under his arm, stepping behind the counter for a new, unopened bottle of ketchup. 

"There you are." 

"And mustard." buzz cut smirked. 

Glancing at the bottle on table, "New as well?" 

"If you wouldn't mind." 

"Not at all." 

Cas took the opened bottles, returning a moment later with a sealed mustard one. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that the blonde woman was holding up her phone. 

"What else can I get for you?" 

"Just a question." the brunette next to the woman recording prompted. 

Castiel raised his brows in response, glancing around to see that they had gained the attention of a couple nearby patrons. 

"Why are you working at a diner?" 

"Same reason anyone else works, for money. To pay bills, make a living." 

"But your job is to get pregnant." 

"One could say the same thing about you." 

"Did you know that 80 percent of females are now barren?' 

"And did you know that 100 percent of omega waiters dislike talking about their personal life with strangers?" 

Someone from another table gasp and there was a quiet round of applause from the booth in the corner. 

"Excuse me." he smiled tightly, walking from the group and into the kitchen, pausing on the other side of the door to exhale loudly. 

"Handled that with class." Benny chuckled as he flipped an order of bacon onto an awaiting plate. "You ok?" 

"It simply amazes me. Do you think this is what is was like for females before omega Ms evolved?" 

"Well, with some of the simple minded folks, yeah. Women used to get harassed all the time for working and not being home raising young'uns." 

Cas shook his head, "I am going to check on my other tables, just needed a moment to catch my breath." 

"Understood." Benny nodded before hitting the bell and hollering, "Hannah, order up!" 

Castiel made his rounds, refilling drinks and boxing up leftovers before returning to the dreaded party of four. 

As he began clearing the plates, Little Miss Blonde brought her phone back out and he prepared to be mocked once again. 

"You could make good money having babies." the brunette picking up right where they left off. 

Cas chose to ignore her, glancing around at the others, "Can I get you anything else?" as he pulled their ticket from the pocket of his apron and set it face down on the table. 

"Crowley said you were a cheeky little bastard." the dark skinned man smiled, teeth white and seemingly too many. 

Crowley...

Crowley? 

Crowley! 

The pieces clicked together in the omega's head. Gordon. Crowley had called his guard Gordon. Cas hadn't recognized him out of uniform and wearing glasses but this was the guard that stood next to MacLeod during their visit just days ago. 

No way this was a coincidence. That prison was an hour away. 

"Fergus would be an expert on 'cheeky bastards'." he nodded, feeling the eyes of his coworkers on him. 

Gordon laughed loudly, throwing his head back as his tablemates smirked. "Said you guys had some good times together." 

"Did he? And does he pay you well to do his bidding outside of prison?" 

The man winked at him, "You know he does." 

Turning to the blonde with the phone, "And you are being compensated as well to document this interaction for Mr. MacLeod?" 

"I take care Meg." Gordon grinned. 

"Well, Meg." looking directly at the camera instead of the woman, "Perhaps you would be so kind as to do me a favor." 

"I'm eating it up, Clarence." 

"Maybe, instead of harassing me at my place of employment, you would ask Crowley, himself, why I am not with child. As the entire world is aware, I spent more than half the year with the man. I do not doubt my fertility. I believe your boss is, what is the term? Oh yes, 'shooting blanks'." 

The still unnamed brunette clapped her hand over her mouth as Meg's face morphed from shock to amusement.

"Yep, cheeky bastard." the man pulled out his wallet, tossing enough on the table to cover the bill as well as a generous tip. "I'll tell Crowley you said 'hello'." 

"Yes, please. Let him know I plan to visit again tomorrow, if I am permitted." Castiel trying to slow his breathing, surprised at his own outburst. 

"He'll be delighted to hear that." 

Meg put her phone away, the group began to gather their things as Cas took the money and ticket to the register to cash it out. 

"Fifteen minute break, cher." Benny's voice low beside him, "Girls will cover your tables. Go call Dean." 

Castiel nodded, afraid that if he spoke, the tears burning his eyes would escape. 

In the alley out back, right near the same dumpster where Dean had saved him from Crowley's mind games, Castiel leaned against the brick wall and dialed his boyfriend. 

"Hey beautiful." Dean's deep voice purred through the speaker. 

A smiled spread across Castiel's face, tilting his head slightly, "Hello Dean.” 

"How's your day going?" 

"I had some interesting customers earlier." 

"Strippers ordering burritos?" 

"I will tell you all about it when I get home. Just taking a break, wanted to check in." 

"Well, Sam talked to Satan. Tell you all about that when you get here too." 

"Is he alright?" 

"Yeah, you know Sammy. Kid bounces back from everything." 

"Or at least pretends to."

"Right. What time do you get off?" 

"Couple more hours, would you like me to bring anything home?" 

"Pie."

"I apologize, that was a stupid question. Would you like anything other than pie?" 

"Nah, Sam's gonna cook dinner." 

"Ok. I have to get back to work, I just needed to hear your voice." 

"Hey, you sure you're ok?" 

"Yes. I am fine. I will be home soon, with pie." 

"Thank you, beautiful." 

"Bye." 

Cas ended the call, slipped his phone back into his apron and took a deep breath. Now he was ready to handle anything the Crowley's of the world threw his way. 

The rest of his shift was uneventful, once his tables were clean and stocked for the evening shift, he stopped by Benny's office. 

"Headed out?" 

"Yes sir." holding up a brown pie box, "Thank you for the pie." 

"Anytime. See ya Tuesday morning, cher." 

With a smile and a nod, Castiel paused just long enough to punch out and hang up his apron before leaving. 

Arriving home, he parked his car next to Baby in the garage and headed inside through the empty kitchen. After placing Dean's precious dessert in the fridge, he went to find his family. 

Dean, Sam and Gadreel all sat on the edge of the couch, watching the laptop set up on the coffee table intensely. 

He was about to ask what they doing when his own voice answered for him from the devices speakers. 

_"And did you know that 100 percent of omega waiters dislike talking about their personal life with strangers?"_

Dean grumbled, "Damn right."

Creeping closer to stand behind the couch and see the screen, Castiel watched himself tolerate their comments with a fake smile. 

YouTube. 

This had been posted online. He thought Meg had been recording for Crowley or maybe her own amusement. It had only been a few hours and according to the numbers at the bottom of the post, the video was close to a million hits. 

He cringed as he heard his voice declare, _"I do not doubt my fertility. I believe your boss is, what is the term? Oh yes, 'shooting blanks'."_

Sam applauded, Gadreel shook his head and Dean exhaled loudly, "He's not gonna be happy about this." 

"Me or Crowley?" Castiel's voice coming from behind the trio made all three of them jump, much to the omega's amusement. 

"Dude! That was awesome." Sam smiled, circling the couch to pull his friend into a hug. 

"I am glad you enjoyed my performance. I did not realize it would be online." 

"Saw the link on FaceBook." Gadreel explained, "Omega advocate puts haters in their place." 

Dean tugged Cas away from Sam only to embrace him again. 

"This was the interesting thing that happened today?" 

"Yes. I am sorry it was not strippers and burritos." 

Stepping back to look his boyfriend in the eyes. "They know Crowley?" 

"Gordon, the man in the glasses? He was Fergus's guard when I visited the other day. I did not recognize him at first." 

"Crowley sent him." 

Castiel nodded, "No other reason to drive an hour to Benny's diner. I mean, Benny does have very good pie but that is not widely known." 

"Pie?" Dean's jade eyes lit up. 

"Fridge. I am going to go change. Where is my godson?" 

Sam smiled widely, showing all his teeth, "Moses basket." He pointed next to the coffee table. 

"Very well. I call next feeding. I need baby cuddles after the day I have had." 

"He's all your's, Uncle Cas." 

For some reason, maybe because he was already so emotionally raw, being called 'Uncle Cas' brought tears of joy to the omega's eyes. Though he managed to hide them by dipping into his room to change, Castiel felt truly lucky, blessed, to be part of this little family today. 

After dinner, Dean on dish duty, Cas quietly fed his godson on the couch with Gad and Sam flipping through channels on the TV. Sam dropped the remote and breathed, "Oh shit." 

On the screen was Castiel. 

"Dean!" Gadreel hollered, "Get in here, man!" 

The evening news was playing the YouTube clip. Castiel, larger than life, collecting perfectly good condiments from the table and replacing them with new ones. 

Oh good, they added closed captioning, just in case you couldn't understand what was said. Great. 

Cas saw it all play out once again, his boyfriend watching from the doorway as he dried his hands on an old dishtowel. 

When it ended, the anchorwoman appeared to comment but Castiel didn't hear what she said because his phone rang. 

Struggling to tug his cell out of his pocket without disturbing Jack, he breathlessly put it to his ear. 

"Hello?" 

"Castiel." 

"Mother?" he pulled the phone from his ear to glance at the screen. 'unknown number' . 

"You cannot keep making a public display of yourself." 

"I beg your pardon?" brows raised and eyes wide, he barely noticed as Gadreel took Jack from his arms. 

"Every time I turn on the news, I see you." 

Glancing around at the concerned faces of his friends, "I apologize?" 

"You're making yourself a target. If this continues, I'll have no choice but to sue for conservatorship." 

"You believe that my being on the news means that I am unable to make my own decisions?" 

"It begs the question, yes! You're either being kidnapped, or someone you know is and you're on television looking for them." 

"And you think this is my fault?" 

"Of course not, but you need protection." 

Protection. 

Something about that word sent chills up Castiel's spine. 

"Mother. Would Michael have suggested to you that I need 'protection'?" 

"Well, of course. He's concerned about you too." 

"And he is there with you now?" 

The line went so quiet that Cas thought his mother might have hung up. 

"Mother?" 

"Yes. He's worried about you too." 

Exchanging glances with Dean, he took the phone from his ear and tapped the 'speaker' option. Now everyone could hear what was said. 

"Michael came to you with concerns that I needed to be protected because I have been on the news lately." he repeated. 

"Yes. We are all worried about you." 

"Who, exactly is 'we', Mother?" 

"Well, Michael, Bela and myself." 

"Where is Dad?" 

"He left." 

"I see. And what would you and Michael and Bela suggest I do? You know, to protect myself?" 

"We believe you need an Alpha." 

Sam had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from gasping, Gadreel's jaw seemed to drop to the floor and Dean's eyes went from curious to furious. 

"An Alpha." Castiel repeated, heart racing, "What is that?" 

"It's a strong, dependable man that would keep you from harm. Every omega should have one." Naomi declared. 

"I have never heard of this before." Cas lied. 

"That's because Dr. Mike..." there was some grumbling in the background, a male voice, probably Michael's interrupted. 

"Yes? What about Dr. Mike?" the omega prompted. 

"Castiel, his licensing hearing is coming up. I don't want you to testify. He and Bela are trying to help omegas, like you." 

"Yes. I saw how helpful they were." 

"You're being childish."

"Mother, I am very hurt that you would take their word over my own." 

"You can't blame me for that, Castiel. With your mental illness..." 

"My what?" 

"Come now, you know you should be institutionalized until we find a proper Alpha for you. Michael tried his best but you make things so difficult." 

Dean had moved by his side, reaching to hold his empty hand. 

"Mother. I am very interested in the Alpha idea. Tell me, have you met or heard of anyone called Lucifer or Asmodeus?" 

Naomi's voice reached a higher pitch, "Oh, of course! Asmodeus is..." 

Silence. 

Cas glanced down at the screen where 'call ended' blinked back at him. 

"She was about to say something he didn't want her to." Dean nodded. 

"But she definitely knew who Asmodeus was." Sam added. 

"I think we need to call Charlie in the morning." Gadreel suggested, "Make sure you're legally protected from whatever Michael and your mom might try to do." 

Castiel agreed, brows furrowed. 

"Whatcha thinking, beautiful?" 

"We need to go directly to the source." 

"Lucifer? Sam already tried that." 

"No, not Lucifer. God himself. We need to find Carver Edlund." 


	43. Sam Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad ass omega warriors

"You want to talk to Carver Edlund directly?" Gadreel clarified. 

"What are you going to do, just walk up and knock on the man's door?" Dean asked. 

"No, Cas is right." Sam defended, "But maybe a couple omegas ringing his doorbell isn't the best idea. The man's an author, a successful one. Who would he be willing to talk to?" 

Sam smiled at Castiel who nodded as soon as he understood. "Ashely Frank." 

"She's been an advocate for omegas, after her series of interviews last month, don't you think the next logical step would be to theorize on 'what happens next'?" 

"Definitely worth a phone call." Gad agreed. 

"Especially since Cas here has gone viral. She's gonna wanna follow up with him. And what better way to piss off your mom than to be on the news again." 

"Yes. That is a bonus." Castiel smiled. 

"So we need to call Charlie and Ashley first thing, Cas, are you still planning to visit Crowley?" 

Sam watched his friend exchange glances with Dean before answering, "Yes. And if I am allowed to keep my phone, perhaps I will record it this time." 

"Smart." he nodded, ignoring his brother's scowl. "But no one is going to be comfortable letting you go alone and Dean has to work." 

"I will call my father."

"You think Zachariah will come with you?" 

"He is separated from mother and has offered his support before. I think it is worth a try." 

"Sounds like we have a lot going on tomorrow." Gad interjected, "I'm gonna give this little guy his bath and see if I can't get him to sleep a little early." 

"Right behind you, G'nite guys." Sam shadowing his boyfriend up the stairs. The expression on Dean's face told him that his brother needed to speak to Castiel in private. If they were going to argue about Castiel's prison visit again, Sam didn't want to be a part of that mess. 

Half hour later, Jack smelling like lavender baby wash and snoring softly in his bedside bassinette, Sam cuddled up with Gadreel, switching on the bedroom TV. There was Cas once again, Sam laughed, shaking his head. 

"You think Castiel will ever realize what a bad ass he is?" 

"I think our dear Cas's cluelessness is part of his charm." Gad answered, nuzzling his nose into Sam's hair. 

"He just carries on. Kidnapped, brainwashed, raped, institutionalized, betrayed, harassed, and he's the same guy I met my first day of school here. Perfectly aware that people have a problem with his omega status and continuing to just live his life as if they don't matter." 

"They don't matter." 

"But they do. They shouldn't, but they do. I can't bring myself to go to the store, let alone bring Jack with me." 

"Your situation is different. You have a child to protect." 

"It just feels like things have gotten so much worse the last few years." 

"Because they have. When the world first found out about omega Ms, they were fascinated and some, afraid. Now? Now it's almost like you're celebrities. They want to know what you're doing and why." 

"Cas and I could have our own reality show." Sam joked. 

"What do you think is playing out in the news every night?" Gad asked softly, "Everyone tuning in to find out what kind of trouble the omegas have gotten into today." 

Sam sat up suddenly, "Is that how you see me?" 

"No, NO! I don't see anyone but Sam. My boyfriend, who I have loved long before he made headlines. But the world, the people outside this house, the people who sit down in Castiel's section at work, those people are being entertained." 

Tears pricked his hazel eyes, "It's not fair. We didn't ask for this." 

"No, sweetheart, of course you didn't. But the rewards outweigh the cost." 

Sam narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. 

"Jack." Gadreel continued, "You carried a child inside of you, brought him into the world and get to watch him grow every day of his life. That is why omegas evolved. Not to be controlled or protected, but to have the next generation of human beings. And people like you and Castiel? You are exactly the kind of parents our next generation needs. Your quiet strength, Castiel being a loveable bad ass? That's not accidental, you know." 

"So you think whatever gene mutated to give us the ability to have children also effected our personalities?" 

"How could it not?" 

Settling back down to cuddle against Gadreel's chest, "Maybe..." 

"Castiel surviving all those things you listed? You think the average man's mind would still be intact? No way. Dean and I would both be drooling in a padded room somewhere. Think of what trauma you've experienced, Sam. Why aren't you in a mental hospital with Dr. Mike?" 

"Because I'm a bad ass too." the omega whispered into Gad's shirt. 

"Yeah, you are." the older man pecking kisses on the top of his head, "My bad ass omega warrior." 

"Put that on a t-shirt." Sam joked. 

"I just might. Matching ones for you and Castiel to wear." 

Sam chuckled at the idea, "Cas would really get a kick out of that." 

Gadreel smiled, "Yeah he would. He would wear it to work every day." 

"That settles it. We need to order a dozen, at least." 

Dean had already left for work by the time Sam, Gadreel and Jack made their way down the stair the next morning. Castiel sat at the kitchen table, sipping his coffee, looking a bit like a lost puppy. 

"You and Dean still arguing?" 

"No. An argument would be progress. He simply refuses to see reason." 

Sam smiled, "Sounds like my brother. What's his issue now?" 

"Well," Cas sighed loudly, "My father has taken Dean's side, does not approve of my visiting Crowley again and will not accompany me today. So Dean thinks I should wait until he's off work again so I do not go alone." 

"And, you don't want to wait?" 

"I am not going to wait." Castiel clarified with a defiant lift of his chin. 

"I don't like you going alone either." Sam offered. 

"If the Federal Bureau of Investigation approves of my visit, and Fergus is guarded the entire time, I honestly cannot see the issue. Hinting that I need Dean to protect me somehow only encourages this Alpha idea." 

Taking a newly made bottle from Gadreel, Sam settled in the seat next to Cas to feed his son. "I didn't think of it that way. Only that you may want someone to keep you company on the drive there and back. You're putting yourself in a vulnerable position. I wouldn't want to visit Lucifer alone." 

"I will be fine." 

"I know you'll be 'fine'. You always are. But maybe you don't always have to be." 

"What does that mean?" 

"It means you're strong Castiel. Not strong for an omega, strong for a human being. You don't always have to be." 

"I have spoken to Charlie this morning, will you be calling Ashley Frank?" Cas not-so-smooth way of changing the subject. 

"Yeah, man. I'll call her." Sam nodded. 

"Thank you." finishing the last sip of his coffee and crossing the room to rinse out his cup, he missed the shared looks of concern that passed between Gadreel and Sam. 

Cas gifted tiny Jack a peck on the head before announcing he was jumping in the shower. 

"Starting to think stubbornness is another omega trait." Gadreel dropping in the newly vacated chair. 

"Nah, nothing to do with gender, that's just Cas being Cas." moving Jack to his shoulder to burp. 

"Maybe he's right." Gad offered, "I mean, I was right here and they still managed to take you and Jack." 

"You can't blame yourself for that." 

"I don't. I blame that Asmo guy every time my head aches." 

"We'll find him." Sam leaning to offer the quickest of kisses before feeding his son another ounce. 

"That's why Cas is putting himself through this. He's trying to help." 

"And that's why we need to talk to Carver Edlund." 

"So lemme take the baby and you start making phone calls." 

But the time Castiel returned from his shower, Sam had scheduled an interview with Ms. Frank to talk about his recent abduction and secured a promise from her to thoroughly investigate Carver Edlund. Ashley assured him that if Carver was available, she would do whatever she could to meet with him in person. 

"Hey Cas, just got of the phone with our favorite journalist. She wanted to know if you'd be available to talk about omega harassment following that video that went viral." 

"Certainly. I would be more than happy to." 

"That's what I thought. I, uh, made you a sandwich to take with, and filled the thermos with fresh coffee. You know, so you don't get sleepy on the drive down." 

Castiel stared at him for a moment, Sam had almost forgotten how intense his best friend could be. 

"You ok there, Cas?" 

"Yes. Just...thank you." 

"It's just ham and cheese." 

"No. Thank you for not trying to talk me out of it. Thank you for supporting me even when you disagree." 

"Hey, man. We're in this together. You're like my brother. Well, not like my actual brother, but like another brother. Who sleeps with my brother...ew! I didn't think that statement through." 

Castiel pulled Sam into sincere hug, "I love you too, Sam." 

Patting his fellow omega's back. "Yeah, I know. Just be careful, ok? Crowley starts messing with your head, you get up and walk out. Got it?" 

"Yes, I 'got it'." pulling back to look his friend in the eye, "The man has no power over me." 

Sam nodded with a smile, "You remember that. Call me when you get there and again before you leave." 

"Yes, Mom." 

"And don't worry about Dean. He'll be apologizing before the day is through." 

"He has already sent me several text messages with those exact sentiments." Castiel grinned. 

Sam threw his head back to laugh, "You've got him so whipped." 

"I do not want him 'whipped'.' Cas argued, "I want him reasonable." 

"Wow, did you pick the wrong boyfriend." Sam joked. 

Another quick hug, "Wish me luck!" Castiel nodded as he headed for the door. 

"G'luck Cas!" the young father called after him with a smile. 

Gadreel, Sam and baby Jack spent a quiet morning at the Winchester house. They left the television off, the news and even TMZ replayed Castiel's work video and Sam's press conference over and over. Frankly, it was getting old. 

Shortly before lunch, the doorbell rang. Exchanging confused glances, Sam took Jack into the kitchen as Gad took a peak out the window. 

"Charlie." He announced before unlocking and opening the door. 

Sam swayed in the doorway with his son, curious. Castiel had already talked to their attorney today. 

The red head was dressed for court, emerald green pantsuit and hair in a low bun, carrying a leather briefcase. 

"Hey Sam," She greeted with a strained smile, "We need to talk." 

Without another word, Gadreel swooped to take Jack from his father, gifting the young man a peck on the cheek before disappearing upstairs.

"Everything ok?" he asked, settling on the edge of the couch as Charlie dropped in a nearby chair, placing the briefcase on the coffee table and popping it open with a few loud 'clicks'. 

"Everything is just as we thought it would be. So, no. Not ok." 

Sam's heart sped up and he felt his face grow warm, "What did we think it would be?" 

"Well," she said, pulling a few files from her case to open them on her lap, "We predicted that Lucifer would sue for custody." 

"And he is." the omega exhaled, closing his eyes. 

"He's trying to use the kidnapping against us, again, just as we knew he would." 

"But...?" because something obviously had Charlie worried. 

"But," she looked up from the documents to lock eyes with her client, "He want's guardianship over you as well." 

"That's ridiculous." Sam scoffed, "I'm an adult." 

"His lawyer is a dick. I mean, literally, the man's name is Dick Roman. He's filing for conservatorship, claiming that you're unable keep Jack or yourself safe." 

"Conservatorship would go to the nearest relative, if I was incapacitated or insane, right? That's Dean." 

"He's trying to make legal precedent. If the father of your baby is granted care and control of both the infant and the omega, this will open a floodgate of similar cases. Omegas everywhere will lose their freedom, their rights." 

"This can't happen. I can't live with that man, he's a murderer! And Jack? Jack's an innocent baby, what happens when he won't stop crying and Lucifer loses his temper? I saw him almost kill his own sister!" Sam stood, pacing the room and running his hands through his hair. 

"We are going to do everything possible to fight this, Sam. You know this is insane, I know it's insane, we just have to prove that point to the judge. Without Lilith's testimony or proof of Gabriel's murder, it's your word against his." 

"I'll have to disappear again." the omega nodded decisively, "Jack and I, we can go back to the cabin with Gadreel." 

"No!" Charlie insisted, "You run now and you'll never stop running. Lucifer will get his ruling in court if you're not there to defend yourself. You have to stay and fight this time." 

Collapsing on the couch with a loud sigh, "I'm scared, Charlie." 

"To be honest with you, I am too." his lawyer answered softly. 


	44. Castiel Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucro-Corp

Castiel munched his ham and cheese sandwich, grateful for his friend's thoughtfulness since he had skipped breakfast. 

Arguing with both Dean and Zachariah had killed his earlier appetite. His father seemed to think that him visiting Crowley in prison meant he still had feelings for the man and was being manipulated again. 

Dean, as sweet as his boyfriend was, couldn't understand why Cas wouldn't consider rescheduling. And Castiel wasn't about to be told what to do by either man. 

He didn't believe he was being unreasonable, or stubborn. This was his day off, he had already cleared the visit with the FBI who, in turn, had approval from the prison. Cancelling now, just because there was no one available to hold his hand on the drive over, was ridiculous. 

The omega pulled into the prison's parking lot, brushing bread crumbs from his T-shirt and popping a mint in his mouth to cover the strong coffee he had finished. Securing his ID and his phone, he locked up the Lincoln, shoving the keys into the pocket of his jeans and headed for the entrance with determination. 

Just like his last visit, it took awhile to get through security, his keys and phone were to be left in a locker. Cas was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to record his interaction with MacLeod but he had a good memory, he'd be able to relay the most of what was said. 

He settled at the same metal table, fidgeting with his fingers until he caught himself, folding his hands together and resting them on the cold surface. 

Crowley was led in like last time, orange jumpsuit, shackles and handcuffs but a different guard. No Gordon. 

"Just couldn't stay away, could you, love?' the man smirked as he settled across from the omega. 

"I wanted to thank you for your help finding Sam." 

"You could've just mailed a card or a nicely worded letter." 

"That would have been impersonal." 

"And you wanted to thank me in person?" 

"Of course." 

Crowley narrowed his eyes, "I see that Gordon has visited you." 

"Yes. What was the purpose of that, exactly?" 

"Certainly not to announce my infertility to the world." the man growled.

"I did no such thing. I had nothing to do with recording or broadcasting that conversation." 

"No, I suppose not. That fault would fall on Mr. Walker." 

Castiel looked around the room dramatically, "Where is your friend today?" 

"Regrettably, he has been reassigned." 

The younger man raised his brows, "That was quick." 

"He and I do not share the same sense of humor." 

"And he thought that clip was funny?" 

"I believe he has since changed his mind." 

As curious as Castiel was about what happened to Gordon, that was not why he was here. 

"Asmodeus was gone by the time we found Sam." he offered a quick subject change. 

"Of course he was. The man's not an idiot." 

"Do you know where can find him now?" 

"I suppose I could look into it. Why?" 

"Because he is still a threat." 

"No. He served his purpose, I doubt you'll be hearing from him again." 

"How can you be sure?" 

Crowley smiled widely, "Are you concerned for your dear friend, Sam?" 

"Of course I am." 

"Lucifer is the threat, love. Everything else is just..." searching for the word. 

"Misdirection?" Cas offered. 

"Exactly." Fergus smirked. 

"Yes, I believe he said something to that affect to Sam." 

"Tell me, dear Castiel, why are you really here?" 

"Honestly?" 

"I expect nothing else."

"Alphas." he announced, feeling as if he was showing the man all his cards. 

A flicker of surprise crossed MacLeod's face before he awkwardly clapped his cuffed hands, the sound echoing loudly through the room.

"Brilliant.” The man’s eyes full of misplaced pride, “Well done, love.” 

”Are you considered one?” 

“I might have been, at one time. My current residency prohibits that now.” 

“But Lucifer is.” 

”Of course.” 

“And Michael?” 

“My, my, you have been a very busy little bee now, haven’t you?” 

With a raised brow, Castiel nodded, “Did you expect anything less?” 

Crowley narrowed his gaze, “What, exactly, do you think you know?” 

“Quid pro quo, Lector.” The omega tilting his head.

“Having fun now, are you?”

“A little.” Castiel admitted with a shrug, “I do not think I am enjoying this quite as much as you are.”   
  
”Very well.” The older man nodded, “I am aware of a theory.” 

“The idea that helpless little omegas need strong men to protect them?”

”Don’t you?”

”So far, I have only seen proof that we need protection _from_ these so-called Alphas.” 

“Shurley’s prophecy does seem to have a few flaws.” 

“People are getting hurt. Omegas are being murdered. That is more than a few flaws. The whole idea is ludicrous and must be shut down.” 

“And you think your little band of misfits are the ones to do so?” 

”Team Free Will.” Cas quipped, “Want to join?” 

“Why would I consider such a thing?” 

“I would continue to visit. Perhaps write a letter to the parole board on your behalf.” 

“You’re bluffing.” 

“To what end?” 

MacLeod’s cuffs rattled as he stroked a hand through his short beard. 

“What do you want to know?” 

Castiel grinned slightly, “Everything you know. The location of Lilith would be very helpful.” 

"You think she'll betray her brothers?" 

"She helped Sam before. Lucifer's hands around her throat may have effected her loyalty." 

"You say that like it wasn't the first time that girl's life has been threatened by that family." 

With a furrowed brow, Cas leaned in a bit, listening. 

"You are aware that she's adopted?" 

The omega nodded, "Yes, that is public knowledge." 

"You may want to do a bit more research." 

Castiel nodded, making a mental note to find out everything he could about Lilith and her life before the Shurleys. 

"I will. Gabriel, the omega Lucifer killed, where would Asmodeus hide his body?" 

Crowley flinched in surprise, "That man really does talk too much." 

"Putting Lucifer away for murder would keep him away from Sam and Jack." 

"Well, I don't want the man in here with me." 

"I thought he was your friend." 

MacLeod laughed loudly, the sound bouncing off the stone walls, "Friend? Your naivety is simply adorable, my dear Castiel. You will come visit me again, won't you?" 

Glancing at the clock, their time was up, Cas nodded. "That was the deal." 

"And will you also accept my phone calls?" 

The younger man tilted his head, considering. He needed more information from Crowley but constant contact would not only wear on his nerves, but piss off his boyfriend. 

"Twice a week." he offered. 

"Wonderful." Crowley smiled widely, standing with the new guard's hand on his elbow. "SucroCorp has a lot of abandoned properties since the FDA shut them down." 

Cas rose to his feet, locking eyes with his former capture, "SucroCorp. Thank you." 

As the corrections officer led MacLeod from the room, the man called over his shoulder, "Take care, love." 

Castiel had no time to respond before the heavy metal door closed behind Fergus, instead he exhaled in relief. 

It was getting easier to pretend he wasn't still terrified of the man. Exchanging quick witted barbs covered nicely. All he really wanted to do now was get to his car and call his best friend. 

Connecting his phone to the bluetooth as he pulled onto the highway, Cas commanded Siri to call Sam. 

"Hello?" his voice sounded hoarse, as if he'd been crying. 

"Sam? Everything ok?" 

"No." his fellow omega sighed, "Lucifer drama. SSDD." 

"I do not know what that means." 

"Same shit different day." 

"I am sorry. What happened?" 

"Well, we expected him to sue for custody but he's trying to use the abduction as evidence I can't parent alone." 

"That is bullshit." 

Sam barked a laugh, "I can't take you cursing seriously." 

"Sorry." Cas smiled, sometimes he threw those words in there for Sam and Dean's amusement. 

"How'd it go with creepy Crowley?" 

"I have a few leads. He suggested we look into Lilith's adoption and the abandoned properties of SucroCorp." 

"What's on those properties?" 

"Of course he did not say specifically but I believe we are looking for a deep freezer or the former contents of it."

"Gabriel." Sam answered softly, mood changing sour once again. 

"Hopefully this is not more misdirection. I promised to continue visiting if this pays off." 

"Oh, Dean will love that." 

"If we find Lilith or Gabriel, that will help your custody case and your brother will get over it." 

"Yeah, but we'll have to listen to him bitch about it until then." 

"Worth it." 

"Thank you for doing this, Cas. I know it can't be easy seeing him again." 

"It is not." Castiel answered honestly, "But I will do whatever is necessary to keep my family safe." 

"Drive careful, we'll see you soon." 

After disconnecting from Sam, Cas tried calling Dean only to get his voicemail. 

"Hello Dean, I am making my voice a mail. I wanted to let you know I have left the prison and am headed home unharmed. And I love you." 

Exhaling loudly, the omega rolled down his windows, turned up the Led Zepplin cassette Dean had loaned him and sped down the highway. 

It was early afternoon when he arrived home, feeling the need for a shower and a nap. He found the living room empty, a manila folder on the coffee table with Lucifer's latest threat, Castiel assumed Gadreel, Sam and Jack were upstairs. 

After a quick rinse, he lay restlessly on his bed for a bit before giving up and pulling his laptop out. Sitting cross legged on the mattress, he began searching out SucroCorp properties, firing off the occasional text to Charlie when he got stuck. 

There were two very promising locations, one close to a lake the company had been prosecuted for polluting. He never met Gabriel but the thought of the poor omega's body rotting away in dirty water brought an unwelcomed tear to his eye. 

Cas had been concentrating on the screen in front of him so intensely, he failed to notice the rumble of Baby in the garage or Dean's arrival at his doorway. 

"You ok, beautiful?" 

His boyfriend's deep voice jerked him out of his trance and he quickly wiped his face. 

"You startled me." 

"You're crying." Dean stepping into the room, "Crowley?" 

"Indirectly." Castiel forced a smile, "I think I might know where Sam's friend's body is located." turning the screen to share the information. 

Dean's green eyes scanned the picture, "And that upset you?" 

"Of course." tilting the laptop back around with a sniffle, "If they just dumped the poor guy here like...like toxic waste. It is sad." 

Pulling the laptop from his boyfriend and setting it aside, Dean lowered himself to the mattress next to Castiel. 

"Yeah, it is." tugging Cas into his arms, "But maybe we can find him and give him a proper burial." 

"Sam would like that." Castiel nodded, resting his head on the older man's chest. "I would like that." 

"So...good visit today?" 

"I have a couple nuggets of information that could be helpful." 

"And he didn't threaten you or..." 

"No." Cas interrupted, "He is very polite, exceedingly charming, as always." 

"But you're ok?"

"Of course." 

"Would you tell me if you weren't?" 

Lifting his head just enough to meet Dean's gaze, "Yes. I will tell you." 

Kissing the top of Castiel's ruffled hair, "Ok. Then I will try to be a little more understanding." 

"Even if I promised to visit again?" 

"Even then."

"And if I told him he could call twice a week?" 

"What?" Dean's body stiffened, "What the fuck for?" 

"He is not going to just give me information out of the kindness of his heart. Fergus is a selfish creature. There has to be something in it for him." 

"There is. He still sees you. After everything he did, he doesn't deserve to lay eyes on you ever again." 

"But he was helpful in finding Sam. And if what he told me pans out, he could be helpful in keeping Jack safe. It is worth it." 

"When does it end?" 

"When Lucifer is in prison and this Alpha idea has been squashed." 

"He knew about the Alpha thing?" 

"Yes. His face lit up like a Christmas tree when I mentioned it." 

"He seen that video from the diner?" 

Castiel chuckled, "Oh yes. He was not happy about that." 

"Good." Dean declared smugly before sighing, "It's my night to make dinner." 

"You worked all day, I can take your turn. You trade me for Thursday." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." 

Castiel threw dinner together while Dean showered, the trio from upstairs made their way down to eat, Cas reaching for Jack to cuddle. 

They refused to talk about dead omegas, former abductors or Alpha threats at the table. Instead the conversation turned to Dean's day at work, Castiel's debate on what college courses to take in the fall and wether Jack's eyes were going to stay blue or turn hazel like Sam's. 

With Sam and Dean on dish duty, Gadreel and Cas settled in the living room with the baby when Charlie called. 

"Hello." 

"Hey Cas. Got your texts. Hendrikson is trying to get a warrant for those properties but isn't sure an 'anonymous tip' is enough probable cause for a search." 

"But he is going to try?" 

"Oh, yeah. And get this, SucroCorp's lawyer? None other than Dick Roman himself." 

"Lucifer's attorney?" 

"Yep." she answered popping the 'p' . 

"That cannot be coincidence." 

"I didn't think so either. I'm also looking into Lilith's adoption. Those records are sealed but I have my ways. Give me a little more time and we see if there's anything helpful there." 

"How old was she when the Shurley's adopted her?" 

"Like 10, I think." he could hear the tapping of a keyboard in the background. 

"So, she had a family before them." 

"That might be the clue MacLeod was trying give you." 

"I do not know why he has to make everything so cryptic." 

"Sure you do. To keep you coming back." 

"Yes, I suppose so. Thank you for looking into all of this." 

"Hey, taking down people like Lucifer and Roman? This is my idea of fun." 

"Well, have fun. And please let us know if Hendrikson gets that warrant." 

"Will do! G'nite Cas." 

"Good night, Charlie." 

"Good news?" Gadreel lifting a brow. 

"They are trying to get a warrant to search the property Crowley mentioned." 

"What are they looking for?" 

Glancing to see that Sam and Dean were still bickering over drying the dishes, "Gabriel." 

"Oh." Gad's eyes widened a bit, "You think he's there?" 

"I do." Cas nodded, "And if they do not get a warrant, I am willing to risk a trespassing charge to find him, myself." 


	45. Sam Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry & Ed

"I heard that." Sam's voice echoed from the doorway. 

"What?" Castiel attempting to look innocent. 

"You can't just break into private property. Any evidence you found would be inadmissible." 

"I thought it was abandoned. If a lost and confused omega should stumble onto it..." 

"A 'lost and confused' omega who has his face all over the news." 

"Then maybe they will listen to me." Cas crossed his arms. 

"Hey, I wanna fry Lucifer as much as you do, more even. But we have to do it the right way. No breaking the law." 

"Why not?" Dean joined in, leaning against the doorjamb, "They've been breaking the law left and right." 

"Because we're not them. We're better than them." 

"Speak for yourself." his brother mumbled, crossing the room to drop down next to Cas and coo at his nephew. 

"I'm not kidding, Dean." Sam delivering his signature 'bitch face', "If he gets away with this, it's not going to be because of something we did." 

"I apologize, Sam." Cas offered, "It was just a thought." 

"I know, Cas. We just need to be careful. We need to do this the right way."

"We tried that." Dean scoffed, "You ended up pregnant, hiding in a cabin all winter. The courts didn't listen to us then, what makes you think this is any different?" 

"We'll have Charlie check out the judges, makes sure no one is connected to Carver Edlund or the Alpha conspiracy." 

"It's not like that will be public knowledge." Gadreel argued, "Michael and Lucifer are his kids and we _just_ figured that out." 

"We need more." Dean added, "More information, more public support." 

"Ashley Frank is on our side. She's going to talk to God himself, follow up interviews with me and Cas. We'll take this Alpha thing public."

"If they feel threatened, they may lash out." Castiel warned. 

"Like they already are? Kidnapping, assault, all just forgotten by the media as soon as someone posts a video of you being harassed at work." 

"Then what would you like us to do, Sam?" Gadreel asked. 

"Just...I don't know, just be careful." 

"We have been." Cas sighed, rocking Jack slightly, "I refuse to live my entire life walking on eggshells." 

Later, Jack bathed and asleep in his crib, Sam typed SucroCorp into his laptops search engine and began to read all he could about the rise and fall of the Leviathan Company. His gaze fell on a picture of a handsome man, posed with his arms crossed and a wide smile. 

Dick Roman. 

SucroCorp's corporate lawyer and Lucifer's attorney were one and the same. No way that was a coincidence. 

Dean had driven Gadreel to his apartment to pick up a few things, the man returning with a duffle bag and a tired smile. Dropping his belongings at the foot of the bed, he climbed up next to Sam. 

"Why don't you just move in?" 

"What?" 

"You're here every night, Dean and Cas wouldn't have a problem with it, it doesn't make sense to keep paying rent on an empty apartment." 

"So, I should consider moving in for financial reasons?" 

"No, goof!" Sam rolled his eyes, "Move in because I like having you here all the time. Because I love you and this is where you belong." 

Gad chewed on his bottom lip, "You don't think we're rushing it?" 

"Do you love me?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you love Jack?" 

"Yes." 

"Can you tolerate my brother and all his annoying habits?" 

"Yes."

"Do you want or need your own place?" 

"No." 

"Then, Gadreel, will you move in with me?" 

"We should probably talk this over with Dean."

"Gad, this is about you and me. I like having you here, you like being here, you stop over at your place once a week. Just say 'yes' so I can tell you what I found out." 

"Yes." 

"Yes?" 

"Yes!" 

Sam pushed his laptop to the side to pull his boyfriend in for a proper kiss. "Thank you." 

Gadreel grinned, "I'll get the guys to help me clear my place out this weekend. What did you find out?" 

"That the property Crowley told us about belonged to the same corporation that Dick Roman worked for." 

"Lucifer's attorney." 

"Exactly. So MacLeod's information is paying off." 

"At what cost to our Cas though?" 

"You think this is harder on him than he's letting us know?" 

"He was with the man for half a year, brainwashed by him, it's not any easier for him to talk to Crowley than it is for you to talk to Lucifer." 

Sam nodded, "And he's agreed to accept phone calls now too." 

"Yeah, Dean mentioned that. He's not happy about it either." 

A squeaking cry echoed from down the hall. 

"His highness is ready for a bottle." Gadreel smiled, scooting across the bed. 

"He slept six hours straight last night, maybe he'll sleep through the night soon." 

"Oh, wouldn't _that_ be nice." Gad shuffling down the hall towards the infant. 

Sam sat back against the headboard, smiling as he listened to Gadreel coo and comfort Jack. Tears pricked his eyes thinking how lucky he was. He had a beautiful, healthy son, an adoring boyfriend, a best friend willing to walk through Hell for him and a protective brother who always put him first. 

As hard as being an omega was turning out to be, he found a sudden inner peace that it was all worth it. 

The next morning at breakfast, Dean and Castiel both readying to go to work, Sam cleared his throat. 

"I asked Gadreel to move in." 

Cas tilted his head, "I thought he already had."

"Well, not officially." Dean answered, "He's been paying rent on an empty apartment." 

"Any objections?" Sam asked. 

"Of course not. He's family." 

"Changes nothing for me." Castiel shrugged, "I believed he was living here already." 

"Good. We'll get the rest of his stuff this weekend and make it official." Sam added a decisive nod. 

"Shouldn't be much left." Gadreel entering the kitchen with Jack in his arms. 

Castiel crossed the room to peck a kiss on top of the baby's head, giving Gad a pat on the shoulder, "I am off to work. I will bring home dinner tonight." 

"Burgers?" Dean grinned. 

"As you wish." messing Sam's hair on his way to kiss his boyfriend, "Maybe some pie." 

The omega rushed out the kitchen door to the garage, Dean stood to rinse out his coffee cup, "I should head out too. You two have any plans today?" 

"I found out last night that SucroCorp and Lucifer have the same attorney, doing a little research on that. Might check in with Hendrikson and Charlie today." 

"Doors locked." Dean ordered, "Alarm company supposed to come by this afternoon." 

Sam nodded, "Sensors on all doors and windows." 

"Don't spend all day obsessing over this Alpha/omega stuff. Do something fun." grabbing his keys from the hook and waving 'bye'. 

"Something fun?" Gadreel asked, offering Sam his son. 

"Like bottle making and diaper changing?" 

"Sounds like a party." 

It was a quiet day at the Winchester house. Sam had left Charlie a voicemail about Dick Roman. He knew his lawyer had other clients she needed to pay attention to so he wasn't expecting a call back anytime soon. A call to Henrikson told him that he detective had requested a warrant, just needed a judge to sign off on it. So there was nothing to do but sit and wait. 

Sam read more about Carver Edlund's writings, played with little Jack. The infant was starting to smile although Gadreel insisted it was simply gas. They cleaned the house together, started watching a movie in the afternoon only to doze off on the couch with the baby nearby in his Moses basket. 

It was peaceful. Almost eerily so, and Sam couldn't fight the thought that this was the eye of the storm. 

  
It was a little after 2pm that the doorbell rang. Gadreel peered through peephole, recognized the uniforms from the security company Dean had hired.

A nod sent Sam into the kitchen with Jack. Call it paranoia or being careful, he couldn’t be sure. 

Gad opened the door to a bespectacled guy in need of a haircut and his skinny, nervous-looking partner.

“Hi, I’m Harry and this is Ed. Are you Dean Winchester?”

“No, I’m his roommate. Would you be agreeable to letting me send him a picture of your ID badges before you come in?”

The pair of exchanged confused glances but shrugged, both unclipping their identification from their uniforms and handing them to Gadreel.

He quickly snapped a picture of Harry Spengler and Ed Zeddmore along with their badges and sent them to both Dean and Charlie. 

The red head must’ve been expecting it because she texted back a ‘thumbs up’ emoji just a minute later. 

Handing back the duo their credentials, he smiled apologeticly, “We have a couple omegas and a newborn living here. Can never be too careful.”

Ed’s eyes widened, “No kidding! You should have called us sooner!” 

“I just watched a story about an omega and his baby getting kidnapped from their house last week.” Harry nodded, pushing his glasses further on his nose.

“That would be us.” Gadreel opening the door further to allow the pair inside.

“Holy shit!” Ed blurted, immediately covering his mouth with his hand, “I’m so sorry, that just came out.” 

”It’s fine.” Gad shaking his head in amusement. “Where would you fellas like to start?” 

“We’ll start with the entrances,” Harry looking at the clipboard in his hand, “Looks like three? Front, back and garage?” 

“Ok, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me. Can I get you a Coke or a water?” 

”Not until the mission is complete.” Ed answered seriously. 

“The mission. Right.” Gadreel nodded with a smile. Sam was gonna love these guys.

Carrying their equipment in, the duo set out with tool belts buckled to their waist and flashlights on their heads. They spoke in short, coded sentences that caused Sam and Gad to exchange amused glances several times. 

Ed and Harry may have been odd, but they were detailed oriented and obviously good at their job. Two hours later, with devices installed at every window and door in the house, the pair settled an iPad on the table in front of Gadreel. 

"You'll each need a four digit code and a password. The code and the password cannot be the same and it shouldn't be something that is easily guessed." Harry recited. 

"Like don't use your baby's birthday or your father's name." Ed shaking his head. 

Sam pulled the tablet over to himself, typed in his name, four digit password 4223, which spelled GABE using the on the keypad. After a minute of thought, he choice his password. 

Poughkeepsie. 

Gad used his childhood street address and the a password of 'Eden'. 

Harry explained how to log in to add Dean and Castiel's codes and passwords when the returned home. Sam pulled a couple Cokes from the fridge, handing them to the pair with his thanks. 

Ed was peering into Jack's Moses basket with awe. "I haven't seen a real life baby since I was 10 years old." 

Sam smiled proudly, "He's a good baby. Hardly ever cries." 

"So, no ill effects from what happened last week?" Harry furrowing his brows. 

"No, not so far anyways. All that little man knows is sleeping and eating." Gadreel answered. 

"Well, we're honored to help keep him safe. Each panel has a panic button, as do these key chains." Ed pulling four white plastic squares from his pocket, "You press the red button and your pass codes won't matter, police will be here like that." snapping his fingers loudly. 

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate that." Sam picking one up to exam it closer. 

Harry had them sign a few forms, asking to them to fill out an online survey and give them a good rating, which Gadreel promised to do. 

Walking the pair to the door, Sam waved bye, clicking the lock in place and turning on the alarm for the first time. 

Three short beeps and a red indicator light and he felt so much safer. 

Castiel and Dean arrived home within minutes of each other, Cas bringing the promised burgers and pies and Dean talking a mile a minute about an older model car he was excited to work on. 

They added their passcodes to the alarm system, Castiel confiscated Jack for his bath while Dean showered downstairs, Sam locked eyes with Gadreel over the mess on the kitchen table. 

"I love our little family." he quipped with a smirk. 

"I do too." the older man smiled back as they began to clean up in unison. 

Sam's phone rang, Charlie, finally. 

"Sorry it's so late." the red head apologized, "Busy day for crime fighters." 

"Any news?" 

"Hendrikson is serving a search warrant in the morning, hopefully they'll find something on SucroCorp's property." 

"And Roman?" 

"Roman is a dick and I'm not talking about his given name. Refuses to negotiate at all, wont' accept my calls, simply replies to all text messages with 'see you in court'." 

"Negotiate? There's nothing to negotiate." 

"Yeah, well, a conversation about settling out of court sometimes yields useful information. We have about two weeks to prepare." 

"Well, the security system is installed. Jack is safe and healthy. What else can I do?" 

"Pray, Sam. To whatever deity you worship, pray we get Judge Turner." 


	46. Castiel Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About damn time

Castiel cooed at Jack as he bathed him in lavender bubbles. 

He didn't care what Gadreel had said about the baby having gas, that was definitely a smile and the omega decided he would do whatever he could to see the tiny being happy as often as possible. 

Even sing the 'Rubber Ducky' song Dean taught him. 

"You're good with him." his boyfriend's voice floated from the doorway. 

"Instinct." Cas replied with a shrug. 

"Nah, I think you'd dig babies even if you weren't an omega." 

"How can someone not like babies?"

It was Dean's turn to shrug, "It happens." 

Wrapping Jack in his hooded towel and propping him against his shoulder, Cas stood and turned, "You want children someday." 

"You know I do. We talked about it the first time we met." 

"It is funny what you remember about that day." 

"I remember you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." 

Pecking a kiss on Dean's cheek as he shuffled past him into the hallway, "Always such a sweet talker." 

"Am not." came the protest of the man following him down the hall to Jack's room. 

Settling the wriggly, wet infant on the changing table, Castiel reached for baby lotion, "You told me I was beautiful, then left to go sweet talk Lisa Braeden." 

"Yeah..." Dean sighed, "Young and stupid." 

"It was two years ago." 

"What can I say? A lot has changed, beautiful." 

Tilting his head as he managed to tape a diaper around Jack's kicking legs, "Yes it has." 

Dean moved to stand at his side, blowing raspberries at his nephew, "You want one someday?" 

Cas scoffed, "Of course I do. Someday when I will not have to worry about Alphas and abductions." 

"That day might be pretty far off." 

Zipping up the tiniest Winchester's pajamas, Castiel handed the infant to his uncle. "Being separated from my child would destroy me. Look what Lucifer is trying to do to Sam. He would have Sam living with him because even he knows Sam would choose that over losing his baby." 

"That's not gonna happen." Dean growled, cuddling his nephew closer. 

"We do not want that to happen. You have read some of the same articles I have." 

"But if we had a kid, you and I, I'd never try and take him away from you." 

Cas paused, taking a heartbeat to look his boyfriend in the eye, "Nothing would make me happier than having your child, Dean." 

"Someday." Dean smiled, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend, "When the wolves aren't so close to our door." 

Jack chose that moment to protest the idea of a cousin, or announce his hunger, with a squeaky cry, trying and failing to lift his head. 

"Ok, little guy." Dean patting his bottom and walking with a bounce in his step, "Let's go find your daddy." 

Later, cuddling together in Dean's bed, Castiel broke the silence to ask, "Do you have condoms?" 

The older man seemed to choke on the question, "Wha...what?" 

"Condoms. I assume you have used them in the past." 

"Yeah, of course. Yeah, I have condoms, in the drawer over there." tilting his chin towards the nightstand. 

"They have outlawed omega birth control." Cas continued. 

"Are we in the middle of a conversation I don't remember having?" Dean asked in amusement. 

"I was just thinking," Cas huffed, "I would like to be more physically affectionate with you but, as we discusses earlier, I do not want an unplanned pregnancy." 

Dean smirked, pulling his boyfriend impossibly closer, "More physically affectionate?" 

"You know what I mean." 

"Oh, I do. But you're adorable when you blush." 

"I do not blush."

"You should tell your cheeks." 

Burying his face in Dean's bare chest, "I am being serious." 

"So am I." 

Looking up to lean his chin on his boyfriend's sternum, "I love you." 

"I love you too." Dean replied, running his hand through the mass of dark hair on Cas's head with a soft smile. 

"You have been very understanding and patient." 

"About what?" 

"Waiting." 

"Seriously, Cas, I feel like you've had a conversation in your head that I don't know about." 

"I apologize. I have spoken to Dr. Balt about this in session." 

"About me?" 

"About sex." 

Dean nodded, "And?" 

"And…" Castiel sighed, "We have come to the conclusion that being kidnapped and brainwashed is not the normal way a person loses their virginity." 

"Ya think?" 

"So," Cas continued, "I would like to make love with my boyfriend of my own free will. I would like to choose to be with you, if that is something you want as well." 

Dean's smile returned, "Of course I want that. I've always wanted that." 

"Always?" 

"Since the moment I laid eyes on you." 

The omega would deny it but he was blushing again, "Balthazar said to talk to you about it. That if I could not talk about it, then I was not ready. I think I am ready." 

"You can always talk to me Cas. Always. I might not always understand but I will always listen." 

"Thank you." Surprised at the tears stinging his eyes, "I am nervous, you are much more experienced and..." 

"Wait." Dean interrupted, "Did you just call me a slut?" 

Reading the humor in those emerald eyes, Castiel giggled, "I most certainly did not." 

"Sounded like it." 

"I said 'experienced'. I did not say that was a bad thing." 

With a sudden burst of movement, Dean flipped his boyfriend onto his back, hovering over him. "I have had some sex." 

"Some sex?" Cas smirked with a raised brow. 

"But," Dean pecking kisses on his boyfriend's cheek and neck between words,"I...have...never...told...anyone...else...outside...my...family...that...I...love...them." 

"Never?" 

Catching those gorgeous sapphire eyes, "Never." 

"I am your first love?" 

"Guess so." 

"And you are mine." 

"I like to think so." 

With a wide smile, Castiel wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. It was all teeth and tongues and didn't end until they were both out of breath. 

Dean's knee was propped in the perfect place between Cas's legs, putting just the right about of pressure on his cock and making him grind down. He felt his hole pulsing, getting wetter with each movement and an unintentional moan escaped his lips. 

"Fuck Cas..." Dean panted, tugging at his boxer briefs. The omega lifting his hips in an awkward attempt to remove the pesky clothing. Somehow they managed to get both of their underwear off and thrown to the floor, the delicious feeling of bare flesh on bare flesh almost short circuited Castiel's brain. 

Almost. 

"Condom." he managed to gasp out between kisses and love bites. 

The older man flopped to one side of the bed, cursing out loud when the drawer stuck and he struggled to remove a chain of condoms. Tearing the top one off with his teeth, he dropped the remainder on the floor and returned triumphant. 

Cas reached to take his prize, tearing it the package precisely at the top, removing the rubber. He locked blue eyes with green ones as he reached down to unroll the condom over Dean's member. 

"Shit…just your hands on me and I'm ready to blow." the older man dropping his head back. 

"Perhaps we should have started slower." 

"No way." already nudging his dick against Castiel's hole, "Tell me you're ready, beautiful. Tell me you want this." 

With a palm on each side of Dean's face, he forced the man to look at him. "I want this more than anything on earth." 

He watched his boyfriend bite his bottom lip, felt him press inside, the head passing the first ring of resistance and then Dean was inside of him. 

Dean was inside of him. 

It was everything he imagined making love would be. The sudden feeling of completeness, his entire being sensitive and alive. On instinct he wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, pulling him impossibly closer and was rewarded with the man's long, tortured moan of pleasure. 

"Cas...Cas..." Dean chanted breathlessly in his ear, "Oh my God, Cas..." 

They were moving gracefully together, Dean pressing in, Castiel raising his hips to meet every thrust, the sound of lips kissing and skin slapping filled the room. 

And then his boyfriend adjusted his movement just a little, pressing against a spot he had been missing and the omega found himself unable to form rational thought. 

This was nothing like Crowley, this was beautiful and exciting and Cas never wanted to stop. He felt loved and adored and protected and...

and he cried out his love's name as he came, harder than he had ever come in his life, clamping down around Dean's cock and leaving dull nail marks down his lover's back. 

"FUCK..." the older man shouted, climaxing deep inside of the omega, warm cum pooling in the rubber barrier before collapsing boneless on his boyfriend. 

They lay quiet for several moments, Castiel running his finger's through Dean's damp, caramel hair. Their orgasms gifting tiny aftershocks of pleasure to them both, causing them to take turns tensing up and relaxing. 

"That..." Dean choked, making Cas giggle, "That was the single best sex of my life." 

"You have to say that." 

Lifting his head to look his lover in the face, "No, seriously. I've never felt anything like that before." 

"Neither have I." 

They kissed long and slow, pausing to study each other's features for several minutes before Dean pulled out and Castiel whimpered in protest. 

"Gotta clean up." 

"I do not want to move. Ever." 

"You don't have to." Dean chuckled, standing to remove the condom, tie it off and toss it in the trashcan before climbing back in bed with the omega and pulling him close. 

"Mmmmmmm" Castiel hummed as he snuggled against his boyfriend's chest. 

Wrapping one arm around Cas, and pecking a kiss to the top of his head, "I love you." 

"and I love you." 

They fell asleep peaceful and content, only for Castiel to wake a few hours later with something warm and wet around his cock. Lifting the sheet he found the dark image of his boyfriend's head bobbing up and down. 

"What are you doing?" he whispered between gasps. 

Lifting off with an exaggerated 'pop' sound, "You were still naked. I couldn't resist." 

"Then I shall never wear clothing again." flopping back onto the pillows and allowing Dean to continue. It didn't take very long for his orgasm to hit once again, causing him to jack-knife off the mattress and bit his lip to keep from screaming the man's name. 

Dean leaned as far off the bed as he could without falling, running a blind hand along the carpet until he find what he was looking for. The crinkle of cellophane and the smell of latex was the only other warning before he positioned himself between Cas's legs once again. 

They made love once again, quietly in the dark with deep kisses and whispered affection, falling asleep wrapped around one another, Castiel deciding this must be what heaven feels like. 

Sharing the downstairs bathroom in the morning taught Castiel that there were things more complicated than being an omega. 

Shower sex. 

Giggling and blushing with matching towels around their waists, they failed to notice Gadreel and Sam, up earlier than usual, at the kitchen table. Instead they stumbled into Cas's room in an attempt to get dressed between kisses. 

Sam gave an exaggerated look of shock to his boyfriend who simply shrugged. 

"About damn time." 


	47. Sam Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God Speaks

In other news, Ashley Frank had managed to score an interview with Carter Edlund himself, that would air next week. Both omegas had given their follow up interviews about the abduction and workplace harassment.

What worried on Sam the most was his court date next week. Charlie tried to reassure him but Lucifer had already gotten away with so much. In his spare time, during the quiet hours of the day when Cas and Dean were at work and Jack napped, Sam typed away on his laptop, following Crowley's advice and looking into Lilith. She was ten when she was adopted and that meant a birth family with a story to tell.

That was what he was doing on Thursday just after lunch, with the television muted in the background until the blinking of a 'Breaking Story' graphic caught his attention. Finding the remote under the coffee table, Sam turned the sound on low.

"...state of decomposition makes identifying the body impossible without dental records but the coroner can confirm the body of an omega M, between the ages of 16 and 22 was found today on SucroCorp property."

Phone.

Where was his phone?

Tossing throw pillows off the couch, flipping cushions and cursing softly, Sam scoured the living room for his cell.

Dammit!

Attempting to trace his steps, he found the device on the kitchen counter next to Jack's formula. He must've laid it there while making his son a bottle and forgotten. Three missed calls and a text message, all from Detective Hendrikson.

"Warrant approved, on our way to the site, will keep you posted." read the texts.

With shaking fingers, Sam called Victor back, reaching his voicemail only to hang up and call again.

"Hendrikson." the man answered breathlessly.

"It's Sam."

"Tried to call you earlier."

"Yeah, sorry, didn't hear the phone. Is it him?"

"We can't be sure."

"Victor." Sam paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "Your unofficial, never-to-be-repeated opinion. IS IT GABRIEL?"

The detective sighed, answering with a lower tone to his voice, "The body was found wrapped in plastic inside an old deep freezer."

"Oh my God..." the omega felt the tears warm on his cheeks before he even realized he was crying, "You found the freezer too? There's gotta be fingerprints, DNA…"

"Don't get too far ahead of me, Sam." Hendrikson ordered, "Let the medial examiner do his job, properly identify the body and cause of death, then we'll examine the appliance. I promise you, if there is any trace evidence at all, my lab guys will find it."

"Thank you, Victor. Seriously, man, I know you didn't need to listen to me."

"Sam, every cop instinct in my body is telling me that this is just the tip of the iceberg."

"You think you'll find more?"

"I think we're gonna be here for a few days, making sure."

"I'll keep my phone on me at all times, you get a positive ID on Gabe..."

"You'll be the second to know." Victor finished for him before yelling in the background echoed through the phone, "I gotta go, Sam. I'll keep in touch."

"Thanks again." he managed to choke out before disconnecting.

A wave of conflicting emotions crashed over him. Renewed grief for the death of his friend, happiness that there may be evidence to not only keep Lucifer from taking his son away but may put him in prison, hope that whatever Hendrikson's men were yelling about was more proof of wrongdoing.

Sam sent out a group text, repeating the information for Dean, Cas and Charlie and went to find his boyfriend. 

Gadreel was mowing the lawn, earbuds in so it took a few minutes to catch the man’s attention. When he did, whatever expression he saw on Sam’s face had him turning off the mower and dashing through the grass. 

Breathlessly, with tears in his eyes, Sam threw his arms around his love’s neck. 

"They found him." he choked out, "They found Gabe." 

Gad held him tight, allowing the omega to collapse against him and sob. He didn't say a word, simply let his love rest in his arms. 

Things seemed to move quickly after that. Gabriel's father traveled from New York with dental records to identify his son. 

A quick text from Hendrikson the very next day told Sam that they had, indeed, found his friend. Cause of death: manual strangulation. 

And evidence? 

The body was too decomposed to collect hair or fiber but the plastic wrap and it's accompanying shipping tape held several useable fingerprints. 

Running these prints through the FBI's database resulted in no hits, whoever they belonged to, that person had never been arrested. 

Lucifer had no criminal record. 

They would have to file another warrant, asking a judge to compel Lucifer's fingerprints. Victor was still working on identifying the mysterious Asmodeus and locating the elusive Lilith. 

And Sam need all of this done in the next four days, before he went to court to fight for his son. 

The Winchesters and their housemates gathered around the TV that Saturday night to watch the broadcast of Ashley Frank's exclusive interview with Carver Edlund. They were about to hear the answer to some of their questions from Chuck Shurley himself. With Jack settled peacefully in his ever loved Moses basket, the foursome sat on the edge of their seats as Ashley appeared on screen. Her hair pulled in to a low bun, dark rimmed eyeglasses propped on her nose she looked in the camera with a serious expression. 

"Twenty years ago, my next guest published a series of fictional novels about the future of mankind. Today, _Supernatural_ has predicted the croatoan virus, the toilet paper shortage and the very existence of our precious omega Ms. What other prophecies does this series hold for mankind? To answer that question, please welcome author Carver Edlund." 

The man who comes into frame is an older version of the one they've all seen online. His brown hair and beard are now streaked with gray. Crow's feet and laugh lines map his tan face as he smiles broadly. 

"Thank you for having me, Ms. Frank." 

"Oh, please, call me Ashley." 

"Ashley then. It's a pleasure to be here." 

"First, let me say I have read all of your books and sir, you are a genius." 

Carver chuckles as he blushes, "Genius is a strong word. I believe most of my prophecies are logical conclusions." 

"Prophecies? Do you see yourself as a prophet?" 

Shaking his head with modesty, "I'm a science fiction writer. I do my research like any other novelist would." 

"No other novelist in our time as been able to see what's ahead for the human race as clearly as you, sir. Tell me, which of your many theories has been the most important, in your opinion." 

"Well," Carver leans back in his seat, stroking a hand through his beard, "The existence of a secondary gender, omega Ms and their evolution. They are saving us from extinction." 

"I applaud they way you have worded that. 'They are saving us', as you know, I am a public advocate for omegas and their rights. Their mistreatment is criminal." 

The author nodded, pausing to sip a cup of coffee before returning his attention to the reporter, "I agree. They need protection." 

"Alphas?" Ms. Frank asked with a raised brow. 

"You have read my books." Edlund smiled, "I barely touched on that theory." 

"Some are using that theory as a way to intimidate and control omega Ms." 

"I'm very sorry to hear that. That was not my intention. Alphas were to be protectors but also partners, life mates." 

"I am referring to your sons." 

"My sons?" Chuck leaned closer, brows furrowed. 

"Michael and Lucifer, your twins?" 

"Yes, I am aware who my sons are, Ms. Frank. What I don't know is why you are referring to them." 

"Have you not seen my previous interviews with Sam Winchester and Castiel Lange? Or the rebuttal interviews with your sons on our rival network?" 

"No. No I'm afraid I haven't. I've been working on a new book, cut myself completely off from the media so I have no outside influences in my writing." 

"Sir, with all due respect, I sent over a list of questions I would be asking and you approved them." 

"Yeah," the man seeming to be more flustered by the second, "My wife looked those over. I apologize for being unprepared but, please, I'd like to know what Mike and Luci have to do with this." 

Ashley looked straight in to the camera, addressing the viewers, "We're going to take a commercial break and give our guest time to catch up. More with Carver Edlund when we return." 

Since the interview was prerecorded, what was a three minute break for the viewing audience was over an hour of Chuck Shurley watching the Sam and Cas interviews, the Michael and Lucifer broadcast as well as several small clips from news updates regarding Sam's abduction and Cas's harassment. 

"No way I believe he didn't know what those assholes were doing." Dean barked, "He wants us to believe he's been living under a rock the last few years?" 

"He said he was writing. If you read the author's notes in his novel, it states that he isolates himself during the process." Castiel argued. 

"Let's just give him the benefit of the doubt." Sam suggested, "See how he reacts now that he knows. Maybe he can help, maybe he'll be on our side." 

Gadreel patted his boyfriend's knee and offered a small smile, but his eyes were doubtful. 

"We're back with award winning author Carver Edlund. During the break, Mr. Edlund has had a crash course in omega current events and has agreed to continue our interview. Thank you for that." 

"Of course." The camera focuses on Chuck, the man's easy smile and friendly eyes are gone. In their place is an uncharacteristic seriousness. 

"We were approaching the subject of Alphas before the break." 

"Yes." Shurley nodded, "Alphas and omegas. The beginning and end. With secondary gender humans being the last hope for the survival of our species and narrow-minded bullies doing everything possible to mistreat and abuse them." 

Ashley's eyes widened a bit at the venom in the author's tone. "You're angry." 

"I am furious, Ms. Frank. I raised my children to be productive members of society, responsible adults. I was proud of them, becoming doctors and professors. This hidden agenda that's obviously in play and loosely based on my theories is...disappointing to say the least. To say the very least." 

The reporter tilted her head slightly and offered a small smile, "You have a grandson." 

Something like reluctant joy washed over Chuck's face as he gave a slight nod, "A miracle." 

"And if you could talk to his omega father, what would you say?" 

The author looked distraught for a moment, answering with a soft voice, "I would beg forgiveness."

"You feel responsible? Your sons are both full grown adults, Mr. Edlund." 

"It's my theories they are abusing. It's my influence that's twisted their thinking. Yes, I feel responsible." 

"I think the question my viewers would most like the answer to now is this: what are you going to do about it?" 


	48. Castiel Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enough

"Story's over. Welcome to the end." 

Chuck Shurley looked directly into the camera as he spoke, eyes slightly narrowed and face grim. 

"What does that mean, Mr. Edlund?" Ashley asking what the foursome on the couch wondered as well. 

"It means, Ms. Frank, that anyone twisting my writing into an excuse to harm another human being has declared themselves my enemy. This includes my sons and my daughter, should she be involved as well. Now that I know what's happening, I would be as guilty if I stood by and did nothing." 

"Besides declaring them the enemy, what steps will you take to correct this?" 

Carver smiled, "Research. As I stated before, a good author does his research. I will find out exactly what has been done in my name and correct it." 

"Does this mean you'll be contacting the omegas involved?" 

"They are free to contact me. I believe they have been victimized enough, I won't try and invade their lives but I will make myself available to them." 

"And I am sure they will be happy to find that you are on their side." Ashely nodded, "Tell me, what is your current book about?" 

As Edlund began to explain the basis for his new novel, Dean muted the TV. 

"Ya'll buying this?" 

"I believe him." Castiel declared. 

"Me too." Sam nodded, "He was genuinely surprised, Dean."

"We shouldn't get our hopes up." Gadreel declared, "He's still their father. Whatever he says in public, Lucifer and Michael are his children." 

"They have not been children in a very long time." Cas argued, "He could help find Lilith, we should have Charlie contact him." 

"Custody hearing is Monday." Sam breathed, "The interview was recorded days ago. Why didn't Ashley tell us?" 

"She's a reporter." Gad answered, "She's your friend, sure, but she still has a job to do. She has other stories to cover." 

"But with enough notice, Charlie could have subpoenaed Shurley." 

"To talk about a science fiction book he wrote 20 years ago?" Dean raised a brow. 

"To talk about how his son is unbalanced, how he twisted his writing, how he..." 

"Sam." Castiel interrupted, "He just said he didn't know any of that. We know more than he does." 

Jack took that moment to announce it was time for his bottle, Sam sighed. "I'm...I'm just scared." 

"I know." Cas offering an awkward, one-armed hug. "We all are. But the bad guys do not win this one." 

Sam nodded against his best friend's shoulder, "Not this one." he agreed before sniffling.

Gad picked up the Moses basket, headed to the kitchen to make a bottle, Sam released Castiel to follow his boyfriend. 

"I called Uncle Bobby." Dean announced when the duo had left the room. 

"Just now?" Cas looking at the man's empty hand. 

"No. Yesterday. He's coming up tomorrow, stay with Jack so we can be in court with Sammy." 

"That was a very good idea." Cas agreed. 

"And to take off with him if things go south." 

"Take off with him?" the omega tilting his head. 

"Judge gives little Jack to Lucifer, I call and Uncle Bobby has the baby out of town before the paperwork is stamped." 

Castiel's eyes widened, "Does Sam know of this plan?" 

"No." Dean shook his head, "I won't even mention the idea that Lucifer could possibly get custody to him." 

"Probably a good idea. Sam is strong, but no one is that strong." 

"So this is between you, me and Uncle Bobby. I haven't even told Gadreel." 

The house phone rang, Sam's "I got it!" floated in from the kitchen. 

"It is a very risky plan but I cannot say I disagree with it." Castiel sighed, leaning against his boyfriend. 

"Let's just hope we don't actually have to put it in motion." Dean kissing the top of Cas's head. 

Sam cleared his throat from the doorway, "I...um...accepted the charges for you Cas." 

Crowley. 

Castiel felt Dean tense up beside him as he nodded and moved to take the phone from his friend. 

"Hello." 

"Well now, that was interesting wasn't it?" 

"What was?" the omega furrowing a brow as he dropped into the recliner. 

"Chuck Shurley." 

"You were watching?" 

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world." 

"And do you think we can trust him?" 

"Oh, heavens no. Never trust anyone." 

"Even you?" 

"Especially me, love." 

Dean moved from the couch, offering Castiel a pat on the shoulder as he passed. Knoiwing that his boyfriend talked to the prisoner every few days was something he would tolerate but he'd be damned if he was going to listen to it. 

Cas sighed, "Sam's custody hearing is Monday." 

"I am aware." 

"No new nuggets of knowledge for me?" 

"Find Lilith's birth parents yet?" 

"No, her adoption records are sealed." 

"Unseal them." 

"Our lawyer is trying." Castiel doing his best to keep his impatience out of his voice. 

"And Asmodeus?" 

"A ghost." 

"I give you the materials, love. Cannot build the case for you." 

"SucroCorp paid off, they found Gabriel." 

"They have a positive ID now?" 

"Yes. Thank you again for the tip." 

"Have you penned a letter to the parole board yet?" 

"I have." 

"I hope you didn't oversell it." 

"I have not mailed it yet. I could bring it to our next visit for you to read yourself." 

"And when would that be?" 

"Thursday?" 

"Very well. No new visits from Gordon?" 

"No. Should there be?" 

"Well, the man is unpredictable and asked a lot of questions about you before he was transferred." 

"That is unsettling." 

"You should be used to being the center of attention by now, love." 

"I do not think I will ever be used to it." 

A few more polite responses to Crowley's questions and Castiel hung up with the man. He didn't want to make it known but talking to his captor, visiting with him, took an unseen tole on the omega. 

He went in search of his boyfriend, finding him shirtless on their shared bed clicking the TV remote aimlessly. 

"All done?" Dean raising a brow. 

"For now." Cas sighed, collapsing next to the older man. 

"I hate this." 

"I know. I do too." 

"When does it end?" 

"When Lucifer and Michael can no longer touch us." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise." lifting his head to peck a sweet kiss on Dean's stubbled cheek. 

Wrapping Cas in his arms, "We just need to get through this next week. Sam gets custody of Jack, you make sure Mike and Bela lose their licenses and..." 

"and there will still be Gordon and Asmodeus, still be prejudice and harassment." Cas interrupted. 

"But you won't have to kiss Crowley's ass for information anymore." 

"I am not kissing his ass." 

"I know, you're doing what you think you have to." 

"I do not feel like arguing about this again." Castiel huffed. 

"Then kiss me and I'll shut up." 

Cas smiled, peering up at his love, "If that is all it takes, then I should have been kissing you for years now." 

"I couldn't agree more, beautiful." 

Sunday morning breakfast shift and Castiel couldn't wait for it to be over. Hannah called off with food poisoning, Cas and Anna splitting her tables and Benny in a very rare bad mood. The trio running the restaurant had been snapping at each other all morning when Castiel noticed a familiar face in his section. 

"Anna, can you cover table five for me?" 

"I have more than enough tables already." 

"I know, I will take one of yours." 

"What's the problem?" 

"That Gordon guy, the one who posted the video online." 

"Maybe he'll record you again and you'll get another 15 minutes of fame." she sneered, collecting silverware and water glasses. 

"That is what I am trying to avoid." 

"Give me a break, Castiel. You're an omega attention whore, you live for this shit." 

Cas stood with his mouth agape, heart racing in his chest, his face suddenly very hot. He didn't consider Anna a friend but had no idea that she felt this way. Blinking tears away, he swallowed loudly, counted out four menus and silverware bundles and headed towards table five. He heard Benny's rough tone behind him but failed to register what the man was saying. 

Plastering a fake smile on, he passed out the menus in front of Gordon, Meg and their two companions. 

"Welcome back. What can I get you to drink?" 

"Four coffees." Gordon grinned. 

"Cream and sugar." buzz-cut added. 

"New?" Castiel's brows raised as he nodded at the perfectly good cream and sugar containers already on the table. 

"Please." 

Holding back a sigh of impatience, Cas scooped up the offending condiments and headed for the coffee station. Benny and Anna were still grumbling at each other behind him but he tried to block it out, concentrating on the task at hand. 

With four empty mugs looped in his fingers, brand new, unopened cream and sugar in the crook of his arm and a pot of hot coffee in the other hand, the omega headed back into enemy territory. A graceful ballet of cups and java followed as he expertly set up the table. 

"Do you know what you want to order or would you like a few more minutes to look at the menu?" 

"Been to see your boyfriend lately?" Gordon asked, stirring white clouds into his coffee. 

"I will give you more time to decide." Cas smiled, refusing to take the bait this time. 

Making rounds to freshen up the coffee on his other tables before returning the empty pot to brewer, he collected a few checks and cashed them out and then attempted to approach what was becoming 'the dreaded table five'. 

"Ready?" the smile was getting harder to plaster on his face. 

The foursome gave him their order, couple omelets and side orders of bacon, nothing complicated. He pointedly ignored Meg's ever present phone and her attempts to record him. 

Turning table five's ticket into Benny at the window, Castiel made a point to ignore Anna's chatter next to him. She had made it clear, they weren't friends and he had wasted all his fake politeness on the customers, there was no more left for her. 

"You alright, cher?" his boss asked, pulling tickets with one hand and dinging the bell for Anna's order of pancakes with the other. 

"I am fine." he answered, not even looking up at the Cajun cook before shuffling away to check on his other tables. 

'I am fine. I am fine. I am fine.' he chanted to himself in his head while collecting dirty dishes and pocketing tips. He silently hoped the two empty booths in his section would stay empty for awhile so he could catch his breath. Maybe take a break, give Dean a call. That would make him feel better. 

"Cas!" Anna's voice pulled him out of his inner reprieve, "Booth seven!" 

Looking to the offending section to see Lisa and Cassie settling into each side of the leather benches, Castiel fought the urge to scream in frustration. 

Turning abruptly on his red haired coworker, "Did you do that on purpose?" 

"Do what?" 

"Sit those two in my section?" 

"What's the problem now?" Benny called from his kitchen window. 

"Princess has a personal issue with another customer." Anna sniped at their boss before returning her attention to Cas, "Look, if we only waited on people who liked us, you wouldn't have any business at all. Suck it up, breeder."

The tears came without his permission, the shock left him silent, frozen where he stood. Benny was saying something to Anna but Cas couldn't hear it over the pounding of his heart beat in his ear. 

Breeder. 

Breeder. 

Breeder. 

Salty drops of frustration, anger and sadness left trails on his cheeks as he nodded, reaching his hands behind his back to untie his apron. 

Benny's mouth was moving, his face red with anger, Anna's eyes narrowed as she continued to speak without sound, Lisa and Cassie glared at him from booth seven and Meg had climbed to her knees on her chair for a better angle to record him. He could see Gordon's wide grin and buzz cut's smirk. 

And Castiel Lange, the eighteen year old omega M waiter, had had enough. 

Turning his heel, Cas headed through the kitchen, stopping only long enough to grab his cell and keys from his locker, slammed out the back door of Benny's diner without the courtesy of clocking out. Sliding into the driver's seat of his Cadillac, slamming the door shut and clicking the lock, he tipped his head back and screamed. 

And didn't stop. 

Sometime later, could have been ten minutes, might have been an hour, his cell phone ringing on the passenger seat and fingertips tapping on his window, the omega's throat raw and bleeding, he quieted. 

The phone displayed an incoming call from Sam, a picture of his best friend holding Jack flashing on the screen. 

The knocking came from the calloused hands of his boyfriend. Dean's deep voice begging him to open the door. 

Castiel just shook his head. Moving robotically, he shoved the key in the ignition, started the vehicle and shifted in to reverse. Dean stepping back to avoid being ran over, looking hurt and confused. Guilt pricked at his heart for a moment before he shifted into drive and pulled out of the parking lot. Stepping on the gas with absolutely no destination in mind, Castiel sped away from his job, his bullies and his boyfriend.

The omega drove straight out of town, not stopping until the tears came once again, making it impossible to see. The sky was darkening, clouds gathering to spill their own sadness onto the earth. Castiel pulled into a nearby Gas-n-Sip, parking next to the dumpster in the dimmest part of the lot. Shutting off the engine, he lay his head back and sighed. His cell phone was still vibrating on the passenger seat, a mixture of text messages and missed calls. Logically he knew he should answer Sam and Dean at least, they would be worried about him and they had enough to worry about as it was. 

_ATTENTION WHORE_ his brain accused.

Cas shook his head.

 _BRAINWASHED BREEDER_ it sneered. 

"I AM NOT!" he yelled into the vacant car, startling a young woman walking into the store, "Great." he mumbled softly to himself, "Now I actually am insane." 

Reaching for his phone, ignoring the long list of notifications, he scrolled through his contacts to find help and forced himself to hit the 'call' option. 

"Hello?" 

"Dr. Balthazar? It is Castiel Lange." 

"Cas, my darling boy. You have several very concerned people looking for you." 

"Yes, my apologies. I think I may be having some sort of breakdown." 

"Well, you sound calm and collected at the moment. Want to tell me what happened?" 

With an exaggerated sigh, the omega began to talk. He talked about Sam, Dean and Jack. About Crowley and their quid pro quo arrangement. He choked his way through the incident at work this morning and what Anna had said, how heartbroken Dean had looked as he drove away from Benny's. 

"Castiel. You know as well as I do that Dean had forgiven you before your foot even hit the gas." 

"He did not deserver to be treated that way." 

"Neither did you." 

Cas hummed in agreement. 

"I believe you had an anxiety attack, sometimes called a panic attack." 

"Attention whore." the omega mumbled. 

"No. A lot of people have them, people who have suffered much less trauma than you. Frankly, I'm surprised you haven't had this problem before." 

"Do most people end up losing their jobs because of it? Because I believe I am currently unemployed." 

Dr. Balt chuckled, "I don't know your boss but from what you've told me, I imagine this Anna person is in much more danger of being fired than you are." 

"I walked out." Cas argued. 

"Under very strenuous circumstances. This could be a blessing in disguise, perhaps you can find a new job that won't allow these bigots to come in contact with you." 

The familiar rumble of Baby's engine took Cas from staring at his steering wheel to find the black Impala pulling in next to him. 

"Dean’s here." 

"Of course he is." 

"Thank you, Dr. Balt. I will see you Tuesday, our usual time?" 

"Call me again if you need to, Castiel. Day or night." 

The omega hit 'end call', closed his eyes, took a deep breath and stepped out of his beloved Cadillac.

Dean stood there in the dusk of the day, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, sunglasses propped on his nose, leaning against Baby like a rebel in an old-time movie. 

  
"Hey Cas." 

"Hello Dean." 


	49. Sam Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Custody hearing

Sam paced the floor of the living room, phone to his ear, leaving what would be the fifth voicemail for Castiel. 

“Cas, buddy, just text me back and let me know you’re safe. You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. Man, you can’t disappear like this.” 

Hanging up, he dropped back down on the couch next to Gadreel. When Benny called an hour ago to tell them what happened at the restaurant, Dean had jetted out of the house like he was on fire, cursing under his breath. The older Winchester had called in twice since then, once to tell them he found Cas screaming in the parking lot at Benny's and another a few minutes later saying he drove away without acknowledging Dean at all.

This wasn't like Cas. Sam's best friend was polite to a fault. Something was very wrong.

"Didn't you guys install that 'find my iPhone' app last time Castiel left his at work?" Gadreel asked.

"Yeah...Cas loses his phone at least twice a day."

"So ping it and it'll tell you where he is."

Sam looked at his boyfriend, eyes widening, "You're a genius!"

Tapping a few times on his own phone, he took a screenshot of the location and immediately sent it to Dean. His older brother's immediate response of "Good work, Sammy. I'm on my way." made him feel a lot better. 

"He's two counties away." Sam sighed, staring at the map. 

"I'm sure he's fine. Castiel is one of the smartest people I know. He had a bad day and needed to blow off some steam." 

"If I ever see that Anna bitch..." Sam began. 

"We need to avoid seeing 'that Anna bitch'." Gad interrupted, "Especially Dean. See how pissed he was? She's lucky he left Benny's to tail Cas and didn't go inside." 

"Benny said he was closing early for the day. Already has a 'help wanted' sign in the window. Anna's toast." 

"What about Cas?" 

"Said he still has a job if he wants it. He's taken steps to bar Gordon and his group from the restaurant. He didn't know what the problem was with the other table." 

"Cas will tell us." 

"Will he though? All this contact with Crowley, being nice to him to gain information? That can't be easy on him and he doesn't tell us. This has been building for awhile because we're not taking care of him. He's doing all of this to help me, keep Jack safe and we just assume that because he's strong he's ok. Castiel isn't ok, Gad." 

Gadreel nodded, "Then we make him ok. Dean's gonna bring him home and we're gonna make sure he knows we are here for him just as much as he is here for us. No more taking our omega warrior for granted." 

Sam's phone chirped, displaying a text from Dean. "Found him. Gonna see if he'll talk to me." Sam read aloud. 

"Dean's with him. As long as he doesn't drive away again, Dean will talk him through." Gadreel reassured. 

"Yeah, say what you want about my dope of a brother, he really loves Castiel." 

Gad nodded, "We're all lucky to have him." 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, Sam moving quickly to peer out the peek-hole before smiling broadly and unarming the alarm. Throwing the door open he pulled the stunned older man in the trucker hat into tight hug. 

"BOBBY!" 

"Lemme go, ya idgit. I can't breath." Bobby grouched, humor lacing his voice. 

"You have the best timing, old man." Sam grinned, reaching to help carry in his uncle's duffle bag.

"Well, Dean said ya had a big court date tomorrow and I wanted to see my grandson. So here I am." 

"I'll settle you in Castiel's old room. And your grandson is in the Moses basket, currently fascinated by his hands." Sam scurrying to drop Bobby's belongings in the other room. 

Bobby dropped down on the couch between Gadreel and Jack, leaning over the basket to smile at the infant. 

"He's grown." 

"Yeah, they do that." Gad joked, "Sleeping through the night now." 

"No problems after the whole kidnapping thing?" 

"Nah, kid didn't know anything except that his daddy was there to take care of him." 

"Better keep it that way after tomorrow." Bobby grumbled, "Where's Dean?" 

"Cas a little upset at work, Dean went to help." 

"Yeah, saw that boy on the news. Folk recording him at work, trying to get a reaction outta him." 

"He usually handles it with grace." 

"Not this time?" 

"He'll be ok. Always is." 

"He's a good kid. Glad Dean has him." 

"I'm glad Sam has him." 

An hour later, the trio sitting around the kitchen table as Bobby fed Jack a bottle, the sound of two very different engines pulling into the garage brought Sam to his feet. 

"They're home." 

Sam got to the door as Castiel came through, hair messed, face red from crying, looking utterly exhausted. Wrapping his arms around his best friend, the taller omega sighed, "You had us worried, Cas." 

"I apologize. That was not my intention." 

Moving to look his friend in those beautiful blue eyes, "You are always here for me. Please don't forget I'm here for you too." 

"I know that Sam. Just had a bad day." 

"We've had a bad year, Castiel." Sam chuckled, "and we only get through it together." 

"Yeah, what he said." Gadreel called from over his shoulder inducing a giggle from Castiel. 

Pulling away from his friend, "Hello Uncle Bobby. How are you?" 

"Old and tired, as always. Came to keep you idgits outta trouble." 

"That is often easier said than done." Cas smiled, leaning in to give the bearded man a one armed hug and peck a kiss on Jack's tiny forehead. "I am going to take a shower and vote Chinese for dinner as I do not feel like cooking this evening." 

"Done!" Gad standing to find the take-out menu. 

"Be up in a sec, beautiful." Dean called after him. 

With a small nod, Castiel shuffled from the room. 

"He ok?" Sam whispered when he was out of earshot. 

"Yeah, he'll be ok. Called Dr. Balt, says it was probably an anxiety attack." 

"Imagine that kid's got more right to one as anyone else." Bobby sighed, moving Jack to his shoulder to burp. 

"We just get through tomorrow, then we concentrate on making Cas's life a little easier." Gad suggested. 

"Hey, good idea calling Uncle Bobby in, Dean." Sam settling in a chair across from his brother. 

"We needed someone we could trust to watch the baby and I knew everyone you trusted here should be with you in court tomorrow." 

Gad had the phone to his ear, "The usual?"

"And some extra. Uncle Bobby hogs the General Tso's." 

"I do not." the man grumbled, turning his attention to the infant in his arms, "Grandpa's gonna change your bottom and tell you a story about what happens to old men when they eat spicy food." 

Sam laughed, watching as the duo left the room. 

"Talk to Charlie today?" Dean asked, grabbing a couple beers from the fridge, uncapping them both and handing one to his younger brother. 

"Yeah." taking a long draw, before continuing, "She sent an email to Shurley, asking for his help in locating Lilith who she has on the witness list just in case. Can't do much else now." 

"Except maybe pray." Gad added, dropping to the table and stealing a swig of his boyfriend's beer. 

"Sam." Dean's voice suddenly serious, the man looking into the omega's honey-hazel eyes, "Whatever happens tomorrow. We are going to survive. Jack will be ok. I promise." 

Sam nodded, a tightness in his chest at all the possible thing that could go wrong. Exhaling loudly, "Bad guys don't win this one." 

Nothing else was said about the custody hearing for the rest of the evening. Dean wandered upstairs and returned awhile later with a damp but happier Castiel in tow. Chinese food was delivered and quickly consumed between fits of laughter. 

And Uncle Bobby hogged the General Tso's. 

Jack was bathed and put to bed by his 'grandpa', Sam and Gadreel cuddling in their bed, flipping through channels on the TV when a familiar face appeared. 

Castiel. 

The shakey recording showed the omega fluttering table to table at Benny's, stopping to talk to Anna and although they couldn't hear the red headed waitress's response, they both watched their friend's hand shake as he untied his apron and walked out of frame. 

"Those assholes uploaded another video." Sam wined. 

"Not a word to Cas. He can find out later." Gadreel looking uncharacteristically angry. 

"Agreed." the omega resting his head on his boyfriend's chest. 

"Benny barred them from the restaurant. Wouldn't be surprised if they started popping up in other places." 

"Why can't they just leave him alone? I mean, besides Gordon being Crowley's former guard, there's no connection." 

"We should talk to Charlie about a restraining order or maybe even harassment charges." 

"After tomorrow." 

"After tomorrow." 

The following morning was somber, quiet. Uncle Bobby had made breakfast but the foursome at the table dresssed in their best suits only sipped their coffees. Half an hour before their scheduled hearing, Sam kissed his son, handing him to their most trusted friend and offered a sad smile. He didn't see the unspoken exchange of nods between the older man and his brother. 

Dean drove, Cas riding shotgun as Gadreel and Sam folded their tall frames into the back of the Impala. No Zeppelin played on the stereo. No one spoke. Gadreel held Sam's hand securely in his, lifting it to gift soft kisses every few minutes. It was all the comfort he could offer at the time. 

They met Charlie, dressed in a black pantsuit and heels, and her assistant, a tall woman with brunette bun named Dorothy, in the parking lot. 

"Everyone ready?" 

"Ready as we'll ever be." Dean quipped. 

"Sam, you'll sit next to me. Guys, I want you directly behind us. I know this is hard but try to keep emotions to a minimum. Judge Turner is not a fan of drama." 

"Turner?" Sam asked, "Is that the guy we wanted?" 

"Hell yeah it is. Turner will have zero patience for theatrics and is not going to be swayed by Lucifer or Roman's political agenda. Dorothy vetted him pretty thoroughly, no indications he's ever even heard of the Alpha theory and has ruled many times in favor of omega rights. If you're going to get a fair hearing, Sam, it's in front of this guy." 

Gadreel squeezed his hand with a nod, "We got this." 

Tears pricked his eyes but he fought them with all he had, "Fuck yeah we do." 

The dark oak courtroom looked larger than the ones Sam had seen on TV. The jury box vacant, judge's bench sat a few feet higher than the other seats. Two long tables on either side, Charlie and Dorothy settling into the one on the right, patting the chair next to them for Sam. 

"Bitch." Dean whispered so the people in the gallery couldn't hear. That brought a smile to Sam's face for the first time that morning. 

"Jerk." he whispered back with a smirk. 

"Warrior." Gad added, giving his boyfriends hand one last quick kiss before moving away. 

"Omega." Cas locking blue eyes with hazel ones and nodding. 

"Omega." Sam nodded back with a wide smile. 

The young father settled in next to his attorney, his three biggest supporters directly behind the wooden barrier at his back. 

A loud squeak of hinges announced the courtroom door opening and Sam started to turn his head on instinct. 

"No." Charlie ordered quietly, "Don't even look at the prick, Sam. No acknowledgement. OK?" 

"Ok." Sam agreed quietly, looking down at his folded hands instead. 

"Here." the lawyer placing a yellow legal pad and pen in front of him, "As things are said, questions asked and answered, you're going to have thoughts and opinions on them. You can't speak up in court so write anything you want me to know, anything you want me to say, on this. It'll keep you busy and keep me informed." 

"Thanks." Taking the pen in hand and removing the cap. 

"Good morning counselor." a voice came from the end of the table. Dick Roman offering a hand to Charlie. She rose, shook his hand politely but stiffly, "Good morning." 

"Still no chance of settling this?" 

"My client is not living with a murderer, Mr. Roman." 

"Alleged murderer, Ms. Bradbury." 

It was taking all of Sam's self control not to look up and engage. Instead, he wrote the date and time in the top righthand corner of the page, trying to keep his hands busy. 

"Sam." 

That was Lucifer's voice. He stood next to but slightly behind his attorney. Sam could smell him. The same shampoo, same body wash, same toothpaste scent floated over Dick's strong cologne and Charlie's hint of jasmine. 

"Please instruct your client not to address mine directly." Charlie snipped. 

"As you wish." Dick replied and Sam would swear he could actually hear the slime in the man's voice, "Come, Lucifer." 

Sam exhaled, closing his eyes and trying to find his center. Dammit. The hearing hadn't even started yet and he was already flustered. 

"You did good, Sam." Dorothy offered softly.   
  


Sam didn’t trust his voice so he answered with a nod, doodling absently in the margins of the yellow paper. 

A few minutes later, another door, this one without the noisy hinges opened and a deep voice orders, “All rise!” 

He stood up next to Charlie, head held high, watching a dark skinned man with gray hair take the bench. 

He looked almost as grumpy as Uncle Bobby. 

“Court is now in session. The honorable Judge Rufus Turner presiding. Please be seated.” The bailiff recited. 

Exchanging a quick glance with Charlie, Sam sat back down. 

Turner opened the file in front of him, reading aloud, “Lucifer Shurley is suing for custody of a minor child, Jack Winchester as well as care and control of the child’s omega M father, Sam Winchester.” Lowering the papers, the judge peered over his glasses. “Lucifer Shurely present?”

”Yes your honor.” Dick stood, buttoning his jacket, “Richard Roman for the plaintiff.” 

“Sam Winchester?”

Charlie rose gracefully to her feet, “Celeste Bradbury representing Jack and Sam Winchester, your honor.” 

Roman scoffed, “Jack Winchester is two months old.” 

“And has the right to legal representation.” Judge Turner quipped with impatience, “I’m only taking role and you’re already combative, Mr. Roman.” 

“My apologies, your honor.” Dick smiled, not looking the least bit sorry. 

“And what is your basis of your client’s suit?” Rufus raising his brows. 

“Safety is the minor child in question, your honor.” 

“And you are prepared to plead your case today?” 

“I am.”

”Ms. Bradbury?”

”We are eager to proceed, your honor.” 

  
“Very well.” Turner leaning back in his chair, propping his reading glasses on top of his head, “Roman, call your first witness.” 


	50. Sam Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing continued

“I call Lucifer Shurley to the stand, your honor.” Dick’s voice rang out through the otherwise quiet courtroom. 

Lucifer stood, buttoning his suit jacket and strolled confidently to the raised platform with leather chair and microphone. 

The bailiff approached with a Bible and the irony of Lucifer swearing to tell the truth on the holy book was not lost on Sam. 

Roman started with simple questions, the man’s full name, age, occupation, qualifications for being an omega M foster parent. Charlie made the occasional note in her own legal pad. Sam could feel the man’s eyes on him but continued to doodle, refusing to meet L’s gaze. 

“When did your relationship with Sam change?” Roman asked as he paced in front of the witness stand.

“Once the other two omega Ms were no longer in my care, Sam became flirtatious. I found myself having romantic feelings towards him which he encouraged.” 

_‘Lies’_ Sam write in bold letters on his paper, _‘he told me he was in love with me before I had even considered the possibility. Never flirted with him until after that’_

Charlie nodded, making notations on her own paper as they both continued to listen. 

”And when did your relationship turn physical?” Dick was asking. 

“Sam approached me one day when we were home alone. Told me he wanted a baby. Told me he wanted me to give him a child.” 

The omega's head snapped up without his permission, mouth agape and eyes wide. 

LIAR 

He could hear Dean mumbling something behind him but it was Charlie's low tone he paid attention to. 

"Write it down, Sam. Don't engage." 

Swallowing his frustration, he nodded, picking the pen up to scribble. 

_That conversation never happened. I never said any of that._

Charlie patted his knee under the table, the only indication that she read it.

Dick was still questioning Lucifer but Sam had missed the last exchange, he glanced up at the judge, Turner was looking right at him. So, he had taken note of Sam's reaction. 

"We were very excited about the arrival of our child. We discussed plans to marry and Sam was very happy." L was spouting.

"What changed?" Roman prompted. 

"He became unbalanced. At the time I thought it was pregnancy hormones. He accused me of abusing my sister, he suffered nightmares and had trouble distinguishing between what was real and what was imagined."

"And what steps did you take to help him?" 

"I arranged to have him brother visit at the house, called his caseworker, became more attentive to his needs." 

Sam continued to write rebuttals to what Lucifer was saying, Charlie watching the man testify closely, looking for kinks in his armor. 

"And then one night, he just disappeared. I woke up and he was gone." 

"How long was the omega M, pregnant with your child, missing?" 

"Six months. His brother, CPS, the OPA, no one would tell me where he was. If he was safe, if the baby was ok." 

"And how were you informed of his well being after those six months?" 

"I was served with a restraining order, telling me I couldn't see or speak to him. That I couldn't check in on our child's development. The authorities searched my home, my office, harassed me at every turn." 

"When was the next time you saw Sam?" 

"On television. Someone had tried to kidnap our child from the hospital nursery when he was born, but then, weeks later, Sam and Jack were both abducted from their home." 

"Lucifer, for the record, did you have anything to do with either of those incidents?" 

"NO! I'd never do anything to put them in danger." 

"Why are you here today?" 

"I am here to do what is best for my son. What is best for Sam. They need protection. They need to be taken care of. I want to be a father, a husband, all the things Sam and I planned to do together." 

"Lucifer. Do you still have feelings for Sam Winchester?" 

"I love him. And I believe he loves me. He's confused. He needs help. I want to help him get better." 

"Thank you. No more questions, your honor." Dick slid into his seat with a shark-like grin. 

"Your witness, Ms. Bradbury." Turner grumbled. 

"Thank you, your honor." Charlie stood, pasting a smile on her face. "Good morning, Mr. Shurley." 

"Good morning." 

"First I would like to thank you for becoming an omega M foster parent. It was a very selfless thing to do." 

"Uh...you're welcome?" 

"You had three omega Ms in your and your sisters care, is that correct?" 

"Yes." 

"and Samandriel's case cleared, he went home to his mother. Happy ending there." 

"Yes." 

"What, exactly, happened with Gabriel?" 

"He left." 

"He was under your supervision and he just 'left'?" 

"He wrote a note and disappeared in the middle of the night." 

"So you had three omega Ms in your care, one went home and the other TWO disappeared in the middle of the night?" 

"Well...yes...but..." 

"Mr. Shurley, where is your sister, Lilith?" 

"She took a teaching job over seas." 

"And when did she leave?" 

"Shortly after Sam." 

"In the middle of the night?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Your sister, did she leave for her mystery over seas teaching job in the middle of the night?" 

Lucifer swallowed, "She left a note." 

"You didn't answer the question." 

"Yes." L sighed, "She left while I was sleeping." 

"Did she take her things?" 

"Things?" 

"Her clothes, her passport, her toothbrush, Mr. Shurley." 

"No, everything was there when I woke in the morning." 

"Did you look for her?" 

"Of course I did." 

"We did too." Charlie sighed, "No record of her on any flights out of the US."

"She's a grown woman." 

"Do you have the note?" 

"No, I threw it away." 

"Objection your honor." Dick stood, "Lilith has nothing to do with the care or custody of either Jack or Sam Winchester." 

"I agree. I am just asking how many people in Lucifer Shurley's care disappear." Charlie shrugged. 

"You've made your point, Ms. Bradbury." 

"Yes, your honor." She smiled, "Mr. Shurley, just to review, how old was Sam when he came in to your care?" 

"Sixteen." 

"And how old were you at that time?" 

"33." 

"Mr. Shurley, how old was the omega M the state trusted you to care for when you began a sexual relationship with him?" 

Lucifer swallowed loudly, "Seventeen." 

"And you were...?" 

"34." 

"Mr. Shurley, what title or name did the department of children services give you and your sister when you applied to help care for omega Ms?" 

"Title or name?" 

"Yes. They refer to you as foster....?" 

"Parents." Lucifer filled in, face beginning to red. 

"Parents." Charlie nodded. "Foster parents." she repeated, followed by a sigh. "Your testimony here today is that you, a state assigned foster parent, a person in a position of authority, began a sexual relationship with a foster CHILD exactly half your age and impregnated him. Is this correct?' 

"It wasn't like that, I..." 

"Yes or no, Mr. Shurley. Did you get a minor child in your care pregnant?" 

"Yes." he sighed. 

Turning to Judge Turner, "No more questions at this time, your honor." 

Rufus nodded, "You may step down Mr. Shurley." 

Charlie settled next to Sam, who whispered "What about Gabe's murder or his attack on Lilith? What about Asmodeus and Ruby and..." 

"Sam." the redhead moving to make eye contact, "One thing at a time. I just got Lucifer to admit on record to statutory rape. The judge isn't going to let that go. Trust me. We have to give him little snacks to chew on, not overwhelm him with a four course meal." 

"Call your next witness Mr. Roman." Turner announced. 

"We rest at this time." Dick responded. 

"You don't have anyone else to testify?' the judge raising a brow, 

"Not at this time, your honor. We reserve the right to call rebuttal witnesses as needed." 

Rufus looked skeptical but shrugged and turned his attention to Charlie. 

"Your first witness Ms. Bradbury?" 

"I call Sam Winchester to the stand." 

Sam stood, soaking in the mumbles of encouragement from behind him, attempting to walk to the stand with confidence. He raised his hand, swore on the Bible to tell the truth and sat down, making an effort to keep his eyes on Charlie, not so much as a glance in Lucifer's direction. 

"Good morning, Sam." Charlie smiled, trying to put him at ease. 

"Good morning." he nodded, folding his hands in his lap to keep from fidgeting. 

"Before we talk about the past, let's focus on your baby. Where is Jack today?" 

"He's a home with my uncle, Robert Singer." 

"How is he?" 

"Healthy, happy, growing like a weed. Smiles constantly..." Sam couldn't fight the grin that spread across his face, the pride that spilled into his voice as he spoke about his son. 

"How old is he now?" 

"Two months." 

"Any health problems? Illnesses? Special needs?" 

"No." Sam shaking his head, "He's good." 

"Being a father at such a young age has to be hard." 

"I have a lot of help." 

"Who helps you care for Jack?" 

"My brother Dean, my best friend Castiel and my boyfriend Gadreel." he answered, sparing a glance and a smile at the trio. 

"They all live with you?" 

"Yes. Jack and I are never alone. I have constant support." Sam nodded. 

"Sam." Charlie sighed, "Tell me about your relationship with Jack's father." 

The omega swallowed, looking down at his hands for a moment before raising his head and locking eyes with his attorney. He began at their first meeting, pulled from school and put into foster care without good reason. His respect for the man and his sister, his friendship with the other omega Ms. He talked about Samandriel going home, Gabriel's offer to take him to New York and how he disappeared that very night. Sam made sure to deny ever asking to get pregnant, said he thought he was in love and didn't take the proper precautions to prevent it. When he got to the part where he found Gabe's body in the freezer, Roman interrupted. 

"Objection your honor." 

"On what grounds?" Turner asked, his face grim. 

"Hearsay." 

"This isn't hearsay." the judge admonished, "The boy is testifying to what he saw. Not what someone else said he saw. Overruled." 

"Please continue." Charlie prompted. 

"I screamed. I screamed and Lucifer held his hand over my mouth..." Sam began again. He spoke of being trapped in the house, of talking to his brother in code, of finding Lucifer strangling Lilith and stopping him. Roman objected a few more times but Judge Turner overruled every one of them, becoming more and more impatient with the attorney. 

"That statement you gave police stated that you were in that cabin alone that winter." Charlie stated, "but that's not true is it?" 

"No." Sam shook his head, sparing a glance at the gallery, "Gadreel stayed with me. We didn't want him to get in trouble." 

Charlie nodded, "Understandable. Tell us what happened when you returned home." 

The omega talked about doctor's appointments and reconnecting with Castiel, about restraining orders and living in fear, he spoke of the abduction attempt by his former CPS caseworker in the hospital as well as the night he spent in apartment 66 with Asmodeus and Lucifer's followers. 

"Objection your honor." Dick stood once again, "Suggesting my client is the leader of an underground cult is preposterious." 

"Again, Mr. Roman, he is testifying to his own experience. Same your questions for cross, objection overruled." 

Charlie decided to switch gears, "Sam. Are you in love with Lucifer Shurley?"

"No." 

"Are you afraid of Lucifer Shurley?" 

"Yes." he choked. 

"No more questions, your honor." Charlie concluded, stepping to pat Sam's hand briefly before returning to her seat.   
  


TBC 


	51. Castiel Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise witness

Castiel sat in the first row behind the defense’s table, gripping Dean’s hand tightly. He kept his boyfriend calm during Lucifer’s testimony and offered silent comfort during Sam’s.

Charlie was doing an impressive job of making Lucifer look like the criminal he was. Cas expected to be called to testify about his interactions with the man, both at the restaurant and the car accident. 

When Judge Tuner announced it was Roman's turn to cross examine Sam, Castiel felt Dean tense beside him. 

"Sam will be ok." He whispered, "Charlie is not going to let him be bullied." 

Sparing a glance at his boyfriend, he could see the tightness in the man's jaw, almost hear his teeth grinding. 

"Sam," Dick began, "I'll try to keep this short, just clear up a few inconsistencies. I know how...'fragile' omegas can be." 

"Objection your honor." Charlie sighed. 

"Sustained." Rufus nodded, "Keep the commentary to a minimum, Mr. Roman." 

"My apologies." the attorney smirked, "Sam, you testified that you're afraid of my client. That you had to run away in the dead of night to escape him." 

"Yes." 

"So, you were alone in your room, had to sneak past both Lucifer and Lilith's bedrooms to reach the front door, is that correct?" 

"No..." 

"No?" 

Sam licked his lips nervously, "I was laying in Lucifer's bed." 

"Alone?" 

"No. Lucifer was there, asleep." 

Dick nodded, furrowing his brow with false confusion, "You were sleeping with Lucifer on the night you ran away?" 

"Yes." 

"Were you still sexually active at that time?" 

"Not that night." 

"But for several of the previous nights before that?" 

"Yes." 

"Sam, you testified that you're terrified of Lucifer. That you believe he murdered a fellow omega M and that you watched him assault his sister. You were afraid for your life but continued to have sex with the man?" 

"It wasn't like that." 

"Then what was it like?" 

"I didn't want to have sex with him." 

"He raped you? Held you down, threatened you with a weapon?" 

"No, I was...I was trying to keep him calm. I thought that if I gave in he wouldn't hurt anyone else." 

"So, you used sex to manipulate him?" 

"No...I mean, I wasn't manipulating him...I pretended everything was ok so he wouldn't get upset." 

"Do you do that a lot? Use sex to get what you want?" 

"Objection your honor, he's badgering my witness." 

"Not badgering, simply attempting to get a clear answer." 

"Wrap it up, Mr. Roman." 

Dick nodded, turning his attention back to Sam, "Is pretending or acting a certain way to achieve a desired result not manipulation?" 

"No. It's survival." 

"I see. Did your survival plan include seducing another man into helping you?" 

"Seducing? No." 

"You didn't offer Gadreel sex or the promise of a relationship if he helped you?" 

"No." 

"You testified that you lied to authorities, that your lover stayed with you in a cabin all winter." 

"He wasn't my lover." 

"No?" 

"No."

"So this man broke the law, hid an omega M from CPS, the OPA, and his family for half a year with nothing in return." 

"My friendship. My gratitude." 

"Friendship and gratitude." Dick repeated, "Where does your rescuer live now, Sam?" 

"With me." 

"So he wasn't your lover when you manipulated him into breaking the law, but he is now?" 

"He's my boyfriend, not my lover." 

"What's the difference?" 

Castiel watched a smile come over Sam's face and couldn't help but mirror it. 

"Gadreel and I share a bed, where we both sleep. I gave birth two months ago, we haven't taken our relationship to a physical level yet. He is my confidant, my support system and frankly, a co-parent to my son. When and if we decide to have a sexual relationship, it won't be out of fear or manipulation, Mr. Roman. It will be out of love." 

"And didn't you declare your love for Lucifer at one time?" 

"Yes. Yes I did. I was a kid in foster care with a crush." 

"And now, you're no longer 'a kid with a crush'?" 

Sam shook his head, "I'm a parent. I've had to grow up a lot this last year. Jack is my number one priority. Keeping him safe is all that matters." 

"Keeping him safe or keeping him away from his father?" 

"Same thing."

Dick sighed dramatically, "You're concerned because, as you claim, Lucifer has shown violent tendencies?" 

"Yes." 

"But wasn't it you who broke a woman's fingers for merely touching your son?" 

"That was different." 

"How so?" 

"My son and I were abducted by a group of people claiming to be Lucifer's followers. She was a threat, she tried to take my son from my arms."

"And you shattered three bones in retaliation?" 

"Objection, your honor. Asked and answered, counselor is comparing apples and oranges." Charlie called from her seat. 

"Sustained." 

"No further questions at this time, your honor." Dick scowled, returned to his chair. 

"You may step down." Turner nodded to Sam. 

Castiel could hear his best friend's sigh of relief as he left the stand, Lucifer was mumbling something to Roman when those squeaky doors opened again. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Cas didn't know the blonde woman who entered but he did recognize the man strolling in behind her. 

God himself. 

Chuck Shurley, in a suit and tie, guiding the woman towards the front of the courtroom. 

"Lilith." Dean breathed in shock. 

Charlie caught sight of them both, standing abruptly, "Defense requests a 5 minute recess, your honor. My next witness just arrived."

Lucifer's face was red, eyes full of unspoken fury. Dick was whispering harshly at the man. 

"Request granted. You have 5 minutes, Ms. Bradbury." banging his gavel and standing to leave. 

Once Turner was out of sight, Lucifer stood, "Dad?" 

"Lucifer." Chuck nodded, moving to stand between his son and daughter. 

"What...what are you doing here?" 

Shurley feigned surprise, "My son is suing for custody of my grandson. Where else would I be?" 

"He's not here to help, Lucifer." Dick informed his client. 

L looked at his father, watched his sister avoid eye contact as she approached the table where Sam and his lawyer sat. 

"Whatever Lilith told you..." he began only to snap his mouth shut a moment later when Chuck interrupted. 

"Will be repeated to the judge in just a few minutes." 

Castiel's head swiveled as he tried to follow Lucifer's conversation with Chuck as well as what Lilith was whispering to Charlie. 

"This should be interesting." Gadreel deadpanned from the opposite side of Dean. 

"Are you kidding me?" Dean smiled for what Cas thought was the first time that morning, "This is gonna be epic." 

Chuck had stepped away from Lucifer, Dick standing in front of his client in order to keep the man from following his father. The author approached the defense table, introducing himself and offering a hand which Sam hesitated a heartbeat before shaking. 

"Nice to meet you, Sam. Lilith has told me a lot about you." Cas could hear the man saying. 

"Um..yeah, you too." the tall omega stood, glancing at Lucifer's sister before shaking his head, "We've been looking for you." 

"I'll explain everything." Lilith nodded, looking around nervously. 

"Cas." Charlie catching his attention. 

"Yes?" tilting his head slightly. 

"I'm going to call Lilith to testify first, if you don't mind." 

"I do not mind at all." 

Sam caught his attention, exchanging wide-eyed glances and silently mouthing 'Oh my God' and Castiel couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. 

Judge Turner was returning to the bench, the bailiff instructing everyone to take their seats. Chuck and Lilith settled into the empty chair directly behind Cas, Dean and Gadreel. 

The mood in the courtroom had changed, it was tense, glares from the plaintiff's table were much more hostile, whispers were louder, harsher. 

"Ms. Bradbury, are you prepared to call your next witness?" 

"I am, thank you, your honor. Defense calls Lilith Shurley to the stand." 

Castiel watched the woman glide past, her long blond hair swaying slightly at her waist, gathering the skirt of her long white dress in her hand as not to trip when she took the stand. She placed a slender hand on the Bible, swore to tell the truth, making an obvious effort not to look in Lucifer's direction. 

"State your name for the record." 

"Lilith Shurley." 

"And what is your relationship to the plaintiff?" 

"Lucifer is my older brother." 

"How did you meet my client?" 

"Sam was a foster child in our care." 

"Why did you become an omega foster parent?" 

"I wanted to help. There were so many stories about abused and neglected omegas. I thought we could provide them with a safe place." 

"And did you?" 

"Yes. We had a few that only stayed with us a couple days, and then we took care of Samandriel and Gabriel for months before Sam was placed with us." 

"Lilith, did Lucifer's behavior change once Sam was in your care." 

"Yes," the woman sighed, "He kept mumbling that Sam was 'the one'. When I asked him what he meant, he said Sam was the one he had been waiting for." 

"The one had been waiting for." Charlie repeated slowly, "Where there any other changes in his behavior?" 

"Yes, once Samandriel went home, Lucifer took to sitting outside the omegas' room when they went to bed at night." 

"Did he say why?" 

"No, and I didn't ask. And then one night, I heard a thumping in the hallway and came out of my room." Lilith looked down at her hands for a moment, then back up with honest to Chuck tears in her eyes, "Lucifer was carrying Gabriel down the stairs. At first, I thought he was sick, that Lucifer was taking him out the front door to the hospital." 

"But that isn't what happened, is it?" 

"No." the blonde sniffled, "He carried him to the basement. I followed, thinking he was going to leave through the garage door. I wanted to see if I could help, find out what was wrong." 

"And what was wrong, Lilith?" Charlie prompted gently. 

"He was dead." the witness choked, "Gabriel was dead." 

Rufus sat forward on his chair, eyes narrowed, listening intently. The courtroom was silent for a moment.

"Go on." the judge instructed before Sam's attorney could. 

"Lucifer set him on the ground, opened our deep freezer and started rearranging the food inside. I was finally close enough to see Gabriel's face. His eyes...his eyes were wide open and all red, there was bruising around his neck, he was...he was gone." 

Castiel watched Sam's shoulder's shake, the only indication that he was crying. Leaning forward as far as his chair allowed, Cas placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, offering wordless comfort. Sam reached up, placing his hand over Castiel's and kept it there while Lilith continued her story. 

"I asked Lucifer what happened. Told him I'd call 911, maybe it wasn't too late and he looked at me... he looked at me like he didn't even know who I was. He said not to call for help, that he did what he had to. He said Gabriel was going to take Sam away from him and he wouldn't let that happen. That no one was going to take Sam away from him. And then...he grabbed me, he was shaking me screaming that I wasn't going to take his omega away." 

" **OBJECTION YOUR HONOR!"** Roman roared, standing so abruptly that his chair fell backwards with a dramatic clatter.

"On what grounds?" Judge Turner raising a brow. 

"My client is not on trial, here." 

"No, but he should be." Rufus snapped, "Bailiff, take Lucifer Shurley into custody." 


	52. Sam Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus's decision

Sam sat speechless, watching Judge Turner's bailiff cuff Lucifer as he quietly read him his Miranda rights. 

"Your honor, if you insist on arresting my client in the middle of his custody hearing, I respectfully request a continuance." Dick sneered.

"Miss Shurley, you may step down." Rufus nodded at the witness, "Your request is denied. I'm ready to make my decision." 

"OBJECTION!" Roman tried again. 

"Do you have any other witnesses to call, Mr. Roman?" 

"No..." 

"Ms. Bradbury, do you have an objections?" 

Charlie shook her head before remembering to stand and answer aloud, "No, your honor." 

"Very well then." The judge sighed loudly, "I normally deliberate a few days and send my decisions out in the mail. I think we can all agree that 'normal' doesn't apply here." pausing to register several heads nodding on the defense side of the room, "Mr. Winchester, on behalf of the county, I would like to offer my apologies for the way you have been treated." 

What could he say to _that?!_

"Um...thank you, your honor?" 

Rufus nodded before turning his attention to the plaintiff side of the room with a glare, "Mr. Shurley, with the testimony I heard today, you should be facing charges of assault, sexual assault of a minor, intimidation, conspiracy to commit kidnapping, omega endangerment, child endangerment and murder. And those are just the ones that pop into my head, I am sure there are a few more I'm missing." 

Sam spared a glance at Lucifer, the man's jaw clenched so tightly the omega could see the muscle spasms from across the room. 

"In light of today's testimony, your request for custody of the minor child and his omega father is denied. I am awarding full and permanent custody of Jack Winchester to his omega father, Sam Winchester. The restraining order will be renewed for three years, the longest time permitted by law. In three years I strongly suggest you renew this order, Mr. Winchester. Lucifer Shurley is hereby denied any and all visitation and is ordered to pay child support to Mr. Winchester as per state guidelines. And let me make one thing perfectly clear to both of you: I reside over dozens of custody disputes a week, I rule on them as fairly as possible and move on. This will not be the case with young Jack. I will meet personally with the prosecuting attorney, the Omega Protection Agency and Child Protective Services to ensure that a case like this never enters my courtroom again." 

The courtroom sat in complete silent for a few moments, the judge allowing his ranting to sink in to both sides.

"Court adjourned!" Rufus Turner barked before standing and strolling from the courtroom. 

Sam stood, turning to pull his attorney in to a well-earned hug and peering over her shoulder to watch Lucifer being escorted out of the room in handcuffs. 

Besides the birth of his son, this may be the happiest moment of his young life. 

Roman was following his client out, cell phone to his ear, mumbling something about 'booking' and a 'bail hearing'. 

"Holy shit!" Charlie breathed, all professionalism thrown out the window, "That just happened!" 

Dean tugged his brother from their lawyer into an embrace of his own, "Guess I can call Uncle Bobby and tell him not to take off with your kid now." 

"WHAT?" Sam choked, pulling back to look Dean in the face. 

"I didn't hear that." Their attorney sang as she moved to shake hands with Carver Edlund. 

Dean shrugged, "No way that asshole was laying hands on my nephew, Sammy." 

The omega shook his head, sighing loudly, "Well, good thing we didn't need to break the law. This time." 

As the older Winchester strolled down the aisle towards the door, cellphone in hand, Sam got an armful of Castiel. 

"That went better than expected." his fellow omega deadpanned. 

"Yeah," Sam chuckled, "I didn't think I'd see Lucifer in cuffs just yet." 

Switching from Cas's hug to Gadreel's strong embrace, "I did." his boyfriend quipped. 

"Sure you did." Sam grinned. 

Somewhere in the their quiet celebrating, Chuck and Lilith had disappeared. 

"Where's the Shurleys?" Sam glancing around. 

"Chuck took his daughter to the police station to give her statement." Charlie answered, returning documents to her briefcase before clicking it shut, "He said he would be in touch about attending Michael's medical license review." 

"So, celebration lunch at Biggerson's?" Dean returning, "We can swing by and pick up Uncle Bobby and Jack on the way." 

"Count me out." Charlie sighed, "I have paperwork to file and phone calls to make. Lucifer was arrested but it's still up to the district attorney to decide if there is enough evidence to prosecute. I'm gonna find out when he's arraigned and if he's granted bail." 

"Party pooper." Dean teased, pulling the lawyer into a one armed hug and pressing a kiss against her red hair, "Thanks, Red." 

"My pleasure. You guys try and stay outta trouble for a few days, I'll be in touch." 

The group arrived at Biggerson's an hour later, riding shoulder to shoulder in the Impala with Uncle Bobby and Jack's car seat. The hostess oohed and awed over the infant and they were ushered ahead of the line to a large corner booth. As the group studied their menus, Castiel looked around the dining room. 

"I wonder if they are hiring." he pondered. 

"Cas, just call Benny. He said you still had a job if you wanted it. Anna's gone." Dean sighed. 

"This place is a lot busier than Benny's." Sam offered, "Harassment would probably be worse."

Castiel shrugged, exhaling loudly, "Perhaps I will look for a job that does not have contact with the public." 

"You can't go hiding just cuz people are idjits." Bobby grumbled, narrowing his eyes, "You're stronger than that, boy." 

"Yes sir." Cas smiled, changing the subject, "The cheeseburger looks good." 

"Cheeseburgers always look good to you, Cas." Sam joked, pulling Jack from his car seat to cuddle against his shoulder. 

"This is true. They make me very happy." 

They had ordered and received their lunches, Sam enjoying the banter of his family when a figure in white caught his attention. 

There, propped on a stool at the counter was Asmodeus. 

He was sure the man was watching him but made every effort not to react as he handed Jack to Gadreel and reached for his cellphone. 

"Sammy? You ok?" Dean asked with a mouthful of French fries. 

Smiling stiffly at his brother, "If I say 'don't look now' are you going to look anyways?" 

As if to answer his question, Dean's head swiveled, glancing around the restaurant, "No." 

Sam shook his head, tapping on his screen before putting the phone to his ear, "Just be cool." he ordered the group, turning his attention to the voice in his ear, "Yes, Detective Henriksen please." 

Everyone had stopped eating, watching Sam and listening. 

"Victor, it's Sam Winchester...yeah, I was surprised too....listen, I'm at Biggerson's having lunch and I just saw Asmodeus." 

The omega rolled his eyes as the entire group began rubber necking, looking for the man. With a shake of his head, he glanced back to where the man had been moments ago. 

The seat was empty. 

Damn it! 

"Yeah, I think he spooked because he's not there now but he couldn't have gone far...ok...yeah...thanks." Looking back at his brother, "You guys are so discreet." 

"Sorry." Gadreel mumbled. 

"Victor's sending a patrol car but he's probably long gone. I think he wanted me to see him." 

"Why?" Castiel tilted his head. 

"To let me know that this isn't over. I'm not safe. Jack's not safe. Lucifer isn't the only threat, he still has his so-called followers." 

"Well, now that Lilith has reappeared, maybe she'll be able to give some information on Asmodeus." Gadreel attempted to comfort. 

"Maybe..." Sam sighed, "Where has she been? Ya know, she's risking charges too. I have a hard time believing a grown woman did the right thing simply because her daddy told her to." 

"We still have not found any new information about her adoption. Crowley seemed to think that was important." Castiel offered. 

"Crowley..." Dean grumbled, "Crowley could just spit the information out instead of dropping clues here and there." 

"He's having too much fun." Sam agreed, "And we're supposed to be celebrating. Asmodeus and Crowley aside, I have full custody of my son and three year restraining order." raising his glass of Coke up, "A toast to Judge Rufus Turner and his grumpy wisdom." 

The group clicked their respective glasses against Sam's, "Cheers!" 

Later the evening, the Winchester brothers able to talk Bobby into staying for a few more days, Sam sat on his bed holding a plastic moose toy that lit up and played music over Jack's head, watching as his son tried to swat at it. Gadreel leaned against the doorjamb, studying the duo. 

"He quits trying when the music stops." the older man observed. 

Sam smiled widely, "Motivation." His cell phone rang, the duo wordlessly changing spots, Gadreel playing with Jack while Sam answered. 

"Hello?" 

"Sam, it's Victor." 

"You find him?" 

"No, patrol canvassed a five block radius but we did get the surveillance video. We can see him come in within minutes of your group, settle at the counter, order coffee but never drink it and walk casually out of the door when he notices you put the phone to your ear." 

"So...he was probably following us?" 

"The parking lot cameras are limited, but we didn't see him enter a vehicle, he seemed to be on foot. Probably parked out of view." 

"Motivation?" Sam raised his brows, locking eyes with Gadreel. 

"Intimidation." the detective answered, "There was no way he was a threat with all those people around. You saw him because he wanted you to see him." 

The omega sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "What do I do now?" 

"Same thing you've been doing. Be careful. Arm your alarm, make a point of never being alone." 

"I haven't heard back from Charlie yet, Lucifer make bail?" 

"No, they set his bail hearing for tomorrow morning. The man is spending at least one night in jail." 

"Thank you, Victor." 

"Sure thing, call me if you even think you see one of Lucifer's groupies again." 

"Will do. Goodnight." 

With a loud exhale, Sam dropped down onto the bed next to Jack, "Catch that moose yet, little man?" 

"He stopped trying, I think he was listening to your voice instead of the music." 

Picking up his infant, Sam rolled to his back, holding the baby at arm's length above him, "You listening to daddy?" 

Jack picked that moment to spit up the last ounce of his previous bottle, the discharge landing on Sam's face. 

Gadreel wouldn't stop laughing for an hour. 

Sometime later, the sky speckled with stars and little Jack asleep in his crib, Sam woke from his spot, head resting on Gadreel's chest. As his heart raced, he tried to remember what he was dreaming, what caused this blanket of panic to cover him. 

Moving slowly as not to wake his bedmate, the omega tip-toed to the door, peering down the hallway. Castiel always left the light at the top of the stairs on, his lecture on what would happen should one of them trip down the stairs holding the baby had everyone else following suit. 

He almost jumped out of his skin when the door across the hall opened and Cas appeared, bleary eyed and bed head worse than usual. 

"Did you hear something?" his friend whispered harshly. 

Sam shook his head, "No...just..." 

"A feeling." Castiel finished for him with a nod, moving further into the hall. 

The duo crept in unison to the nursery, finding Jack sound asleep and peaceful, exchanged knowing looks and headed quietly for the stairs. 

By the time the omegas got to the bottom, Sam recognized the gruff tone of his uncle. 

"It's just Bobby."

Cas nodded, continuing to head towards the kitchen when a loud boom echoed through the house. 

"What was that?" Castiel reaching to grip Sam's hand, his friend whispering back with wide eyes, 

"That was a gun shot." 


	53. Castiel Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling with a bit of writer's block. 😢

Castiel had never heard a gunshot in real life before, only in Dean's action movies. It sounded as if someone was letting off fireworks in their kitchen. 

Releasing Sam's hand, they both rushed through the living room in the dark, sliding into the kitchen as the light turned on. 

There stood Bobby with his hand on the switch, first time Cas had ever seen him without his trucker hat, in a tattered t-shirt and boxers, holding a gun and looking pissed. 

On the ground lay a whimpering man in a what used to be a white suit, blood soaking through the left thigh of his pants. 

"Asmodeus." Sam panted as the loud thumping of what must be a heard of elephants came from behind them. Gadreel and Dean, both wide eyed in panic, racing towards the sound. 

"How did he get in?" Cas asked in shock, "I set the alarm myself." 

Holding both hands to his injured leg, the man grunted, "Shouldn't you be calling the authorities? I've been shot! I need an ambulance." 

"It's a flesh wound, didn't hit you anywhere vital. Stop being such baby." Bobby grumbled, settling the handgun on the counter and moving to get a glass of water. 

"How did you get in?" Dean kneeling down next to the man. 

"Lucifer's followers have their ways." Asmodeus sneered, trying to appear confident as tears of pain rolled down his cheeks. 

"I say we wait to call for help until Colonel Sanders here answers some questions." Gadreel chimed in. 

"Yeah..." Sam nodding his head, "You broke in to MY home, _again._ My uncle has the right to protect his family. He could've shot you in the head and no one would've said a word. He chose to shoot you in the leg, so start talking." 

Bobby remained leaning against the counter, casually sipping his water. Gadreel, Sam and Castiel each settled into a kitchen, making themselves comfortable as Dean stayed crouched next to the intruder. They all stared at Asmodeus, awaiting his response. 

"You plan to let me bleed out on your pretty tiled floor?" 

"If that's what it takes." Dean shrugged. 

Scanning the faces staring back at him, looking for signs of insincerity and finding nothing but stubborn resolve, Asmodeus sighed. 

"We hacked the security system." 

"No. That's not gonna cut it. Who is 'we' ? I want names." Dean barked. 

"Frank. Frank McNally." 

"So, not a 'we', just one guy." Sam raising his brows. 

"Technically." the man grimaced, "Now, if you would be so kind a to..." 

"Who is Lilith's birth family?" Castiel interrupted. 

"What?" 

"We know you know, dude." Dean settling back on his haunches, "The quicker you tell us, the faster you get a band-aid." 

"I don't see what that has to do with..." 

"Crowley said it is important." Castiel injected. 

"Crowley?" Asmodeus's expression changing from confident to confused, "Fergus MacLeod?" 

"You're wasting a lot of time...and blood, answering questions with questions. I'm gonna get dressed, start digging a hole in the backyard." Bobby shuffling back to his room. 

"A hole?" the bleeding man gasped, "A hole? Wait...wait! Lilith is my sister. I mean, she was my sister. We have the same parents. Parents that let the Shurleys adopt her when she was ten years old." 

"Why?" Dean raised a brow. 

"Something about her being one of the last fertile females. She was supposed to partner up with one of the twins when she became of age." 

"Ew." Sam wrinkled his nose, "They raised them as siblings and wanted them to do...that?" 

"What I understood was that Lilith and Lucifer living together was Chuck's plan, that Lucifer changed that upon the discovery of omega Ms." 

"Why would your parents agree to something like that?" Castiel leaned forward in his chair. 

"Why does anyone agree to anything? Money." 

"Your family SOLD your sister to Lucifer's family and now you go around acting like Satan's Disciple?" Gadreel wrinkling his nose. 

"Lilith grew up spoiled, had everything she ever wanted. I didn't." 

"You are a grown ass man." Dean shaking his head, "and you're crying and bleeding on my kitchen floor because sissy got more toys than you?" 

"I am bleeding on your floor because I've been shot!" 

"How does Crowley know about Lilith?" Castiel asked. 

"I don't know. Money, I guess. Everything is for sale. Children, information, omegas..." 

"Omegas are not for sale." Sam balked. 

"No? That judge you never saw? The one that made sure you stayed in foster care and away from your brother, the one that made it possible for Lucifer to manipulate you into having his child? You think that judge was ignorant of what was happening? Of course not, he was paid. CPS and the OPA were paid. It's not about right and wrong, you fools. It's about rich and poor." 

"You have proof of this?" Gadreel narrowing his eyes. 

"Proof? Of course not. I know things. I can't prove anything. I am getting quite dizzy though." 

"I'll check on Jack, grab the first aid kit." Sam huffed, stomping from the room. 

"So, what exactly did you plan to accomplish by breaking in here tonight?" Cas deadpanned. 

"I thought if I could get Sam and the baby to Lucifer, after his loss today..."

"Lucifer is still in custody." Dean argued, "I've checked on that myself. Can't get a bail hearing until tomorrow." 

"Yes, but if he came home from jail, found his omega and child waiting for him, he would be grateful." 

"And pay you?" Gadreel moving to start a pot of coffee. 

"Yes." 

"He is a professor, not a millionaire. Where does he get all this money?" Castiel exchanging glances with Dean. 

"Trust fund. Chuck set up a trust fund for all his kids. They're in talks to make a couple of his books into movies." 

"There's a good chance, after today, Chuck will cut Lucifer off." Gadreel suggested. 

"Chuck can't touch the trust. It's Lucifer's. Michael and Lilith have comparable funds as well." Asmodeus dropped his head forward, chin resting on his chest, "Please call for help. I'll tell the authorities all of this...I swear." 

Castiel cast a glance at Dean who nodded. The omega sighed, shuffling over to the phone to dial 911. 

"Hey, maybe if you're lucky, they're patch you up and you can share a cell with Lucifer. Sounds like you two have a lot to talk about." Dean smirked as he stood. 

The next hour was an invasion of EMTs and police, which woke up little Jack much to Sam's chagrin. Dean was on the phone with Charlie, who contacted the alarm company and two uniformed 'experts' where dispatched to reset the system. 

Even then, Castiel didn't feel safe enough to go back to sleep. If someone could hack the programming earlier, then there's not reason to think they couldn't do it again. He found himself on his hands and knees in the kitchen, cleaning Asmodeus's blood from the floor. Dean went to the police station with Uncle Bobby so the man could give his statement about the shooting and Gadreel attempted to put the baby back to sleep. 

Without a word, Sam filled his own bucket with hot, soapy water and kneeled next to Cas to scrub the tile. 

"You know, when I first presented as an omega M, my biggest fear was the pain of giving birth." Cas began, "And watching you deliver Jack, that fear was very reasonable. But now...now I find myself afraid all the time. Kidnapped, drugged, brain washed, institutionalized, woken up in the middle of the night by intruders who find a way in even with the best possible locks and alarm systems. All of this, all of this because of our secondary gender." 

"I'm sorry, Cas." Sam nodded. 

"No, Sam. You should not be apologizing. I know you live in fear as well. And we should not have to. I am tired, and I am frustrated and something needs to be done. Something needs to change." 

"It doesn't seem like it now, but we are making changes. We went public. Crowley's in prison, Lucifer and Asmodeus are in jail. No one is getting away with mistreating omegas." 

"I am sure a lot of people are getting away with it. You heard what he said about the judge and the OPA workers."

"Let's go to Judge Turner then. See if he can start an investigation, you saw how personally he took my case." 

Cas nodded, wringing out his sponge and surveying their work, "I wish every mess was this easy to clean up." 

"C'mon, let's try and get a little bit of sleep before the next storm." 

"I will not be able to rest until Dean comes home but you should rest. I will try and find out more about Asmodeus and Lilith's family. People who sell their children." Castiel physically shivered. 

Sam shook his head, "Just when you think you've heard it all. G'night Cas." 

"Good night, Sam." 

Dean crawled into bed next to his boyfriend awhile later, Castiel still typing away on his laptop. 

"Are they pressing charges?" Cas leaning in for a kiss. 

"Against Bobby? No way. Asmodeus though, that guy had a lot to say. I think he'll be there for awhile." 

"Let us hope so." 

"Bobby's gonna stick around another week or so, just til he's sure things have calmed down." 

"Did you explain that our life never really 'calms down'?" 

"Yeah, but he's protective by nature. I wish he'd just move in but he has his junkyard and his friends." 

"What would have happened if he was not here tonight?" 

"You mean if Asmodeus made his way upstairs to grab Sam and Jack?" 

Castiel nodded. 

Dean pulled his bedside table drawer open, pulling a lock box out from underneath their collection of condoms. Pressing a thumb to the keypad, the box clicked open to reveal a gun of his own. 

"Gift from my dad." Dean explained, "Taught me and Sammy both how to shoot. No one is hurting my family." 

Cas sighed, "I am considering taking self defense classes." 

With a raised brow, Dean nodded, "That's not a bad idea." 

Rolling over, Castiel plucked the weapon from his lover's hand, placing it back in the box and shutting the drawer but not before palming one of the condoms. Straddling his boyfriend, he smiled. 

"Make me forget for awhile, Dean." 


End file.
